


Chemically Imbalanced

by NyxWordsmith



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Blood, Crying, Dad Logan, Dad Patton, Enforced conforming to gender norms, Exhaustion, Harassment, Imprisonment, Inscurity, Intrapersonal Conflict, M/M, Major Injury, Manipulation, Mention: Abduction, Mention: Accident, Mention: Alcohol, Mention: Attempted Murder, Mention: Broken Bone, Mention: Casual Sex, Mention: Cheating, Mention: Death, Mention: Food, Mention: Illness, Mention: Minor Character Death, Mention: Murder, Mention: Vomit, Neglect, Nightmares, Objectification, PTSD, Panic, Paranoia, Physical Abuse, Possessiveness, Prinxiety - Freeform, Recovery, Relapse, Slow Burn, Smoking, Stalking, Student Roman, Student Virgil, Swearing, Teen Roman, Teen Virgil, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, difficulty breathing, knife, logicality - Freeform, lying, physical violence, school au, selective mutism, shaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 102,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxWordsmith/pseuds/NyxWordsmith
Summary: Roman’s first mistake was taking Mr. Sanders History class, expecting an easy ride. His second mistake?Hitting on his son.





	1. Roman's Cinderella

**Roman's Cinderella**

 

 Roman had bad days. _Really_ bad days. Where nothing quite went his way. Nothing made sense. Or worse, nothing happened the way he thought it would.

 For example: Roman missed breakfast because he managed to sleep through his alarms. All _six_ of them.

 It’s taken him three hours to realise he’s wearing his shirt inside out.

 He barely got to eat any of his lunch, because his friends wanted to run through their lines.

 And now?

 Now he had to head to History.

 It wasn’t the subject itself that he hated. Roman had always enjoyed history and learning about the mistakes of the past. It was his teacher. Terrifying, strict, Mr. Sanders.

 He wasn’t cruel, not like _some_ of the other teachers here, but he was…well, Roman couldn’t really figure out _what_ it was that made him intimidating.

 He just _was_.

 All the same, Roman felt his grades were doing pretty well considering he got distracted so often. And his teacher was _terrifying_.

 Roman shook the thoughts away at his locker, closing it and heaving a sigh to try and steel himself for his class. He could do this. Only one hour of sitting through Mr. Sanders talking about The Silk Road. That’s all. He could do this.

 Roman strode through the school, his long legs making it a short walk to Mr. Sanders classroom. The teacher in question was standing at the head of the class already, distracted as he wrote something on the whiteboard with the neatest handwriting Roman had ever seen.

 It always amazed him that the left-handed teacher could write so flawlessly on a whiteboard.

 He was pretty tall, nearly six feet if Roman had to hazard a guess, but Roman was merely a few inches shorter. He was also pretty thin, but not gangly like students at the school around him. Hair so dark it was almost black constantly fell into his eyes, over the lenses of his black rimmed glasses, and he’d mastered the art of flicking it away with a shake of his head.

 Without losing his glasses.

 Roman was moving toward his seat, already clutching at his textbooks as his mouth went dry. The teacher hadn’t even turned around yet and Roman was trying to keep himself calm.

 The teacher paused his writing to glance at a silver watch on his wrist, blinking once at the time before he continued his writing. Despite the murmurs that were growing in the room around him, Mr. Sanders didn’t take his eyes from his task, slowly writing out in neat, perfect lines.

 Not once did his expression change. He seemed almost the epitome of calm. Always. Roman couldn’t think of one time he’d actually seen Mr. Sanders angry, though he’d heard rumours. They sent chills up his spine so cold that even Roman behaved in his class.

 When the class was almost full, he stepped back from the whiteboard, dark dress shoes clicking on the floor as he calmly looked back over his work.

 Loud whoops in the room outside were hushed into quiet murmurs as students entered, heads ducked as they rushed to their seats. Mr Sanders always started a lesson on time.

 No exceptions.

 The teacher snapped his whiteboard marker closed with a finality that _almost_ silenced the classroom. Roman gulped as the tall, thin teacher turned to regard his class with calm, pale blue eyes that sent another chill down Roman’s spine.

 He definitely dressed the way he thought a teacher _would_. Most days he wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and sometimes, just a black polo shirt. Either way, he wore a blue tie of varying shades and patterns with it. Without fail. _Always_ blue.

 And his pants of choice appeared to depend on his shirt. Dress shirt? Black slacks. Polo? Blue jeans.

 Shirt always tucked in. Always pristine. Roman had learned not to underestimate Mr. Sanders on his ‘comfy clothes’ or polo shirt days. He had an even twitcher temper than usual.

 After regarding his classroom, (today was a dress shirt day), Mr. Sanders slowly strode over to his desk and started handing out small packets to the front row. They were passed back, Roman took his, and handed them over.

 History was a fun subject, and Roman enjoyed it. He was just terrified of his teacher.

 At exactly two on the dot, Mr Sanders began his lecture, and Roman did his best to focus on the teachers cool, calm voice as he spoke. He had a slight inflection when he mentioned things of importance and he moved fluidly around the room, but otherwise he’d earned his whispered nickname.

 Mr. Robot.

 Mostly because he always stood with his back straight, shoulders set and head high. When he got frustrated or confused, he folded his arms over his chest. When he felt confident or impressed, he clasped his hands behind his back. He was poised, and graceful, like a prince of old, and that _freaked_ Roman out.

 

*******

 

 The class could not have been over soon enough, and Roman tried to hurry as he packed up, wanting nothing more than to make a break for the exit.

 “Roman Prince?”

 His blood ran cold, freezing in place with the informational packet still in his hands. Lifting his head slowly, he wasn’t surprised to see Mr. Sanders looking straight at him with those ice blue eyes that seemed to _see everything_ -

 Calm down, Roman.

 “Can you please come see me in my office after your last class today?” Mr. Sanders was absently shuffling papers around on his desk.

 Roman had learned not to ask. He swallowed hard and nodded, “Y-yeah. Sure.”

 Roman winced when he finally escaped the room. Shit. Maybe his grades weren’t doing so well after all. Had he flunked one of the tests? Which one? Or was it that assignment-

 To this very day, Roman would attest that he wished he’d been paying attention to where he was going. But, he wasn’t.

 So, he didn’t see the figure clad in black and purple as they strode toward him, distracted by something on his phone. The other had glanced up just in time to see Roman, make a small noise of surprise and tense before they collided. Hard.

 And that was how Roman found himself on the floor over the top of the most _beautiful_ man he’d seen in his entire life. After a few moments of surprised blinking, Roman finally snapped back into his body and started trying to climb off the stranger, “I’m so sorry! Oh, my goodness, are you okay?” Roman got to his feet faster than the stranger did, offering him a hand and ignoring his scattered papers and textbooks.

 “Um, uh, yeah. I think so.” He muttered, hesitantly taking Roman’s hand and letting the stronger of the two lift him to his feet.

 He was only a few inches shorter than Roman, rubbing his head and mussing his already wild black and purple hair. His almost silver eyes looked up at Roman, wide and confused, made just a little more intimidating by the dark eyeshadow he had smeared under his eyes.

 Roman stopped staring long enough to form words with his mouth, “Sorry, I didn’t realise someone so gorgeous went here.”

 And of course, the first words out his mouth is a _whatever that was_.

 The stranger’s eyes widened slightly, his mouth falling open as his hand dropped to his side. Either this person had never been flirted with before-

 No, he’d seen that twinkle before. This stranger knew something Roman didn’t.

 “Can’t say you’re too shabby yourself.” He flirted back a little hesitantly, wrapping an arm around his chest.

 Well…this was new! Roman liked new.

 “Why, thank you!” Roman beamed back at him, “Roman Prince.” There was that weird smirk again, “And you are?”

 “Prince? Really?” the stranger looked him up and down, and Roman wasn’t exactly sure if he liked the way his lips twisted, “Well, you certainly _sound_ like one.”

 Roman’s perfectly shaped eyebrows arched in surprise, “I’m sorry, am I missing something here?”

 A wider smile suddenly spread on the stranger’s face, covered quickly by his hand as he smothered snickers into it. He was thin, compared to his clothes, and Roman recalled how easy it had been to lift him off the floor.

 He definitely wasn’t Roman’s _usual_ type.

 A purple shirt peeked out from beneath a unique, black and purple plaid hoodie. It looked handmade, even with the obvious white stitching that was decorative. Both the shirt and hoodie practically fluttered around his slight frame, too large for him by _miles_. But he wore snug black skinny jeans with tears and frays, with black combat boots.

 He had more jewellery on than Roman and that in and of itself, was _impressive_. Rings on almost every finger, black painted nails, an eyebrow and lip piercing…even a black collar around his throat.

 The stranger finally dropped his hand from his mouth, a little more composed but desperately trying to keep a grin at bay, “Looks like you’re going to have your own fairy tale, Princey.”

 The nickname threw Roman off for long enough that the stranger slipped around him, walking backwards a few paces. “Wait, what? What’s your name?!”

 The emo nightmare chuckled, “Cinderella!”

 Roman blinked, stunned as the dark boy started to run off to… _somewhere_ , and Roman realised what had just happened.

 He’d been _out-flirted_.


	2. Virgil's Golden Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me these last few days. <3

Virgil sighed as he stood outside of the school, hunching into his hoodie with his hands firmly thrust into the pockets. He bit his lip, rocking from his heels to his toes, fidgeting frantically with the small cube in his pocket.

 Why had he agreed to this? He didn’t know the layout of this school. He didn’t know where his Pa would be. What if he was in the middle of a class? They’d stare at him and-

 Virgil felt that tell tale flutter in his chest, pulling his free hand out of his hoodie to press it against his sternum. He gently rubbed as he took a deep breath. Get it together, Virgil, you can do this.

 The sooner you do this, the sooner you can go back home.

 His first step forward was a lot easier than he’d expected. Still rubbing his sternum, he took the second, and third and found himself inside the foyer of the office.

 The woman behind the desk eyed him suspiciously from behind a decade old computer, “Can I help you?” her sickeningly sweet voice barely held back the suspicion shining in her eyes.

 Virgil slid over to the counter, letting the hand on his chest fall to the pocket on his jeans, “I’m, uh, looking for my Pa. Sanders?”

 Her eyes brightened, sliding over him for a moment, “Oh! You’re-“

 Virgil nodded, swallowing nervously as she flashed a bright smile at him. He couldn’t help that sick squirming in his stomach as she flicked her gaze down to the computer.

 “Let me just see where he would be right about now…” her fingers danced over the old keyboard, clicking so loudly Virgil started clenching his jaw, “Ah! Yes, he’ll be finishing up his History Class in about five minutes.”

 Virgil nodded, “Um, where is that?”

 After some unnecessarily complicated directions, Virgil headed off into the halls of the unfamiliar school. His phone suddenly chimed in his pocket, and he deftly slid the device into his fingers, smiling when he saw a message.

 [Dad]: _Did you make it inside, kiddo?_

 Virgil unlocked the phone, quickly typing back his response as he walked blindly through the school.

 [Virge]: _Yeah, Dad. I’m heading to his class now._

 [Dad]: _I knew you could do it!_

 Virgil could already see his Dad’s proud smile as he snorted to himself.

 He didn’t know what possessed him to look up. Or why he was even looking at his phone in the first place. But he was immensely grateful that he had looked up.

 There still wasn’t enough time to brace against the force that walked headfirst into him though.

 Virgil squeaked just before the contact, praying for a moment that they would hear him, leaping out of his way or… _anything_ really.

 Instead, he ended up lying on his back on the floor, staring up at a pair of grass green eyes.

 They blinked, once, twice, three times before they widened, “I’m so sorry! Oh, my goodness,” the stranger was already clambering to get up, tanned cheeks tinted pink, “Are you okay?”

 Virgil’s heart was pounding a mile a minute in his chest, though he wasn’t sure if it was the surprise or the closeness they’d just shared.

 Before he realised, the stranger was on his feet, tall and imposing, offering his hand to him.

 “Um, uh, yeah.” Virgil got his arms beneath him, “I think so.” Hesitantly, he took the strangers hand and felt like he was literally _thrown_ onto his feet.

 Damn this guy was strong.

 He was a few inches taller than him, green eyes slowly sweeping over Virgil as they stood in the hallway. He was pretty tanned, which meant he was outdoorsy…something Virgil typically steered away from. His broad shoulders were tightly hugged by a white t-shirt that loosened as it fell down his chest, and Virgil had to swallow at what _that_ meant.

 Virgil rubbed his head to hide the fact they were both staring. The stranger’s deep brown hair was swept back into a ponytail, a few stray hairs falling over his forehead as he took an unconscious step back.

 He was able to take more of him in then, the tall stranger wearing a pair of blue jeans, a satchel threatening to slip from his shoulder. The red leather screamed for attention, a rather intricate crest stitched onto the flap. Hadn’t he heard about that before?

 “Sorry,” the stranger’s voice rumbled as he met Virgil’s eyes again suddenly, “I didn’t realise someone so gorgeous went here.”

 Virgil _swore_ his heart skipped a beat, and for a moment he thought it was his anxiety. And then the words sank in as a strange look of mortification fell onto the stranger’s face. He wasn’t sure of what to say, but Virgil’s mouth opened, hand falling limply to his side in surprise.

 Wait. Wasn’t this…?

 Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

 “Can’t say you’re too shabby yourself.” Virgil tried weakly, wrapping his arm around his chest as he waited for the inevitable jerk of horror.

 Instead, the stranger beamed back at him, almost out of relief, “Why, thank you!” The stranger adjusted his bag, “Roman Prince.” Virgil couldn’t help the smirk that pulled onto his face then. He _knew_ it! “And you are?”

 Oh man, Virgil couldn’t believe his luck. Roman Prince? The star actor, lover of Disney, and all-around brat? His Pa was going to love this.

 “Prince? Really?” Virgil couldn’t help the urge to tease him, an idea flashing into his mind as he looked Roman up and down again. He seemed to tense, looking unsure as Virgil met his eyes, “Well, you certainly _sound_ like one.” He tried to hide his smirk, lips twisting awkwardly as he did.

 The way Roman’s eyebrow rose and confusion fell on his face was _delicious,_ “I’m sorry, am I missing something here?”

 Virgil had to supress a giggle, allowing a grin to spread on his face instead, unable to hold back the laughter. He covered his mouth quickly, surprised to find that Roman was wearing _sneakers_. He’d expected leather boots or something.

 Oh man, his parents were going to love this. He wasn’t sure who would love it more though. Dad for a ‘chance encounter out of a fairy tale’ or Pa for ‘teasing the golden boy’.

 Roman’s hands flexed nervously, rings flashing under the lights, and Virgil managed to contain his giggling. As he dropped his hand, his grin kept pulling back onto his face, despite his struggle to push it away, “Looks like you’re going to have your own fairy tale, Princey.”

  _Oh,_ that look of confusion and shock was _too precious_.

 Virgil took the opportunity to slip around him, taking a few steps backwards as Roman abruptly turned toward him, eyes wide in surprise.

 “Wait, what?” Virgil was already too far away for Roman to stop him, “What’s your name?!”

 Virgil started jogging backward, “Cinderella!” he cried, turning around to sprint toward his Pa’s class.

 There was silence behind him as he turned a corner, the grin pulling back onto his face as he tried desperately to suppress his giggles.

 His Pa was right, he _did_ look like a golden boy.

 But that had been _too easy_.

 

***

 

 Virgil took a half-step into the classroom, expecting heads to turn to his direction, but instead found the classroom empty, except for his Pa absently shuffling notes on his desk.

 “Pa?” he called into the room.

 His head snapped up in surprise, eyes wide before his expression softened, “Virgil.” His calm tone was a little warm as he rose from the desk. His eyebrows drew in a little, “Why are you here?”

 Virgil stepped into the classroom, stepping down toward his father, “Dad wanted me to make sure you had lunch.”

 ‘Pa’ rolled his eyes with a small groan, “Even sick with the flu, that man is determined to look after me.”

 Virgil snickered as he stopped in front of his father’s desk, “He tried to make lunch.”

 His father nearly dropped the sheaf of paper’s in his hands, eyes wide, “Wha-“

 “I stopped him. He’s in bed now.”

 “How do _we_ know that?”

 “I made sure he took those meds that make him sleepy.” Virgil’s lips twisted into a smirk, “He was already drifting off when I left.”

 His face softened again, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lip, but when they heard voices near the open door it fell away again.

 Virgil knew the drill by now. Mr. Sanders. _Mr. Robot_. Students _feared_ the man. Even Roman ‘Golden Child’ Prince.

 As the voices faded, Virgil leant against his father’s desk with his hip, “You won’t believe who I literally ran into on my way here.”

 His father’s blue eyes flashed with intrigue, “Oh?”

 He’d finished gathering his things, sliding a satchel onto his shoulder, “Roman. Prince.”

 His father froze, eyes carefully looking Virgil up and down, “Are you hurt? What did he say? Do I need to-“

 “Pa,” Virgil chuckled, pushing off the desk, “I’m fine.” He relaxed a little, “Not sure _he_ is though.”

 “What did you-“

 “I’ll tell you on the way to your office.”

 

***

 

 Well, Virgil was right. Once the office door was closed behind them, the teacher’s hand flew to his mouth and tiny snickers escaped his father as he curled up a little against the door. Virgil grinned as he moved toward a comfy chair before his desk, flopping into it sideways.

 A plaque on the desk shone menacingly at the door _‘Logan Sanders: History and Maths_ ’

 His father chuckled softly as he moved around the desk into his own seat, dropping the papers onto his desk and bag onto the floor. He fell into his chair, “You…oh my word.” He giggled, head in his hands, “Where did you get this _wit_ from?”

 Virgil chuckled himself, “ _You_ , obviously. Dad’s too nice.”

 Logan lifted his head from his hands, “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, narrowing his eyes, even as he grinned at his son.

 “I’ve heard the story of how you met.” Virgil waved at him absently.

 Logan sighed as he leant back in his chair, “Hm. I suppose you are right.”

 Virgil grinned, pulling his phone out of his pocket, “Do you have another class?”

 “No, I don’t. But I do have an appointment…“ Logan’s eyes widened, “With _Roman_.”

 Virgil suddenly turned his head to his father, a grin spread wide onto his face, “Oh. _Oh_. This is…this is just _too good_ , Pa.” Logan looked down at Virgil, a little hesitant, “Just picture it.” Virgil twisted himself to face his father, forearms on his thighs, “The look on his face. As he _realizes_.”

 Logan frowned, “I don’t think-“

 “ _Please_.”

 His look of concern melted away, “Fine. This time.”

 Virgil nearly fist-pumped the air. This was going to be so _good_. He couldn’t wait.

 They settled into quiet for a few moments, Logan sifting through essays and grimacing every so often. Virgil was lounging in the seat, one leg hooked over the arm, scrolling slowly through Tumblr.

 “Don’t think I’ve forgotten.” Virgil muttered suddenly, eyes never leaving the screen before him.

 Logan stopped entirely however, giving Virgil his full attention, “Sorry?”

 “Lunch.” Virgil glanced up at his father, “ _Now_. Or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

 A stern expression crossed Logan’s face for a moment, but Virgil knew he’d give in. Dad was caring, almost to the point of over-bearing, when he was _well._

 He was almost insufferable when he was sick.

 Logan sighed, “Oh, very well.” He got up from his desk, dropping his pen into a little box where other pens and pencils were poking out, “But you stay here.”

 Virgil rolled his eyes, “And ruin the surprise?” he snickered, “Not a chance.”


	3. Humiliated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welp, I couldn't help myself, I wanted to write more XD  
> Just a minor swearing warning for this one, maybe second-hand embarrasment and a verbal confrontation

 

 With his last class finished for the day, the stone of dread that had formed in Roman’s gut was slowly growing. His last class had been (thankfully) far better than the rest of his day had been. And even though that was somewhat of a relief, it wasn’t helping him feel any better about what could happen in Mr. Sanders office.

 “Hey yo!” Roman nearly jumped out of his skin, hissing air between his teeth as he let his head drop, “Roman!”

 His long-time friend, Joan, collapsed against the locker beside Roman, grinning up at him, “Hey, Joan.”

 Roman nearly winced. He sounded tired and defeated. Joan noticed, their expression quickly falling from joyful to concerned.

 “What’s up, man?” they asked, eyes shining with worry as they crossed their arms over their chest.

 Roman sighed, closing his locker, “I’ve had a bad day, Joan.” Roman ran his hand over his hair, pulling out the hair tie just to run his fingers through the shoulder-length locks as they walked together.

 “Mmm? How bad is _bad_ , Roman?” Joan lightly teased, nudging Roman with their elbow.

 Roman chuckled lightly, “Well-“ he recounted most of his day, and Joan’s face slowly went from amusement to downright concern, “But, I did have something good happen. I think.”

 Roman frowned as they approached Mr. Sanders office, grateful that Joan had decided to walk with him. Joan didn’t have any extra-curricular activities for the day, and often hung out with Roman after school.

 Today appeared to be no different.

 One of Joan’s eyebrows rose, “Oh? Do tell?”

 Roman’s lips twisted into a smirk as he pulled his hair back up into a ponytail, re-telling the story of the hallway and his encounter with the darkly dressed stranger. Joan looked confused, but listened attentively, nodding as Roman finally finished gushing.

 “He _out-flirted_ me, Joan.” Joan couldn’t help but smirk up at him, eyes shining with amusement, “What am I supposed to do with that?”

 They chuckled, grinning up at Roman as they neared the hallway outside Mr. Sanders office, “Maybe something to consider _after_ your chat with Mr. _Robot_.” They whispered the nickname, nodding to the office door down the hall.

 Roman looked up to the office door, taking a deep breath to steel himself and glanced nervously down at Joan. They were maybe a foot shorter than him, but they had personality to make up for it.

 A big, toothy grin spread on their face as they gave him two thumbs-up, winking once before they wandered over to a chair and flopped into it. Roman didn’t understand how Joan could always seem so relaxed and at home, even in the faculty building.

 The _Math_ wing of the faculty building.

 Roman drew in a deep breath, walking toward the office door with as much courage as he could muster. He could do this. It was just a talk with Mr. Sanders. His grades needed improvement somewhere. He was almost sure of it.

 He knocked twice on the wooden door, somewhere in the back of his mind, wishing Mr. Sanders wasn’t in.

 “Come in.”

  _Shit_.

 Roman turned the doorknob slowly, pushing into the room and closing the door before actually turning to take in the office. He’d been there a few times before, and nothing much had changed.

 The ornate, dark wood desk still dominated most of the room. The two plush seats opposite were the same. The same dark bookshelves seemed to hold the same books.

 What was different was that _he_ was lounging in one of those chairs.

 Roman felt the blood drain from his face, his breath catching in his lungs, eyes wide as ‘Cinderella’ lazily regarded him from his position sideways in one of the chairs.

 Those silver eyes glittered, a grin spreading on his face, his foot tapping to music that Roman couldn’t hear.

 Mr. Sanders looked up from his desk, “Roman, you’re here.”

 All he could do was nod in response, forcing himself to take a few steps toward the chair next to ‘Cinderella’. He could feel those silver eyes watching him, even as his mind frantically raced.

 Why was he here? This wasn’t why they were having a talk, was it? He’d run into ‘Cinderella’ _after_ the class. What was happening? Why was he grinning like that?

 “Roman, I wanted to have a quick discussion about your grades.” Mr. Sanders started curtly, either ignoring the darkly dressed boy next to Roman, or somehow in on some kind joke.

 Roman’s eyes nervously flicked to Cinderella, who glanced up at him over his phone again, grinning before looking back down. Roman met Mr. Sanders eyes again, “I, uh, sure.” He nodded quickly, finally managing to sit down.

 Now that he had, he wasn’t sure he could get back up again. His legs felt weak and shaky, even though he was sitting.

 Mr. Sanders fixed him with those ice blue eyes, folding his hands together and leaning forward on his desk. He opened his mouth to speak, before something like irritation fell over his face and he finally regarded Cinderella.

 “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

 His tone was surprisingly warmer when he addressed Cinderella, but the emo nightmare lazily regarded Mr. Sanders. Roman felt his heart seizing in his chest. Was he about to see the teacher he literally _feared_ get mad at someone?

 “Hmm?” he toyed with the ring in his lip, tongue twirling the black metal slowly.

 Mr. Sanders’ eyes flashed with something that Roman couldn’t recognise, “I am sure Dad needs you back at home.”

 Were they related somehow? Roman’s mind was racing at the possibilities. None of them good. Did he know already? God, how humiliating would that be-

 “Pa, he’s asleep. I already checked.” Cinderella answered and Roman felt the world give way under him.

  _Pa?!_ Mr. Sanders was his _father!?_

 Roman was dead. He was so dead.

 Mr Sanders’ pulled his glasses off to pinch at the bridge of his nose, “Will you at least go for a walk while I talk to Roman?” he sounded a little irritated, but there was still that tiny amount of warmth in his voice.

 Roman didn’t hear what Cinderella said, but he was aware of the fingers that grazed over his shoulder as he passed by. Roman was sure his face was as white as his shirt, his heart pounding loud enough for Mr. Sanders to hear, hands clenched tightly into fists on his knees.

 He was so _dead_.

 “Roman?” Mr. Sanders slid his glasses back on as the door clicked shut behind them, and Roman’s eyes met his again. A strange look of concern suddenly fell on his face and something akin to guilt, “Are you alright? You look ill.”

 Roman took the first full breath of air he’d had since he entered the office, “Uh,” he coughed into his hand, “Um, yeah.”

 Did he _know?_ God, Roman needed to know.

 Mr. Sanders was his _father_!

 “Alright.” Mr. Sanders didn’t sound convinced, but pulled out a small pile of papers, “Your grades aren’t in dire need of recovery.” He offered the small packet to Roman, “But they could be better.”

 What?

 Roman’s eyes shone as they met Mr. Sanders again, before falling back down to the packet in his hands, “You are a capable student, and you work hard. The grade you currently have in my class is average at best.” Roman winced before meeting Mr. Sanders’ eyes again.

 God, it was so much scarier knowing he’d flirted with the man’s _son_.

 “And I know you are capable of better.” A tiny flicker of hope and joy warmed in Roman’s chest, but it was quickly extinguished as he remembered Cinderella, “Finish that by the end of the week and that grade will improve. Any questions?”

  _Is he really your son?! Do you know? Do you hate me?!_

 “No.” Roman shook his head, forcing himself to swallow hard despite how dry his mouth and throat now were.

 “Well, that was all I had to ask of you.” Mr. Sanders went back to moving papers around on his desk, “You’re free to go.”

 “Thank you.”

 Roman was certain he squeaked. He was almost absolutely certain he ran from the room. He was definitely pale and shaking when he got to the hallway. Joan was already standing, looking down the hallway before they turned to the sound of a door clicking closed.

 “Dude!” Joan rushed to Roman’s side, who was clutching the packet to his chest like he was dying, “Dude, what happened? It didn’t sound like he was mad! Are you okay? What-“

 “His son.” Roman managed to squeak between breaths, leaning on Joan.

 “What?”

 “The guy I…his son.”

 Joan looked down the hall, “The kid in black and purple?”

 Roman nodded, out of breath, “He’s Mr. Sanders _son_.”

 

* * *

 

 The moment Virgil was out the door of the office, a great burst of joy erupted in his chest and he had to muffle his squeal into his hands as he bounced on his toes. He didn’t care that there was another kid in the hall, staring at him, or that he’d almost fallen apart into giggles in the office.

 That _look_ had been so _worth_ it.

 The second Roman’s eyes had fallen on him, they widened almost impossibly big and all the colour had drained from his face. The look of confusion was made so much better by the abject horror that fell over his face when Virgil had called his History teacher ‘Pa’.

 It was so, _so_ worth it. He wanted to squeal, and it took all of his effort just to muffle it behind his hands. He bounced on his toes again, turning and sprinting down the hall as he grinned and fought back giggles.

 He needed a smoke, _so bad_.

 By the time he made it outside, he’d burned off most of his excitement and joy, panting and giggling to himself outside in the cooling autumn air.

 Bringing Golden Boy down a notch had been nice. It had been worth it, to see him lose almost all of his composure, but maybe he had gone a bit far by touching his shoulder the way he did.

 And he was… _kinda_ cute-

 Dammit Virgil, stop being gay for one minute.

 He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, already walking toward a fairly secluded part of the building as he flicked his lighter to life.

 He already felt his nerves calming as he hid in the shade, enjoying the calm quiet that fell over a school after the day had ended. It helped him collect his thoughts.

 And one train of thought kept returning to the look on Roman’s face when he realised ‘Cinderella’ was Mr. Robot’s son.

 Virgil would have enjoyed the moment a little longer, but he should have figured the meeting wouldn’t go for long. He heard the door to the building open, and felt a flutter in his chest when he realised it may well be Roman.

 “What do I _do_?!” he heard the boy lament, and carefully slipped further into the shadows, extinguishing his cigarette against the wall.

 Virgil had to cover his mouth as Roman approached, but…was he talking to someone?

 He didn’t hear the calm response from the conversational partner, “What if he knows?!”

 Virgil felt his smile dying at the frightened squeak near the end of the exclamation. Guilt settled heavy on Virgil’s shoulders. Had he considered that? His father _was_ pretty intimidating when he wanted to be.

 “It’s hard enough being in his class!” Roman continued, his voice getting louder as the pair obviously drew nearer, “He’s going to make my life hell…”

 Virgil couldn’t help but frown, a protective flare igniting in his chest. His father wasn’t _like_ that. They’d spent plenty a late night together, and Virgil had seen his father fairly mark many an assignment from students he didn’t particularly like.

 Well, maybe Roman had a good reason to be afraid of Pa.

 “Joan, what do I _do_?!” Roman and Joan appeared as they walked together down the path. The Golden Boy had taken his hair out again, and was frantically running his fingers through it. Virgil almost forgot to pay attention as the golden-brown hair caught sunlight and shone, “Do I tell him? _Should_ I tell him?”

 Roman stopped walking, standing in front of his shorter friend, hands planted on their shoulders. Virgil hadn’t seen someone look so panicked. He hadn’t actually considered that _Roman Prince_ could _get_ that panicked.

 He couldn’t help but bite at his lip. Maybe he’d gone too far?

 The shorter of the pair, Joan, sighed and pulled Roman’s hands from their shoulders, “There is really no need to be this worked up, Roman.” They calmly met Roman’s eyes and let his hands go. They fell limply at his sides, “Mr. Sanders is strict, sure, but he’s not a complete dick.”

 Virgil’s protective rush ended quickly, even as Roman frowned down at Joan with something like hurt. “I know _that_ , but…” He sighed, shoulders falling, “How could my day get any _worse_?” he buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking as Joan put their hand on Roman’s arm, “I just wanna go _home_.”

 Oh man. Oh _shit_.

 Before Virgil had even realised what he was doing, he’d stepped out from the side of the building and flicked his extinguished cigarette away.

 Joan caught sight of him first, eyes flashing with anger and Virgil felt his heart catch in his chest. He’d really fucked up, hadn’t he? Welp, if he was gonna get his ass beat, may as well be at his father’s school.

 “Was it really necessary to humiliate him?!” They barked, and Virgil bit at the ring in his lip. He looked over Joan’s shoulder to the hunched Golden Boy, barely suppressing sobs into his hands, “You took a great deal of pleasure in that, didn’t you?!”

 Virgil grimaced, shrinking a little, “Look, I-“

 “What possessed you to think that was okay?!” Joan continued their tirade, and Virgil didn’t even mind. He’d hurt their best friend, and there was no doubt Virgil deserved every bit of hateful rhetoric that came out of their mouth.

 But he couldn’t pull his eyes away from Roman.

 “I’m sorry, alright?!” Virgil finally snapped back, “I forgot! I’m…he’s…” Joan was silent as they waited for Virgil to continue, eyes burning as Virgil finally dropped his eyes to the grass, “I forget that people see him…differently.” Virgil didn’t look up when he heard Joan huff at him, “So, uh, I’m sorry.” He shrugged.

 “You shouldn’t be apologising to me.”

 “I’m _not_.”

 Roman sniffed, turning to regard the pair over on the grass. His eyes were studying them, even as he scrubbed at tears on his cheeks, “What?”

 Virgil raised his eyes, rubbing at the back of his head, “I’m sorry. I should have…thought that out more.” He couldn’t hold Roman’s eyes, “So, uh…yeah.”

 Joan looked over their shoulder to Roman, an eyebrow arched in question. Roman was silent, staring between the pair, unsure if he was hearing that right or if he was dreaming.

 Virgil kicked at the grass, biting at his lip-ring, frantically fidgeting with the cube in his pocket again. God, why couldn’t the earth just open up and swallow him whole? Why couldn’t he just fade away into nothingness and never-

 “You owe me.”

 Virgil suddenly looked up, his bangs falling over his eyes as he did. What? Owed him? _Shit_ , what did that mean?

 “What?”

 Roman had his own coy smile now pulled onto his face, eyes sparkling with an idea as Virgil tried to figure out what had happened. He was standing far taller than before, which made Virgil feel much smaller than usual.

 “You owe me.”

 Virgil frowned at him, brows knitting together as Roman approached them. He didn’t like where this was going. He felt awkward and vulnerable, two things he detested.

 Roman patted Joan’s shoulder, who stepped back a little and Virgil found it a little easier to breathe. Even though Joan _was_ shorter than him, they were _intimidating_ when pissed off.

 Virgil cleared his throat, straightening up a little and trying to drop his shoulders. He knew he looked awkward and uncomfortable, but what was the point in hiding it?

 “I’m listening.” Virgil answered. He wasn’t about to promise something he couldn’t give.

 Roman leaned down a little, eyes still sparkling, as though he’d finally figured something out. Virgil couldn’t help but stare into those bright green eyes, not entirely sure if he was breathing or not.

 When Roman spoke, Virgil wasn’t sure if he’d died or if he was dreaming.

 “Your number.”


	4. Taking A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I'm updating this one fairly early, but I needed to write something cute and fluffy today (I think I'm all out angst-ed this week) so I'll probably write another chapter and upload it early tomorrow for the weekend.  
>  I love hearing from you all so much! You give me so many ideas on where to take this and I just adore all of you so much. Don't ever change! <3

** Taking a Chance **

****

 Virgil could _still_ feel his heartbeat thundering away in his chest, his mind frantically racing, feeling like the world was spinning around him, despite his seemingly calm exterior.

 He couldn’t help but keep replaying the exchange between himself and Roman. He had meant it as a harmless prank, really, but at least…at least Golden Boy had _seemed_ to have accepted his apology.

 Lying on his back now, staring up at his ceiling, he couldn’t help the consistent fluttering that threatened to consume him. No matter what he’d done to distract himself, it didn’t work.

 He’d done it. He gave Golden Boy his number.

 And forgot to get his.

 He groaned softly, throwing his arm over his eyes. He was a moron! Why would he do that?! Who was to say that the person who texted him would really be Golden Boy…Roman?

 Roman…

 

* * *

 

 

  _“Uh, sure.” Virgil had muttered, shifting uncomfortably._

_And man, the way his face brightened into a beaming smile, excitement dancing in his eyes…that was so much better than the look of terror moments before._

_Virgil had felt his heart skip a beat, heat flushing up his neck, cheeks no doubt turning pink as Roman excitedly pulled his phone from his pocket. In his excitement, he nearly dropped it, laughing nervously when Virgil caught it._

_He’d been aware that he was shaking as he entered his phone number, mouth dry and heart thundering in his chest. Something in the back of his head was screaming at him. Use a fake. Get a number wrong. Don’t give him your number, are you crazy?! Do you want to die?!_

_But for once, Virgil ignored it._

_Roman had barely suppressed a squeal when he took his phone back, hurriedly saving the number into his phone, and bounced a little on his toes. He looked like an over-excited, overgrown child, and that was equal parts amusing and…_

_Unbearably cute._

_Joan was smirking at them, arms crossed to the side, their eyes shining with something Virgil wasn’t entirely able to decipher._

 

* * *

 

 It wasn’t until Virgil had gotten home, picking apart every second of that interaction that several things had dawned on him.

 Firstly, he didn’t even attend the same school as Roman. Which, as Virgil had pulled the scenario apart over and over again, would be both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because they wouldn’t have to see each other in the halls if it didn’t work out…

 And a curse because Virgil really liked his face.

 Secondly…how was Pa going to react? He hadn’t had the nerve to tell him when he’d returned to the office. Pa had noticed his odd behaviour, asking if he was okay, but Virgil had insisted he was fine.

 His fathers were… _overprotective_ , nearly to a fault. Pa was blunt with it at least, making it clear to anyone Virgil had ever even blushed at. Dad was…well Dad was an entirely different story.

 And lastly, who was to say Roman wouldn’t pull a prank of his own? Gods knew how his mind worked. For all he knew, Roman had given out his number to all his friends, ready to tear him apart or worse…build him up only to let him fall.

 When he made a strangled gasping noise, Virgil sat up, hand clutching at his shirt over his chest. His headphones flew off onto the bed in front of him, the silence suddenly heavy and cold and pressing down all around him.

  _Fuck,_ he’d stopped paying attention.

 He swallowed hard, focussing his eyes on the end of the bed and trying to breathe. It was always so much easier to breathe in, but he couldn’t get enough out, choking and wheezing whenever he tried.

 No…no no no, this was bad. He was panicking over a _guy_. He was _freaking out_ over a _guy_. This was bad. Super bad.

 Virgil shook his head, almost as though he could shake the thoughts free, eyes filling with tears as he felt his muscles starting to lock.

 Audiobooks.

 He fumbled awkwardly with his phone, clumsily pulling his headphones back on, switching from the heavy punk music to the soft talking of some…guy. He couldn’t really be sure what he was listening to as he tried to steady his breathing, but soon it made sense.

 How ironic. He’d chosen his Pa’s audiobook on astronomy. Again.

 Still, it was familiar enough that Virgil was able to anchor himself, hands curling into his thick covers and his breathing slowing down.

 Okay. It’s getting better. What else helps? Um…

 Everything is fine. Everything _will_ be fine. Dad’s downstairs with Pa, and their cooking dinner.

 He took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of herbs and meat cooking.

 Spaghetti Bolognaise. Pa’s staple. See? Everything is fine.

 His phone dinged loudly and Virgil jerked, hand flying to his chest and he stared at the illuminated screen of his phone.

 [Unknown Number]: Hey there, Cinderella. :P

 His phone’s backlight faded off again as Virgil desperately focused on the voice behind the audiobook, listening to him compare the sizes of planets. When he was able to at least breathe normally, Virgil reached out for his phone, shaking.

 What if it wasn’t Roman? He was certain Roman had plenty of friends, and he’d no doubt bragged about flirting with him earlier. It wasn’t normal for a guy like Roman _not_ to.

 What had he gotten himself into?

 [Virge]: Who dis?

 Vague. Nice.

 He chuckled, feeling the familiar wheeze and tightness seize and he took a slow, deep breath in before forcing it _all_ back out again. It was hard, his muscles trying to fight back to pull air in instead, but he repeated it a few times.

 His phone dinged again, the screen lighting up.

 [Unknown Number]: I believe the nickname was ‘Princey’? XD

 Virgil’s lips twisted but it wasn’t quite enough. He frowned down at his phone, getting halfway through responses and restarting three times before he considered just not responding.

 He couldn’t be sure it was even him. He was _certain_ this was a prank.

 His phone dinged again and when Virgil opened it this time, he felt all the air rush out of his lungs.

 A photo of Roman lying on a plush, deep red bed, one arm behind his head and smiling lazily at the camera. His golden-brown hair was spread around him like a halo, his green eyes soft and tired, still wearing that white t-shirt that was too-tight and too-loose.

 Virgil locked his phone, staring resolutely at his wall for a moment, trying to slow his racing heart and even out his breathing. His cheeks were _burning_ , teeth working over his lip as his mouth went dry.

 It _had_ to be illegal somewhere to look that good.

 Another ding.

 [Unknown Number]: Need more proof?

 Virgil found it easier to respond this time, fingers typing quickly over the screen of his phone.

 [Virge]: Yup

 The longer Virgil went without a response, the more worried he got. Was he looking for another selfie? Requesting one from Roman and waiting for it to come through and-

  _Ding_!

 [Unknown Number]: How about you ask me to do something?

 [Unknown Number]: I’m sure I could send you selfies for days and it would never convince you hahaha XD

 Virgil’s eyebrows rose, he wasn’t wrong.

 [Virge]: Okay…two fingers.

 The response was considerably faster this time and Virgil fell back against his pillows again.

 Roman had moved spots, sitting at a vanity that Virgil noted was littered with make-up. He was in a different shirt, a battered old red one, his hair damp from a shower and hanging loosely over his shoulders. His eyes were glittering now, a more playful smile on his face as he bit the tip of his tongue in the corner of his mouth. He held the two fingers up by his face in a peace sign, clearly the reason for his cheeky smile.

 [Virge]: Clever

 He had to suppress a giggle as his phone dinged not a minute later.

 [Unknown Number]: Believe me yet?

 Virgil muffled his chuckle with the sleeve of his hoodie.

 [Virge]: Not yet. Um…put some eyeliner on

 Virgil waited a few moments, aware that it would take a bit for Roman to get the make-up on, if it was him.

 He hadn’t realised he was _excited_ for the next text to come in until he launched himself at his phone.

 Roman sent a small video this time, his eyes focussed on a mirror as he drew the lines over his eyelids, “Like men with make-up, huh?” he teased, looking into the lens and making Virgil feel like he was looking right at him, “Can’t say I mind.” He winked.

 Virgil felt his face flush, covering his mouth with his hoodie sleeve. How was Roman so _good_ at that? Not the make-up…that was almost certainly a given…for some reason.

 Flirting just seemed to come so naturally for him!

 Virgil fanned his face for a few moments before he figured out his response.

 [Virge]: I’m nearly convinced. One more.

 The response was practically instant.

 [Unknown Number]: I’m listening.

 

* * *

 

 Roman nervously bit his lip as he sat on the soft chair by his vanity. Cinderella was taking an awful long time to reply this time, and he frowned as he worried about what they’d ask him to do this time.

 He had considered the possibility that it wasn’t him. That it was some stranger, getting ready to ask for shirtless photos or worse…

 He shuddered at the thought. Regardless, the conversation ended there. He wasn’t risking it.

 His loud, triumphant notification tone pulled him out of his mind.

 [Cinderella?]: Paint your nails?

 Roman laughed, throwing his head back. Oh, it had to be Cinderella. From their few interactions, the boy was practically innocent and this was just so, so sweet.

 He took a few moments to select a colour, before clicking his phone into a hands-free set near his mirror. It was designed for cars, but Roman liked watching videos while he did his face up (when he did it up) and looking down was a pain.

 He kept his phone there for a few moments, finishing three nails before he took the phone down and started recording a video.

 “Would you like me to continue?” he showed the three he’d painted red, wiggling them, “Or do you believe me now, Cinderella?”

 He pressed the red circle, before sending it off to his mystery boy. It didn’t even bother him anymore that he didn’t know his name. This was fun.

 Roman kept painting his nails anyway, humming a song to himself until his phone dinged again.

 [Cinderella?]: Alright, I’m convinced.

 Roman grinned wickedly.

 [Princey]: My turn?

 Roman had finished both hands of their first coat and frowned when he noticed he hadn’t gotten a reply. He was drying his nails, admiring his eyeliner in the mirror, starting to feel his heart slowly dropping in his chest before the response finally came.

 [Cinderella?]: Sorry, Pa finished dinner.

 Roman paled again, remembering why he’d been so spooked in the first place.

 [Cinderella?]: What did you have in mind, exactly?

 He smirked to himself as he finished drying his nails and reached up, unlocking his phone and masterfully typed in his response.

 [Princey]: Hmm…you’re pretty unique as it is, Doom and Gloom :P Just a pic.

 Roman sat back, almost convinced that he wouldn’t receive a photo after almost twenty minutes of waiting. But when it came in, he nearly squealed in delight.

 The squeal was immediately replaced with wide-eyed surprise.

 Cinderella had showered, his hair wet and hanging over his eyes, sitting outside at a table. The brickwork on the wall behind him gave Roman the feeling that he lived fairly comfortably. Cinderella had his hoodie on, pulled fairly close around him, the hood up to hide his eyes.

 He was leaning on one hand, a cigarette perched between two of his fingers, giving a nervous smile to the camera but Roman could see a small blush on his cheeks.

 Despite the fact he couldn’t properly see his face, Roman was in awe.

 [Princey]: Hmm…how do I know you don’t have a twin or something? :P

 Roman had intended it as merely a joke, a means to keep the conversation going, but he was surprised when he got another photo back.

 He threw his head back with a loud laugh at the sight. Cinderella had pulled his hood off, hiding the bottom half of his face with the middle finger he was flipping Roman.

 Even though he laughed, Roman was grateful he hadn’t been there in person. If looks could kill…

 [Princey]: I wasn’t expecting another photo, but I’m convinced :D

 A few moments later, he got his response.

 [Cinderella?]: Good.

 Roman smirked as he got up from the vanity, second coat of bright red nail polish finished and headed toward his desk, sitting down before his homework and quickly changing Cinderella’s name in his phone.

 [Princey]: You free this weekend?

 A few moments later he got a short reply.

 [Cinderella! <3]: …maybe?

 Roman couldn’t help the small, fond smile that pulled onto his face. For someone so willing to humiliate him, he seemed awful shy.

 [Princey]: Wanna grab a coffee together? Have an Actual Conversation this time? :)

 He finished half of his homework before he got a response.

 [Cinderella! <3]: Sure…where?

 

* * *

 

 Virgil bit his lip nervously, already on his third cigarette as he sat out in the quickly cooling night air. This was a different kind of nervous that he wasn’t used to, and he had been sitting cross-legged on the chair so long his feet were numb anyway.

 [Prince of the Dorks]: There’s a nice, quiet place just outside of the city. I think it’s called Fresh Grounds or something.

 The grin that nearly broke out on Virgil’s face was unreal.

 [Virge]: That’s my favourite café. Sure. When?

 Virgil barely took a drag of cigarette before he got a response.

 [Prince of the Dorks]: WHAT?! HOW OFTEN DO YOU GO THERE?!

 Virgil stared at the message for a few minutes, before typing out a response and breathing out the smoke slowly.

 [Virge]: Uh…depends. I used to go all the time. I go to school near there.

 Just as Virgil had pressed send, he felt all the blood drain from his face. Crap. Why did he tell him that? It was going to be weird enough that they don’t go to the same school and-

 The door to the house opened up, and Virgil looked up to see his Dad stepping out into the cool air.

 He was shorter than both Virgil and Pa, but only by a few inches, and he was a little heavier than the two of them, but it never seemed to bother him in the slightest. Pa had obviously forced him into clean pyjamas, wearing a dark blue shirt (Pa’s) and a pair of grey sweatpants (Virgil’s) that wouldn’t be missed.

 It also made Dad feel a little closer to his family. He didn’t want to make the others sick, but he desperately needed contact and comfort… _always_ …so being sick sucked for them all.

 His glasses were foggy from lack of care, which wasn’t exactly unusual, but Virgil knew that pale green eyes were shining tiredly at him behind the filthy lenses.

 “You okay, kiddo?” he croaked, coughing into the sleeve hanging over his hand as he slowly shuffled over in his fluffy cat slippers. “Been out here a while.”

 Virgil smirked at him, watching his Dad fall into a chair near him. He was in the middle of a fever, his face flushed and nearly hiding the freckles that peppered his cheekbones and nose.

 “I’m, uh…talking to a new friend.” Virgil admitted, turning to take another drag of his cigarette, and feeling his phone vibrate in his hand, “Shouldn’t you be inside?”

 It was too late to deflect now, Virgil supposed, by the way Dad’s eyes were glittering behind the filthy lenses, “A new friend, V?”

 Virgil knew better than to try again. Dad would just keep pushing until he got his answer. “I think.” He admitted with a shrug, “We, uh, kinda flirted…and he ran into me and-“

 “Alright, alright, hang on.” Dad pulled off his glasses, squinting as he scrubbed them a little with his sleeves and then put them back on. He blinked like he was seeing the world for the first time. He kept the sleeves over his hands, rubbing at his nose, “Start from the beginning.” He leant forward on his elbows, hands holding up his face by his cheekbones.

 Virgil squirmed, but explained the whole story, finishing another cigarette in the process. His Dad was beaming by the end of it.

 “Virgil.” Dad’s voice was a low warning, a warning that he was about to squeal.

 He moved fast, slamming his hand over his Dad’s mouth, “Pa can’t know.” He whispered quickly, glancing to the door into the house and Dad’s eyebrows drew together in question, “I…I don’t want Roman trying to use me for grades or, ya know, Pa to scare him off-“

 Dad gently wrapped his hand around Virgil’s wrist, pulling it away from his mouth, “Sweetheart, you flirted before he even knew that.”

 Virgil frowned, flicking ash off his cigarette, “Yeah, but maybe now he knows he’s going t-“

 His Dad sighed, stroking his thumb over the raised tendons under Virgil’s wrist, “You know very well what would happen if he hurt you.”

 Virgil glanced up shyly at his Dad, smiling back at his beaming father. It was a warning, certainly, not that he ever made it sound like one.

 “And we both know how far Pa’s willing to go. _If_ he hurts you.”

 He nearly grimaced, “True.” He huffed before taking a slow drag of his cigarette, “So…I should go?”

 Dad smiled, “Yes. But be careful.”

 Virgil grinned back, “I will, Dad.” He glanced at the door again, “You should go back inside though. Pa will throw a fit.”

 Dad grimaced at the thought, sliding his hand down to gently squeeze Virgil’s, “Alright, alright, bossy pants.” He grinned at Virgil as he slowly stood, “We’ll have to tell Pa eventually.”

 Virgil rolled his eyes, “Yeah…soon.”

 “Don’t wait too long.” Dad bent to kiss Virgil’s temple and he smiled up at his Dad.

 “I won’t.”


	5. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG I cannot believe how much love this fic is getting? I love all of you so much!
> 
> Warnings: Some swearing
> 
> This is a fluff-fest!

 The weekend snuck up on Virgil far faster than he’d expected, being as busy as he had been helping look after Dad and catching up on homework. It wasn’t until Friday night that it hit him, hard, in the form of a text.

 [Prince of the Dorks]: Ready for our date tomorrow? :P

 Virgil’s grip on his phone tightened as he forced himself to take a deep breath. It wasn’t anxiety that rushed up through him, but something that felt pretty damn similar. An odd mix of excitement, nervousness and apprehension, that made his chest tight and nerves catch fire.

 He swallowed, unlocking his phone to reply.

 [Virge]: Fresh Grounds, right? Twelve?

 He avoided asking about if it was really a date, mostly to spare himself any kind of disappointment in the future. Who was to say that Roman was really inter-

 [Prince of the Dorks]: I look forward to seeing you, Prince of Darkness <3

 Virgil had to lick his lips, glancing furtively out to the living room, where Pa was quietly marking essays on his recliner by the fire.

 [Virge]: So I’m a Prince now, am I? ;P

 He quickly tucked the phone into his hoodie, hoping neither of his fathers had noticed him texting. He was supposed to be doing homework after all. He’d barely finished two questions when he got a reply. He ignored it for a few moments, finishing two more questions before he pulled his phone out.

 [Prince of the Dorks]: Ooooh! I get emojis now!?

 Virgil rolled his eyes, preparing a reply when Roman beat him to it.

 [Prince of the Dorks]: And of course, you are! Only a Prince could out-flirt me <3

 Virgil was frozen for a moment, his cheeks slowly getting hotter as he stared down at the text. Roman sure had been using a lot of those love hearts lately…

 It didn’t mean anything. People sent each other hearts all the time-

 “Virgil, I hope you’re not scrolling through Tumblr.” Pa’s cool voice broke the silence between them, and Virgil jumped, laughing nervously.

 “Sorry, I got an ask.” He lied, “It can wait.”

 “Mmm.” Pa nodded, but Virgil didn’t see the sideways glance he threw his son, sweeping him over before his eyebrows slowly rose and a smirk pulled onto his face.

 Virgil managed to finish the work before he pulled his phone back out.

 [Virge]: Oh? Is that your standard for royalty? :3

 He sighed, putting his phone in his pocket as he tucked the homework over into a folder and pulled out a new sheet. He nearly groaned at the problems on the sheet, looking it over slowly for a few moments.

 His phone vibrated again and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

 [Prince of the Dorks]: Not normally, no ;P But for you, I’ll make an exception.

 “Hmm.”

 Virgil yelped, jumping and nearly losing his phone when he heard Pa’s voice in his ear. He heard a soft laugh from his father, deep and warm, before his hand fell on his shoulder.

 “So, Golden Boy managed to get your number?” he teased, squeezing Virgil’s shoulder gently.

 “Pa…” he breathed, pressing his hand to his chest and sighing, “You scared the crap outta me.”

 “Sorry, Virgil.” Pa stepped around the chair, leaning his hip against the table and crossed his arms.

 He was so different outside of school that it was clear to Virgil now why he’d made the mistake of pranking Roman in the first place.

 Could it still be called a mistake at this point though?

 His black dress shirt was unbuttoned to the space just below his collarbone, tie hanging loosely from the collar. He’d even completely messed up his hair, letting his shirt come untucked on its own. At the moment, one half of his shirt was free.

 Even his face seemed different.

 He was smiling fondly down at Virgil, even with his arms folded over his chest, eyes dancing with lights and warm. It was the way he _liked_ to see Pa.

 “Is there a reason you didn’t want to tell me?” he asked gently, tilting his head slightly and Virgil frowned down at his homework, putting down the pen and phone.

 “I was worried he might try and use me to get in your good books.” Virgil shrugged, “Or that…you’d scare him off.” He felt the guilt settle in his chest at that, “I mean, he’s already so inti-“

 Pa crouched down in beside his son, putting his hand on Virgil’s thigh, “Virge, can you look at me, please?”

 Virgil wasn’t sure if his Pa was upset, and he wouldn’t know until he met his eyes, but god, it hurt to move. All the same, he turned to face his father and met his eyes.

 God, he felt like he was a small child again, being scolded for something. He hunched over, shrinking into his hoodie and drew his shoulders up protectively.

 A small flicker of pain danced over Pa’s face, but he took a breath, “Virgil, you know that Dad and I love you very much.” Virgil nodded, nearly breaking eye contact, “And that sometimes can make us a little…well, _overprotective_.” He started rubbing Virgil’s thigh, but the teen could see it was just as soothing for his father as it was for him, “But one day, you’ll be an adult, going out into the world.” Pa sighed, “And even though we want to spare you all the pain possible, we also know that people learn from that pain.” A pained, but worried expression crossed his face, “So…we only ask that you let us know what your planning, or who you’re talking to. Just…in case. Okay?”

 “You’re not…going to…”

 Pa shook his head, giving Virgil a small smirk. It was awkward, but Virgil appreciated the attempt, “If we hovered over you or prevented you from making your own decisions, you will be ill-equipped for the rest of your life.” It was Pa who broke eye contact this time, and Virgil frowned, biting his lip. He’d never been the one to break eye contact during their serious talks, “But we want to be there for you, okay? We-“ his voice broke, his hand stilling on Virgil’s thigh.

 The teen reached down, putting his hand over his Pa’s, “I think I understand what you’re trying to say, Pa.” he said softly, keeping his eyes on his Pa’s hand. He’d never seen his Pa cry, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to start now, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I’m sorry.” He squeezed his Pa’s hand, and heard him let out a shaky sigh.

 “Thanks, V.” he looked up at his son, eyes still wet but a small smile back on his face, “You’re just like your Dad.”

 Virgil snorted, “I’m more like you than you think.” He relaxed his shoulders.

 Pa laughed softly again, “Maybe I just can’t see it, huh?” he sighed, “I can’t change how I treat Roman in my classes.” He sounded uncertain, worried about how Virgil would take the news.

 But the teen sighed, “Good.” He smiled at his father, “Thanks, Pa.”

 Pa snickered, getting to his feet, “No problem.” He ruffled Virgil’s hair, laughing lightly at Virgil’s pout, a wide smile on his face, “I love you.”

 “I love you too, Pa.”

 Virgil watched his father turn and saunter back out to the living room, flopping into his recliner and picking up the sheaf of essays.

 He couldn’t help but hope that Roman got to see this half of his Pa soon too.

 

* * *

 

 Roman shifted nervously from foot to foot, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans as he waited for Virgil outside the café. It was casual enough that they could really talk, a public spot (safety and all that) and still not quite personal enough to make them feel awkward.

 He bit his lip, shifting awkwardly as someone pulled into the parking lot on a motorbike, but Roman kept his attention turned out the road. He heard the bike turn off, thinking to pull his phone out to check for text messages. Nothing new had come in, and he hadn’t seen anyone familiar walking around for a while.

 “Looking for me?” a familiar, gravelly voice spoke from behind him and Roman jumped with a soft yelp, fumbling with his phone again and staring down at-

 Holy _shit_ , that was him.

 Cinderella was standing with his hands in the pockets of a black leather jacket, wearing a purple shirt that had tiny little tears all over it. Much like his other shirts, it was too big, hanging off his body just a little less than the other though. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, this one with less wear and tear, but still ripped in places. Instead of black boots, he was wearing purple ones, and a thin chain was hanging from his belt loops on his right side.

 The black choker, lip and eye-brow piercing remained, but he’d seemed to have gone all out on his make-up. And it was absolutely stunning. Purple and black eyeshadow circled his eyes and blended down over his cheekbones, with deep purple lipstick.

 “What?” he asked suddenly, pulling a hand from his pocket and rubbing at the back of his head. He was wearing fingerless black leather gloves, but his hair was still untamed and falling into his eyes, “Is something…wrong?”

 Roman blinked out of his surprise, shaking his head, “No, oh my god no, nothing wrong!” he laughed nervously, “You look stunning.”

 His silver eyes widened in surprise, back straightening a little, “It’s not…too much?”

 Roman couldn’t help but grin at him. For a dude who looked like the epitome of ‘whatever’ he sure cared a lot about what _Princey_ thought. “No, it’s perfect.”

 Something flickered in his eyes, before his arm dropped to his side and he turned to look down the road, “Okay, good.”

 Roman _swore_ he saw a blush on his cheeks beneath the foundation, and he couldn’t help but smile a little brighter. “Did you drive?”

 He turned back to him, “Yeah, I-“ realisation flickered over his face for a second, “I was on the bike.” He hitched a thumb over his shoulder and Roman glanced from it back to Cinderella.

 “You know what? I’m hardly surprised.” Roman admitted with a shrug.

 Cinderella snickered, “Did _you_ drive?”

 Roman smirked at him, “Nah. I share a car with my mum.” He tucked his hands back into the pockets of his jeans, “She dropped me off.”

 “You have a way home, right?” he asked, eyebrows drawing together with concern.

 “Of course, I do!” Roman laughed, “Now, it’s cold.” Cinderella arched an eyebrow at him, “Let’s go inside.”

 The amused smirk pulled onto his face, but he followed Roman inside, shivering a little at the warmth inside compared to the biting wind outside. Cinderella quickly scanned the café, and Roman waited until he’d finished his quick look over the area before walking with him to the counter.

 “I invited you out, so my treat.” Roman beamed at Cinderella’s surprised glance up, “Gotta make a coffee date special somehow.” He shrugged.

 “This is a… _real_ date?” he asked nervously, biting at his lip ring and twirling it with his tongue.

 Thoughts Roman wasn’t prepared to entertain flickered through his head and he had to blink them back, meeting Cinderella’s eyes, “Of course. Is that a problem?”

 “No!” he cried, sighed with relief, “No, it’s great.” He beamed, ducking his head, “It’s great.”

 Roman smiled back, “So, have you figured out what you want?”

 Cinderella looked up to the menu, walking a few paces forward with Roman, before he softly informing Roman he was ready. After ordering together, they chose a spot near a window and settled in.

 A thought suddenly occurred to Roman, one that made him snicker as Cinderella leant forward, chin in his hand, “What?” he frowned.

 “I just realised exactly how _different_ we look right now.”

 Cinderella frowned a little longer before the realisation softened his expression, “To be fair, people like you don’t give me the time of day half the time.”

 Roman frowned, “People like me? I’m a theatre kid.”

 That gave Cinderella reason to pause, “You’re not a jock?”

 Oh, wait…shit. Was that -?

 The shock and fear must have shown on his face because Cinderella laughed softly, “Good.” He relaxed a little further, “I do not have the fitness required to date a jock.”

 Roman snorted before he laughed, covering his mouth after a few moments. When Roman looked up, he caught a strange, soft look on Cinderella’s face before it was replaced by his usual ‘aloof’ mask.

 “Do I really look like a jock _that_ much?”

 One of his eyebrows arched, “Have you _seen_ your shoulders?”

 “Alright, alright.” Roman sighed, “You aren’t my usual type either.”

 Cinderella rolled his eyes, “Too dark for you, pretty boy?”

 After a half second of reeling from the nickname, Roman grinned back, “No. Too morbid.”

 Cinderella chuckled again, “Good to know.”

 Roman sighed, leaning forward onto his forearms, folding them over his chest, “So what are you studying?”

 Neutral ground, something light to discuss. Even though Roman _really_ wanted to know his name.

 He grinned, “Mostly psychology and arts.” He was scratching idly at the table with a perfectly black painted nail, “I’m taking Math and History as ‘mandatory’ subjects.”

 Roman felt his lips twist into a smirk, “I bet it helps that your dad-“

 “Pa.”

 “-is a History and Math teacher.”

 Cinderella smirked fondly, looking down at the table, “Yeah.” His head tilted a little to the side, “He always has time to help, even near finals.”

 He couldn’t help but tilt his head a little, “You need help with those?”

 He was staring intently at his nail as he scratched at the table, “I’ve never been very good with them. Pa’s always more than willing to help though. Dad’s…Dad’s practically useless.” He grinned with a soft chuckle.

 “Pa and Dad?” Roman asked and Cinderella’s eyes flicked up to Roman’s, “Two dads?”

 “What?” Cinderella countered, shoulders already drawing up.

 “Wha- oh! I’m sorry.” Roman smirked, “I suppose it didn’t click before.” He watched Cinderella’s shoulders drop again, “Alright, serious question time.”

 He rolled his eyes, but smirked good-naturedly at Roman, “Mm?”

 “What is your name? _Please_?”

 A wicked grin spread over his face, “Secret.” He leant back as a waitress put their drinks and snacks down in front of them, “But I suppose Cinder will work if Cinderella is too long.”

 Roman narrowed his eyes, “Mmm, fine. But I’ll learn your name eventually.”

 Cinder laughed, “I’m sure you will!” he held a fork loosely in his fingers, “Now, what are _you_ studying?”

 “Theatre primarily, with some arts thrown in. I took History because the other classes I wanted didn’t fall on the available period.”

 “So…it’s coincidence that you’re in my Pa’s class.” Cinder arched an eyebrow at Roman, who immediately started blushing.

 “History does interest me, but if there was another class-“

 “Calm down, Princey.” Cinder smirked at him, “You think any harder, your pretty hair will catch fire.”

 He made a point of popping some of his cake into his mouth, eyes on Roman’s the entire time. Meanwhile, Roman’s brain had shot into overdrive.

 Not only had Cinder managed to compliment him twice now, but this was the second time he was being out-flirted. His poor heart couldn’t take it.

 “Says the one who looks like walking art.”

 Cinder’s eyes widened and he choked on his cake, hand flying up to his mouth and hiding behind his hair. Aha! Success!

 “I deserved that.” He wheezed, blinking back tears.

 “I can’t let you out-flirt me all the time.” Roman winked, grinning when he realised a blush had crept to the tips of Cinder’s ears.

 Cinder rolled his eyes, but he was grinning behind his hand, “Watch me try, pretty boy.”


	6. Fleeing the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I struggled with this one a lot more than I thought I would, but here we are! Some minor angst for a healthy, well-balanced diet! (It will probably get worse...)  
>  Roman refused to behave in this chapter, so that's why it took so long, but hopefully I'll have another one ready in a few days. I do have to update Depths of the Heart tho, so please bear with me.
> 
> Warnings: Implied abuse, Implied Stalking

** Fleeing the Ball **

 

 Virgil had been nervous as he started his bike and got ready to ride out for his date, but he was eager to get out on the road. Riding always helped calm him down, since it was something he had to focus on at all times.

 Pulling into the carpark, he glimpsed Roman standing outside the café, but with his helmet on, the tall teen was oblivious that Virgil had arrived.

 It gave Virgil a moment to drink him in as he stood by his bike.

 He’d swapped out his white t-shirt for a black one, worn under a white and red bomber jacket. He had _‘_ Prince’ sequinned on the back, along with a crown, and he’d chosen a pair of fairly nice looking dark grey-jeans. The boots Virgil had expected made an appearance, but he had not expected _red_ ones. He smiled as he slowly walked away from his bike, nervous as Roman pulled his phone from his pocket.

 He frowned, looking nervous as he unlocked his phone and glanced around again. He’d tied his hair into a loose bun, with stray hairs falling loosely around his face and neck. It was too easy-breezy-casual for Roman.

 It must have taken him hours to perfect.

 “Looking for me?” he finally managed to ask, watching with slight amusement as Roman jumped, fumbling with his phone before spinning to him.

 Any nervousness he felt about his appearance went up a few notches as Roman’s eyes widened and mouth opened. He must have gone overboard. Roman’s eyes slowly took him in, before Virgil awkwardly rubbed at the back of his head.

 “What?” he tried to take some comfort in his own hand on the back of his head, “Is…something wrong?”

 That adorably surprised expression crossed his face before he blinked it away, and shook his head, “No!” Virgil sucked in a breath, “Oh my god, no, nothing wrong!” Roman laughed nervously and Virgil could have sworn he felt something warm bloom in his chest, “You look stunning.”

 Virgil hadn’t been expecting that. He couldn’t help but straighten a little, “It’s not…too much?”

 The dramatic goofball grinned at him, “No, it’s perfect.”

 His mouth went dry and he felt both surprise and joy flicker through him, before he dropped his arm and looked out to the road, “Okay, good.”

 Nice. Smooth. Be an asshole. He’s going to run now, for sure.

 Wait…was he grinning even bigger now? “Did you drive?”

 

* * *

 

 “Watch me try, pretty boy.”

 He really, _really_ couldn’t help himself. Every single time he said it, Roman’s eyes grew wide and sparkled, a blush spreading over his cheeks. It was so unbelievably cute from someone who was so _good_ at flirting.

 And it seemed to be Roman’s kryptonite.

 He spluttered at long last, “What…why…” Roman _squeaked_ , hands flying over his face and Virgil…

 To be honest, it probably sounded more like a giggle than a chuckle.

 Roman’s fingers parted, eyes wide as he stared at Virgil, who curled up a little and hid his own face. Unfortunately for Virgil, Roman got his composure back first, “Did you just-“

 “Shut it.” He practically squeaked back.

 “You did!”

 “I said shut it!”

 Roman beamed at him, biting his lip before he chuckled to himself and sipped at his coffee. Virgil pulled his own tea up, letting the steam drift around his face and deeply breathing in the fragrant tea and mint.

 The silence between them was brief but comfortable, something Virgil hadn’t imagined he’d ever experience. Even amongst people he considered close friends, the silence was heavy and awkward.

 The conversation returned to light topics. Subjects, friends, family. Virgil was only a little surprised to find that Roman had two mothers. It certainly explained how quickly he accepted and dropped the conversation about his own family. He was used to more questions than that.

 And it certainly explained how comfortable he was with who he was.

 The more comfortable Roman grew around Virgil, he started rolling his wrist, brushing hair from his eyes, his inflection growing as he relaxed.

 They’d both finished their respective snacks and Virgil considered getting another lot of drinks as Roman stared thoughtfully out the window. It was as Virgil finished his tea that he noticed Roman’s demeanour change.

 He tensed, going incredibly pale and eyes blowing wide with something Virgil could only imagine was fear. He straightened, sucking in a breath, and quickly turned his face from the window, eyes wide as they caught on Virgil’s.

 “Roman?”

 He shot to his feet, clumsily fumbling with his phone, “I have to go.”

 Virgil jerked straight, staring dumbfounded at Roman as he struggled to tuck his phone into his pocket, “Wha-what?” Virgil stared at him, feeling a strange, cold sensation settling over him.

 “I’m sorry,” Roman was looking everywhere but at Virgil, “I-“ he grimaced, “See ya later.”

 For a moment, Virgil’s legs wouldn’t work, his heart beating too fast and too hard in his chest. It also…hurt. For a reason Virgil wasn’t entirely sure he understood.

 Before he knew it, Virgil had chased Roman outside, barely catching a glimpse of his red jacket as he turned a corner at the end of the street. Virgil was sprinting down the pavement, barely dodging a man in a suit before he slid to a stop at the corner.

 But he was gone.

 And Virgil wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong.

 

* * *

 

 The ride home with his Mum had been tense, but Roman hadn’t been able to look up from his phone. Even now, sitting alone up in his room, he was staring at the darkened screen. He wanted to text him, to apologise and explain but…

 They’d only really known each other for a week. And who was to say that Cinder would understand? Or care? Maybe it was best that they stop talking after all. It would save them both pain…

 A soft knock on his door snapped Roman from his thoughts, and he looked up as the door slowly slipped open, “Hey, honey.” His Ma was smiling sweetly at him, her long blonde hair falling in curls around her face, “Mum told me about what happened.”

 Roman grimaced, tossing his phone onto the mattress beside him, “I thought she would.”

 He wrapped his arms around himself, curling up a little as his Ma stepped into the room and closed the door softly behind her, “You want to talk about it?”

 “The ruined date or...” Roman trailed off, keeping his eyes on his rug as he heard his Ma move to sit by his side, her hand resting between his shoulder blades.

 “What ever is on your mind right now.” She answered and Roman turned his head slightly to look up at her.

 She was shorter than him (everyone seemed to be), with bright green eyes Roman knew he inherited from her. She was only lightly tanned, freckles dotting her cheeks and forehead as she brushed some of her blonde curls over her shoulder.

 “I ran away. Again.” He whispered, turning to look back down at the carpet, “I saw…I _thought_ I saw him…” he hunched in a little, tears brimming in his eyes, “And I got so _scared_ , Ma.”

 She started rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades, tilting her head as Roman tried to steady his breathing. He’d cried about this enough, hadn’t he?

 “I just wanted to come home and Cinder-“ Roman’s voice cracked, “-he looked so-“ Roman’s head dropped, his hands coming up to cover his face. “-so _hurt_ , Ma.”

 There was a moment of silence as she considered her words carefully, twisting slightly to face Roman better, “Did you try to explain?” she asked softly, tilting her head a little.

 “On the first date?” Roman scoffed, “Sure, just _announce_ how broken and weak I am. That’ll win him over.”

 The words were bitter and they left a sour taste in his mouth but he couldn’t help it. They were true. And how was he even supposed to explain anyway? It wasn’t something you just… _blurted_ out over coffee!

 “Have you texted him?”

 “No.” the word was cracked and broken, “I don’t know what to say. Everything I want to say gets all jumbled and confused…”

 “Roman, honey, you need to say something-“

 “I know, Ma-“

 “Let me finish, Roman.”

 Uh oh. She’d pulled out the Mum voice. He knew he wasn’t in trouble, but that same shifting uncertainty returned. It mixed very well with his pain, making him even more miserable than before.

 When Roman remained silent, slowly dropping his hands from his face, she continued, “It has been a _very_ long time since I’ve seen you as happy as you have been this past week.” She started, changing her movements to slide her hand up and down his back, “You were _singing_ yesterday. It’s been something we’ve missed.” A faint smile pulled onto Roman’s face as he scrubbed at his cheeks, “He means a lot to you, even after a week of talking. I don’t want to see you throw it away because you’re _afraid_.”

 Roman frowned, biting his lip as he thought about what she was saying. It was true, he had been happier in the last week than he’d been in a long time. And _excited_ about something. Heck, he still didn’t even know Cinder’s _name_ and he _still_ wanted to know.

 But…

 “I’m afraid of what _he’ll_ do, Ma.” He whispered, “To Cinderella. I know what he’ll do to _me_.”

 Ma sighed softly, twisting around to face Roman and sliding her hand over his shoulder to take his hand in hers. Gently, she tugged him to face her, waiting patiently until he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

 She still had her head tilted, her eyes warm and full of love, “You don’t have to face this _alone_ , Roman. We don’t _want_ you to.” She gently stroked his hands in hers, “And I’m sure Cinderella wouldn’t either.” Roman nearly laughed hearing the name come from his Ma, “You just have to reach out, sweetheart.”

 Tears flooded Roman’s eyes again. She _was_ right. How long had he been trying to fix this on his own? Had he been trying to ignore it, hoping it would go away or stop? It hadn’t really worked, but he still…he didn’t want them to get _hurt_.

 “I’ll…try.”

 Her gentle smile warmed and widened just a little, “That’s my boy.” She whispered, pulling him into a warm hug and stroking his hair, “Do you wanna have a movie night?” she whispered as Roman stared out at his wall, feeling tears slide down his face, “We’ll even watch Cinderella if you’d like…” she teased, earning a light huff from Roman.

 “Yes, please.” His voice wobbled and cracked, his shoulders heaving with a sob he tried to supress.

 “Okay.” She whispered, holding him for a few more moments, knowing full-well that first, Roman needed to have a good cry.


	7. Lazy Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'm hoping to start updating this one twice a week, between Monday and Friday, but if I miss one or two, I'll post it over the weekend. I just get too tired after work to write anything, so I'm hoping to build up a few chapters so I don't have to stress too much about not having content for you guys.  
>  I am so glad so many of you are enjoying this! Even with our little dose of angst going on. (You think I was going to make it easy for these guys to get together? hahahhaahaha)
> 
> Warnings: Minor Swearing

** Lazy Sunday **

 

 After a week of feeling like death warmed up, Patton could officially say he was feeling much, much better. Well enough, in fact, to sneak out of bed and down to the kitchen. He knew that Logan would vehemently protest, but he _was_ feeling better.

 He hummed softly to himself as he prepared a light breakfast for his two boys, lost in the moment. So lost, in fact, that he hadn’t heard Virgil come down the stairs.

 “Hey, Dad.”

 The quiet, gravelly voice behind him surprised Patton, and he spun around, a wide grin spreading on his face when he saw Virgil’s sleep mussed hair. But the way the corners of his mouth were down-turned, his slumped, almost defeated posture made that grin melt into concern.

 “Hey, sweetheart.” Virgil looked up at him, rubbing the heel of his hand into his eye, “You didn’t come home til late…”

 Virgil gave him a forced, but watery smirk, “Yeah, uh, stargazing again.” He stepped around him to the coffee machine, “Sorry if I worried you.”

 Patton focused his attention on Virgil for a few moments. His eyes lost focus as he waited for coffee, arms protectively wrapping around his chest and his shoulders sank lower. This was…so unlike Virgil, even first thing in the morning.

 “Is everything okay?” Patton asked gently, tilting his head the tiniest fraction to the side and Virgil turned his head a little to glance up at his Dad.

 “Yeah, everything’s great. Fine. Perfect.” He squeezed his own chest, as though fighting off an ache, “Great.” He mumbled, turning to look back at the coffee machine.

 Patton frowned, “Come here.” He opened an arm to Virgil, waiting patiently as the teen scrutinised him, before hesitantly stepping over.

 He was quick to wrap an arm around his son, pulling him close as he turned back to the pan. Virgil slowly wrapped his arms around his father’s waist, resting his shoulder gently on Patton’s shoulder.

 “Something happened, didn’t it, kiddo?” he asked gently, moving some of the eggs around on the pan.

 He felt Virgil already beginning to tremble against him, his hold tightened and he buried his face in his father’s shoulder, “He just… _left_ , Dad.” His sleep-groggy voice filled with tears, “Without any warning, and-“ his shoulders rocked, “-and he hasn’t t-texted me.”

 Thankfully Patton was able to finish breakfast quickly, turning Virgil from his side to wrap him completely in both of his arms. He rested his chin on Virgil’s head, rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

 And finally, Virgil cried.

 It always took a little coaxing, but he’d never felt Virgil cry like this before, even as a child. He was clinging to handfuls of his father’s shirt, muffling keens into his father’s chest, trembling between powerful sobs.

 “I-it has to be…it has to be m-my fault.” He sobbed against his father, and Patton felt his heart break at the admission, “I d-did something wrong…or he- he wouldn’t have…”

 Patton squeezed Virgil closer, “Have you tried messaging him?” he asked softly, starting to rock them gently. The coffee machine clicked, but it was abandoned as Virgil clung even tighter to his father.

 “I don’t know what to say!” Patton could feel Virgil’s knees going weak and started guiding them toward the living room, “Or if he’ll reply or if he- he‘ll get m-mad.”

 “We could ask Pa to talk to him?” Dad whispered as he pulled Virgil up into his lap, rocking them.

 “No! Oh my god, _no_!” Virgil nearly screamed the words, barely muffled into his father’s chest, “Roman’s scared of him, Dad, that would be-“ he whimpered, “-the _worst_ thing.”

 “Okay, okay.” Patton soothed, slowly running a hand through his son’s hair. He was careful not to yank at any tangles, working them out as he went, “We’ll work on texting him later, okay?” Virgil whimpered, but nodded, “Do you want to talk about how it made you feel?”

 A particularly hard sob rocked them both, with Virgil scrambling a little to cling harder to his father. Patton wasn’t going anywhere and he never had, but Virgil desperately needed reassurance. It was going to be a slow Sunday after all.

 “I f-feel like sh-shit, Dad.” Patton excused the cuss, “It’s m-my fault. It has to be. Or…or why…I don’t…”

 “Oh sweetheart.” Patton whispered, gently pressing a kiss to the crown of Virgil’s head, “You don’t know that.” He felt Virgil silently keen into his chest, “And you won’t until you ask.” He continued, “But that’s not what we’re going to worry about today.”

 Patton gave Virgil a few moments to cry some more before he continued talking.

 “We’re going to watch movies and sit around in our pyjamas and be silly.” Patton whispered, “Or we can play more of those video games, and still sit around in our pyjamas and be silly.”

 Virgil chuckled wetly against his father, his arms tightening around his father. He couldn’t speak past his tears, but Patton knew that was confirmation.

 If there was one thing Virgil didn’t need right now, it was isolation. And if there was one thing Patton knew, it was that Virgil hid when he was hurting.

 They remained on the couch until Virgil’s sobs turned to soft whimpers and sniffling, and he didn’t want to break away just yet. And Patton didn’t make him.

 “Anything in particular you want to do today?” he whispered, “Games or movies or-“

 Virgil turned his head, moving one of his arms to rub at his eyes and cheeks. He was flushed, eyes puffy and bloodshot, lips still trembling, “I dunno…” he mumbled, “I just wanna…hang out and-“ his voice grew thick again and Patton squeezed Virgil against him, “I’m _sad_ , Dad.”

 “Well then, I know how to help with sad.” Patton answered, ignoring his son’s mild protests as he lifted him from the couch and carried him toward the dining table. By the time Patton sat him in one of the chairs, Virgil was giggling a little, “Breakfast, coffee and Dad jokes.”

 “Oh no.” Virgil grinned up at his father, still trying to scrub his tears away, but Patton could see that the tears could break free at any moment.

 “Oh yes!” Patton answered, bounding back into the kitchen and preparing Virgil’s favourite mug before putting breakfast in the oven to warm up a little more.

 It wasn’t long after that Logan appeared, wavering on his feet and blearily looking around the kitchen. He’d fallen asleep in one of Patton’s sweaters the night before, and it hung loosely from his smaller frame. His hair was a nightmare, his glasses askew on his face. It was a wonder Logan could see anything at all.

 “Morning, Pa.” Virgil tried to smile up at his father, but it came out weak and little tired.

 Logan turned to him, “Hm?” His usual response was blocked as he slowly took in Virgil’s appearance. He was still a little splotchy, nose and eyes red, but he was looking a little more like himself, “Crying?” Pa whispered, still not quite capable of forming coherent sentences.

 Patton turned to Logan, two mugs in hand, before offering one to Logan. He looked down at the mug, blinking slowly twice before he took the warm ceramic in his hands. Patton and Virgil giggled as Patton slipped around him and gave Virgil his mug.

 “Thanks.” Logan croaked, still standing near the doorway.

 Patton paused on his return to the kitchen, resting his hand on Logan’s hip and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, “You’re welcome, dearest. Sit down, okay?”

 “Mmhmm.” He sipped at his coffee as he stumbled to the table, slipping a hand under his glasses to rub at his eye with a knuckle. His glasses nearly fell off into his coffee, and Logan clumsily shoved them back onto his nose, but they were still lopsided.

 “You sleep okay, Pa?” Virgil asked, sipping at his own coffee. Logan blinked slowly as Patton pulled breakfast from the oven, content that it would be warm by now, and listened as he served it out.

 “Yeah…weird dreams…” he mumbled, sipping at his coffee again, “Pandas and…cameras…”

 Virgil smirked, trying to hide the amusement shining in his eyes. Logan took a really long time to wake up, “Yeah? What happened?”

 Patton grinned as Virgil managed to get Logan mumbling about his dreams, something of a game the two of them have been playing since Virgil was old enough to understand. There was no doubt Logan was going to do the same to Virgil tomorrow morning.

 “Here we go, honeybee.” Patton put a plate down in front of Logan, pressing a kiss to his temple.

 “You made breakfast?” Logan asked, sounding a little more coherent now, but still slow to comprehend. He blinked down at breakfast a few times as Patton moved around to Virgil.

 “Nah, I conjured it from the nether realm.” Patton gently teased, watching wonder cross Logan’s face before he narrowed his eyes.

 “Wow. Rude.” He mumbled, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips as Patton and Virgil giggled.

 On his way back past Logan, he pressed another kiss to Logan’s hair, unable to stop smiling, “Good morning.”

 Patton joined them at the table, slowly watching Logan wake up and Virgil’s mood pick up. Logan got up from the table about midway through his meal to get himself a second coffee, “We’re having a lazy Sunday.” Patton announced to Logan, who paused at the coffee machine.

 He looked from Patton to Virgil, a little perplexed, before his expression softened. Virgil looked away, shrinking a little bit, “Mind if I join you?” he asked, wandering back to the table with his fresh coffee, “These essays are _painful_.”

 Patton grinned as Virgil snickered, “I don’t see why not.”

 

* * *

 

 After Virgil had finished eating, he retreated outside for a smoke while his parent’s set-up…whatever it was they were going to set up. It had helped make him feel better, but the small sliver of warmth did little to offset the gnawing cold settling over him.

 He hadn’t even looked at his phone yet.

 After curling up in his chair, lighting a cigarette and taking a few tentative inhales, he finally pulled out his phone. He had plenty of notifications from Tumblr, but he felt the gnawing grow a little colder when he noticed nothing from Roman.

 Well, he couldn’t avoid it forever.

 [Virge]: Morning, Princey. I hope you’re okay.

 It was all he could really think to send. It didn’t really convey everything he wanted to say, but it was…enough. For now. He supposed.

 He scrolled idly through Tumblr, feeling his mood slowly pick up as he interacted with followers and answered the odd ask, before he extinguished his cigarette and got to his feet.

 Dad had set up an elaborate and very comfortable fort in the living room. He’d drawn all the windows closed, taken all the phones off the hook and constructed an actual pillow fort in front of the television. Pa was helping, his hair brushed and glasses straightened, but still wearing Patton’s sweater.

 “There you are, kiddo!” Dad beamed at him, pulling a smile onto Virgil’s face, “We’re almost ready!”

 The small sliver of warmth spread a little more, easing some of the tightness in his chest. He smiled gratefully at his two fathers, “I’m just gonna brush my hair.”

 “No problem, kiddo!”

 Pa caught Virgil’s arm in a gentle grip as he went to pass, and Virgil paused, looking up at his father, confused. Words failed him, eyes shining with sympathy and concern, but he pulled Virgil close for a brief hug.

 Virgil sighed into his Pa’s chest, his scent intermingling with Patton’s sweater, and he finally felt his shoulders relax. When he pulled away, he gave his Pa a grateful smile before heading upstairs.

 Just as he’d finished with his hair and pulled on his ‘lazy day hoodie’, his phone went off. Having received asks most of the morning, he thought nothing of it until he picked it up.

 [Prince of the Dorks]: Morning, Darkling. I’m sorry for running off on you the way that I did yesterday. I can’t imagine how much that hurt, and I can’t express how terrible I feel.

 Virgil fell back onto his bed.

 [Prince of the Dorks]: It’s a long story, but if you’re willing to listen, I’m willing to tell. I really did enjoy the date yesterday, and if you’re not angry with me, I’d love to do another one sometime.

 Emotions Virgil didn’t understand were roiling through him, and he wasn’t even able to tell _how_ he felt. There was just so much going on.

 [Prince of the Dorks]: I’m not going to be near my phone today, but we can organise a time to meet-up? This isn’t something I want to talk about over text.

 Virgil didn’t realise how long he’d been gone until he heard his door slowly creak open.

 [Prince of the Dorks]: I can’t express how sorry I am, and I really hope we can start talking again. I already miss you. Xx

 Someone sat on the bed beside him, but Virgil wasn’t even sure who it was before he threw the phone aside and launched at them.

 Strong, thin arms caught him, “I’m here.” Pa whispered, pulling Virgil closer and running his fingers through his hair, “Was that Roman?”

 Virgil could only nod as he fought back tears, though he wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling. Pa seemed to understand, rocking them as he rubbed his hand up and down Virgil’s spine.

 Virgil suddenly laughed between tears, “I’m confused.”

 Pa sighed, pulling Virgil even closer, “Feelings are confusing.” He muttered, earning another laugh from Virgil, “But Dad’s really good at them.” He offered, “And I’ll support you, regardless.”

 A wave of grateful, warm love washed over Virgil, so overwhelming he couldn’t help but squeeze his Pa and sob against his shoulder. He tried so hard to help, even when there were things going on he didn’t understand. He was always there, ready to step in when Virgil wanted him too and never before. He’d even stopped Dad from swooping in to ‘protect’ him on many occasions.

 And here he was, trying to comfort him the way Dad did, a little stiff and a little confused, but trying.

 “I love you, Pa.” Virgil managed between his tears, feeling his father’s breath hitch before his own voice grew thick.

 “I love you too, starlight.”

 Virgil made a mental reminder to tell his father first more often.


	8. A Little Healing Goes a Long Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As far I'm aware, there are no warnings for this chapter, but feel free to let me know if I'm wrong!
> 
> I'm so happy that so many of you enjoy this little fic of mine...it's definitely gotten way bigger than I thought it ever would, and I love seeing so many of you enjoying it XD It was just supposed to be a little story that turned into an entire AU and I'm glad I jokingly re-blogged that post now. I'm having way too much fun with this one, and I get so excited when I get a chance to write a new chapter <3 <3
> 
> Thank you for your support. All of you.

** A Little Healing Goes a Long Way **

****

 Waking up on Monday morning was harder than it usually was. All Roman wanted to do was curl up in his blankets and pretend he didn’t exist. Spending the day doing…well, nothing productive, had helped his mood yesterday.

 Hesitant and honestly a little frightened, he reached for the phone he’d abandoned on his mattress the day before. He wasn’t surprised to find plenty of notifications from various apps, mostly friends who were worried about where he’d been.

 He _had_ kind of left his phone alone all day.

 The notification that made his blood turn to ice and heart drop into his stomach, were the unread texts from Cinder. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Anger? Sadness? Denial? Disgust?

 Was he even brave enough to open and read them?

 He was distracted for a moment as his bedroom door opened and his Ma softly crept in, “Hey, sunshine.” She was smiling gently at him, eyes shining warmly even as she rubbed sleep from her eyes, “How are you feeling?”

 A frown pulled at his lips and he burrowed himself a little further into his blankets, feeling a little better with the heavy comforter over his head. Ma chuckled lightly, sitting herself on the edge of his mattress, “He replied…”

 A slight weight on his shoulders, her hand no doubt, was comforting as Roman forced himself to take a deep breath, “You haven’t read it yet, have you, hun?”

 “No…” he whispered, shaking a little as Ma’s hand rubbed up and down his back.

 “Would it help if I stayed?”

 “Yeah…”

 She hummed her agreement, watching Roman as he hesitantly unlocked his phone and opened the messages.

 [Cinder! <3]: Was it something I said or did? I didn’t mean to upset you.

 Roman felt his heart twist a little, the frown deepening a little.

 [Cinder! <3]: If you’re not ready to talk about it, don’t force it. I was just…confused. And I guess, a little hurt. But if you wanna talk about it, I’ll listen.

 Ma made a pleased humming sound behind Roman, who was already feeling like weights were being lifted off his heart.

 [Cinder! <3]: I get it, I think, why you ran like that. But…yeah, I’d really like to start talking again.

 A shaky sigh escaped Roman, his head dropping between his arms to the mattress just as his phone triumphantly declared a new text.

[Cinder! <3]: Morning, Princey. I forgot to say yesterday, that I miss talking to you too. Did you have a place in mind for this meet-up?

 The weights that had been hanging around Roman’s heart were lifted, and an excited squeal escaped him as he hid his furious blush from his Ma. She laughed softly, “I take it that’s a good sign?”

 He giggled with a nod, grinning like mad into his mattress, “I was so worried, Ma.” His voice got a little thick, tears of relief and joy pricking at his eyes, “Oh my god, I’m so happy.”

 “Well, hurry up and reply.” She got up from the mattress, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his temple, “Don’t want to keep your prince waiting.”

 Roman lifted his head, beaming at his mother with shining, tear-filled eyes, “Thanks, Ma.”

 She ruffled his already wild hair, “You got this.” She winked at him, “Breakfast will be ready soon! If you’re not down in ten minutes, I’m sending Carla after you.”

 “Okay, okay!” Roman laughed, throwing his blanket off and almost springing to his feet.

 Proud, happy lights shone in his mother’s eyes, although Roman couldn’t quite decipher it past his own joy. She laughed softly to herself, before heading further down the hall to wake his sister.

 After another moment of suppressed squealing, Roman finally took a deep breath and replied.

 [Crown Prince of Awesome]: OMG OMG OMG I’m so happy, Cinder, you have NO IDEA!

 Roman barely got to his vanity when another message came through.

 [Cinder! <3]: I think I do hahah :)

 Brushing his hair, beaming at his reflection, Roman hadn’t realised ten minutes had already come and gone. Not until he heard thundering footsteps outside his door.

 He barely had time to drop his hairbrush, turn to the door as it was flung open and brace himself for the blur that was his little sister.

 “ _Roman!_ ” she whined, throwing herself at him.

 He caught her easily, upending her until she was over his shoulder, her head beside his and hands on his chest, “Good morning!” he called, picking up his phone and carrying his sister to the stairs, “Hungry, I take it?”

 The eight-year-old whined, kicking a little before she giggled, “You take too long!”

 Roman feigned offense, his hand flying to his chest, “I have to make sure I’m _presentable_!” he responded as they descended the stairs, “A prince simply _cannot_ appear under-dressed or unseemly!”

 Carla giggled, wriggling a little as they reached the bottom of the stairs, “We’re _all_ Princes, Roman!”

 “Ah, but I am _double_ Prince.” Roman answered, pecking his sister gently on the cheek, “In name and in _life_!” he flourished his hand, chin proudly pushed out, earning him a giggle from his mother’s and sister.

 “Good morning, sweetheart. You’re in a much better mood.” Mum smirked up at him from behind her coffee, absently shifting eggs around on the pan.

 Ma was busy ironing Carla’s uniform nearby, “Oh, Cinderella replied.”

 And here came the questions.

 Carla wriggled again, “Is that the boy you like?” she asked, “Is his name really Cinderella? Why? Is he pretty?”

 Roman laughed, still carting Carla on one shoulder as he pulled the juice from the fridge and pressed a peck to his Mum’s temple, “Yes. No, it’s a game we appear to be playing. I don’t know his real name yet. And yes.” Roman finally put Carla down on her feet, pouring her a glass of juice and handing it to the excited eight-year-old, “He is _very_ pretty.”

 Carla nearly squealed, her warm hazel eyes shining up at Roman, “When do we get to meet him?”

 Roman’s smile faltered a little, a sharp stab of fear shooting up his back and causing his heart to stutter for a moment. He drew in a deep breath, “Soon, hopefully.”

 “Good!” Carla carefully carried her juice to the small dining table, “Gotta show him that the dragon always protects her prince!”

 Mum choked on some of her coffee and Ma nearly dropped the iron, barely supressing a squeal of glee. Roman grinned down at his little sister, raising his glass of juice in a toast.

 “Who needs princesses, right?”

 “Right!” Carla toasted back as Mum let out a small laugh.

 “Dragon, hun?” she asked, putting her coffee down to help serve breakfast.

 “Yeah! I don’t wanna be a princess!” Roman put the juice away with a sheepish grin, “We already have a prince and two queens!”

 Roman saw the stutter in both of his mother’s hearts as they both went bright red and froze a little. He hid his grin behind his juice.

 “So, I wanted to be something different! But I couldn’t decide between dragon or witch.” She was swinging her legs as she spoke, oblivious to the reactions around her, “Roman said I could be both!”

 His Mum turned to look up at Roman, who was easily the tallest person in the room, “A Dragon-Witch, huh?”

 Roman couldn’t help but beam back at her, biting his tongue between his teeth before he took another sip of juice.

 “Yeah!” Carla enthusiastically cried, “I used to be a princess, but I wanted to learn magic-“

 His sister continued to ramble on her made-up backstory, and Roman saw the gleaming lights in both of his mother’s eyes. It had been a long time since breakfast was this light and happy.

 When had that changed?

 

* * *

 

 Halfway through his second coffee, Logan glanced up at his son, who was smiling fondly at his phone as he scrolled. It was clear that he wasn’t paying much attention to what he was reading, but it was good to see him smiling again.

 It was rare enough as it was.

 “Here we go!” Patton leant down to present them both with breakfast, pressing gentle kisses to both of their temples before joining them. As usual on a Monday.

 In fact, the rest of the morning seemed to go as it usually did. Virgil quickly finished breakfast, ducked out for a cigarette, ‘nearly forgot’ his medication (until Patton reminded him) and then dashed upstairs to get changed.

 “For something he takes every day, I’m surprised he forgets so often.” Patton chuckled.

 Their own routine followed one similar to Virgil’s. With his breakfast finished, he and Patton quickly went upstairs to change. This always took longer than Logan liked, since Patton was affectionate usually.

 But having been without affection for so long, due to his illness, Logan found it nearly impossible to wrestle Patton off him to dress that morning.

 “Pat, dear, I love you.” Logan tried to twist around to face Patton, who had latched onto his back with his arms around his waist, “But we both need to get ready for work.”

 “I love you too.” Patton mumbled, squeezing Logan and the teacher’s hands dropped from his collar to the arms around his waist, “But I don’t wanna go.”

 He laughed lightly, wrestling free just to spin around and face Patton, cupping his cheeks in his hands. “You say that every morning.” He smiled, voice low and rumbling as Patton looked up at him.

 “Cause it’s true.” Patton pouted, eyes shining with love and Logan shook his head.

 “No, it’s not.” He pressed a kiss to Patton’s nose, “You like helping people.” Another kiss to his cheek, over his freckles, “You like making a difference.” Another on his other cheek, “You like seeing people smile.” Patton giggled when Logan kissed his forehead, “You just don’t like leaving the house.”

 “I don’t like leaving _you_.” Patton whispered, voice unusually husky before he latched his arms around Logan’s neck and lunged up, lips crashing against Logan’s.

 He yelped in surprise, the two of them stumbling backward, Logan feeling the cold wall against his back.

 “Dad? Pa?” Virgil called from his room down the hall, “I’m gonna take the bike!”

 Patton unlocked his mouth from Logan’s, “Thank god.” He whispered, trailing kisses down Logan’s jaw. The teacher made a small groaning sound in his throat.

 “Alright.” Logan tried to answer as measured as possible, shivering with each press of Patton’s lips to his neck and shoulder.

 There was a moment of silence, “Have fun you two.”

 Then Virgil was thundering down the stairs, Patton laughed and Logan went bright red. “Our routine is entirely too predictable.” Logan muttered, shivering as Patton’s hands ran up his sides under his shirt.

 “He’s had to deal with sick Dad all week.” Patton whispered, his eyes dark with love and desire, “I think he figured out I would miss you.”

 “Like this?” Logan asked, craning his neck until he was just shy of Patton’s lips. He could feel the warm air swirling around his face, “He’s our _son_ …he shouldn’t know-“

 Patton lunged back up, swallowing the words before they left Logan’s lips and pushing him back against the wall. A small noise of surprise escaped Logan, before he melted against Patton.

 “Wasn’t it you who insisted sex is normal and nothing to be ashamed of?” Patton whispered, nibbling on Logan’s earlobe. The teacher nearly sank to the floor with a soft whine.

 “Patton, he’s our _son_.” Logan’s voice started to rumble, breathy as Logan slowly lost his battle with self-control. How was Patton so good at unwinding him?

 “As long as we’re not banging in front of him,” Patton tangled his fingers in Logan’s hair, watching the teacher’s eyelids flutter, “Or upsetting him, I don’t think he minds.”

 Logan groaned deep in his throat, barely managing to open his eyes and meet Patton’s, “I love you.” He whispered, unable to think of a suitable argument to Patton’s reasoning.

 Maybe he would when his mind cleared. Right now, all that mattered was Patton, and it’s not like he had a class until ten a.m. anyway.

 Before Patton could tease him, his smirk twitching at his lips, Logan cupped his face in his hands again, meeting Patton’s lips with the same heat and intensity. Patton melted, before surging back up to meet him.

 Yeah, they were both gonna be late.


	9. Small Insights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A Little Swearing, Implied Abuse

** Small Insights **

****

 The school day seemed to pass by in a blur for Virgil, possibly because he’d spent most of it _glued to his phone_. That…well, that wasn’t all that _unusual_ , exactly. It was potentially the _why_ he was glued to his phone that was unusual.

 He was a loner at heart. He knew this and had come to accept it fairly early on. There was really nowhere that he fit in. He was too mellow for the emo’s, too ‘bright’ for the goth’s and far too… _normal_ for the scene kids.

 And he _had_ friends. Online, mostly, but _friends._

 “Yo.”

 Speaking of which.

 Virgil glanced up from his phone, smirking gently as Talyn dropped their bag onto the table and promptly slumped forward, chin in their hands.

 They regarded Virgil for a few long moments before a small smile spread on their face, “Well well. What has you in such a spectacular mood?”

 Virgil snickered, ducking his head and thinking to pull his phone away. Talyn had a habit of taking it when Virgil wasn’t paying enough attention, “Just…a guy.”

 They’re bright blue eyebrows shot upward, eyes sparkling with delight and jumping forward a little, “A _guy_?” they asked, “You can’t leave it at that.”

 Another light snicker as Virgil sent his text, tucking his phone into the pocket of his hoodie, “And what if I do?” he teased, tilting his head slightly.

 They pouted at him, falling back into their seat with a little huff, crossing their thin arms over their chest, “ _Virgil_.” They whined, eyes wide pleadingly as they pouted, “ _Please_.”

 He couldn’t help his snicker, before raising his hands in supplication, “Okay, okay.” Talyn’s face lit up, their arms falling into their lap and shifting forward again, “So…you know how I was looking after Dad last week?”

 And that was how Virgil ended up telling Talyn about his successful flirting attempt, the prank he took way too far, and the coffee date that didn’t exactly go to plan.

 Talyn’s face went on a wonderful journey throughout the story. Surprise and glee for the flirting, concern for the prank, and even a barely suppressed squeal about their first texts. Virgil didn’t expect Talyn’s face to become sombre when he spoke of the date, and he didn’t expect it to _remain_ that way afterward.

 “Why do you think he ran?” Talyn asked, their eyes searching for something on Virgil’s face. It was a look he’d seen a thousand times before.

 He shifted uncomfortably in his hoodie, frowning as he slumped over the table with his forearms crossed in front of him. Virgil let his gaze fall to the stitching of his hoodie, following it over his arm.

 “I mean, I have a theory…” he mumbled, eyebrows drawing together as his eyes darkened at the thought, “It was…familiar.”

 Talyn leant forward on their elbows, nodding and silently prompting Virgil to continue. He huffed, squirming a little again.

 “Dad reacted like that once…” he mumbled, his eyes distant as he spoke, “I wanted to stop him, I wanted to _help_ but…” Virgil sighed and let his eyes close, “I barely _know_ him.” He admittedly softly, “What if…what if I end up _hurting_ him more?”

 Talyn nodded as they leant mimicked Virgil’s posture, their chin on their forearms instead. Silver-blue hair fell over their glasses, “He said he wanted to talk to you about it, right?”

 Even with his eyes closed, Virgil knew they were still scrutinising his face. He grimaced, “I don’t want him to tell me because he feels _obligated_ to.” He huffed, “Like…I _wanna_ know…but when he’s ready.”

 Virgil let his eyelids flutter open when Talyn sighed contently, “Good.” They straightened and he watched them sit up and stretch, “So…” they wiggled their eyebrows with a coy smile, “When’s the next _date_?”

 And just like that, the heavy subject was dropped and a smile spread on Virgil’s face. He straightened himself, though not much, “I don’t know yet. We’ve been catching up.”

 “How long did you guys stop talking?”

 Virgil shifted and shrugged in his hoodie, “Like…a day…”

 Talyn threw their head back with a laugh, Virgil’s cheeks heating up as they slapped the table, “Oh my god, you two are going to be so _cute_!”

 The warming on his cheeks turned to heat all over his face as he quickly threw his hood over his head. He was pretty sure the entire cafeteria had just heard them.

 “Just declare it to _everyone_ , why don’t you?” he grumbled, but he couldn’t ignore the twitching in the corner of his mouth.

 Talyn calmed down, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” they tried between giggles, “A _whole day_?” Virgil smirked as he waited for the- “Oh _no_ , whatever will you two do?”

 The sarcasm.

 Virgil snorted, “Oh yeah? What about you and mystery person?” Talyn’s eyes flashed, their smile falling for only a second, “It’s not like I’ve seen _you_ without your phone in weeks.”

 A blush spread over their cheeks, “Hey!” they exclaimed, “Don’t change this onto me!”

 Virgil snorted again, relaxing in his hoodie, “And why not?”

 They continued on like that for the rest of their lunch break, which was a nice change from what Virgil had come to expect from school.

 

* * *

 

 Joan eyed Roman as they leant against the locker beside the imposing student, noting the way he was nervously rubbing his thumb over his phone case. It was a wonder that he hadn’t rubbed the sequins _off_.

 “What is it?” Joan asked, raising an eyebrow as Roman jumped in surprise, eyes wide before he tried to flash a disarming smile.

 “Nothing!” he laughed, a little too nervously, and making a show of shoving his phone in his pocket. He pulled out his history book, absently brushing at a lock of hair that had fallen from his loose braid.

 The phone ended up back in his hand pretty quickly.

 “Are you nervous about History?” Joan asked, watching as Roman stiffened and gently closed his locker, “You think he knows?”

 Roman grimaced a little, “Yeah…” he sighed, “From the little Cinder has told me, he’s real close to his family.” Roman smiled, almost dreamily, as he hugged his textbook to his broad chest, “Protective, almost.”

 Joan wanted to roll their eyes. This wasn’t exactly the first time they’d seen Roman this head-over-heels for someone. But it was nice to see him smiling _genuinely_ again. All the same, Cinderella had hurt Roman after their initial meeting.

 They weren’t going to let him get away with doing it again.

 Roman sighed, glancing sideways at Joan and they recognised that look. He was feeling insecure about something, his eyes flashing as he gently brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, “Should I tell him?” he asked softly, looking to the locker door and biting his lip, brows furrowing, “I feel like I should _explain_ , but…”

 Joan frowned, gently putting their hand on Roman’s bicep. It always amazed them that Roman got enough physical activity to _be_ this fit, but then again…Roman was a man of many passions.

 “Roman, you need to be comfortable telling him.” Roman glanced sideways to them, eyes filled with uncertainty, “If he pushes too hard or walks away…” Joan sighed, squeezing Roman’s bicep gently, “I’ll be here to help, okay?”

 There was a moment of silence as Roman searched Joan’s face, before he sighed and nodded, “Yeah…yeah okay.” He straightened slowly, “I really hope…” he shook his head, blowing away traitorous thoughts, “Don’t you have a class, Joan?” he smiled that too bright smile Joan hated and Joan frowned at him.

 “I _do_ , but are you okay?”

 The smile faltered, his eyebrow twitched and Roman groaned with a sigh as it finally fell away, “Oh alright.” He pouted a little, playfully, “You know me too well.”

 Joan laughed with a wink, “What’s up, big guy?”

 He rolled his eyes, but the hint of a real smile was there as they walked together toward History. Monday was really the only day they could and they never failed to do so.

 “Just nervous.” Roman admitted, “I like him…Cinder…a lot. But I don’t know his name and his Pa is my teacher and-“ he sighed, “And _he_ …”

 Roman’s voice cracked, Joan quickly put their hand on Roman’s bicep again, squeezing gently.

 “ _He_ may _ruin_ it.”

 

* * *

 

 Logan glanced up from his desk as a familiar red bag swung through his door, and Logan followed the tall student as he ducked toward his desk. A smirk was already twitching at the corner of his mouth, desperate to be free, but Logan quickly rubbed it away with his hand.

 He looked more nervous than usual…which was remarkable considering Roman _always_ looked nervous in his classes with Logan, but this was different.

 His hair was in a loose braid, strands of hair already slipping free and framing his face. As Virgil had claimed, his nails were painted red, but chipped, and even as Logan observed, Roman tried to bite on one, only to grimace at the taste of nail polish.

 He was fumbling with his books and twirling a pen distractedly between his fingers, leg bouncing as he settled at his desk.

 Yes…he was indeed more nervous than usual.

 Roman glanced across to the teacher’s desk, almost as if checking that Logan was there, before swiftly doing a surprised double-take.

 The colour drained from his face as Logan nodded him over, quickly looking down to his desk and pretending to mark an essay as he once more fought with a smirk. His morning with Patton had truly put him in a wonderful mood.

 The student shifted uncomfortably in front of Logan’s desk, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, “Roman, you did marvellously on the packet I gave you.” Logan sat back as he met Roman’s eyes. Surprise and fear flickered over Roman’s face, “I’d like to talk to you in my office after class, if that is agreeable with you?”

 “If this is-“

 “You are under no obligation to come.” Logan quietly added, voice pitched low so the class didn’t hear this part, “This is of a personal nature and I have no intention of embarrassing you in front of the class.”

 Once more, surprise flickered over Roman’s face before relief and joy. He smiled widely, relaxing his shoulders and slumping forward a little, a posture Logan hadn’t seen from Roman quite yet. It was strangely…nice…to see Roman relax near him.

 “After this class?” Roman asked, “This is my last one for the day.”

 Logan nodded, “I have no other classes.” He rose from his chair, “Class begins in a few minutes, Roman.”

 The student took that as the end of the conversation, quickly returning to his desk as Logan moved to the centre of the clear space at the front of the class. As though the conversation had never happened (and he wasn’t receiving strange looks from other students), Logan began the class.

 

* * *

 

 Logan had barely been in his office for ten minutes when he heard Roman’s boisterous laughter from somewhere down the hall. The usually serious teacher carefully considered what he was going to do…or _say_.

 He wanted to protect his son. That much was a given. But he didn’t want to scare him off either. Virgil hardly ever seemed to show _anyone_ interest, let alone outright _flirt_.

 Virgil had been doing a great deal of things he had never done for someone else before.

 That worried Logan a little, but as he usually did, he’d spoken with Patton about it. And although he knew that deep down, he desperately wanted to shoo Roman away and make him feel unwelcome to protect Virgil…he also wanted his son _happy_.

 “ _He’s so guarded, Logan._ ’ _Patton murmured, face resting on Logan’s chest as it slowly rose and fell. His warm breath tickled the skin, “It’s nice to see him opening up to someone. Even a little.”_

 He’d agreed then, and as much as it contradicted his protective instincts, he still agreed.

 A meek knock on his office door interrupted Logan thoughts, and the teacher found he’d been slowly pacing behind his desk, pen tapping at his chin.

 He sighed, “Enter.” Slipping the pen into the pocket on his chest.

 As expected, Roman slowly opened the door and slipped in, as though he would break some kind of spell of silence. Logan allowed the smirk this time, watching the student hesitate before closing the door behind him.

 “Mr. Sanders, I just want to-“

 Logan lifted his hand, silencing Roman before he had a chance to stumble over his words and embarrass himself. Logan recalled doing the same thing as a teenager when he’d been faced with a parent.

 “Sit, Roman.” Logan slipped into his own chair, watching the student hesitantly sit and slide his red leather bag to the floor by his feet.

 Then, Logan did something he had never done in front of a student before.

 He loosened his tie, ruffled his own hair and sank back against his chair with a soft sigh, “If you’re expecting a lecture about pursuing my son, you’re mistaken.” Logan smirked as Roman’s eyes blew wide with panic, “I would just like to make something clear, for your sake and his.” Logan was dancing around the name…but it was so _hard._

 Roman shifted awkwardly, clasping his hands together in his lap. It was a too-sweet posture for the imposing student. Logan half-expected him to sprawl himself over the chair, a leg hooked over the arm.

 “And what was that, Mr. Sanders?”

 Roman tensed, obviously awaiting some kind of harsh warning about hurting Virgil. And a part of Logan really, _really_ wanted to do that. But that wasn’t the point of this exercise and that wasn’t what would make _Virgil happy_.

 “If you do decide to pursue Virgil, I must make perfectly clear that any kind of relationship we share outside of school, will remain there.”

 Roman lit up brighter than Logan had ever seen him and it was all too late that Logan realised his mistake. _Shit._ The game was up then.

 The student gathered himself before Logan did, “I understand.” He answered with a nod, grinning brightly, “Uh…you weren’t supposed to tell me that, were you?”

 Logan sighed, falling further into his chair, “No.” he groaned, “I wasn’t exactly sworn to secrecy but…he gave me the ‘Look’.”

 Roman snickered, dropping his head as Logan thoughtlessly undid the buttons of his collar, “It’s a…nice name.” Roman sounded strangely soft, grinning down at his shoes.

 He couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him, even as it shocked his student, “You can’t tell him _I_ told you.” He groaned, rubbing at the inner corners of his eyes, “I’ll never hear the end of it.”

 Roman laughed a little louder this time, raising his head, “What am I supposed to tell him?” he asked, his tone a little lighter, a little more relaxed.

 Logan couldn’t blame him. It would take time for Roman to really relax. And time for Logan to adjust.

 “You…saw his name on my desk or something.” Roman lifted an eyebrow, smirking, “I was never a good liar, Roman.”

 Roman’s smile widened even further, “I’ll think of something.”

 He nodded to his student, “I must ask that you be careful, with Virgil.” Logan asked, his voice sombre and soft as he slowly leant forward, elbows on his desk. Roman’s eyes were wide and shining, but attentive. Logan recognised that look on Roman’s face. Curiosity and genuine interest. He’d seen it on Patton’s face often enough, “He is…” he sighed.

 How did he put this without making it sound like he wanted Roman gone?

 “Anxious?” Roman asked with an almost knowing smirk, and Logan would deny to his dying day that he let surprise flicker across his own face, “He’s…different.” Roman’s eyes drifted away from Logan’s, “I don’t want to hurt him. Or scare him.” He met Logan’s eyes again.

 “If I may ask, Roman, how did you know?” Logan would also deny to his dying day that in that moment of surprising insight, Logan became intrigued by his student. Perhaps he _had_ misjudged the ‘Golden Boy’ after all.


	10. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the others, but I really wanted to get this one done!
> 
> Warnings: Minor Swearing, Implied Abuse, Stalking

 By the time Wednesday rolled around, the awry coffee date was a distant memory, and Virgil had gotten back into his routine at school despite the week he’d taken off. So, when he went to his usual coffee spot after school, he hadn’t expected anything out of the ordinary.

 In fact, he’d spent the last few hours wondering if Roman was okay. It wasn’t like they texted non-stop, but it wasn’t like him to disappear for long periods of time without warning.

 All the same, Virgil had been too busy looking at his phone to realise something about the coffee shop was different. He’d barely even glanced up, leaning casually on one leg as he scrolled through his Tumblr, earbuds in his ears.

 He toyed with his lip piercing, his other hand tucked into his hoodie, black satchel resting against his hip as he slowly approached the register as the line moved.

 [Short and Threatening]: Oi!

 Virgil smirked to himself, shifting his weight to his other leg as he typed out his response and drifted toward the register, pulling out one of his earbuds. He was only two people away from ordering, after all.

 [Virge]: What now?

 One person left to order, and Virgil lowered the volume of his music, rubbing absently at the back of his head. Just as the last customer moved aside, Virgil tucked his phone into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans.

 “Hey there! What can I get for you?”

 It didn’t initially register to Virgil that the voice was _familiar_. “Latte, extra shot with some vanilla thanks.”

 There was a pause as Virgil reached into his wallet, a few buttons clicked and then it sank in. He froze, although the usual cold stone didn’t form in his stomach when he did, and his eyes snapped up to the man standing behind the register.

 His golden brown hair was pulled back into a surprisingly neat braid, grass green eyes cast down at the register, brows furrowed slightly with his tongue poking out between his teeth.

 When his eyes flicked up to meet Virgil’s, that bright grin spread over his face, “I know blue isn’t my colour,” it was then Virgil realised he was wearing an apron and Roman smoothed his hand over it, “But I don’t look _that_ bad, do I?” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

 Virgil realised his mouth was dry and he swallowed, blinking a few times, half-expecting him to vanish after one of them, “Roman?” he breathed, shaking his confusion away to hand him the cash he needed. Roman was smirking, counting it absently, “When did you start here?”

 If his voice was wobbling, Virgil hoped Roman didn’t notice. He hadn’t been prepared to run into him!

 Roman opened the register, “Only a few days ago. I liked it here!” he fished out some change, “Oh, what name was I putting that under?”

 It almost felt like Virgil came back into his body as his own playful smirk spread on his face, “You know which name.” he teased back, but Roman didn’t look nearly as disappointed as Virgil had expected.

 Rather, his eyes flashed with some secret knowledge, “Very well, Cinderella.” He teased back, writing onto a paper cup.

 Virgil had to smother a giggle by clearing his throat, “So...have you thought about our, um…”

 “Second date?” Roman handed the cup over to the barista, one eyebrow arching as he handed Virgil his change, eyes dancing with mirth as Virgil cleared his throat again.

 Why did he feel so nervous talking to him now?

 “Yeah.” He glanced over his shoulder, surprised to find he didn’t actually have someone standing behind him.

 Roman leant on his arm, propped on the counter, “Well, since I work here now I don’t think we should _return_ here.” Either Virgil had caught Roman in a good mood, or he was a notorious flirt. Everything he said and did was making Virgil wish he’d put on foundation.

 “Well then,” Virgil pulled his sleeves over his hands, fidgeting with the hems, “Did you have a spot in mind?”

 Roman smiled at him, “How about I text you about it later?” he arched an eyebrow as the door opened and closed behind Virgil, the little bell ringing through the fairly quiet café, “Then we can talk about it?”

 

* * *

 

 That adorable, tiny, lopsided smile spread on Virgil’s face as he ducked his head a little, still fidgeting with the hems of his sleeves, “Yeah, that sounds, um, that sounds good.”

 Roman couldn’t help but smile back at the little emo, who rubbed at his nose with his sleeve. If it wouldn’t scare him off, Roman would have cooed.

 “I get off work at five,” Roman smiled as Virgil met his eyes again, biting nervously at his lip, “Is that an okay time for you?”

 “Yeah, yeah, that’s good.”

 The confident rebel on a bike had disappeared somewhere deep into Virgil’s head. Not that Roman was complaining. He didn’t mind this version one bit.

 “Ci-“ Roman barely suppressed a chuckle, “Cinderella?”

 Virgil’s eyes widened, “I…I’ve gotta-“

 Roman nodded to him, a warm smile on his face, “I’ll talk to ya later, Virgil.”

 The emo turned and walked away, picking up his coffee and fiddling with it for a few minutes as Roman served the customer who’d appeared behind him, before Roman _literally_ watched it sink in.

 Virgil dropped the spoon onto the counter, slowly lifting his head to look up at Roman with wide eyes, barely reacting when he caught Roman giving him a sidelong look. Roman winked to him, still smiling, and Virgil pressed his sleeve to his mouth.

 As Roman finished up with his last customer, Virgil slid back over, coffee in hand, “Who told you?” he whispered in a near hiss, “Who am I killing?”

 Roman laughed softly, moving away from the register to a display cabinet. Virgil followed on the other side of the bench, “Now _that_ is a secret.”

 Virgil frowned at him, eyes suddenly darkening as Roman pulled out a few muffins onto plates and straightened. He arranged it all onto a plate before looking back up to Virgil.

 He was anxiously chewing on his sleeve, eyes filled with uncertainty, before he squeezed his eyes closed, drew in a deep breath and dropped his hand from his mouth.

 “I guess you won’t want that second date then.”

 His voice was cold and a little hurt, eyes kept fixed on the display cabinet. He straightened a little, rubbing the ridges on his coffee cup.

 “What are you talking about?” Roman chuckled softly, sliding the tray over to the barista. He leant on his forearms on the bench, getting himself as close to Virgil as he could, “Of course I do.”

 “But…” Virgil forced himself to meet Roman’s eyes, silver eyes shining with forced confidence that Roman could see he didn’t have, “You know my name now.”

 Roman arched an eyebrow, “You think that’s the _only_ reason I wanted to go on a date with you?” he asked softly, tilting his head to the side a little.

 Virgil’s eyes darted away, “I mean, no, but-“ he shrugged, “I guess, I thought…”

 He trailed off, and Roman was pretty sure he wasn’t going to pick it up again, “Your name is beautiful.” The emo’s eyes widened and a blush started spreading over his cheeks again, “But it’s not the reason I’m…interested in you.”

 He was back to chewing on his sleeve, still staring resolutely at something in the cabinet, “It’s…not?”

 Roman shook his head, “If it meant spending time with you, I would have called you Cinderella for the rest of my life.” Virgil suddenly turned his head to meet Roman’s eyes again, “Okay?”

 His eyes were wide, searching Roman’s face for something, going a little glassy as he stared at Roman. Even though Roman could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, he rested his chin in one hand and tried to look as nonchalant as he could.

 “That is the _sappiest_ thing I’ve _ever_ heard.” Virgil’s voice was wobbling again, though for totally different reasons, and Roman shrugged to him, his smile widening a little.

 “So, if you’re still up for it.” Roman tilted his head in his hand, “I’ll take that second date.”

 Virgil’s grip on his coffee cup had tightened, he ducked his head and cleared his throat, trying to hide the fact he was blinking away tears, “Uh, yeah. I’d like that.”

 Roman beamed at him, “Good!” The taller of the pair straightened again, “Now, shoo! I have work to do and I’m not going to get it done while you’re here.” Virgil looked up at him, bewildered as Roman winked, “It’s too easy for you to distract me.”

 Virgil snorted, scratching at his nose with the sleeve of his jacket, “Like you can talk.” He smirked back, and Roman was relieved that Virgil was at least smiling at him again.

 “Virgil.” Roman pretended to whine, “Let _me_ close the conversation with a flirt every once in a while, okay?”

 That earned Roman an _actual_ laugh, “Okay! Okay.” He chuckled into his coffee, “I’ll… _try_.”

 “Good!” Roman huffed and grinned when Virgil looked up at him from the rim of his coffee cup, “I can’t afford to stand here and flirt with you all day.” Virgil chuckled as he sipped at his coffee, “As much as I would _love_ to do that.”

 Virgil choked on his coffee, “What?” he squeaked between choked coughs, covering his mouth as his body tried to expel the offending liquid.

 Roman chuckled to himself, “Get outta here before I get _really_ sappy.” He waved to Virgil, “I’ll text you at five.”

 Virgil was beaming up at him, “Alright alright, geez.” He was grinning as he turned and walked to the door, and Roman caught a glimpse of him blushing and grinning as he walked past the façade of the building.

 Well, that had been _entirely_ successful.

 

* * *

 

 He was such a sap! But apparently so was _he_ , if the blush and grin on his face had anything to say about it. He couldn’t stop replaying the interaction in his head, getting giddier and giddier with each playthrough.

 For so long he’d been worried about how Roman would take his name. Not because he had a weird name, so did Roman, but because…because he’d lose interest.

 If anything, Roman was _more_ interested.

 Virgil was still grinning as he stepped into the bookstore not even two blocks away and slipped inside. He was thrown a strange look from the owner, but he didn’t say anything as Virgil ducked out the back and sat down in the breakroom.

 It was only then that Virgil did something he would _deny_ til his dying day. Or worse, kill anyone who witnessed it.

 He put his coffee down, pressed the sleeves of his hoodie to his mouth and giggled for far too long, eventually taking a deep breath as he pulled his hands away.

 Roman pressed buttons Virgil didn’t even know he _had_ and he wasn’t even sure he could handle it. But he also _loved_ it in ways he couldn’t describe.

 He pulled his phone from his pocket, finding messages from Talyn.

 [Short and Threatening]: You know that…person I’ve been texting?  
 [Short and Threatening]: They want to meet up, and bring their friend, cause ya know…safety and all that.  
 [Short and Threatening]: I agreed if I got to bring you

 [Short and Threatening]: Sorry for not actually asking but…please?

 He was in such a good mood, he didn’t even think _twice_ about the request.

 [Virge]: First: ABOUT TIME

 [Virge: Second, sure. Where and when?

 He sipped at his coffee as he whittled down the next few minutes until his shift started.

 [Short and Threatening]: Um, Saturday? At about three?

 Virgil smirked.

 [Virge]: Sure, Tal.

 He glanced at the time, getting back up and putting his bag into a cubby before picking his coffee back up and heading back out into the main part of the store.

 [Short and Threatening]: OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH I OWE YOU BIG TIME DUDE

Virgil laughed as he typed his response, propping his coffee onto a small counter, where his boss was patiently waiting on the other side.

 [Virge]: Dude, no problem. But I’ll take you up on that favour later.

 He tucked his phone into his pocket, picked his coffee back up and saluted his boss, “What up?”

 His boss smirked, an older man with salt-and-pepper hair and deep blue eyes, “Nothing much. How have you been, Virgil?”

 Virgil sipped at his coffee, “Never better. Which shelves am I starting on?”

 

* * *

 

 It hadn’t taken them long to organise a time or place, but the day did roll around far faster than Virgil was willing to admit.

 He was nervous, for a reason he was yet to understand, considering how much talking they’d both been doing. Maybe he was worried that something would come up again? Or…or about the inevitable question.

 He shook his head as he approached the park, feeling the wind in his hair. Unfortunately, he was walking _into_ the wind, which meant that hiding his face was nearly impossible. He struggled all the same, keeping his hands in his pockets as he dodged people on the sidewalk, and tried to keep his hair down.

 He would ask eventually, but Roman sounded excited…which meant he had something planned. And that could never be good.

 At the spot they’d agreed on, Virgil glanced at his phone. Okay, so he was a little later than he would have liked. But Roman wasn’t here _either_. So far, Roman had either been on time or early.

 And yet, he was alone.

 Virgil frowned, feeling his defences shifting as he looked around carefully, hand tightening on his phone. When Virgil turned around, Roman was sauntering up the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, slightly hunched, looking all too well put together.

 He had his hair back into a high ponytail, swinging side-to-side as he walked. Once more, it was _just_ messy enough to be have been staged. He was wearing the bomber jacket again, with the dark grey jeans and red leather boots, but this time he’d done some make-up of his own.

 His eyelids were painted red and gold with perfect winged liner and a bright red, gorgeous red lipstick.

 And _shit_ , Virgil had been staring this entire time.

 Roman grinned at him, sparkling white teeth even brighter behind the red lipstick, “You like it, I take it?”

 Virgil cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah! I – yeah!”

 Roman laughed, “I’d hope so.” He kept his hands tucked in his pockets, “You _did_ stare the entire time I was walking over here.”

 Well, there goes the fire on his cheeks.

 “Sh-shut up!” Virgil frowned at him, “I wasn’t expecting make-up!”

 “And you think _I_ was last time?” Roman countered with an arched eyebrow.

 “That’s…I…” Virgil grumbled, “Shut up!”

 Roman laughed again, “Alright, Mr. Flustered, show me this spot. Lead the way!”

 Virgil gladly took the chance, turning around and leading Roman along a path and then turned off a little while in. It wasn’t far from the main pathway, rising up a hill that hadn’t been visible from behind the trees and it overlooked a lake down below. The way the sun hit the water made it look like it was shimmering with diamonds, and a tree nearby offered shade to the pair.

 Virgil led Roman over to the tree, “You should see this spot after dark. The stars are real pretty.”

 “Oh? You like stargazing?”

 “That wasn’t immediately obvious?” Virgil asked, sitting himself down at the base of the tree.

 “Wearing a lot of black doesn’t automatically make someone appreciate the night sky.” Roman arched an eyebrow and Virgil snorted.

 “Oh well…okay. Yeah. I like stargazing.” He waved at Roman to join him, “I don’t know the constellations or anything…Pa’s tried to teach me, but I just like…looking? And thinking and talking?”

 Roman was smiling gently beside him, a familiar warmth on his face, and Virgil couldn’t ignore the fast, hard beating of his heart in his chest.

 “Would you like to do that sometime?” Roman asked as he sat beside him, “Just…hang out here and look at the sky?”

 Aaaaaaand he was blushing again.

 “Yeah.” He answered softly, “I mean…if you want to.”

 Roman sighed, “Alright,” he started moving closer and Virgil wanted to pull back, but Roman sat himself facing Virgil, their legs crossed and shins nearly touching. Roman took Virgil’s hands in his, effectively trapping him, “I’m going to just come out and say something, okay?”

 “What?”

 “I’ve been thinking about it since Wednesday…” Virgil’s face must have betrayed the sudden shock of fear that ran through him, “Virgil Sanders, I’m not going to just walk away now.” Virgil swallowed, his mouth and throat dry, “I want you to know that…” he looked down at Virgil’s tiny hands in his, “…I _do_ really like you. That’s why I’d like to…do more of this. Dates and hanging out and texting.”

 Virgil licked his lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and worrying it between his teeth.

 “Not because of a game. And I want to know that _you_ know that.” Virgil swallowed again, surprised at how dry his mouth had gotten, “That I _like_ you.”

 Virgil blinked, his chest tight, “Roman…”

 “And it’s _because_ I like you that…there’s something I have to tell you.” Virgil tried to suck in a deep breath, “Someone…who might get in the way…or try to hurt us.”

 Virgil’s frown deepened, “Roman, if you’re not ready-“

 Roman shook his head, “If I don’t, you won’t be prepared.” Roman sighed, meeting Virgil’s eyes again, “And I need to know if you want to…stay _after_ I tell you.”

 Virgil finally regained enough of himself to lean forward and squeeze Roman’s hands back, watching the look of surprised relief on Roman’s face. Clearly, he hadn’t gotten past this bit a few times, “I’m listening, Roman.” His voice was shaky, still a little…well, shaken from the sudden confession, but Roman needed him to listen.

 And Virgil could do that.

 Roman took a deep, shuddering breath, “I shouldn’t have worn make-up.” He laughed at his lap, the sound a little wet and shaky, “Oh well.” He took another, deep breath that was far steadier than before, “Virgil. My last relationship was…rocky.” He winced as he clearly backed out of whatever he had planned, “He…hurt me. In ways I can’t-“

 “Roman.” Virgil whispered, tilting his head and catching Roman’s eyes, “I don’t need to know details right now.” He frowned as Virgil continued, “He hurt you. I can…see it when you talk about it.” Roman’s eyebrows slanted upward, “I saw it last time…when you ran away.” Roman’s eyes dropped back the small hands he was holding in his own, “I understand enough about that for now.” Virgil gently squeezed Roman’s hands, “You don’t need to explain that part.”

 Roman drew in another deep breath to steady himself, forcing himself to straighten his back. Virgil could see him preparing for rejection. He stiffened his back, his shoulders set, his chin lifted. His eyes were hard, trying to mask the pain writhing deep inside that Virgil could _definitely_ see.

 Virgil knew what he was looking at after all.

 “My ex… _Todd_ …is stalking me.”


	11. Talk It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, for the long wait but I had a hard time with this chapter but I'm proud of this one! :)
> 
> Warnings: Implied Stalking, Implied Abuse

** Talk It Out **

****

 As Roman’s second confession sunk in, a thousand questions started running around Virgil’s head. Was Roman in danger? Would he even accept help? Should he tell his parents? His Dad and Pa knew how to help and-

 “Virgil?” Roman’s voice was soft and vulnerable, his strong and confident façade starting to chip. His eyes were nervously flicking over Virgil’s face, looking for _something_ from him.

 Virgil gently squeezed Roman’s hands, “Just…gimme a second?”

 Roman nodded silently, watching Virgil’s face intently as the questions continued to bombard Virgil.

 Okay, so Roman needed Virgil to know in case something happened. And it was pretty clear that this _Todd,_ had hurt Roman in the past. So…they probably… _could_ be in danger.

 That made him want to tell his parents, but-

 “Do your parents know?” Virgil asked gently, his eyes meeting Roman’s and he blinked back at him, surprised for a moment.

 “My-  oh, uh. Yeah.” He swallowed nervously as Virgil forced himself to take a deep breath, “There’s just not much we can _do_.” He suddenly paled and tensed, and Virgil tilted his head with a slight frown, “I mean- what I meant was-“

 Virgil leaned a little closer, pulling Roman’s hands toward his lap. His green eyes flicked down to the movement before meeting Virgil’s eyes again, “Roman, I’m not going anywhere.” His eyebrows flew up and eyes widened, “I… _feel_ things for you that are…” Well, it would have been real nice to feel confident about this, “…new and exciting and scary.” A watery smile pulled onto his face as Roman’s mouth fell open a little, eyes starting to shine, “I want to…well, I don’t want this to _stop_.” Roman’s breath hitched, eyes filling with tears and quickly biting his lip. Virgil could have sworn he was trying to hide a grin, “And if that means I stay by your side through _this_ , I will.” He squeezed Roman’s hands again, “I’m hardly perfect,” Virgil let his eyes drop to their hands, “And I can’t expect perfection from you.”

 Roman tried to breathe in but Virgil heard it hitching, “He could _hurt us_ , Virgil.” His voice was getting thick and a little wet.

 Something in Virgil’s chest twisted violently at the thought of Roman crying, and it ached that Virgil might have caused it. He had to say what he needed to say before _he_ started crying.

 “I know that.” Virgil’s breath hitched when Roman’s hands tightened around his, “But he’s _already_ hurting you.” He raised his eyes again to meet Roman’s.

 They were shining with both joy and disbelief, searching Virgil’s face for something he was clearly afraid of finding. The corner of his lip was trying to pull down, but he bit his lip, to hide it.

 “And that…I can’t let that…” his chest felt tight, his breathing strained, “You shouldn’t have to- I mean not-“ he groaned a little, closing his eyes and dropping his chin. Why was he struggling to find the words to say _now_? He forced himself to take a deep breath in and out again, feeling his shoulders drop and his mind clear a little, “I don’t want you to have to deal with this on your own.”

 Roman’s eyes widened a little, the tears shining in his eyes, his own breathing a little ragged.

 “Not anymore.”

 The moment Roman tried to speak, he lost his own battle, pulling his hands away and hiding his face in his hands. Great, wracking sobs rolled through him and Virgil reached out but hesitated, biting his own lip.

 What was he supposed to do? Wasn’t that…wasn’t that what Roman had _wanted_? Or…or did he…was he trying to-

 Suddenly Roman dropped his hands, “Can I- I just-“ he kept his face hidden, make-up no doubt smearing all over his face, “I wanna hug you.”

 The way Roman’s voice cracked and broke with the request, the fact he’d _thought_ to ask, combined with Virgil wanting to protect and soothe him? How could he say no?

 Virgil moved around Roman, sitting by his side and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He sank against Virgil, hiding his face in Virgil’s neck, an arm wrapping around Virgil’s waist and pulling him as close as he could.

 “Is this okay?” Virgil asked softly, squeezing Roman a little. Maybe it was a bit protective on his part but…well, Roman wasn’t like anyone else he’d ever met. Even Tayln had taken a few months to earn Virgil’s trust and they…didn’t really touch much.

 Roman made a high-pitched whining noise, shifting himself to face him a little better, both arms wrapped around Virgil’s waist, sobbing into his neck. “Now it is.” He answered between sobs, tightly holding onto Virgil’s waist.

 Virgil sighed, scanning the sprawling park over Roman’s head. Now that he knew, he couldn’t help but feel like his own little private spot wasn’t so private.

 He couldn’t _imagine_ how that had felt for Roman. How unsafe and scared he felt all the time? Virgil moved one of his arms, pulling out Roman’s ponytail. A soft noise of offense made Virgil smile, before he raked his fingers through the long locks.

 “I know this helps.” Virgil murmured quietly, hearing Roman’s tiny noise of approval as Virgil kept running his fingers through the surprisingly soft and light hair. It was ridiculously thick, but Roman took very, _very_ good care of it.

 “H-how-“

 Virgil chuckled, “You have a habit.” Roman spluttered out a laugh between sobs, clinging even more tightly to Virgil when it had passed, “It’s okay, Roman.” He whispered, letting his eyes close and resting his cheek against Roman’s head, “It’s just us now.” Roman tensed, but Virgil kept running his fingers through his hair, “You aren’t alone.”

 Roman relaxed again, nearly slumping against Virgil, sobbing against his neck. But Virgil was surprised that he hardly minded.

 Maybe that was because he was too busy looking for this potential stalker out in his park.

 

* * *

 

 Even though the sun was setting and it was getting colder, Virgil had refused to leave Roman alone while they waited for his Mum to pick him up.

 For once, Roman was glad he had.

 He was exhausted from the talk, and even though they’d discussed lighter topics and laughed together afterward, he was exhausted. And he _knew_ he looked like a right mess.

 Virgil was leaning against his bike, arms crossed and scanning the streets. Roman couldn’t ignore it. Virgil was definitely paying more attention to their surroundings than before. He also couldn’t ignore the guilt that hit him when he realised it.

 Roman slumped down onto a barrier, trying to put his hair back up. He hadn’t felt Virgil’s eyes turn to him, but when he looked up, hair gathered into his hand, he froze. The hard, almost cold expression he’d used when scanning the street was gone entirely.

 This was soft and worried, “Doing okay?”

 Roman nodded, dropping his eyes to the gravel as he tied his hair back. It was hardly neat or ‘perfectly unkempt’ but it would work. He didn’t hear Virgil approaching until he was sitting on the barrier beside him.

 “What’s bothering you?” he asked gently, still scanning the streets attentively. His feet swung just an inch short of the gravel before them, making lazy passes as he hit the heels of his boots against the concrete barrier.

 Roman frowned, “Nothing.”

 Virgil looked up at him sidelong, arms dropping from his chest and bracing against the barrier, “Alright.” He looked back out at the street, turning his head a little so Roman couldn’t see his face.

 A twinge of guilt pulled at Roman’s heart. He was doing this all wrong and he knew it. He was supposed to sweep him off his feet and woo him and just…here he was, being a dick because he _cried_. Because Virgil was looking out for him. Because he was _getting what he’d wanted for so long_.

 And Virgil had reached out. Even after all of that, to make sure he was okay. Roman shouldn’t… _couldn’t_ shut him out now.

 “Sorry.” Roman whispered, noticing Virgil’s shoulder twitch, “I shouldn’t have-“

 Virgil shook his head, face still turned away, “It’s fine.”

 It was a little too cold, too distant and Roman flinched. Had he already blown it? Wouldn’t Virgil just _leave_ if that was the case? God, he hoped so. That hurt less than finding out later-

 Virgil drew in a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing and Roman felt his hand on his thigh. That surprised Roman out of his thoughts, “It’s fine.” He assured gently, voice warmer this time, “You’ve been doing this alone for a while. I get that it’ll-“

 A triumphant ringtone distracted Virgil from his little speech and Roman reached into his pocket. God, he hoped that it was his mother. Or even Carla. Or Joan.

 [Unknown Number calling]

 Virgil’s hand tightened on Roman’s thigh and Roman swallowed nervously, “Is that-?”

 Roman nodded, frozen as he stared down at his phone. The ringtone grated against his ears, his muscles locked. This was…this was new. He didn’t _like_ this new.

 “He hasn’t…this is…I think he-“

 Virgil gently squeezed, looking up to Roman’s and tilted his head just enough that he could catch Roman’s eye, “I’m here, okay?” Roman gulped, “You’re not alone. He won’t try anything.”

 He wasn’t alone. That was…that was comforting. Todd had been pretty brazen last week, letting himself be seen by Roman, but this was…this was a whole different level.

 “He might.” Roman whispered brokenly, letting his hand fall as his phone went quiet, “I can never tell with him anymore.”

 Virgil scooted over a little closer, “Can you tell me how long you guys were together?” he asked gently, leaning against Roman’s side as the temperature continued to drop around them. The wind had chilled, and was tinting Virgil’s cheeks pink as it brushed hair from his eyes.

 “Nearly three years.” Roman admitted, feeling nearly robotic about it. It used to make him so _happy_ to talk about Todd… “It wasn’t…The last two years were pretty ugly.”

 Virgil nodded against Roman’s shoulder, pressing his thigh against Roman’s. It was then that it clicked a little. Virgil was trying to distract him, to comfort him a little. He couldn’t help but relax against him.

 “You don’t have to tell me that until you’re ready.” Virgil reassured him, “How long ago did you break-up?” he asked gently.

 Roman frowned as he rested his cheek on Virgil’s head. Even though Virgil was older, he was _still_ shorter. Roman couldn’t help but smile fondly at that thought, “Maybe…a year or so ago?” he answered in a near-whisper, “He didn’t start…this-“ he wiggled his phone in the air, “-until maybe six months ago.”

 Virgil nodded slowly, starting to trace swirling patterns on Roman’s thigh with his index finger. Even though Roman couldn’t see his face, he knew Virgil was staring thoughtfully out onto the street.

 “You have a restraining order or-“

 Roman tensed, “No.” he answered in a near whisper, “I _wish_.”

 He felt Virgil’s expression turn into a frown against his arm, but Virgil was quiet for a few moments. Roman looked down the street, hoping his mother’s car would turn the corner. Even though it would take him away from Virgil, at least he’d be going home and as far away from Todd as possible.

 “Roman, I know this is a little personal.” Roman tensed again, breath hitching in his throat, “But…are you unable to _afford_ that?”

 Oh god. That was not something he wanted to admit or talk about. Hell, he’d even wanted Virgil to leave so he wouldn’t even see their _car_. But…Virgil wanted to stay, didn’t he? He’d never commented on anyone around them like that. Hell, he hadn’t even blinked when Roman got himself a job.

 Something Roman had been far too _scared_ to do before.

 “No, we can’t.” he whispered, relaxing against Virgil as he continued his swirling patterns on Roman’s thigh, “Last time we had to go to court…” Roman flinched away, catching himself, “Shit, sorry, that’s not what you want to hear.”

 Virgil kept his hand on Roman’s thigh, squeezing gently, “Roman?”

 The earnest and slightly firm request in his voice stopped all of the frantic thoughts in Roman’s head. He turned to him, meeting Virgil’s gentle and earnest gaze.

 “You’re still my Golden Boy.” He teased lightly, “Even if your _life_ isn’t so golden.”

 Roman’s eyes widened, his lips falling apart and he felt his heart stutter a little in his chest. Not for the first time, Roman felt his cheeks heating up, staring wordlessly down at Virgil. Virgil smirked up at him, a little coyly, his gentle expression turning into a slightly teasing one.

 “Did I break something?” he asked, tilting his head a bit to the side.

 “That was…the _sappiest_ thing I’ve _ever_ heard.” Roman breathed out, and at Virgil’s surprised expression, he couldn’t help but laugh.

 Virgil chuckled along with him for a few moments, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie. Roman caught his breath soon after, feeling the warmth blooming in his chest again.

 “Golden Boy?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow with a slight smirk.

 It was Virgil’s turn to flush, “Yeah, well.” He shrugged, “Nicknames.”

 Roman chortled, “Oh, sure.” He slung an arm around Virgil’s shoulders and pulled him close again. It felt nice to have Virgil rest his head against Roman’s shoulder, even if it made his heart flutter in his chest. He _wasn’t_ alone.

 “But, Roman.” Virgil’s tone had gotten a little more serious again and Roman was glad he couldn’t see Virgil’s face at that moment. “I want you to know that we all have… _something_ we aren’t proud of.” Roman’s breath hitched, “It’s okay.”

 There were a few moments of silence, while Roman processed what Virgil had said. Was he…was he alluding to something in his _own_ past? It would explain so much. But Mr San- _Logan_ was so well put together all the time! And he hadn’t…well, he hadn’t met _Dad_.

 “Can we talk about it another time?” Roman asked, resting his cheek against Virgil’s head again, “I just wanna…”

 Virgil nodded, leaning against Roman, “Of course.”

 Roman could very easily say that this was the happiest he had been in a long time. And even though it was there, and he desperately wanted to ignore it, he couldn’t. The doubt. The worry. The _fear_ that somehow it wouldn’t last.


	12. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay! This chapter was so much harder than usual and it's because SOMEBODY (ROMAN/VIRGIL/TALYN) were trying to be angsty and I didn't WANT that. So here! Have a nice chapter <3
> 
> Warnings: Some swearing

** Support **

 

 Saturday snuck up on Virgil far faster than he’d expected, which meant he had to accompany Talyn on their ‘date’. Not that they were willing to admit that that was _exactly_ what it was. Admittedly, Virgil was nervous. He wasn’t even sure Talyn’s new ‘friend’ would even like him. And they were bringing someone else with them too.

 All Virgil knew, was that they’d both preferred ‘they/them’ pronouns. Talyn refused to give Virgil their name.

 As he pulled into the parking lot of the familiar mall, he sighed and scanned the carpark. He had to admit, he’d been more on edge since Roman’s admission. It had been one thing to try and date Golden Boy. It was another to discover that ‘Golden Boy’ wasn’t so golden.

 But, hey, who was he to judge? He’d done some pretty shitty things too.

 He spent more time surveying his surroundings than he had in the past, and even though he wasn’t even sure Todd knew about him yet…or even what Todd looked like…he didn’t want to be caught off-guard.

 He parked his bike and climbed off, pulling off his helmet and shaking his hair out. Still, it was probably good to get into the habit now. He couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for Roman to cope with this on his own.

 “Excuse me?”

 Virgil nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to the stranger that was regarding him from the end of the parking space. He was fairly tall and thin, with dark olive skin and eyes so dark they were nearly black. He was giving Virgil a wide, disarming smile, but there was something about him, something predatory, that made Virgil nervous.

 “Yes?”

 Their smile seemed to get wider, “I couldn’t help but notice your bike-“

 Oh. A bike junkie.

 Virgil raised an eyebrow, “-and I was wondering how a kid like you managed to afford it.”

 Okay then, _not_ a junkie.

 “It was a gift.” Virgil answered as he tucked his helmet away and locked the compartment, “Why would that be your business?” Virgil stepped back from the bike, unzipping his riding jacket to reveal the black shirt beneath and give him room to move.

 The stranger’s eyebrows shot up, genuine surprise flashing in his eyes, “I didn’t mean to offend!” they threw their hands up, “I was just…curious.”

 Virgil scowled, “Do I know you?” he asked, glaring from beneath his hair. Everything about this guy was wrong. Even in his nice shirt and jeans, he just felt…off.

 “Well, no-“

 “Then it’s not your business.” Virgil growled, tucking his keys into his pocket, “Anything else or was that it?”

 The stranger blinked slowly, as though trying to recall something or commit something to memory, before another wide smile spread on their face. It _would_ have been disarming if something about him didn’t just _scream_ wrong.

 “No, that was all.” They answered, already taking a few steps back, “My apologies.”

 Virgil narrowed his eyes, realising the guy was probably no older than he was, despite his clothing choices. “Cool…whatever.” He shrugged, waiting for him to disappear behind the car and listening for his footsteps as he retreated.

 That was…the _weirdest_ thing.

 

* * *

 

 Virgil found the café pretty quickly, hands dug deep into his pockets as he dodged other shoppers and ducked inside. It never took much to find Talyn, their bright blue hair stood out pretty well. It looked like they’d redyed it too, making it even more vibrant than usual.

 They were sitting at a table, hunched over their phone, a coffee already between their forearms. They’d picked a more tame outfit for their first meeting. They’d replaced their usual jacket with a plain black leather one, and a casual band-shirt with blue jeans. They had their usual black boots on though.

 Virgil slipped in opposite them, catching their eye with a smile, “Were you _trying_ to be late?” they teased, locking their phone. Virgil noticed their hands were shaking as they reached for their coffee.

 “You know I physically _cannot_ be late.” He waved them off, “When is lover friend supposed to get here?” he looked toward the entrance of the café, idly studying various faces.

 Talyn rolled their eyes, playfully batting at Virgil, “Soon! So, go get a drink or something.” They waved absently at him, “You’re making me nervous.”

 “ _I’m-_ “ Virgil’s jaw dropped, eyes wide as he stared at Talyn, “Rude.” He slipped out of his seat again, squeezing their shoulder reassuringly as he passed and headed toward the counter.

 It wasn’t long after that he returned with his coffee, slipping into a chair opposite Talyn and leaning back with his phone in his hand.

 “How you feeling?” Talyn suddenly asked, glancing up from their phone and Virgil lowered his.

 “About as nervous as you, probably.” Virgil admitted, feeling the uncomfortable rivulets of electricity running under his skin. He wanted to move, to try and relieve it, but that meant giving away exactly _how_ nervous he was.

 “Yeah, can’t say I blame you.” Talyn sighed and lowered their phone, “Thanks for agreeing to come though.” They offered with a weak and nervous smile, “I don’t think I could have managed on my own.”

 Virgil gave them an equally nervous smile, “It’s no sweat, Tal.” He teased, “Just remember you owe me.”

 A brighter, more genuine smile broke out on Talyn’s face, “You’re not going to let me live that down, are you?”

 Virgil snickered, his own true smile coming out, “Nope.”

 

* * *

 

 Roman glanced down to Joan, his friend fidgeting nervously before shoving their hands in their pockets for the umpteenth time that morning. He rolled his eyes and slung his arm over Joan’s shoulders, “Relax.” He squeezed them against him, “You _know_ them.”

 Joan groaned a little, “Yeah, but it’s still technically the _first_ time we’re seeing each other…face-to-face anyways.”

 Roman rolled his eyes, “You’ll be _fine_.” He reassured them as he saw the café ahead, “There, this is where we’re headed.”

 For a Saturday, the café was quiet, but then again, most of the mall had been fairly quiet. Maybe it was because it was early morning, but Roman expected it to get even busier as the day went on.

 Roman had no idea who they were looking for, but when Joan’s eyes fell on a shock of bright blue hair, their face lit up like a thousand suns and Roman had to physically draw away. Damn, was that why Joan always grinned when Roman talked about or saw Virgil? Because that was why _Roman_ was grinning right now.

 It would have been nice if Joan’s eyes hadn’t then fallen on their companion. Their face fell so quickly that Roman looked up.

 Virgil was sitting with them, leaning back in his seat and laughing about something they’d said. Roman couldn’t help the surge of both joy and nervousness that flooded him. Joan was still a little… _salty_ about the prank. They would probably prefer that Virgil wasn’t around, but…

 Roman really wanted them to get along.

 If Joan had wanted to escape, they really waited too long as both Virgil and his friend turned to look up at them. It seemed that Virgil had put a lot of thought into what he was going to wear.

 He was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top left open. The usual choker and jewellery was present, but his jeans had less tears than usual, but his usual boots, make-up and leather jacket were present. And that was _nice_ and _familiar_.

 Virgil looked as surprised as Joan and Roman were, his silver eyes wide as he took them both in before glancing to his friend.

 They were staring at Joan, hazel eyes wide and bright as they looked over Joan. They had hair dyed the most vibrant shade of blue that Roman was _jealous_ because it looked so good! They’d even managed to colour their _eyebrows_ the same shade! He was _impressed._

 A pair of thick glasses slipped down their nose as they grinned, wearing a simple singlet and jeans, running a hand nervously through their short hair.

 “Ready?” Roman asked, gently nudging Joan forward and they stumbled in to the café as their friend leapt to their feet.

 “Joan?” they asked, nervous and tentative as Roman slowly followed.

 Joan cleared their throat, “Yeah. Talyn?”

 Virgil was grinning behind the rim of his coffee cup and his eyes met Roman’s, the pair grinning at each other. It was just so… _pure_.

 Talyn barely suppressed a squeal and jumped up, clapping their hands, “Can I- I mean, I wanna…hug?”

 Joan laughed, “Sure.”

 Roman winked to Virgil as the pair hugged, Virgil’s cheeks burning a little pink as he sipped at his coffee and Virgil slipped out of his seat. Once he’d put his coffee down on the table, he stepped a little closer just as Talyn and Joan broke apart.

 “Oh my goodness, Virgil this is-“

 “We’ve actually met.” Joan interrupted, looking Virgil over once. Their distrust was all over their face and Roman couldn’t help but frown at the small twitch on Virgil’s face.

 “Yeah, remember when I told you about Golden Boy?” Virgil looked to Talyn, who was frowning at him with their head cocked to the side.

 “Yeah?”

 “The person willing to fight me?”

 “Mm-hm?”

 Virgil waved to Joan, “Meet Princey’s bodyguard.” He teased, earning himself a tiny smirk and narrowed eyes. It wasn’t a lot, but enough for Roman to almost relax.

 Talyn’s eyes widened, “You?” they asked, “Were gonna fight him?” Talyn looked pale at the thought, glancing to Virgil, who laughed softly with a shake of his head.

 “I would’ve deserved it.” He admitted, with a shrug.

 Talyn looked over Virgil’s shoulder to Roman at last, beaming up at him, “I’m Talyn!” they enthusiastically offered their hand to shake and Roman grinned back as he shook it, “You are?”

 “I believe I might be better known as Golden Boy.” He teased, nudging Virgil lightly from behind.

 Talyn’s eyes blew wide, their mouth falling open as they looked him over head-to-toe. Joan nervously glanced at Roman, who smiled back, even though he couldn’t help but feel nervous too.

 “Hm.” Talyn brought a hand to their chin, tapping it thoughtfully, “You’re right, he’s not the usual.” They met Virgil’s eyes as a bright flush spread on his face, “But I approve.”

 “ _Talyn_!” Virgil nearly barked, face red and shoulders high as they snickered back at him.

 “What?” they teased, “I’m just saying that the few extra inches of height might help with those pesky shelves.” They winked and Virgil drew in a breath through his teeth.

 Roman snickered behind Virgil, earning himself a glare and he couldn’t help but respond with a slightly apologetic shrug and grin.

 “They’re right. I could help get to those hard to reach places.” He winked, and Virgil narrowed his eyes, scowling, but Roman could see a smirk twitching at his lips.

 “Oh, I’m sure that’s what you _meant_ , Talyn.” He rolled his eyes and huffed.

 Talyn either feigned innocence, or was really oblivious, “I have no idea what you’re implying.” They glanced between Joan and Roman, “Are you guys gonna grab something?” they hooked their thumb to the counter, “Virgil and I already-“

 “I’m grabbing another coffee.” Virgil answered with a smirk.

 Roman felt a flutter in his chest. He hadn’t expected to be _asked_ that. And he was broke this week. And probably for the next few weeks. There was no way he could possibly-

 Virgil glanced up at him from over his shoulder, “My shout, Princey.” Virgil nodded toward the counter, “Go pick something out.”

 His thoughts stuttered and then he was talking, “No, Virgil, thanks, but I’m fine-“

 Virgil frowned at him, turning to face Roman as Joan and Talyn suddenly began discussing favourite drinks and cakes near the display case.

 “It’s alright, Roman, really.” Virgil smirked, “C’mon, show me what your favourite cakes are.”

 He couldn’t help but follow, joining the discussion with Talyn and Joan about the different flavours and textures of the cakes and slices in the cabinet. Only once did Roman notice Virgil standing off to the side, but he had a fond smile on his face, eyes bright as he listened.

 Maybe more intently than Roman had realised.

 He’d continued to refuse, and despite that, Virgil had known exactly what to order for him. Roman’s eyes were wide as he stared down at Virgil, listening to him nonchalantly order Roman’s usual and a slice for him.

 “Virgil?” Roman glanced nervously at the server, “You don’t-“

 Virgil winked up at him, nodding to the barista and pulling his wallet out of his pocket, “Don’t worry about it, Princey.” Virgil paid and smiled at the barista, “You paid last time, remember?”

 Oh boy, did he remember. That had been a spur of the moment decision. But it still felt wrong for Virgil to pay for something so simple as hanging out. It was a date for-

 Virgil glanced over his shoulder, smirking when caught sight of Joan and Talyn sitting at a table together, excitedly chatting away.

 “Looks like they’ve forgotten about us already.” He teased, glancing up at Roman as he looked over to the pair. Joan was beaming widely, a smile Roman only ever saw with their closest friends.

 He didn’t want to upset Virgil but he was sure Joan didn’t like him. Yet. Maybe. And ma-

 “Why don’t we sit somewhere else?” Virgil offered, stepping forward to accept their coffees and snacks, “Joan clearly doesn’t like me.”

 Oh shit. So, he already knew.

 “I’m sorry. Their just-“

 Virgil shook his head, waving absently as he stirred his coffee, “It’s no biggie.” Roman could see the slight hurt on Virgil’s face, “I hurt you and they’re just…hesitant. I get it.” Virgil nodded to the dining area, “Why don’t you go pick a seat?”

 “Virgil-“

 He paused, looking up and giving Roman his full attention. In that moment, Roman wasn’t actually sure what he wanted to say. No one he’d ever dated had…stopped to listen to him. Well…he’d only _had_ a few partners.

 “You okay?” Virgil asked, “You look lost.”

 Roman blinked, “Sorry, I had something to say, but I’ve forgotten.” He laughed nervously and Virgil smirked sideways at him.

 “Go find a seat.” He laughed softly, picking up some sugar and spoons, arranging them on the tray. Roman found a suitable table, folding into it and glancing up as Virgil arrived not a moment later.

 “You really didn’t have to get me anything.” Roman took his coffee from Virgil and sipped at it, noticing the packs of sugar on his saucer. Had he really made such an effort to remember?

 “I wanted to.” Virgil shrugged, slipping into his chair opposite Roman, “You paid last time.” He winked and took a small bite of his cake.

 A small flutter of panic rushed through Roman. Did that mean it would be his turn ‘next time’? When would there be a next time? He couldn’t…he wouldn’t-

 “So,” Virgil leant forward, “I have a question. A serious one.”

 Roman frowned, shifting a little and looking down at his slice as he jabbed at it a little with his fork. He wasn’t exactly sure what was coming, but there was something telling him that it wasn’t good.

 “Are we past the ambiguous dating stage yet?” he reached for his tea and Roman froze, face flushing red, “Cause I’m not, like, good at this.”

 “Wait, you-“ Roman nearly dropped his fork, as Virgil looked up at him, “You want to-“ his heart was racing a mile a minute and even though he couldn’t believe it, Roman wasn’t sure why.

 Oh. Wait. It was because Roman thought he’d have to ask first.

 “Be your…boyfriend?” Virgil sounded unsure now, shifting nervously in his chair.

 Roman stared at him. Was this a dream? Joan meets the person they haven’t shut up about for weeks. He runs into Virgil by _chance_. And now Virgil wants to-

 “I’m sorry, was it too soon? I-“

 “Virgil, no!” An indescribable look of hurt suddenly crossed Virgil’s features, “No, I mean, not too soon.” Virgil shrank a little, “I wanted to ask and I just…I’m processing.” A tiny smirk pulled onto Virgil’s face, “You…you want to be my boyfriend?” he finally managed to ask, searching Virgil’s face for even the hint of a lie.

 “I…wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” he shrugged, picking at his cake. It was the first time in a while that he’d seen Virgil nervous like this, and that moment of hurt had scared Roman to no end. He never wanted to see that expression again.

 “Virgil, can I-“ he held his hands out, “I’d like to hold your hands for a sec.”

 Virgil put his fork down and obliged, slowly raising his eyes to Roman’s once they were comfortable. He seemed so uncertain and confused, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, searching Roman’s face for anything.

 “Firstly, that was my line and you need to stop stealing them.” Virgil snickered and Roman smiled as the hurt finally vanished from his face, “Secondly, I would _love_ that.” He squeezed Virgil’s hands, “If that’s what you want.”

 Virgil rolled his eyes with his lopsided smirk, “Of course it’s what I want, Princey.”

 Roman grinned, pulling one of Virgil’s hands close and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, “Well then, suppose we’ve got families to inform.”

 “And meet.” Virgil added with a wink.

 Roman tightened his hold on Virgil’s hand as he realised the blush had deepened a little bit. In that moment, all that mattered to Roman was the fact Virgil wanted this as much as he did. Todd felt like a distant memory, something easily forgotten or ignored. And even though that wasn’t the case, and he knew it, it was easy enough to pretend for now.


	13. The Royal Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I had this one ready to go for a while now XD  
> No Warnings

** The Royal Family **

****

 Roman glanced up from his ironing, watching Mum as she scrubbed the kitchen, her normally impeccably kept hair starting to fall loose and wild over her shoulders. He smirked as Ma darted past soon after, carefully arranging various photos and making sure everything was in place.

 It wasn’t until he’d finished ironing his shirt and slipped it on, that he finally spoke, “You two can calm down, seriously.” He laughed, “It’s _just_ Virgil.”

 Ma froze on her way past, her eyes wide and hair a complete mess, clothes in a state of disarray, “ _Just_ Virgil?” she looked like she was willing to rip his hair out and Roman couldn’t help but grin back at her, “Roman Prince, I don’t think you understand.”

 Roman rolled his eyes with a wide smile, stepping toward her and putting his hands on her shoulders, “Ma. It’s _just_ Virgil. I _know_ him.”

 Ma scowled up at him as Mum straightened and turned to them, rubbing at her forehead with the back of wrist, “It is true that you know him better than we do.” She sighed and squared her shoulders, “But we would like to leave a good first impression.”

 Roman smiled at her too, “You might want to consider relaxing,” he answered calmly, “It won’t be long until he shows up.”

 Ma tensed under his hands, and Roman gently squeezed, “We don’t have time to-“

 “You need to get ready.” Roman gently reassured his mother’s, “Let me deal with some of the last-minute stuff.”

 Ma frowned up at Roman as Mum sighed, dropping the cloth onto the bench, “Alright, Roman.” Mum stepped toward them, “C’mon, Natalie.” Ma frowned up at Roman, almost pleading for him to relent and let her clean. Mum slipped her hand into Ma’s, “You heard the Prince.”

 Roman scoffed as Mum led Ma to the stairs and forced her up ahead, disappearing into the home as Roman sighed and rubbed at his temples. They’d been like that _all day_ and right now, the sudden quiet that had overcome the living room was so _nice_.

 Carla bounded to the stairs, suddenly stopping when she saw Roman rubbing at his temples and started slowly descending, “Ro?”

 Roman turned to her suddenly with a wide grin, “Hey, Carla!” it was over-enthusiastic, sure, but his little sister couldn’t see him like-

 “Nervous?” she asked, tilting her head to the side, approaching him slowly.

 Roman’s over-the-top smile fell away into a smaller one, “Yeah.” He sighed, slumping forward, “Worried about what Virgil will think.” He gave her a sideways smile.

 Carla nodded slowly, “Mum and Ma are worried too.” She answered, shifting nervously in her dress. Roman could tell that she was uncomfortable, but it had been Mum’s decision that Carla wear the dress.

 “I know.” Roman answered, offering his hand to her and she gladly took it, moving closer to him, “We all are, huh?”

 She nodded, biting her lip, “You like him a lot, huh?” she asked quietly, leaning her head against his arm and Roman smiled down at her.

 “I do.” He sighed, gently stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

 “As much as you liked Todd?” Carla asked meekly, squeezing his hand as Roman tensed and his smile dropped.

 Roman slowly descended to one knee and turned to Carla, his younger sister meekly peered up at him, biting her lip.

 “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I just-“

 “Carla, shh, it’s alright.” Roman tilted his head as he drew Carla closer, “Can you look at me?” he gently brushed hair away from her eyes and she looked up at him, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

 Carla shifted uncomfortably, “Todd hurt you…” she said softly, “I don’t…want Virgil to…hurt you too…”

 Roman practically felt his heart breaking and he pulled her close, wrapping her tightly in his arms and felt her relax against him, “I can’t say that he won’t.” Roman admitted quietly, “But I know he cares very much.” He squeezed Carla, “And I know you all love me very much.” Carla squeezed him back, “I will always have you guys.”

 Carla nuzzled his chest, “I love you, Ro.” She said quietly, holding him as tightly as her little arms could manage, “You’ll tell us if he starts hurting you?”

 Roman nodded, holding her even tighter, “Of course.” He whispered, feeling her take a deep breath, “Feeling better?”

 She nodded against him, pushing away and smiling up at him through teary eyes, “Much better.”

 Roman smiled back, “I’m glad. Excited?”

 Carla beamed, “Yeah!” she leapt back.

 He straightened as he beamed back down at her, “How about you help me finish tidying up?”

 Carla nearly squealed, bounding off to the kitchen, picking up the cloth Mum had abandoned and scrubbing at the bench. Roman grinned at her, heading off into the small living room to put away the ironing board and iron.

 By the time Ma and Mum returned back downstairs, Roman and Carla had finished tidying up. Mum straightened her shirt and tie, studying Roman’s shirt, “Do you want to wear a tie with that?” she asked, arching an eyebrow, and Roman beamed with a shake of his head.

 “That’s too formal for me, Mum.” Roman smirked back, earning himself an inquisitive smirk, “Virgil knows I don’t do ties.” He laughed softly.

 She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “Well alright then.” She stepped back, sweeping her eyes over Roman once before she gave him a resolute nod, “I’m going to start on dinner now.”

 Roman leant forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, “Thanks Mum.”

 Ma quickly took her place as Mum smiled and wandered into the kitchen, “How are you feeling? Nervous? Excited?” Ma was fiddling with his collar and then his hair, “It’s okay if you are, I mea-“

 “Ma.” Roman grinned at her as he gently caught her wrist, “I’m okay. Are you?”

 A watery smile pulled onto her face, “Of course.”

 He arched an eyebrow at her, “It’s okay.” He gently pulled her into a hug and felt her relax against him, “I’m sure you’ll love him.”

 She sighed against him and pulled away, blinking as she looked up to the ceiling, “I’m sure I will, sweetheart.”

 Roman let Ma go to Carla, guiding her through some more cleaning tasks as Roman felt the flutter of anticipation and excitement finally rush through him. Now that everyone else was calmed and ready, as opposed to preparing for war, he was excited.

 He wasn’t prepared for the timid knock on the front door, or the jolt of fear and excitement that stilled his heart for a beat too long.

 Three pairs of eyes turned to Roman, who was standing frozen in the dining room, hands curled into tight fists by his sides.

 Carla bounded up to his side, gently prying his hand loose and holding it tightly, “Let’s go!” she cried, dragging Roman toward the front door. He let out his nervousness in a laugh, feeling it rush out of him as Carla dragged him toward the door and Roman unlocked the door.

 Virgil was standing just outside, wearing the black dress shirt Roman had seen not a week earlier. He was pulling at a purple tie, loosening it to his chest and looking out to the yard as he unbuttoned his collar. Roman nearly snickered, aware that Logan would have made him wear it _that_ way.

 As Virgil turned back to the front door, somehow unaware that Roman had opened the door, he ruffled his perfect hair and froze mid-movement. His eyes blew wide, and Roman smirked at his lighter eyeshadow.

 “Hey.” Roman breathed, glad that Carla was by his side. Her hand was far more grounding that he’d like to admit.

 Virgil smiled up at him, teeth toying with the lip-ring. Roman couldn’t help but wonder who he had to bribe to let him leave the house with his piercing’s still in, “Hey.”

 Roman wasn’t sure why but Virgil’s eyes fell to Carla and in a move Roman had never expected, his face lit up, “Hi!” she cried, waving to him excitedly and let go of Roman’s hand to step out onto the porch.

 Virgil crouched to her level, and it was then that Roman noted the tight black skinny jeans and the black combat boots. The only piece of colour on him was his tie…which was a nice shade of purple.

 “Hi.” Virgil answered a little shyly, “I’m Virgil.”

 Carla was bouncing on her toes, hands clasped behind her back, “I’m Carla!”

 “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Virgil smiled, and Carla turned to look up at Roman, her eyes shining brightly.

 “You were right! Cinderella is really pretty!”

 Roman’s smile dropped and he felt his cheeks starting to burn as Virgil snickered, straightening and crossing his arms, leaning back on one leg.

 “Oh?” Virgil raised an eyebrow at Roman, who lifted his hand to retort, but Virgil grinned at him, “Princey isn’t so bad himself.” He winked and Roman’s retort died in his throat.

 Instead, he laughed breathlessly, “How are you so much better at that than me?” he asked with a smile.

 Virgil shrugged with one shoulder, “I have no idea.” He stepped forward, “You gonna let me in? Or are we having dinner on the porch?”

 Roman chuckled, opening his arms for a hug, “Please?”

 With a soft chuckle and a muttered, “Sap.” He stepped in and sighed against Roman’s chest, letting Roman nuzzle his hair.

 “I’m nervous.” Roman admitted softly and Virgil chuckled, squeezing him for a moment.

 “You and me both.”

 

* * *

 

 After a few moments, Roman pulled away, “As much as I’d like to just stand here hugging, my mother’s are already antsy.”

 Virgil snickered as Roman took a step back, offering his hand and Virgil smirked and took it. Roman guided him inside, closing the door behind him.

 He had to admit the exterior of the home was misleading. It was fairly rundown, sagging in places and generally just sad. Virgil was pretty sure his uncle would go _nuts_ just trying to convince the Prince’s to let him try and fix it. Maybe that was something to mention?

 Not tonight.

 The interior was beautiful in comparison. It was clear that someone had taken care to repair walls and a fresh coat of paint had been applied regularly. He paused in the small hallway leading out to the living room, studying a small array of photos on the wall.

 In one, was a young Roman, probably no older than ten, with a young woman and an older man. Virgil could see the resemblance between them all, but he didn’t recall a time when Roman spoke of a father.

 Virgil studied it closely, noticing the way the male was more faded than the other two. It even looked like it had been torn or cut as some point.

 He hadn’t even noticed that Roman had passed by him until he heard his footsteps backtracking, leaning back from the photo and turning to smile at him. Roman looked a little pale and uncertain as he approached, his back straighter than usual and his hands clasped behind his back.

 “Is that-?” Virgil let the rest go unsaid as Roman’s eyes flicked to the photo and mixture of deep sadness and anger crossed his face.

 “My father? Yes.” He nodded, sounding far stiffer than Virgil was used to hearing. “We…don’t talk about him.” He added, “So…please…”

 Virgil gently put his hand on Roman’s bicep, “Got it.” He nodded with a warm smile, “When you’re ready.”

 Roman looked down at him, tall and imposing as ever in a figure fitting white dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar. He’d tied his hair back into a low ponytail, the slightly curly golden hair catching the light and reflecting it like something from a fairy tale. His grass green eyes softened and his shoulders relaxed a little, “Thank you.” He whispered.

 Virgil knew this was more of a personal issue for Roman than his family. And this seemed to sting more deeply than _Todd_. Definitely a story for another time then.

 Roman looked to some of the other photos on the walls, “Any other questions?” he asked and Virgil let his hand drift down Roman’s arm and slipped his hand into his.

 “Relax?”

 Roman sighed, letting Virgil steal his hand away, “I’m sorry. I get…my father is a touchy subject.”

 Virgil nodded, “I understand.” He gently nudged his shoulder into Roman’s arm, “Is Carla biological or step?”

 Roman smiled fondly, “Step.” He gently nudged Virgil back, “She’s been a part of the family since she was very young. We’re the only family she’s ever known.” Roman was looking at another photo, but his gaze seemed distant, “I believe she was…four or five when my mother’s got married.”

 Virgil nodded, his own smiling faltering a little. How old was he when his own father’s married? It was…maybe fourteen? Fifteen? Not that long ago. Granted, they’d _acted_ married since-

 “Hey.” Roman was looking down at Virgil with a fond but worried expression, “You okay?” he was searching Virgil’s face.

 “Hm? Yeah. Why?”

 Virgil inwardly cringed. Roman wouldn’t have asked without a reason. “You had a dark look on your face and then you got…really tense.” Roman was stroking Virgil’s knuckles, “If you’re not ready to do this tonight-“

 “No, no, it wasn’t this.” Virgil shook his head, “I want this.” He added with a small nod, turning to face Roman, “I was just…thinking about when my father’s got married.” He stared at the buttons on Roman’s shirt. It didn’t feel like so long ago, but it had been five years and- “Sorry.” He shook his head, “I’m sure your mother’s are about to lose their minds.” He tried to smile up at Roman, but it felt weak.

 It must have _looked_ weak, because Roman gave him a worried and gentle squeeze to his hand, “Do you want to talk about it?”

 Virgil scoffed, “Not tonight.” His smile got a little firmer, “And…not with my father’s around.”

 Roman’s eyebrows rose a little, a small flicker of comprehension even as confusion flickered back across his face, “Okay. Are you alright though?”

 Virgil smirked, “Of course.”

 With that, Roman led him into the living room, not letting go of Virgil’s hand this time. It opened into a cosy space, a tiny kitchen to their left with a breakfast bar, a small dining table just beyond that and a tiny living room. A set of stairs led upstairs, though Virgil couldn’t imagine very many rooms residing up there.

 A shorter woman swept over, her golden blonde hair tied into a loose braid and bright green eyes like Roman’s that shone with bright joy, “You must be Virgil.”

 “Or Cinderella.” He shrugged back, earning a soft snicker from Roman.

 She grinned at him, “Can I hug you?”

 “Ma’s a hugger.” Roman assured.

 Virgil frowned, “I…suppose.”

 He felt Roman’s hand drift away as he stepped forward to hug her, but he could feel tension rushing up his back as her arms wrapped tightly around him. Thankfully, it was over quickly, either because she noticed his tension, or she had something to do.

 “You can call me Natalie.” She smiled gently at him, her green eyes searching his face the same way Roman’s did sometimes. Virgil wasn’t sure what she was looking for, “Ro? Would you mind getting some tea?”

 “Sure, Ma.”

 Virgil glanced over his shoulder, a moment of panic overtaking him as Roman disappeared into the kitchen.

 “Virgil, hun?” he spun back around, eyes wide as Natalie tilted her head. Her bright green eyes were gentle, “You’re allowed to say no, okay?”

 “What?”

 “To hugs or…anything.” She clasped her hands in front of her, “Even to me or Paula, though Paula rarely seeks physical affection either.” She straightened her head again.

 “I’m sorry, was it _that_ bad?” Virgil asked, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck and Natalie smiled warmly.

 “A little stiff. You were uncomfortable.” She glanced over his shoulder to Roman as he approached, “And we don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 Roman offered his mother the tea once he’d reached Virgil’s side, “Did you give the consent speech, Ma?”

 Virgil barely suppressed his snicker as her eyes widened, “Roman?”

 Roman gently nudged Virgil with his elbow, “She did, didn’t she?”

 Virgil glanced to her, “I…believe so.”

 Natalie pouted as she took the mug of tea, “It’s important.”

 Roman laughed softly, “I know, Ma.” He gently rested his hand on Virgil’s shoulder and gently kneaded some of the muscles. _Relax, Virgil, I’ve got you_.

 He forced himself to breathe out and relax, smiling gratefully up at Roman.

 “But you don’t have to send me away to have it.” Roman gently squeezed Virgil’s shoulder and Natalie rolled her eyes.

 “I didn’t wanna embarrass him!”

 Virgil bit back a grin and relaxed into Roman’s hand, “Nah, you’d rather intimidate him instead.” Roman winked and Natalie laughed as Virgil snickered.

 “Okay, I see your point, Ro.” She conceded, “Why don’t you go meet Paula? Make yourself at home, Virgil.”

 “Thanks, Natalie.” Virgil smiled as he followed Roman toward the kitchen and sighed to calm himself on the way.

 Paula glanced over her shoulder to Virgil, smiling warmly before she continued to cook, “Greetings, Virgil.” Roman carefully slipped behind Virgil, knowing there wasn’t a whole lot of room in the kitchen.

 “Hi, uh, Paula? Is it?”

 “Correct.” She answered, stepping away from the pan for a moment to grab something and returning soon after.

 “Hmm…what are you cooking?” Virgil asked with a head tilt, “It smells amazing.”

 Paula’s face pulled into a wide smile as she shifted the pan around. Her dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, pushing up a pair of dark green rimmed glasses. Her dark brown eyes felt perceptive to Virgil as she excitedly talked more cooking than he knew.

 Virgil chuckled a little nervously, “That’s well and truly beyond my expertise.” He offered weakly, “But it sounds delicious.”

 Paula paused for a second to regard Virgil for a few moments. She was wearing a simple sweater and slacks, but that somehow felt intimidating to Virgil. Maybe…

 Maybe he understood why Roman had been intimidated by Pa now.

 “Well, you’ll have to let me know if you like it.” She answered with a warmer smile than Virgil had expected, “Looks like Carla wants your attention.”

 Virgil turned and looked to the stairs, surprised when Carla suddenly darted upstairs and he looked to Roman. “Go for it.” He stepped back to let Virgil out of the kitchen, “I’ll be here helping Mum with the cooking.”

 Virgil found Carla in the first bedroom off the stairs, waving enthusiastically at him, “Did Roman tell you?”

 He blinked down at her as she gently took his sleeve and pulled him in. He was immensely grateful that this family wasn’t… _touchy_. Carla gently closed her door behind them, “Tell me what?” he asked gently.

 “He likes you.” Carla rushed into a strange looking castle she’d made herself.

 Virgil chuckled lightly, “I’d hope so.” He tried to peer through a pair of sheer curtains that must have been the doorway. It appeared that she’d built it to go _into_ her closet, “He’s my boyfriend.”

 Carla poked her head out of her castle, “You’re not going to hurt him, are you?”

 Virgil eyes widened and he straightened, “Hurt him?” he slowly moved to sit on his knees, tilting his head.

 “Yeah. Like Todd?”

 Virgil’s blood ran a little cold. He wasn’t prepared to have this conversation.

 “He-“

 Virgil shook his head, “Can I tell you something super important?”

 Carla nodded, moving a little to sit down. She kept her distance, and Virgil sat back so he could sit cross-legged.

 “Okay, so I know about Todd. I know he was bad, and he hurt Roman a lot.” Carla nodded, “But that’s stuff that I want Roman to tell me, when he’s ready.” She looked down to the carpet, frowning as Virgil eyed a toy and picked it up, fidgeting with it, “I want him to tell me when _he_ trusts me.” Carla looked back up to Virgil, watching him untangle knots in her doll with careful, gentle strokes of his fingers. “It’s…important to me. Okay?”

 Carla met his eyes, “Okay. But…promise you won’t hurt him?”

 Virgil smiled gently, “I promise.”


	14. Insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had this one ready before my shifts started last week, but they were so bad that after work I just wanted to sleep/talk to the gf so I did. I'm sorry I made you all wait, but I hope this ones good and you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> Warnings: Gaslighting, Insecurity, Manipulation, Smoking

**Insecure**

 

The car lunged a little as Roman braked, yanking the parking brake a little too hard and sitting back in his seat. The car was silent as they both looked out to the large home. The yard was immaculate with blooming flowers and hedges, the façade made almost entirely of careful masonry.

Roman let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding as Mum shifted in her seat. “You okay?” she asked, her voice pitched lower than usual, filled with more concern than Roman thought he deserved.

The truth was that he…wasn’t okay. Todd’s words echoed through his head now, as he stared at the home, as it dawned on him just how well-off Virgil was. Was that why he hadn’t been worried about treating Roman? What had Virgil thought when he saw the house? Or…what had Logan thought?

He shook his head slightly as he looked at the home, almost unable to believe what he was seeing. Somewhere, deep down, something told him he should be relieved. He should be happy. But it didn’t sit right.

_ Darling, you and I both know that I’m the only one who could love you. _

The words echoed through his head and Roman’s eyes snapped shut, gritting his teeth.

_ I’m the only one who can support you. _

His shoulders drew painfully tight as hot tears flooded his eyes.

_ I’m the only one who could overlook your poverty, remember? _

Mum’s hand on his thigh snapped Roman from the memories and a fresh gulp of air ran into his lungs. He turned to meet his Mum’s eyes, her gaze filled with concern, “Need a minute?”

He tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat, nodding a little as he turned to look back out to the home. Todd’s words continued to echo, but they weren’t as loud now. “Do you think-“ Roman choked on the words, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill free.

Mum squeezed his thigh, shifting slightly to make herself more comfortable, “Roman?” He turned to her, meeting her intense eyes, “I think if it bothered him, he would have spoken about it already.”

Roman thought back to their dinner a week ago, and how Virgil hadn’t  _ once _ brought up the house. He didn’t ask what his mothers jobs were, or why Roman had picked up a job, or why they couldn’t afford to go to court.

Sure, he’d happily answered the questions thrown to him about it all. But he’d avoided asking. Roman had considered it at the time as nerves, afraid to offend the Prince family.

But maybe Mum had a point? Maybe he’d been polite. He’d known that Roman would be at his home in a week’s time.

“Do you think he…” Roman frowned as he swallowed hard again, “…I mean, on our first date I-“ he breathed out hard, struggling to find the words, “-what if I can’t…”

“One step at a time, Ro.” Mum urged him gently, smiling a little, “And remember, if something is bothering or upsetting you,  _ talk _ about it.”

Roman bit his lip, frowning as his eyes fell to the gearbox between them. It was something his mothers had drilled into him, and something he’d tried  _ so hard _ to remember and live by: communication. But it was so hard!

“Now, I’m sure your Virgil is tearing his hair out with nerves.” Roman huffed out a small laugh of disbelief, smirking up at her a little, “You know to call me if you need me?”

Roman gave her an easier smile, “Yeah, Mum.”

“Good.” She gently patted his thigh before she opened her door, “C’mon.”

Roman slowly climbed out, staring once more up at the home.  Mum rounded the car toward him and briefly squeezed his arm.

“You’ve got this, Ro.” She leant up to kiss his cheek, drawing another smile from him and he watched her climb in. He stayed on the driveway, watching her leave, trying hard to ignore the thoughts racing through his head. It was hard, even as he watched the old, battered car disappear down the street, but he tried.

He attempted to steady his breathing. The memories were echoing a little louder as he heard a door open and his shoulders drew a little tighter.

_ What? Roman, baby, we both know you’re too poor for anyone but me to lo _ -

“Roman?”

Virgil’s soft voice broke through his thoughts and he spun around, forcing a smile. Virgil was wearing something a little more casual, a black band shirt under a dark purple dress shirt that he was wearing open. His hair was as wild as ever, silver eyes piercing and concerned, surrounded by his usual dark make-up. He tilted his head, flicking a lit cigarette absently between his fingers, the ash scattering on the wind.

“You okay?” he asked gently, pausing at the end of the winding pathway, leaning back on one leg as he took a drag of his cigarette. He was back to his usual, ripped skinny jeans, but a pair of black sneakers replaced his boots and he scratched absently at his collar.

“Yeah! Um, nervous, but okay.” His smile slipped a little as Virgil’s dark brows knit together a little, “Um, how have you been?”

The way Virgil’s eyes were flicking over his face should have been the indicator to Roman that Virgil didn’t believe him.

“Nervous, as is expected.” He admitted with a one-shoulder shrug, “What’s wrong?”

Roman nearly deflated then and there, unable to keep up the façade that he was okay, but he tried. He fought against it like a falling curtain, blinking away tears and heaving in a breath.

“I’m fine.” His voice wavered, hands starting to shake, but he tucked them hurriedly into his jacket.

Virgil sighed, taking a deep drag of cigarette, before dropping it amongst the stones and crushing it under his shoe, “No, you’re not.” His voice was firm, but not unkind, and Roman clenched his hands into fists.

Roman grit his teeth, “It’s nothing.”

Virgil met his eyes again, widening slightly when he registered Roman’s expression and he tensed, “I-“ uncertainty flickered across his face, and Roman’s heart ached, his mind hissing at him, “Forget it.” He whispered, shoulders dropping with resignation, “Come inside?” he tilted his head a little to the side, “Unless you…don’t want to.”

The ache in Roman’s heart grew a little colder, clenching at his lungs and Roman winced, looking down to the driveway. He’d wanted this for so long and now he was  _ scared _ to even step onto the path with Virgil.

He knew it was dumb. He knew he was letting something stupid get between him and Virgil. And it was almost literal, with how far apart they were standing.

“Did I…upset you?” Virgil suddenly asked, searching Roman’s face again, eyes filled with concern and fear, “You’ve been pretty…I dunno, distant, this week.”

All the fight Roman had, all the anger at Todd and his discomfort flooded out as the ache grew and clenched at his heart, “No, Virgil, I-“ he winced again as Virgil shifted his weight, “It’s stupid. I shouldn’t have-“ he ran a hand through his hair, sighing hard up at the overcast sky, “I’m sorry, it’s not you.” He admitted, dropping his arm as he lowered his chin to meet Virgil’s eyes again. He could see that Virgil didn’t believe him.

How much courage had it taken Virgil just to  _ ask _ that? He’d done so much for Roman, not just to protect and try to help, but just to be  _ with _ him.

“Can we talk about it?” Virgil asked, shifting his weight around again, “I mean, it’s bothering you.” He tried to shrug nonchalantly, but his expression betrayed his concern.

Roman sighed, “It’s dumb.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “You’ve said that before.” He tried to smirk, but it came out weak and worried.

“You’ll hate me.”

Virgil jerked a little, tensing and panic flashed in his eyes, “What? Why?” his shoulders were starting to draw up, “Did something happen with Todd? Or did-“ whatever thought he’d had, Virgil had to squeeze his eyes shut and shake it out, “What happened?”

Roman almost melted at Virgil’s undying concern, but he couldn’t ignore the aching in his chest. Virgil was trying so hard and what had Roman done for him? Given him nothing but panic and worry.

“Nothing happened.” Roman drew in a deep breath, “I guess, I’m just…” he sighed it out, “… _ Insecure _ .” He shrugged as he dropped his eyes and let them slide along the driveway, scuffing his sneaker against the perfect concrete, “Todd-“

Virgil took a step toward Roman, “What did he do? Where is he? I’m going to-“

“It was a long time ago. What he said.” Roman interrupted, meeting Virgil’s eyes and his little emo hesitated, relaxing himself a little.

“Okay.” He nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. After a moment, he released it and when he opened his eyes again, Roman could see that the panic was gone, “Okay.” He added with a little more resolve, “I’m listening, Roman.”

How was he supposed to bring it up? Virgil was going to laugh at him. Or worse…get  _ mad _ . Or  _ worse _ …agree with Todd.

But.

He wasn’t going to make this any better by ignoring it. By letting it fester inside him until it exploded out. It was just…going to hurt someone.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Roman dropped his eyes back to pavement, “He used to say…that only he could…” his throat tried to close up on him and Roman winced, swallowing hard, “…love someone as… _ poor _ as me.” His chest started to constrict, the coils of fear wrapping tightly around him, “That no one…no one would ever want to-“

Roman didn’t see Virgil approach, but he jerked when Virgil’s sneakers appeared in his vision. He’d barely lifted his eyes when Virgil’s hands found his cheeks and force him to lift his chin too.

There was a fierce determination and love in his eyes that Roman had never seen from anyone but family and whatever breath he’d had in his lungs was gone in that moment.

“Money will never,  _ ever _ dictate my feelings towards you.” Virgil spoke with such vehemence that Roman wobbled a little on his feet, his knees going a little weak, “You could live in a cardboard box, and I would  _ still _ feel like this.” He added, his eyes fierce and piercing and  _ burning _ in a way that Roman hadn’t ever expected.

It had never even occurred to Roman that Virgil was even  _ capable _ of burning passion, let alone  _ speaking _ the words.

“I  _ will not _ take advantage of it, or  _ you _ .” He added, a little softer, searching Roman’s eyes, “Okay?”

A tiny squeak escaped Roman, his eyes filling with tears, “I didn’t even-“

Virgil smirked at him, thumbs tracing over his cheekbones, “You didn’t have to.”

 

* * *

 

The way Roman’s eyes filled with tears nearly broke Virgil’s heart, but he tried to keep himself from betraying the pain in his chest. It was hard, to feel for Roman like this, to see him so vulnerable and afraid and upset.

“I’m sorry,” Roman spluttered, eyes slamming shut as tears rolled free, “This isn’t what you signed up for, I-“

“Yes, it is.” Roman’s eyes snapped open and met Virgil’s, “You gave me plenty of warning.” He smiled gently with a head tilt, caught in Roman’s deep green eyes, “And no one is perfect, not even my Golden Boy.” He whispered.

Roman slumped forward into Virgil’s hands, a tiny whine escaping his throat as he pulled his hands clumsily from his jacket, “Can I-“ he finally managed to free his hands, “I would  _ really _ like to-“

“Hug?” Virgil asked for him, his smile growing a little wider when Roman nodded, “Of course.”

Roman dipped down, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist and held him tight. Then he actually  _ lifted _ Virgil off his feet and Virgil laughed, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck.

On instinct, Virgil cupped the back of Roman’s head and he buried his face in the crook of Virgil’s neck, “I’m sorry.” He whimpered and Virgil shook his head with a soft laugh.

“There’s no need to apologize.” Virgil nuzzled against the side of Roman’s head, running his fingers through Roman’s hair, enjoying the soft sensation of his long, thick locks, “I’m just… _ proud _ that you talked about it with me.”

A strangled laugh escaped Roman, his shoulders rocking them both, “Proud?”

That familiar ache caught Virgil’s heart, “Of course.” He whispered, feeling Roman’s arms tighten as he fought off a sob, “I know it couldn’t have been easy.” He whispered as he turned to gently press a kiss to Roman’s temple, “But you can trust me.”

Whatever resolve had been keeping Roman at a distance, whatever had been frightening him so badly he couldn’t even  _ speak _ about his past finally broke. He slumped, planting Virgil back on his feet and he had to support him as he clung to Virgil, sobbing hard against his shoulder.

“I’m s-sorry,” he sobbed, hands grabbing fistfuls of Virgil’s shirt, trying to pull him even closer, “I…I just-“ he whimpered, “I ha-hate that I’m…I’m so-“

Virgil shook his head, pulling Roman closer, “It’s not your fault.” He whispered back.

 

* * *

 

Even though they’d been outside for longer than half an hour, Virgil knew Roman needed a bit longer to sort himself out. And Virgil needed another cigarette anyways.

Roman was sitting against the garage, his knees bent with his forearms draped over them. Virgil stood a short distance away, an arm wrapped around his chest to try and fight the cold.

“You know,” Roman sniffed, carefully tucking his hair behind his ear as he lifted his chin, “You can sit with me.”

Virgil frowned as he took a slow drag, “You sure?” he breathed out the smoke, “I don’t think your mothers know I smoke yet.”

Roman rolled his eyes, petting the concrete beside him, “They know.” He smirked as he wiped at his cheek, “Please sit with me?”

There was absolutely no way that Virgil was going to deny him. He leant back against the garage and slid down to the concrete, not caring that it was hardly elegant or composed. Roman snickered and Virgil glanced sidelong at him, flicking his cigarette, “What?”

Roman shook his head, “You’re so…” he sighed, “You say such  _ sappy _ things and you’re so…I dunno, gentle?” he turned to meet Virgil’s eyes, “And then you remind me that you  _ are _ a punk.”

Virgil grinned, his tongue poking out between his teeth, “Ah, but you love it.” He nudged Roman with his shoulder, Roman’s laugh echoing through the nearly silent neighbourhood.

“Okay, yeah, I do.” He giggled into his hand, “But thanks.” When his eyes met Virgil’s, his gaze was fond but his expression serious, “For being  _ you _ .”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Who else am I going to be?”

Roman groaned with an eye roll and it was his turn to nudge Virgil back, “Ha ha.”

Virgil chuckled before he took another drag, “You think my humour’s bad?” he blew the smoke out, “Wait till you hear Pa and Dad.”

Roman quickly drew his knees close and hugged them, “They’re not gonna be mad we’ve been out here this long?” he asked, dropping his chin to his knees, “I mean-“

Virgil rolled his eyes as he leant back against the garage door, one leg outstretched and the other bent, elbow bent over it, “Hardly.” He studied his cigarette for a moment, “I’m pretty sure Dad’s grateful for the extra time to get everything ready.”

“What?”

Virgil smirked, “What? You thought only  _ your _ parents were allowed to be nervous?”

Something relaxed in Roman then, or eased back far enough for him to forget, because he straightened and his eyes lit up, “Your Pa  _ knows _ me.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “As a  _ student. _ ” He took one last drag, flicking the lit butt away and watching the burning ember as it flipped away and rolled down the driveway. He blew the smoke out in a slow, swirling plume, “Not as a person.”

“Ya know, when you do that, you look like a dragon.” Roman teased gently. Virgil chuckled, grinning widely at the thought, “Can I still be intimidated by your Pa?”

Virgil laughed as he got to his feet, offering his hand to Roman, “If I’m allowed to be intimidated by Paula.”

Roman’s eyes widened a little and he laughed himself, taking Virgil’s hand. He was surprised that Virgil managed to hoist him up with next to no effort and for the first time, Roman wondered how much strength Virgil was hiding in his frame.

“Okay, deal.” He quickly wrapped an arm around Virgil’s waist, pulling him against himself. Virgil squeaked, a hand coming up to push back against Roman’s chest before he relaxed and smirked up at him, “Thank you.”

Virgil tilted his head, “Anytime.”

Eventually, Virgil pulled out of the embrace and took his hand, gently leading him up the pathway toward the home. Roman walked slowly, absorbing the detail in the cobbled pathway, or the manicured lawn or even the blooming flowers.

As he climbed the porch steps, he was entranced by the moulding, and Virgil smirked as he opened the front door and gently tugged him inside.

It was far warmer inside the home, and Roman quickly shrugged off his jacket, leaving him in nothing more than a nicely fitting t-shirt and a pair of blue wash jeans.

Dad poked his head out of the dining room, a look of serious concern on his face before it broke out into a bright grin, “Oh, you both made it!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “I  _ live _ here.”

Roman tried to fight his smirk as Dad planted his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow, “Here I was thinking you’d both run off to make-out.”

Virgil could have sworn Dad sounded disappointed, but he felt his face heating up as he glared playfully at his Dad. Roman had tensed and was blushing furiously beside Virgil as he gently kicked the door closed behind them, “Just because that’s what  _ you _ wanna do, Dad.”

Roman’s eyes widened and he stared down at Virgil, as Dad’s face suddenly went bright red. Then he grinned and laughed, throwing his head back. Virgil didn’t miss the way Roman stared at Dad, then back at Virgil, tightening his grip on Virgil’s hand.

Virgil squeezed back,  _ I got you. It’s alright. _

“Alright, you got me, kiddo.” Dad walked over to them, meeting Roman’s eyes, “You must be Roman!”

Virgil could see Roman reeling from Dad’s admission, “This is he.” Virgil answered for him, giving him another squeeze on his hand, “Ro?”

“Oh! Sorry.” He shook his head a little and gave Dad a polite smile. He offered his other hand to shake but Dad held his arms out.

“May I?”

Virgil smirked up at Roman, who grinned, “Sure.”


	15. Cracked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry its taken me so long to post this week, guys. It's been a really rough week and even though I had this already written, I just couldn't even find the energy to post it. I hope it's good enough for you enjoy anyways. <3
> 
> Warnings: Insecurity, Implied Stalking, A little spice

** Cracked **

 

 As soon as Patton heard the door open, he broke the kiss, grinning up at Logan. The teacher stared down at him in surprise, his hair now a dishevelled mess and his shirt rumpled. Patton beamed as he toyed with his tie and winked, “Fixed it.” He teased, before sauntering out into the living room.

 Logan blinked a few times at where Patton _had_ been, before snapping out of it in time to wipe at his mouth and push himself off the pantry door. There were times where he wondered _how_ he managed to marry such an unpredictable man.

 This was one of those times.

 He moved slowly, still slightly dazed, toward the living room. He only managed to shake it off when he heard Roman’s voice, “Oh, uh, sure.”

 Patton pulled Roman into a tight hug, as he did with most people he greeted, and Logan couldn’t help but smile. Virgil glanced nervously at him, silver eyes lighting up as he took in Logan’s appearance.

 All he could do was roll his eyes with a smile and lean against the wall.

 Virgil’s snicker brought Roman’s attention to Logan before Patton had even let go, and he stiffened, eyes widening. Virgil decided to speak first, “ _Dad._ ”

 Patton withdrew, surprised until he followed his son’s gaze to Logan. He raised a single eyebrow at the pair, adjusting his glasses.

 “Oh, that?” Patton beamed, stepping back from Roman as he stared in shock, “You get older, but you don’t have to grow up.” He winked and Logan rolled his eyes again. Virgil groaned with an eye roll of his own, “He looked like he was going to work!” Patton tried to defend with a laugh, “I won’t tolerate my Lolo dressed like that on a _Saturday_!”

 That earned a small, suppressed laugh from Roman and Logan gave a small, fond smile to Patton. It always amazed him. Where Logan made people tense or uncomfortable, Patton relaxed them. Where Logan could be terse or serious, Patton was kind and silly. Nearly his perfect opposite.

 “Well, Roman,” Patton clapped his hands together once, “You can call me Patton or Dad.” Virgil rolled his eyes with a scoff, “And I’m sure you know the teach already?”

 Logan scowled playfully at Patton, but pushed off the wall and gave an awkward wave. Was that proper courtesy? He wasn’t entirely sure. But a head nod seemed too…formal. And this was an informal setting. Would it have been more appropriate to-

 “Yeah, Mr Sa-, I mean, Logan.” Roman’s eyes finally met Logan’s, flashing with what looked like fear. It twisted at Logan’s chest, the dawning realisation that if Roman were afraid of him…

 How many other students were?

 “Roman.” He tried to give a small smile, but it felt wobbly and uneasy, “How are you?”

 Patton and Virgil took that as a cue to coax Roman further into the house, and he followed without protest. Though Logan was almost certain that was because he hadn’t noticed he was _moving_.

 “I’m, uh, pretty good.” He glanced nervously down to Virgil, who winked up at him, “You?”

 Logan sighed, pushing off the wall and pulling his tie off, “Honestly, nervous.” He glanced to Patton, who was beaming up at him. Roman’s eyes widened a little, “ _Someone_ threw me curveball earlier.”

 Logan playfully batted at Patton with his tie, and he yelped with a giggle, “Don’t you start!” Patton grinned and Virgil groaned softly with an eye roll.

 The teacher continued to swipe at Patton, feeling the tightness in his chest ease with each of his husbands excited giggles.

 “ _I_ didn’t start anything.” Logan finally relented with the tie, putting it aside.

 “Uh oh.” Patton giggled, trying to hide behind Roman. The teen’s eyes went wide, “This will end poorly for us all!”

 Virgil buried his face in his hands, “Oh my god…” he whispered as Logan moved toward Roman, who stood stock still and confused.

 “Roman?” he smirked up at the teen, who was staring back in dismay, “This is a very important decision.” Virgil laughed beside Roman, dropping his hands to reveal an embarrassed flush but also a wide grin.

 “Um, okay?” Roman’s face relaxed a little into an uneasy grin.

 “Will you protect Patton from my revenge?” Roman’s eyes widened a little, even as Patton giggled, “Or will you give him up?”

 As expected, he glanced to Virgil, who was beaming between them. Logan tried not to clasp his hands behind his back, bouncing a little on his toes as Roman decided. As he measured the reactions of everyone in the room.

 Finally, it appeared that he’d recognised the playful tone in the room. Logan’s smile, Virgil’s grin, Patton’s giggling. His shoulders finally dropped and he lifted his chin.

 “That depends, Logan.” Roman’s voice was a touch more confident than Logan was accustomed to. Virgil’s grin brightened, and Logan knew he’d made some progress, “What are the terms of surrender?”

 He arched an eyebrow, smirk nearly twitching into a smile, “If you release Patton to me, I’ll ensure you receive some extra dessert.” He teased gently and Virgil gasped softly. Logan threw him a sideways grin, earning himself an excited head nod.

 “And if I don’t?”

 Virgil decided to get in on the fun, “I’m afraid it’ll be two on one.” Virgil slipped up beside Logan, giving Roman a teasing but gentle smile, “Negotiations are merely formality.”

 “Kiddo, no!” Patton giggled, a hand gently wrapping around Roman’s bicep as he poked his head out from behind Roman, “Why?”

 Virgil grinned, “You know Pa’s desserts.”

 Patton narrowed his eyes playfully up at Logan, “Curse you both and your insatiable sweet tooths!” he giggled as Virgil snickered and Logan beamed back at him.

 Roman was fighting a smirk of his own, “And am I a neutral party?” he asked, swallowing hard as he jutted his chin out again. Virgil couldn’t help but beam proudly.

 “You are.” Logan answered with a firm nod, running his hands through his hair, “But I can promise you, based on evidence, that if you are to join his side, he will not aid in the ensuing battle.” Patton gave a mock gasp and giggle behind Roman, “He _will_ flee. Or join us.”

 The teen was clearly considering his options.

 “Very well, you’ve left me little choice.” Patton nearly squealed as Roman stepped out of the way.

 Patton’s eyes were alight with joy, glittering as they met Logan’s. He knew what was coming.

 “Thank you, Roman.” Logan beamed back at his husband, “It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

 

* * *

 

 The entire exchange had been a strange mix of formal and playful, something Roman hadn’t been entirely sure could happen. And even though he wasn’t sure what to expect, Virgil’s own wide grin had put whatever fears he’d had to ease.

 Logan grinned widely, tackling Patton onto the couch behind them, and the smaller husband squealed with excitement. Roman’s hand covered his mouth to stifle a laugh as Logan tickled Patton, grinning and laughing himself.

 A small, warm hand slid into Roman’s other hand, “We should try and keep dinner from burning.” Virgil’s soft voice, “Give these two some privacy.”

 With a small nod, Roman followed, the laughter and giggling left behind in the living room. Virgil fiddled with some of the cooking food, but leant against the counter after a few moments.

 “Feeling any better?” he asked gently, eyes searching Roman’s.

 What had he done in this life or the last, to deserve such an amazing boyfriend?

 Roman couldn’t help but wrap his arms tightly around him again, feeling Virgil relax after a moment and nuzzling into the little punk’s hair, “Much.” He whispered softly and sighed, “Thank you.”

 Virgil shook his head, wrapping his own arms around Roman’s waist, “You have nothing to thank me for-“

 “Yes, I do.” Roman whispered, holding Virgil tightly, “I really do.”

 

* * *

 

Logan made good on his promise of extra dessert and Roman couldn’t help but stare in dismay at the huge bowl of ice-cream and cake in front of him.

 “I didn’t know you baked.” Roman glanced to Virgil, who had already shoved the biggest chunk of cake into his mouth that Roman had ever seen. Virgil merely gave him a strained but sheepish smile.

 Logan chuckled, “I do and I enjoy it.” He was a little more restrained with his bites, smiling warmly at Roman, “I find it can be soothing.”

 Roman’s spoon hovered just short of the bowl and Virgil eyed Roman for a moment, “Do you bake often then?”

 Patton giggled, “Try it.”

 Realising that Virgil _and_ Patton were now eagerly watching him, Roman complied. While Logan glanced at his husband and son in confusion, Roman’s eyes blew wide at the sweet and delicate flavours that exploded into his mouth.

 “Oh my god,” he managed through the mouthful, staring up at Logan with wide eyes.

 “What?” Logan asked, suddenly straightening with alarm and glancing to the others. Uncertainty and concern flickered over his face, “Have I made an error? I had thought-“

 “This is _fantastic_!” Roman gushed, his other hand flying to his mouth and Logan’s attention once more returned to Roman. The teen’s eyes were wide and shining, “Oh my god, Logan, this is the _best_.”

 Logan’s eyes were wide and widened still, slowly filling with realisation as his back straightened a little further, “It’s nothing to be proud of-“

 Patton gently batted at Logan’s shoulder, “Yes, it is!”

 Logan turned to him in surprise, “It’s _baking_.”

 Patton rolled his eyes as Roman snapped straight, “It’s _baking_?” he asked, incredulous. Given Virgil’s eye roll, Logan was in for some kind of show, “This is _more_ than just mere _baking_!” Patton’s eyes widened as a grin spread on his face and Logan glanced between his son and husband again. “This is _art_ , Logan!”

 Virgil snickered, ducking his head, “It _is_ the best, Pa.”

 Logan struggled to formulate a response as his son shoved an unhealthy amount of the dessert into his mouth.

 His silver eyes flicked up to meet Logan’s, brightening when he caught the small blush spreading over Logan’s cheekbones.

 

* * *

 

 With a stomach that felt like it would burst, Roman collapsed onto Virgil’s bed, staring up at the ceiling with what _had_ to be the goofiest grin he’d ever made. All his concerns, all his fears, everything that had made him feel anxious and jittery and scared…were nothing more than thoughts.

 And after two weeks of silence from Todd? Well, Roman was certainly floating on Cloud Nine.

 He felt warm with joy, more at peace than he’d felt in a long time. So much so, that he didn’t think anything of his phone chiming loudly.

 Sitting up with effort and dramatically groaning to himself, he pulled the phone from his pocket.

 In one fell swoop, everything came crashing down around him.

 The food in his stomach threatened to come back up. All the weight of his reality settled back onto his shoulders. The colours in the room dimmed. What little joy Roman had managed to keep close, was torn away from him.

 [Unknown]: You think he loves you?

 It had been nearly two _whole_ weeks since Roman had heard from Todd. Two _blissful, amazing_ weeks of _silence_. He’d hoped it was over. _Dared_ to hope that everything would return to normal…or what Roman had heard was normal.

 Instead, he was sitting alone in his boyfriend’s bedroom, staring at a text from the ex that _would not let go_.

 He barely managed to stifle a sob that caught him by surprise, slapping his hand over his mouth and curling up a little as he stared at the message.

 Why wouldn’t he go _away_? Why wouldn’t he _stop_? What horrible, despicable thing had Roman done in this life (or the last) to _deserve_ this?

 More importantly, when would it end? What would it _take_ to end?

 Roman hadn’t even heard anyone coming up the stairs, not until Virgil’s door opened and the teen himself hesitated hardly a step inside.

 “Roman?” his soft voice was concerned, eyes quickly scanning the scene before him.

 Roman couldn’t see Virgil past the traitorous tears that had sprung into his eyes, but he heard the teen quickly close the door and then the bed shift from Virgil’s weight.

 “I’m here.” Was all Virgil had to say for Roman’s carefully constructed walls to crumble over again. He keened into his hand, tears falling free as he crumpled forward, trying to hide his face in his knees.

 The phone fell to the floor, forgotten and unwanted, bouncing away on the plush black rug. Roman hardly even cared, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not.

 Apparently not, because Virgil’s hands gently and carefully pulled him into his chest. “I’m here.” He reassured Roman, fingers gently and carefully running through his hair, “And you’re _safe_.”

 “I-I’m sorry-“ Roman whimpered turning to hide his face in the warmth and familiarity of Virgil’s chest, “I’m s-so sorry-“

 Roman felt warmth on the back of his head and realised Virgil was breathing into his hair, “Was it him?” he whispered. If Roman had been paying closer attention, he would have heard a dangerous edge in Virgil’s voice. A cold anger that would have made him run and never come back. Instead, all he cared for was the safety of Virgil’s hold. Of the lingering scent of smoke and lavender that followed him _everywhere_ and was _Virgil_.

 “Uh-huh.” He managed between sobs he barely kept from making a sound. A hand desperately clung to Virgil’s shirt like a small child, the other lifeless in his lap, “Why?” he keened into Virgil’s chest.

 Virgil breathed in like he had something to say, his back going taut and his arms tightening around Roman, but it seemed he’d changed his mind. He breathed out slowly, relaxing his back and shoulders, “Come here.” He whispered, gently guiding Roman’s face to the crook of his neck, and pulled him close, “I’ve got you.”

 It amazed Roman that Virgil knew what to say. That even _Roman_ hadn’t known what he needed to hear. Roman’s arms wrapped around Virgil’s waist and he huffed with a small smile as Roman tightened his hold.

 As he cried and clung to Virgil for support Roman so desperately needed, the other teen stroked his hand up and down Roman’s spine. He breathed into Roman’s hair, occasionally making small humming noises and rocking them gently.

 And after crying for what felt like an eternity, Roman’s mind finally pushed aside the haze of emotion to form words. Words became thoughts and those thoughts became sentences.

 “Virgil?” Roman hiccupped and sniffed, keeping his hold on his boyfriend.

 “Hm?” he kept stroking Roman’s spine, nuzzling his hair a little to show he was listening.

 “I’m scared.” He hated that he sounded broken and lost. He hated that he was clingy and needy. He hated that-

 “I know, Ro.” Virgil whispered softly, the hand that had been gently running through his hair coming up to cradle his head, “And I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready-“

 “What if I’m never ready?” he whimpered, fresh tears already spilling from his eyes, “I can’t live like this anymore…”

 Gently, carefully, Virgil lay them both down sideways, making sure he still had Roman close, “It doesn’t matter if you ever tell me.” He whispered, “It’ll just help if you do.”

 With Virgil’s arm supporting his head, Roman could look up at his boyfriend. In his eyes were all the things Roman had only _dreamt_ of before. Concern. Care. _Love_.

 Long strands of dark hair fell over Virgil’s face, sweeping over his nose and Roman couldn’t help but feel his heart swell and break all at once.

 “I don’t want to hurt you.” Roman whispered, voice growing thick with fresh tears, “I _can’t_ hurt you.”

 A small, almost coy smile pulled on Virgil’s lips, “I’m stronger than I look, Princey.” Carefully, gently, Virgil pressed his forehead to Roman’s, “And you don’t have to tell me everything at once.”

 He grimaced at the thought, “But you’ll have questions and you’ll ask why I didn’t leave sooner and I just-“

 Virgil’s hand in his hair, gently scratching at his scalp, managed to soothe Roman’s thoughts for a moment, “You don’t have to answer them until _you’re ready_.” Virgil whispered, smiling gently as he held Roman’s grass green eyes with his own.

 “Virgil…” Roman fought with the tears that desperately wanted to break free, “He’ll hurt you…”

 Virgil sighed then, pulling Roman closer, “I know.” Roman felt his heart skip a beat, staring wordlessly up at Virgil’s face. Words he wanted to say wouldn’t come out, frozen in his throat, “But Roman…” Roman could feel Virgil starting to shake, tears welling up in his eyes, “He’s _still_ hurting _you_ and-“ Virgil quickly closed his eyes, trying to hide the tears and pain as he gripped Roman tighter and hooked his chin over Roman’s head, “-I can’t _stand_ that.”


	16. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I ran out of time to post this yesterday, so here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Implied Stalking, Harrassment, Insecurity

** Comfort **

 

 It had taken nearly an hour for Roman to calm down, his shoulders still heaving with every shaky breath he took. Virgil lay with his eyes closed, feeling the warmth of Roman’s breath against his chest, listening closely to every tiny sound that escaped his boyfriend.

 Every time Roman broke down like this, it broke Virgil’s heart. And it also stoked a fire inside Virgil that both scared and excited him. It felt so familiar, almost like watching an old home video, but he was so much _older_ now. That fire that Virgil had managed to keep quashed for so long by only letting _some_ people in.

 And here was Roman. The Golden Boy. Tall and strong. Drama geek and theatre kid. No doubt surrounded by friends at all times and yet so… _broken_. Hiding behind a mask that he had carefully crafted.

 How did he get into Virgil’s heart? _When_? Virgil wasn’t entirely sure. But he knew that there was nothing in the world he would rather have.

 “Virge?”

 His voice was so broken, so shaky, that Virgil’s chest ached a little.

 “Yeah, baby?” Virgil whispered, feeling Roman’s arms tighten again.

 “I thought you fell asleep…” his voice broke and got thick again, burying his face further into Virgil’s chest.

 “No, Ro, I’m still here.” He leant down, burying his face in Roman’s hair again. The soft scent of various flowers filled Virgil’s nose. It was so _Roman_.

 “I’m sorry.” He whimpered, “We were having such fun and now I’m a mess and-“

 Before Roman could breakdown all over again, the loud buzzing of Roman’s phone interrupted them. Virgil had never seen a man move so fast in his life.

 Before he’d managed to sit up, Roman was kneeling in front of the phone. Virgil tried to study every detail of Roman’s behaviour. The way his shoulders were tense but shaking with supressed sobs. The way his lip trembled before he bit it. The intense shaking in his hands as he stared at the screen.

 “Hey.” Virgil slowly and carefully crouched on the floor beside Roman. The phone was still vibrating, but his eyes were glassy and distant. He risked a glance at the ringing phone, feeling bile and that fire flare when he saw the Caller Id.

 Carefully, Virgil covered the screen with his hand and pushed it down a little. As though only just realising Virgil was there, Roman’s head whipped to his. The searching, pleading look in Roman’s eyes nearly made Virgil snap the phone in half.

 “There you are.” Virgil whispered gently, his other hand coming up to cup Roman’s cheek. Roman sucked in a breath, as though ready to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. Virgil wiped at the tear tracks on Roman’s cheeks, “Breathe, Ro.”

 He breathed out shakily, blinking slowly. His lashes were dark with tears, eyes bloodshot and puffy. When he met Virgil’s eyes again, they were a little clearer.

 “I’m sorry.” His face threatened to crumple, biting his swollen lip to try and keep himself composed. Tears flooded his eyes again, his expression changing to fear, “I didn’t mean to ruin-“

 Virgil shook his head, holding Roman’s eyes as the vibrating stopped, “You didn’t ruin anything.” He answered softly, gently stroking Roman’s cheekbone with his thumb.

 For just a moment, Roman leant into the touch, a moment of vulnerability before his eyes snapped wide and he pulled back again.

 “I’m-“

 Virgil shook his head, offering a small and gentle smile, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 Roman jumped as the phone began vibrating again and Virgil tensed a little as he felt the vibrations roll up his arm. What was it going to take to get this dude to back off?

 “Why?” Roman’s broken, exhausted voice snapped Virgil from his thoughts, “Why won’t he leave me alone?” he whimpered, tears already falling free again and darkening his jeans, “Why are you _different_?” he turned to Virgil again, eyes pleading and scared.

 Virgil gently pried the phone from Roman’s grip and sat it on the floor, “I don’t know why he won’t leave you alone.” He answered softly, bringing his other hand up to cup Roman’s jaw in his hands. The teen’s shoulders dropped just a little, “But I _can_ tell you that I _care_ about you.” Virgil moved a little closer, surprised that Roman didn’t try to push him away, “And because I care I’m…doing things I normally wouldn’t.” he admitted with a lopsided and slightly cheeky smile.

 A tiny twitch of Roman’s lip told Virgil that somehow, he’d managed to cheer him up a tiny bit. It wasn’t a lot. But it was a start.

 “Like what?” Roman asked, sniffing and reaching up to wipe at his nose.

 “For starters, I called you ‘baby’ earlier.” Virgil wiggled his eyebrows and Roman’s eyes grew a little wider.

 Then a small, almost content smile spread on his face, “You _did._ ” New, fresh tears bloomed in his eyes suddenly.

 “Hey, Roman, I’m sorry, I-“

 Roman threw his arms around Virgil’s waist, pulling him closer and hiding his face in his chest again. Virgil relaxed a little, wrapping an arm protectively around Roman’s head and the other stroking over his shoulders.

 “He used to call me such…horrible things.” Roman whimpered, grabbing fistfuls of Virgil’s shirt.

 Virgil’s eyes widened a little, trying to relax a little. He hadn’t expected Roman to open up _tonight_!

 “Yeah?”

 Roman whimpered, shaking with suppressed sobs, “He never said nice things like that.” He sucked in a breath, “Unless he _wanted_ something.”

 Virgil drew in a deep breath, resting his cheek against the top of Roman’s head. “I’m sorry, Ro.” He whispered, “Did you like it though?”

 Roman’s vigorous nod drew a small chuckle and a smile from Virgil, “Please don’t stop. It felt good and I-“

 “I won’t.” Virgil whispered before Roman could take himself back into a panic. The phone went quiet for hardly a moment before it was vibrating again. Virgil felt Roman hold him tighter and try to bury his face in Virgil’s chest.

 And it was then that it dawned on him.

 Roman was trying to _hide_.

 “Hey.” He whispered, pulling back just a little to try and look down at Roman. He whimpered, holding tighter and shaking his head, “I’m not going anywhere, I just have a question.”

 He sniffed and raised his head a little, mussed brown hair falling over his eyes and face. He hated so much that Roman was so upset. He hated that he was so scared. He hated that he was hurting so bad.

 But his bright green eyes were so wide and shining so brightly. Like Virgil was his only hope, the last ray of sunshine in his life.

 “I know you’re scared.” Virgil watched Roman’s brows furrow a little, “And I think I know something that can help.” A tiny spark of hope in Roman’s eyes, his brows rising a little, “Think you can stand?”

 It took a few moments before Roman nodded, blinking tears out of his eyes and Virgil helped him to his feet. The phone had been silent only a few minutes, but Virgil didn’t blame Roman for tightly clasping Virgil’s hand and warily eyeing the silent phone.

 He followed Virgil to the closet, eyes widening as Virgil pulled out his black and purple hoodie. “Now, it should fit.” He turned to Roman with it in his free hand, “Since it’s already way too big for me.” He chuckled lightly and watched Roman’s face for a reaction.

 The only one he could see was awe and surprise. And just as Virgil thought a hopeful smile would break out, terror flashed into his eyes.

 “No, I can’t I-“

 Virgil gently squeezed Roman’s hand, and his eyes snapped back up to Virgil’s, “It’s okay.” He nodded gently, offering the hoodie again.

 “But it’s _yours_.”

 Virgil grinned, “Exactly!” Roman looked confused for a moment, “I’m hoping it’ll make you feel a little…safer.” He added.

 “You…you’re sure?” Roman asked, worrying his lip a little between his teeth.

 With nothing more than an encouraging nod from Virgil, Roman hesitantly took the hoodie in his hand.

 “I’ll give it back, promise.” Roman hurriedly said, pulling it against his chest, “I just- I mean if you think it’ll help-“

 Virgil gently pulled his hand out of Roman’s, “Put it on, silly.”

 Roman stared down at the hoodie for a few moments as Virgil stepped around him to the phone and picked it up from the floor.

 The messages, the missed calls, made Virgil want to throw the device against the wall. He toyed with his lip ring as he forced himself to look away. Roman had already opened up a little, there was no need to scare him back into his shell.

 He heard a soft, content sigh and turned to see Roman slouching into the heavy hoodie. He lifted his eyes to Virgil, looking tired and content, “You’re right.” He whispered tiredly, lifting a sleeve to rub at his eyes.

 Virgil smiled, moving back to Roman. He looked like a giant, exhausted child. “I’m glad it’s helping.” He gently took Roman’s hand, “Do you want to talk more?”

 Roman yawned, sniffling a little as he pulled the hoodie tighter around him, “I wanna…” he shifted his weight a little bit, “I wanna talk about some of it.” He nearly whispered, dropping his eyes to the floor and his chin along with it. Long curtains of golden brown hair hid Roman’s face from Virgil, “If that’s okay…I mean, you’ve already done so much and I-“

 Virgil lifted Roman’s hand to his shoulder, feeling the taller teen squeeze a little, “It’s fine with me if you’re ready.” He nodded, stepping a little closer. Almost as though he knew, the phone began ringing again.

 Roman’s flinch wasn’t quite so bad, and he pulled one of the sleeves to his mouth. Virgil was certain he wasn’t chewing on it, but if it comforted him, Virgil wasn’t going to judge.

 “Can I ask Dad or Pa to look after this?” Roman’s eyes flashed brightly with fear, “It’ll give us time to talk.”

 “Virgil, they can’t know.” Roman’s grip on Virgil’s shoulder tightened, “Please, they can’t. They wouldn’t unders-“

 “Roman.” Virgil whispered, a sound so gentle and soft that he hadn’t expected it to silence Roman’s panic, “They do.” Roman frowned at him, “We… _all_ do. To some degree.” It slowly dawned on Roman then, his eyes blowing wide with concern and fear, “And I know they’re also going to want to help.” He frowned under the sleeve, “But I’m not going to force you to tell them.”

 “You won’t either?” he asked quietly, eyes shining with tears.

 Virgil wrapped his free arm around Roman, smiling up at him, “Unless you are in immediate danger, it’ll stay with me.” He whispered with a nod, “Okay?”

 Fear did flicker in Roman’s eyes then. His breath caught and his eyes filled with tears but the fear was quickly snuffed out with what appeared to be hope. A watery smile pulled onto his face, the sleeve he held to his mouth dropped and Roman wrapped it around Virgil.

 “Why are you so good to me?” Roman whispered into his ear, trying to hide the fact he was crying again. Virgil felt that these tears were happy ones.

 Virgil shook his head, tightening his hold on Roman, “Because I care, Roman.” He whispered, “I care about you more than I…ever have before.”

 “Oh my god…” Roman whispered, tightening his hold on Virgil, “You totally have a crush on me.”

 Virgil laughed, a surprised sound that brightened Roman’s mood enough for him to smile into Virgil’s neck. Virgil felt it more than he saw it, “I totally do.” He agreed with another laugh.

 

* * *

 

 Logan smirked as Patton hummed softly, shifting up against Logan’s side. They’d been enjoying the quiet for the last few hours, Patton working through some files and Logan enjoying an old book of his. Somehow, throughout the night, Patton had slid closer and closer, and was now pressing his back against Logan’s side, Logan’s arm draped down over his chest.

 Logan lowered the book a little, turning to press a kiss into Patton’s hair and felt his husband jerk a little with a tiny squeak.

 “Lo?”

 “Hm?” Logan turned back to the book, trying to keep his smirk in check.

 “You okay?”

 Logan sighed, “I’m fine, dear. Are you okay?”

 Patton dropped the manila folder into his lap, reaching up to trace his fingers idly over Logan’s hand. Each touch was too gentle and too teasing, tracing creases and massaging tendons.

 “I’m not sure.” Patton admitted, gently resting his back against Logan’s shoulder, “I’m worried.”

 Logan nodded, closing his book softly and putting it aside. He may not be good with feelings, but he knew how to help _Patton_. “Can you tell me what is worrying you?”

 Patton slumped a little against Logan, “I keep thinking about the phone.” He admitted quietly, still tracing the lines on Logan’s other hand. Logan turned a little, an invitation for them to change position. When Patton didn’t protest, Logan shifted them so he sat with his back against the arm of the chair and Patton against his chest.

 Now Patton had two hands to fiddle with.

 His husband gladly took the second offered hand, toying with Logan’s fingers a little, “I don’t know if it’s anything we should be worried about…but Logan-“

 Patton drew in a shaky breath and Logan tightened one of his hands around Patton’s fingers, “I know.” Logan whispered, his other arm dropping to Patton’s waist to pull him closer. He squeaked, but giggled, “And you know Virgil would approach us if he wants out help.”

 A small, shaky sigh, “I know.” He whispered, resting his head back and letting his eyes drift closed, “I worry for them. Both of them.”

 Logan’s smirk twitched a little, “Patton, have you adopted _another_ child?” he asked quietly, a hint of teasing in his voice.

 Softly, Patton giggled and wriggled a little in Logan’s arms, “Maybe?”

He really couldn’t help but chuckle, “I understand why you’re worried, love.” He could feel Patton starting to relax, “Would you like to check on them?”

 Patton quickly shook his head, “No, not yet.” He relaxed against Logan, “Can we just...cuddle for a bit?”

 “Of course, love.”

 

* * *

 

 When Logan had finally convinced Patton to break away, on the grounds that they were heading to bed anyway, he took the chance to check in on Virgil and Roman. He had expected Roman to make arrangements to go home at some point, but it was already getting worryingly late.

 Logan was grateful that he was the one who found them. And he was also surprised.

 Softly slipping into the room, his socked feet making no sound on the floor, he let the door swing almost closed. The pair were lying on Virgil’s bed, Roman in Virgil’s hoodie, tangled together. Roman had his face pressed into Virgil’s chest, his skin blotchy and flushed.

 Logan paused just over them, frowning at Roman’s state. The phone _was_ cause for concern. And Logan had heard enough rumours flitting around the faculty rooms but…were they true?

 Gently, he reached down to brush hair from Roman’s eyes and the teen stirred a little, eyes cracking open, “L-gan?”

 “Yes.” He answered, voice low to keep from waking Virgil.

 “I’m s’rry, I’ll go ho-“ a yawn interrupted him and even as he sluggishly tried to move, Virgil’s arms tightened.

 “It’s fine.” Logan whispered, moving to the end of the bed, “Do you need anything?”

 Roman again tried to move, but Virgil made a noise of disagreement, throwing a leg over Roman’s and burying his face in Roman’s hair.

 “Some…wa’er? Please?”

 Logan gently draped a heavy black blanket over them, “Not a problem.”

 “’M s’rry, I didn’ mean-“

 Logan shook his head, “It’s late, Roman, and I am loathe to try and wrestle you from _that_ grip.” A faint smile pulled onto Roman’s half-asleep face, “I will return in a moment with some water.”

 “’kay…”

 And when he did, Roman was fast asleep again, far more relaxed than he had been before. Even a small smile was playing on Virgil’s lips.

 Logan left the water on the bedside table, flicking the light off behind him.


	17. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied Stalking, Implied Harrassment

** Gift **

****

 Morning seemed to come far too soon and Virgil’s mind slowly surfaced from his unusually deep and long sleep, groggy and confused and disoriented. Had he fallen asleep downstairs last night? No, that would mean he was on the couch. His parents would try to be quieter if that was the case.

 But he was really quite warm. And there was a weight on his side. That was unusual.

 Slowly, Virgil managed to crack his eyes open, taking in his blurry room. Yeah, he was definitely in his room, but-

 It was the familiar scent of various flowers that finally pulled Virgil from his sleep haze. He blinked rapidly, willing the last of sleep away but Roman wasn’t in his arms anymore.

 At some point, they’d swapped sides, and Roman had curled around Virgil. His breath was warm on Virgil’s shoulder, face buried in the emo’s neck, hair tickling his cheek as it fell haphazardly over them both.

 That explained the warmth against his back and the weight on his side then.

 Quickly, Virgil tried to recall what had happened the night before. He remembered lying with Roman, talking for what had to have been hours. Hours of tears and confessions, with more than enough dodging on Roman’s part.

 Virgil yawned, shifting a little to stretch some of his sore muscles. Roman squeezed a little tighter, sighing into Virgil’s neck and tickling the skin there.

 He was almost certain there were things Roman _hadn’t_ told him. But what he knew was more than enough. Enough for Virgil to understand how _bad_ Todd was.

 Not that he hadn’t known that _already._

 Slowly, Virgil shifted an arm and brushed his fingers over Roman’s forearm. The ‘prince’ grumbled incoherently, trying to pull Virgil tighter, but he was already trying to turn onto his back.

 When Virgil succeeded, he smiled up at the still asleep Roman. He sighed in his sleep, lashes dark against his cheekbones, lips slightly parted as he breathed deep and even. Hair had fallen over his face, and a curl was shifting with each breath Roman took, in and out, swaying softly.

 Roman’s arm relaxed over Virgil’s stomach, hand on his hip. “Morning, Ro.” Virgil murmured, his voice even more gravelly than usual.

 Whether Roman was asleep or not, a small smile pulled onto his face. Content. Happy. Virgil felt Roman relax, humming softly in his sleep as he nuzzled into Virgil’s hair and sighed against his scalp.

 Apparently, it was going to take a bit more than that to wake him up.

 A soft knock at his bedroom door made Virgil’s heart skip a beat. Did they know Roman spent the night? Oh lord, what would his father’s think?

 The door opened slowly and Dad poked his head in, a bright smile pulling on his face when he saw Virgil half-awake and Roman still peacefully asleep beside him.

 “Hey kiddo.”

 “Dad, I’m sorry, we didn’t mean-“

 “It’s alright.” Dad carefully crept into the room, flinching when he stood on the same creaky floorboard he always did. Roman didn’t so much as shift. He continued further into the room, “Logan checked in last night. He let me know.”

 “We were-“ Virgil yawned, “-Asleep before you?” he asked quietly, catching sight of the glass of water beside the bed. Huh. So, Pa had been in there.

 Dad chuckled, “You sure were.” He crouched by Virgil’s head, “I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you.” He pressed a kiss to Virgil’s forehead, “And that breakfast is ready.”

 Virgil blushed a little, reaching up to scrub at his eyes. Makeup smeared over his hand and he cursed softly but sighed. It wasn’t exactly the _worst_ way he’d woken up.

 “Let me try and wake Sleeping Beauty.” Virgil murmured, “Might take me a while.”

 Dad’s smiled brightened, “No rush, kiddo. We’ll keep it warm for you.”

 “Thanks, Dad.”

 Virgil waited until Dad had left the room, before he turned his attention back to Roman. He really, _really_ didn’t want to wake him. And he was pretty sure it was selfish to want to see him this peaceful and quiet all the time.

 It was nice. To see Roman so relaxed and at peace. To see that tiny curl of a smirk on his lips and-

 Wait.

 “Ro?”

 That smirk twitched just a little too much.

 “Sleeping Beauty, huh?”

 That blush grew a little hotter, “Oh my god.” Virgil’s hand flew to his face, “You are such an ass.”

 The arm under Virgil pulled him to his side, pressing the smaller teen up against Roman’s chest. “Shhh, you’ll ruin the moment.”

 There was no denying that Roman was tired and the emotions of last night were still roiling through him. He immediately hid his face back in Virgil’s neck, though this time Virgil found himself drowning in Roman’s hair.

 “Heh.” Virgil let an arm snake around Roman’s waist, careful and slow. Knowing what he knew now, made it a little easier to initiate the contact he was sure Roman craved. He did flinch initially, but relaxed quickly, “We’ve had a lot of moments.”

 Virgil felt the smile on his neck, and when it faded, he heard a soft, “Thank you.”

 He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to this part, “For what?”

 “Listening.” Roman was starting to shake, his breathing getting a little uneven, “And the hoodie and just-“

 “Shhh…” Virgil slowly rubbed up and down Roman’s back as far as he could reach, “It’s alright.” Virgil sighed, “Just being a decent person.”

 Roman huffed out a laugh, sniffling as he finally pulled back to meet Virgil’s eyes. There were tears there, dangerously close to spilling, but also a warm and sincere smile. One Virgil hadn’t seen in _far_ too long.

 He looked exhausted. Pale and drawn. Virgil really couldn’t blame him. Virgil knew what it was like to be scared all the time, even if his own fear was irrational. He _couldn’t_ imagine how much worse it was that it was _real_.

 “Sorry,” Roman whispered, his eyes drifting down to Virgil’s chest, “I guess I forget that-“

 Virgil smirked, moving his arm slowly to cup Roman’s cheek. He sighed softly into the touch, sniffling a little, “You’re doing great.” Virgil whispered back, “And although I would love to stay here all day, I _am_ hungry.”

 Almost in agreement, Roman’s stomach grumbled loudly between them, startling the pair into giggles. Virgil smiled up at Roman, brushing hair out of Roman’s face. He had never seen Roman’s eyes so full of hope and joy before. And it was then that Virgil swore he would do anything he could to make sure _that_ look came back.

 

* * *

 

 There were times where Roman’s phone went silent for hours, or days at a time. And those were moments Roman appreciated. He’d considered blocking the number. He’d considered closing his voicemail. And he had seriously considered just throwing the phone off the nearest bridge.

 He didn’t know _how_ to block a number. He liked his voicemail. And he _needed_ the phone.

 So, he’d sucked it up and done the best he could.

 But there were days where it became too much. And on days like that he’d just go for a walk.

 Today, was one of those days.

 The walks had been getting longer and longer, even as the afternoons got colder and wetter, but walking off his frustration and fear had done wonders for him already. But today wasn’t merely frustration and fear. He felt particularly helpless.

 And even though he knew better, Roman started his walk without telling anyone.

 Sure, he knew something could happen to him. And he knew it would probably revolve around Todd, but if he had a chance, Roman was going to _deck_ him.

 Not that he was certain this anger wouldn’t turn straight to fear at the mere _sight_ of Todd.

 Still, he’d had no intention on walking as far or for as long as he had. By the time Roman had come to his senses, he was at least two hours walk from home.

 The helplessness merely returned with a vengeance when he realised his phone hadn’t stopped ringing and so it was practically useless.

 He did, however, recognise where he was.

 Remembering how to get there was a little different to actually getting to familiar territory however. Considering he was used to _driving_ this way.

 It took another half hour before he finally managed to get to the end of the street and he could see the home down the ways. Lights were on, in both the living room and Virgil’s own room.

 In the brief moment that Todd had stopped calling, Roman sent Virgil a message.

 [Crown Prince of Awesomeness]: I may or may not have just walked my way to the other end of town :/

 Roman slowly turned into the street, his pace far slower than before. Virgil’s message came in just as Todd decided to call again. Against his better judgement, and desperate to see Virgil, he rejected Todd’s call.

 [Prince of Gloom]: How in the HELL did you manage that without noticing???

 Roman chuckled, shivering a little in the cold.

 [Crown Prince of Awesomeness]: I got frustrated? Cause he won’t stop calling?

 There was hardly a moment.

 [Prince of Gloom]: Where are you? I’ll come get you.

 A relieved and surprised laugh escaped Roman as he approached the familiar home.

 [Crown Prince of Awesomeness]: I’m closer than you think.

 By the time Roman made it to their lawn, Virgil had finally managed to formulate a response.

 [Prince of Gloom]: I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SHOW UP ON MY DOORSTEP I WILL PUNCH YOU

 Roman smirked, reaching down to pick up a small handful of pebbles.

 [Crown Prince of Awesomeness]: Then I won’t. :P

 He lightly tossed the first pebble up to Virgil’s window; almost certain he’d heard a curse from inside. He could feel his phone ringing again but was too busy trying to bite his tongue as he gently tossed another pebble up.

 It made a satisfying ‘ _clink’_ as it hit the window and Roman bit his tongue a little harder to swallow his giggles.

 A change in the pattern of vibrations told Roman he’d gotten a message.

 [Prince of Gloom]: We have phones for a reason you know.

 Before Roman was even able to write a reply, tears Roman didn’t realise he’d been holding back fell free. The _Unknown Number_ reappeared as his phone started vibrating. And without second thought, fed up and tired and angry, Roman threw the phone.

 It made a far less satisfying ‘ _thunk_ ’ against the window, though Roman was grateful it didn’t break the glass.

 Through the closed window he swore he heard Virgil cursing, though he wasn’t sure what he was saying.

 The window flew open then, “ _Did you just throw your fucking phone_?!”

 Roman sheepishly grinned at Virgil, rocking back and forth on his feet, “Maybe.”

 Having already seen Virgil straight out of bed, it was still unusual to see him dressed so casually. His hair was a mess, as always, but he’d re-dyed his hair with bright purple streaks and his make-up was smudged and forgotten. He was even wearing a loose grey t-shirt that also clearly didn’t fit him.

 It was also unusual to see the moment that ‘it’ clicked with Virgil. His expression immediately went from irritated to concerned, “You’re crying.”

 Roman’s hand flew to his cheek and sure enough, came away wet. He’d known he’d shed a tear or two but this…oh. Had he been crying while he walked? He couldn’t remember. He’d been so trapped in his own head-

 A horrible grating sound reached his ears and Virgil’s head snapped down to the phone that was still sitting outside his window. He hadn’t even touched the phone yet, but his expression soured, “I’ll be right down.”

 “No, wait!”

 Before Roman could protest further, Virgil snatched up the phone, closed the window and disappeared. However, Roman wasn’t out there alone for very long.

 “What in the world are you doing out here?” Patton practically cried, grabbing Roman by the wrist and dragging him toward the house, “You must be freezing, Roman!”

 Roman let Patton pull him toward the front door, “I was just…I went for a walk and I think I walked _too_ far.”

 Patton stopped just outside the front door, his hand so warm on Roman’s wrist that he wondered how cold it was, “Is everything okay? You and Virge aren’t fighting, are you?”

 “Oh! No!” Roman chuckled, shaking his head and offering Patton a smile. “No, we aren’t fighting.”

 Patton sighed, a relieved smile pulling onto his face, “Good! Cause then I’d make you talk it out.”

 Roman laughed as Patton pulled him into the house, “I don’t doubt that.”

 Patton quickly closed the door behind them, shaking off the cold as warm air blew over the pair of them. It was only then that Roman realised how cold it had been outside.

 From the couch, Logan turned to curiously inspect the new visitor and his eyes warmed when he saw Roman. “Isn’t this a surprise?” he greeted with a smile, “What brings you here?”

 Roman gave Logan a sheepish smirk, “I-“

 “You are a _brat_.” Virgil slid down the banister, tossing his hoodie at Roman, “And you look like you’re about to start shaking.”

 Roman looked down at the hoodie in his hands, surprised, before slipping it on. It had become an unspoken agreement between the pair. If Virgil offered the hoodie, he put in on. No questions asked.

 “I am _not_!” Roman cried back, trying to hide his grateful tears with indignation, “I had a lot on my mind!”

 Virgil gave him a gentle smirk, “I bet.” He looked to Patton, “Can I steal him for a second?”

 Roman’s eyes widened and he turned to Patton and Logan, who were already sharing conspiring looks, “Of course, kiddo.”

 Now it was Virgil’s hand interlaced with his that surprised Roman into movement. Virgil pulled him up the stairs, “I was going to wait until tomorrow,” Roman squeaked as Virgil threw his bedroom door open, “Since it’s your birthday and all-“ If Roman had _managed_ to form words, they were quickly forgotten, “-but the sooner the better, I think.” Virgil closed the door behind Roman, “But first-“ he wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, “You look like you’re freezing.”

 Surprised beyond words and actually _feeling_ Virgil’s warmth against his chest, Roman slumped into Virgil’s arms. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, trying to supress the sobs that fought for freedom, “It was just too much today and I didn’t mean to-“

 Virgil gently tugged Roman’s hair free of the tie and his fingers slowly ran through the thick locks, “Roman, sweetheart, it’s fine.” Roman shakily sighed, swallowing hard, “I’ve got you now, okay?”

 “Okay.” Roman’s voice broke and a few sobs wrestled free, “I just…want him…to _stop_.”

 “I know.” Virgil whispered, “I know.”

 Roman let himself focus on Virgil before him, wrapping his arms tightly around Virgil’s waist. On how Virgil giggled every time Roman nearly pulled him off his feet. On how Virgil’s hair tickled his cheek and smelt faintly of dye. On how Virgil toyed with his hair and scratched his scalp and breathed deeply and slowly.

 “Alright.” Roman whispered after a few moments, “I’m okay.”

 “Well, I’m not done.” Virgil answered, with a teasing tone, “I missed you.”

 Roman snickered, drawing Virgil off his feet and moving toward the bed, “Well, let’s not stand at the door then. My feet hurt.”

 Virgil laughed, a loud and genuine sound that reignited that bright and warm feeling in Roman’s chest, “You walked for like _three_ hours, Ro, I’m hardly surprised!”

 They sat on the bed for a little while, until Virgil finally drew away. For a few moments, they simply talked about their weeks until finally, Virgil got up and went to his desk.

 “Right, so _this_?” he waved the phone at Roman, “You can get rid of it.”

 “What?” Roman asked, shifting uncomfortably on the bed, “I already told you that Mum would have gotten a replacement if we could-“

 Just as the realisation dawned on Roman, Virgil turned with a white box in his hands. His eyes blew wide, his mouth went unbearably dry and all he could do was try and meet Virgil’s eyes.

 “Happy birthday, baby.” Virgil whispered softly, with a small smile and stepped toward Roman. Unable to process what was happening, Roman stared dumbfounded as Virgil folded the gift into Roman’s hands, “I hope you’ll like this one as much as your old one.”

 And before Roman could say anything, Virgil pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and those blasted, traitorous tears returned. This time, with a bright smile.


	18. The Chill Sets In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Implied stalking, Implied harrasment, insecurity

 

 The bitter winter wind tore through his thin jacket, biting and nipping at his skin as he stood on the corner, hair lashed into his eyes as he scanned the street back and forth. No matter how cold he got every winter, no matter how sick he got, he couldn’t _bear_ to tell his mother’s he needed a new jacket.

 They’d barely had enough money to cover their electricity bill that month. How would they possibly afford a new jacket for him?

 And even with the majority of his own pay-check going to help his mothers with the bills, he couldn’t help but feel the need to escape his family. He loved them. He loved them all dearly. But years of debt and struggling was starting to show.

 Even now, he was avoiding it.

 A familiar black motorcycle appeared at the end of the street and Roman felt the familiar surge of warmth, joy and the one thing he was quickly getting addicted to. _Security_.

 He let the smile spread on his face, watching the bike as it pulled into an empty space and the rider braced themselves, leaving the bike running as they reached up to their helmet.

 The helmet gave way to familiar, scruffy black and purple hair, silver eyes meeting his from the bike. Roman didn’t hesitate any longer, trotting slowly toward Virgil as he smiled back warmly.

 Just as Roman reached him, barely suppressing a violent shudder from the fierce wind, Virgil shut the bike off, “You wanted to meet here?” he asked, kicking at the stand and climbing off his bike.

 Roman beamed back at him, bouncing a little on his toes as pure excitement raced through him. He’d been carefully planning this. Okay, maybe careful wasn’t the right word. Maybe he’d been hesitant about it. There were a lot of things that could go wrong. So many possibilities to consider.

 But he was glad that they’d made it this far.

 And Roman had saved up enough to finally show his _thanks._ Or at least what he thought would be _enough_ for thanks. There was a fear rushing under his excitement and as much as Roman desperately tried to ignore it, he couldn’t help but _feel_ it.

 “I have a surprise.” Roman answered softly, keeping his hands in his pockets.

 “Hm?” Virgil tried to play it nonchalant as he tucked his helmet into the compartment on his bike, but even Roman could see the flicker of tension. Roman _knew_ Virgil didn’t like surprises.

 Well, _big_ surprises.

 “It’s nothing big.” Roman offered with a small smile, tilting his head a little, “I promise.”

 Virgil looked up at him, silver eyes intense as he scrutinised Roman’s face. He never knew what Virgil was actually looking for. Either way, his face eventually softened and his eyes warmed, “Well, you look excited.” Virgil offered his hand, the other opening up his leather jacket, “May as well see what it is.”

 The smile grew into a warm grin, excitedly taking Virgil’s hand in his, “Can I at least tell you why?” Roman asked, pulling Virgil into a hug. Virgil’s hands immediately snaked under Roman’s jacket, frowning a little at the lack of warmth he found there.

 Roman smiled like he didn’t notice.

 “If It has you this excited, sure.” Virgil smiled back, pressing their chests together.

 He was warm against Roman, having been wrapped tightly in a leather jacket for the ride there, and he couldn’t help but relish it.

 “I know you said once that you didn’t care for, like, anniversaries.” Virgil stiffened a little, “And I didn’t want to do anything grand, because of that.” He offered, squeezing Virgil just a little. “But I did want to do something…special. And nice.”

 “Okay.” Virgil answered hesitantly, searching Roman’s face with a more gentle expression, “Should we get you inside then?” Roman’s eyes widened a little in surprise, “You’re shaking.”

 When Virgil opened his mouth again to ask something, that all-too-familiar warm but worried expression on his face, Roman answered quickly, “Of course!” Virgil’s eyes darkened slightly as Roman pulled away and took Virgil’s hand, “Let us go!”

 Virgil quietly followed and Roman could feel his eyes on his back, but firmly keeping his gaze forward. Virgil had done enough already. He wasn’t going to make this another date where Virgil helped _him_.

 As they approached the building, Virgil’s steps slowed to a stop, forcing Roman to stop with him. There was a slight moment of panic, a moment of worry, and a flash of unpleasant memories.

 “Roman?” Virgil’s voice was soft but firm.

 “Yeah?” he answered, uncertain, keeping his gaze low.

 “Why here?”

 Oh. Roman swallowed, letting his hand relax, “I had thought it would be-“ his voice broke, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

 Virgil’s grip hadn’t changed, still firm and warm on Roman’s, “You don’t even _like_ this kind of art.”

 Roman turned to look over his shoulder, meeting Virgil’s eyes. The disappointment and resentment he expected to see was…replaced with something warm and excited and just a little hopeful.

 “I don’t but…” He drew in a deep breath, trying to force a smile, “I wanted to do something _you_ like.”

 Virgil rolled his eyes fondly, “We do _plenty_.”

 Roman shook his head, “No, I mean…something _you_ like. We did that…improv class.” Roman’s cheeks started burning a little, “And I know you were uncomfortable and didn’t want to be there but-“

 Virgil quickly closed the distance between them, “I still had fun, remember?” he whispered softly, gazing up at Roman with such warmth and love that he couldn’t pull his gaze away. Even his voice betrayed him and all he could do was nod, “And…you _know_ the subject matter of this stuff, right?” he asked softly, concern once more making his brows furrow and tip the corner of his lips downward, “If it upsets you…please let me know.”

 Roman nodded, his shoulders feeling a little lighter, “I thought you were going to hate it.” He whispered brokenly, a smile forcing its way onto his face. It hurt to admit it. He was _terrified_ of ruining Virgil’s already good mood. It felt like broken glass in his chest, but the soft smile that spread on Virgil’s face. The warmth that filled his eyes. The way every muscle seemed to soften and relax…

 “Is that…why you thought I was angry?” he whispered back, tilting his head just a little, his hair moving violently in the wind. Roman had forgotten all about it until now.

 Roman would have held Virgil’s eyes if he could. He knew he shouldn’t feel the way he did. Afraid. Ashamed. Vulnerable. There was just…he wanted to make this _perfect_. Make it _work_. But-

 “Yeah.” He whispered softly, eyes cast down to the sidewalk between their feet, noticing the small golden crown Virgil had doodled on his boot. If he’d felt better, Roman might have smiled and pointed it out. As it was, it did little to brighten his mood, “I’m sorry.” There was the guilt, “I’m ruining this, I shouldn’t have-“

 “Hush, dear.” Virgil whispered softly, warm hands cupping his jaw and tilting it up a little. Roman looked up, scared and teary to be met with the warmest gaze Virgil had given him yet, “I’m so proud of you right now.” A wide, bright smile pulled onto Virgil’s face, gently pressing his forehead to Roman’s. The extra contact soothed something in Roman. The gentleness and patience Virgil had always shown, helping soothe that fluttering terror in his gut. It was getting easier to believe he could trust him.

 “What for?” Roman managed to whisper, trying to find the answer in Virgil’s eyes for himself.

 Virgil smiled, letting out a huff of air that sounded something like a laugh, “Oh, sweetheart.” His thumb gently traced Roman’s jawline, “You’re so much stronger than you give yourself credit.”

 

* * *

 

 If there was something Roman was still adjusting too, it was the _quiet_ he could finally appreciate. Even now, wandering slowly through the dimly lit gallery, Roman became all too aware that his phone was _silent._ No vibrating. No ringing. Not a peep. And it was so…odd and unfamiliar that he couldn’t help but focus on it.

 “This next one’s a bit…” Virgil turned to look up at Roman, the shadows spreading over his face, “…it might be too much for you, sweetheart.” He offered, gently squeezing Roman’s hand.

 He wanted to ask. He really did. But there was something about the look in Virgil’s eye, the way he was gently brushing his thumb over the back of his hand. “Okay, baby.” Roman whispered, squeezing back and smiling softly, “Todays’ not a… _good_ day anyways, I suppose.”

 Virgil gave him another proud, bright smile for just a moment. He lifted Roman’s hand to his face, gently brushing a kiss to his knuckles and smiling when a blush crept onto Roman’s cheeks, “There’s a chair over there, honey. I’ll come get you when I’m done?”

 Roman nodded shyly, smiling before he let his hand slip out of Virgil’s and moved toward the chair in the centre of the gallery. It was an interesting set up for a gallery. A series of smaller rooms, each with an over-arching theme.

 It was dimly lit, the brightest lights being pointed at the artwork. Some of the seats that littered the place had dim lights around them, mostly for safety, Roman surmised.

 It was curious that the artist would want to create a spooky atmosphere along with their art, but Roman had to admit that it worked. It made him feel uneasy and more paranoid than usual, eliciting some…scary emotions when he saw some of the art.

 The only thing that had really helped, was that Virgil was by his side, giving explanations and pointing out the techniques. The artist _was_ quite talented, even if their art was… _horrific_.

 From the seat a distance away, Roman’s eyes fell on Virgil. He had his arms crossed over his chest, tapping at his upper arm with his head tilted to the side as his eyes studied the art before him. It was something Roman didn’t get a lot of time to do: observe Virgil being himself.

 And it was nice to get a chance.

 The punk tilted his head a little further, as though that would help him understand, a small smirk spreading onto his face as something like realisation brightened his eyes. Roman couldn’t help but smile, leaning forward into his hand.

 His wild hair swept into his eyes, and his eyeshadow really made his eyes appear sunken, thanks to the dim light of the gallery. It appeared he’d opted for a touch of colour though, biting at his purple lips and toying with his black lip ring as he studied the artwork.

 He looked relaxed and it was something Roman hadn’t realised he’d missed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 The quiet ambience of the gallery washed over him, distracted by his study of the artwork. It was a primal piece, made of frantic swipes around the two figures. A clever use of the medium to convey the emotions of his two subjects.

 Content, Virgil turned toward the seat that he knew Roman had been in.

 He smiled when he caught Roman’s eyes, smiling when he was pretty sure Roman had been staring at him the entire time. A blush crept over Roman’s cheekbones again, a shy smile pulling onto his own face.

 It didn’t take long to reach him again, offering his hand, “You doing okay?” he asked quietly as Roman took his hand but tugged at him. Virgil took the quiet request, sitting by his side as Roman intertwined their fingers together.

 “Yeah, I guess I just…” he laughed nervously, eyes cast down to Virgil’s hand in his, “…didn’t expect you to stay this long.” He admitted quietly.

 Virgil leant his head against Roman’s shoulder, looking out at a sculpture nearby, “Can I tell you a secret?”

 Roman took in a deep breath, his eyes still caught on the hand in his, “Yeah?” he asked hesitantly, brows furrowing a little.

 “I’ve never even _thought_ of leaving.” He shifted his head a little to look at Roman’s face, finding Roman staring at him in surprise.

 “Virgil…” uncertainty and guilt crossed his features again, “I can’t always do these kinds of nice things and…and I know I’m…” Roman sighed as he once more dropped his gaze to their hands, “I’m a broken mess.”

 “Shh, not broken.” Virgil whispered, sliding a little closer so their thighs were resting against each other, “Wounded, sure. But not broken.”

 “How do you know?” Roman asked, his voice thick and strained as Virgil smiled up at him.

 “For starters, Princey,” a smile tugged at Roman’s face at the nickname, “You are being open with me right now.” Roman frowned, meeting Virgil’s eyes, “You weren’t before.” Roman’s eyes fell back to their hands, “You’ve opened up to me so _much_ in the last few weeks and I know there’s more. But like I said, in your own time.” Roman sighed, leaning back against Virgil.

 “What about…tonight?”

 Now, _that_ threw Virgil off.

 “What do you mean, sweetheart?”

 Roman sighed, “I want to talk about it.” He admitted softly, “I don’t know if it’s because I trust you, or that I feel like I should, or what.” He squeezed Virgil’s hand, “But I actually _want_ to.”

 “You don’t need a reason, Princey.” Virgil gently teased, “If you want to is enough for me.”

 Roman laughed breathlessly, “Sometimes, I forget just how much you _care_.” His voice cracked, tears suddenly falling from his eyes, “Oh shit.” He pressed his sleeve to his eyes, smiling suddenly with a weak laugh, “I wasn’t supposed to cry.”

 Virgil chuckled lightly, pulling Roman’s hand up for another quick kiss to his knuckles, “You have a lot of pain to deal with.” Virgil gently urged, “And hey,” Roman managed to calm his breathing, turning to meet Virgil’s eyes, “Can’t get a rainbow without a little rain.”

 Roman rolled his eyes as a bright grin broke out on Virgil’s face and Roman laughed when he saw it, “You’re so gay.”

 Virgil straightened to nudge him with his shoulder, “You love it.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Roman sighed as Virgil finally lay down beside him, the bitter wind nothing more than a breeze at their own private haven in the park. The sky was painted with the dusky oranges, pinks and purples of twilight, some of the stars starting to come out and twinkle as the sky turned to shades of blue and deep indigo.

 “Oh!” Virgil sat back up, turning toward the bag he’d brought, “That reminds me.”

 “Virgil, I swear-“

 Virgil pulled out a plastic bag and Roman’s eyes widened on the brand printed on it.

 “Virgil, I _swear to god_ -“

 The punk grinned broadly, “It’s going to get cold tonight. Well… _all_ winter to be honest.” He had the bag in his lap for a moment, running a hand over the plastic, “But I had this in the works for a while.” He admitted with a shrug as Roman got up on his elbows, “You’re right, I don’t like anniversaries, but only because I never know what’s…I dunno, normal?” Slowly, Roman sat up.

 Was Virgil…this is…

 “But I really wanted to do this for you, and after seeing you shiver in that jacket today…” he sighed, “I knew it was more of a necessity at this point.”

 “Necessity…?”

 Virgil sighed, “I don’t like seeing you uncomfortable.” Virgil shrugged, eyes still cast on the bag.

 “Virgil, you didn’t have to get me anything-“

 “That’s the point, Roman.” He laughed nervously, “I _wanted_ to.”

 Roman blinked, trying to process what Virgil was saying, “You… _wanted_ to?” he whispered, sitting up properly and staring at Virgil.

 “Yeah.” He admitted, “I mean, I didn’t even know how _thin_ your jacket was until today and _this_ -“ he held up the bag, “Was about three weeks in the making.”

 “Virgil, I-“

 “Just…I know you may not have been able to afford one.” Virgil started again, “And that really wasn’t the reason behind it.” Virgil laughed nervously again, “Honestly, I wanted to be able to take you on my bike.”

 Roman frowned. Why wouldn’t Virgil meet his eyes, or look at him? Was something wrong? Had Roman-

 “And I just _knew_ a black jacket wouldn’t be enough.” Virgil sighed, “So, uh, here.” He offered the bag to Roman, finally meeting his eyes.

 And that was where it finally clicked.

 Virgil didn’t give gifts because he was _scared_. Roman could see it now, etched in his face. The fear and uncertainty, his hands trembling a little as he held out the plastic bag.

 As Roman gently took it from him, he couldn’t help but wonder how many times Virgil had done something like this in the past. Made a gift that would be meaningful or special, only to have it thrown back at him or insulted. He couldn’t help but wonder how much that had hurt.

 Roman hadn’t even pulled it out of the bag, noticing that Virgil had his hands in his lap, nervously picking at his nail polish.

 “We should re-do our nails.” Roman commented calmly, reaching into the bag and feeling leather under his fingers.

 Virgil laughed, “Another date night?”

 Roman could already see some of Virgil’s nervous energy dissipating, “We could do each other’s hair!” Roman grinned, turning to meet Virgil’s eyes, “You could show me how you do yours and-“ The uncertainty, the way Virgil was flicking his gaze down to the bag in Roman’s hand, made Roman’s heart sink. “-you could do mine.” He offered, pulling the gift out.

 The first thing that caught Roman’s attention were the golden studs over red leather and he couldn’t help but run his hand over it with a soft gasp.

 “V-virgil?” he asked softly, carefully unfolding the fabric in his hands.

 Virgil shifted uncomfortably, finally drawing his knees to his chest and hiding part of his face.

 Roman couldn’t help but admire it in the dying dusk light. It was nearly exactly like his current jacket. A bomber jacket made of leather. White sleeves, red torso, with a crown studded in gold on the back. But there, in silver, was ‘Princey’ studded along the top.

 As though it would fall apart if he moved too fast, Roman turned the jacket, staring as he lowered it back into his lap. Black fleece lined the inside of the jacket, and Roman couldn’t help but run his hand over it.

 “-n’t like it or-“

 Roman suddenly turned to Virgil, “What?”

 “It’s cool if you don’t like it or whatever.” Virgil muttered into his knees, eyes cast down to the grass as he hugged his legs, “I just thought that something to keep you warm would-“

 “I love it.” Roman whispered, running his hand over the fleece again. He noticed studding on the chest and he studied it closer, “Virgil?” his voice cracked as he ran his hand over the studding.

 “It’s cliché, I know.” He hugged his legs tighter and curled up, “I just thought-“ Virgil’s voice broke and Roman quickly started throwing off his own jacket, “It would help keep you-“

 Roman threw on the new jacket, feeling the new weight rest on his shoulders and he shifted it around as he got used to it. It already felt so much warmer, the wind no longer getting through to his arms and chest.

 “Virgil.”

 The punk shrank a little more and Roman could see tears shining his eyes.

 “Now, tell me.” Roman got to his feet and circled until he was standing in front of Virgil, “Do I look fabulous?”

 Virgil raised his eyes, his head lifting a little as he realised Roman was _wearing_ the jacket, “Yeah.” A hesitant, shy smile pulled onto his face, “But…do you _like_ it?”

 Roman felt his heart twist, falling to his knees in front of Virgil, “Of _course_ I like it!” he beamed, already feel so much warmer than before, “I _love_ it! Didn’t you hear me before?”

 He blinked, looking down to the grass, “I thought…maybe you were…just saying that…”

 Roman put his hands on Virgil’s forearms, gently trying to pull them away. It took a moment, but Virgil relented, letting his knees fall and dropping his chin and gaze.

 “Oh, sweetheart.” Roman whispered, cupping Virgil’s cheeks and tilting his head up, “I really do love it. It’s warm and heavy and just…the _studding_.” Virgil’s eyes fell to the golden studs that rested just over Roman’s heart, “You used ‘Princey’ instead of Prince?” he grinned as Virgil smiled shyly up at him, “It’s so _me_ and I love it.”

 “Y-you…do?”

 Roman beamed a little brighter, “I do.” He nodded, feeling Virgil’s cheeks warming under his hands, “Thank you.”

 Virgil’s face lit up so brightly, silver eyes shining as the last of the twilight sun broke past the horizon, bathing him in a warm golden glow and dusky lights. Roman couldn’t have imagined anyone could look so _pretty_ in such dim lighting.

 “I’m...I’m really-“ his voice broke, biting his lip to try and keep his tears back as they flooded his eyes again, “I-“ he grinned, laughing awkwardly as tears fell from his eyes, “I-“

 “Happy?” Roman whispered, trying to find the word for Virgil. He nodded, biting his lip, silver eyes darting over Roman’s face in the last of the twilight sun, “Good.” Roman added, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Virgil’s forehead, “It means a lot to me already.”

 Virgil jerked with a strangled sob, looking up at Roman with eyes full of tears.

 “Oh baby.” Roman quickly wrapped his arms around Virgil’s shoulders, pinning Virgil’s arms to his chest. “Oh, sweetheart.” He whispered, Virgil’s face burying into Roman’s shoulder as he tried to muffle his sobs.

 Of course. Of course, Virgil had insecurities of his own. Of course, Virgil had an _actual_ reason to avoid something. There, fluttering on the edge of mind, a thought of how selfish he was and inconsiderate. Words spat to him by the man who had only wanted to hurt him.

 But Roman wanted to focus on Virgil for once. To try and repay the favour. For all the times Virgil was there to hold him and soothe his fears.

 And he’d never before felt so protective, kneeling over his boyfriend, holding him as tightly as he could. He’d never felt so…big and strong, capable of keeping Virgil from harm.

  _Confidence_. That was the other feeling he was quickly getting addicted to.

 Virgil’s hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, trying to pull Roman closer, until the teen was in Roman’s lap, face still hidden as he sobbed.

 The sun had already set, the night chilling as Roman drew in a deep breath and started to hum. It was a slow, soft song. Quiet. But before he’d even reached the second verse, Virgil had managed to calm down and turned his face to the side.

 “I’m-“ he sniffled, “I’m really glad you like it.” He laughed, rubbing at his cheeks and eyes.

 Roman chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss into Virgil’s hair, “I _love_ it.” He answered, “Now. Are we going to stargaze now?”

 The pair returned back to the blanket, lying side-by-side, hands intertwined. Roman felt so much better in his new jacket, warmer than he had been in years.

 “Did you still want to talk?” Virgil asked softly, turning his head a little to look up at Roman.

 “Not just yet.” Roman sighed, moving one hand behind his head and moving his arm. Virgil understood the movement, lying beside him with his head on his shoulder, the pair looking up at the stars. In the quiet, Virgil hooked a leg over Roman’s, and hand tangling with Roman’s while the other rested on his stomach.

 “Thanks.” Virgil finally whispered in the quiet, eyes caught on the stars as Roman turned his attention to Virgil. Bright, shining stars were glittering in his eyes, the bright moon casting silvery light over Virgil’s face.

 “For what?” Roman asked softly, watching the way the shadows shifted over his face, except one on the side of his face. What-

 Virgil shifted to meet Roman’s eyes, and the stars fell onto the jacket between them, only to refill and dance as Virgil smiled up at him. The smile was warm and genuine again, “For trusting me.” He whispered, “And letting me…trust you.”


	19. Wisps of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alrighty friendos! Starting to delve into our boys pasts here! Please heed the warnings. <3 Read safe.
> 
> Warnings: Smoking, Verbal Abuse, Manipulation, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Minor Flashback/Panic Attack

 

 Roman stared up at the stars, but his eyes continued to drift to Vigil, the teen lying next to him in the silvery moonlight. He looked content, eyes lost as he watched the stars drift above them, a small smile curling at the corner of his mouth. He had draped a blanket over the two of them a while ago, but Virgil had shifted a little to have a cigarette.

 Roman watched as Virgil slowly exhaled, smoke pluming out of his mouth and nose, his silver eyes watching it dance and twist before it faded away and his attention returned to the stars.

 The tip of that cigarette was the brightest light around. And yet Roman was continually drawn to the bright lights in Virgil’s eyes.

 To see Virgil let his guard down, to see him so distracted that he barely registered that Virgil was looking at him? It made that warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest expand and grow hotter, spreading to his throat. If he’d had words to say, Roman would have surely lost them in that moment, watching Virgil muse in his thoughts.

 And he so often did that, didn’t he?

 Every time Roman managed to find the right moment, the opportunity to watch Virgil, he was lost in thought. His silver eyes focused on a point in the distance, his face betraying a softer frown or smile.

 It had been harder at first, if Roman recalled correctly. Trying to look at Virgil had garnered his immediate attention. And catching him off-guard had made him flustered and a little awkward, blushing furiously. And as time went on, as Roman opened up and Virgil relaxed…

 He got lost in thought more often. He’d stopped reacting to Roman’s attention. And when he did he was…calm. Almost happy to see Roman had been watching or staring.

 Roman was yet to learn about these thoughts of Virgil’s. About what he thought about or pondered in the early hours or even when Roman wandered off too far. But he wasn’t sure he was ready to know. It was nice enough to see him calm.

 Suddenly, Virgil turned to meet Roman’s eyes, smiling warmly, “Got something on your mind?” he asked, voice low and gravelly but so warm and gentle.

 As he did every time, Roman’s cheeks flushed with warmth, “I, uh, not really.” Roman stumbled, turning to quickly return his gaze to the stars above them, “Just thinking.”

 Virgil flicked the smouldering cigarette butt away, watching it spin into the damp grass before shifting closer to Roman again.

 “About anything you want to talk about?” Virgil asked quietly, pressing himself against Roman’s side and settling back in again to watch the stars.

 Roman frowned, remembering their conversation a few weeks prior. Admittedly, he had been a mess. It had been _weeks_ of non-stop calls and texts. Of horrible messages and nasty rumours on his social media. Of hiding and running and checking over his shoulder.

 And it had been nothing short of a breakdown. Of incoherent babblings. Panicked thoughts and a broken heart and pain. So much pain he could no longer contain it.

 But Virgil had been right there. Had caught him every time he fell. Every time he lost the ability to talk or think or function. He’d caught him and helped him pick himself back up again, in his own time, at his own pace.

 “What we talked about the other week.” Roman whispered. It wasn’t _entirely_ true, but he _had_ been staring a little creepily.

 “Oh?” Virgil asked, shifting a little closer and snuggling under the blanket, “If you need-“

 Roman sighed, turning to face Virgil, who blinked back at him with surprised, wide eyes. It always surprised Roman that for someone with such dark taste, he could look so endearingly innocent.

 “Could we talk it over again?” he asked softly, “I’ve…had some time to think and I’d like…” he exhaled hard, “I don’t know. More perspective?”

* * *

  _This was a conversation they’d had a thousand times. Over and over and over again. And so far, he’d managed to avoid making any kind of promise._

_Today was not going to be that day._

_“Roman, you know I **hate** long hair.”_

_It hurt every time he said it. It made something cold and painful coil in his stomach. It had been months since they’d started dating and that bright smile, the loving and tender touches were long gone. And when they did appear? It was fleeting. Something Roman looked forward to._

_Something he hoped would come every morning._

_Roman couldn’t help himself, he crossed his arms and pouted a little, “I **love** it though.”_

_When Todd’s already impossibly dark eyes darkened further, Roman felt his heart stutter in his chest and he sucked in a breath. Out of habit, Roman went to run his hands through his hair, forgetting._

_He forgot for a **moment.** And that was all it took to cement the decision. It was no longer **his** to make._

_Todd swatted at Roman’s elbow, a sharp pain exploding over his skin. Roman dropped his arm to his side lifelessly, his heart aching in his chest as he met Todd’s eyes._

_“ **That** is a habit that is just-“ he shuddered, “- **annoying**.”_

_Roman felt that cold ache in his chest grow a little, “Todd…”_

_His hand fell on Roman’s shoulder, so tight he couldn’t help but wince in pain, “Sit. I’ll look after you.”_

_Even as Todd let go and walked around him, Roman didn’t move. He stood frozen and stared at his reflection. His long, golden brown hair that curled over his shoulders. That he’d lovingly taken care of for years. That he was **proud** of._

_“I said **sit**.” Todd growled from behind him._

_Mechanically, Roman moved to the chair in front of the mirror and continued staring at his reflection. There was no avoiding it now. He’d tried._

_That didn’t mean watching that first lock fall to the floor didn’t hurt. Because it did._

_A **lot**._

* * *

_Roman grits his teeth against the bitter winter wind, his arms bare and lashed by the icy wind. Arms crossed over his chest, head bowed against the cold, the wind rushed over his now almost bare scalp and exposed neck. Another bitter reminder._

_Todd half-turned to him, dark eyes studying Roman closely for a moment. It would have been impossible **not** to notice Roman’s current plight._

_“No jacket today, Roman?” he asked, voice almost as cold as the wind lashing around him._

_Not for the first time, he wondered if he was dating the embodiment of winter itself._

_“N-n-no-“ Roman stuttered, trying to fight his own shivering. His fingers were painfully numb, nose trying to run as they walked the few blocks toward school. Todd never parked this far away-_

_“Good, I hated that jacket.”_

_Roman nearly flinched. He wasn’t going to risk losing that to Todd. It was sitting at home, waiting for him by the front door. But what he wouldn’t give to be wearing it right now._

_“You should really get rid of it soon.” Todd added flippantly, tucking his hands into his jacket, “I might get you a new one if you do.”_

_Roman wanted to believe him. Wanted to hope that Todd really **would** replace his old jacket. But he knew he would **demand** that it be thrown out. But he just couldn’t do that. Not when it had his family name on it. Something he held more dear than his hair._

_“Y-y-yeah…m-m-ma-maybe.”_

* * *

Virgil quickly turned to face Roman, his hand pressing down on his stuttering chest. His silver eyes were wide with worry, rising onto one elbow. Roman blinked through his tears, holding Virgil’s eyes.

 “You know that I-“

 Roman didn’t let Virgil finish his thought, cupping the side of his face with his hand. There were drying tears there, though Roman wasn’t sure if it was pain or anger causing him to cry.

 “I know.” He answered shakily, gently stroking along Virgil’s cheekbones, “I…I know.” He tried to smile, but it wobbled and shook, tears falling from his eyes, “You didn’t-“ his voice broke, “You made an _exact copy_.” He grinned then as his heart soared, “And that means…. _so much_.”

 Virgil beamed back at him, his eyes full of relief and joy, “I- that’s…” Roman couldn’t help but smile as Virgil shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath. As he let it out slowly, he opened his eyes again, meeting Roman’s with warmth and love, “I’m glad.”

* * *

_Todd’s dark eyes were burning as he gripped Roman’s wrist, his hold so tight that it hurt, bringing tears to Roman’s eyes, “Todd, it hurts, pleas-“_

_“Did you paint your nails **again**?”_

_His voice was low and dangerous, the only indicator that Roman was close. Too close. Balancing on the knife-edge between an ache in his chest and physical pain. Either way, this argument was going to hurt._

_“I told you,” Roman tried, wincing against the pain, “I need to do it for the production-“_

_Todd’s grip tightened and Roman whimpered, biting his lip to swallow the cry that tried to rise up. Tears sprang into his eyes as his knees weakened a little, “I **told** you to take it off before you came **near** me.” He growled, jerking Roman toward him._

_Roman cried out as he stumbled closer, eyes wide and full of tears, “I’m sorry, I just-“ he winced again as his hand tightened further, “I didn’t have a chance to and-“_

_Pain exploded over his cheek, Roman’s head snapping to the side, eyes closed to keep the tears behind his eyelids. He bit his tongue, slowly trying to keep his pain buried, “I’m so **sick** of the excuses!” Todd let go of Roman’s wrist, only to shove him in the chest, “What are you trying to say? That the stupid production is more important than **me**?” Roman couldn’t help but keep backing away, terrified of the fire in Todd’s eyes, “After all I’ve done for **you**!?”_

_Roman felt the wall at his back, his breath catching in his lungs and throat, his eyes widened-_

* * *

“I can’t, I’m sorry, I can’t-“ Roman shot upright, hands flying to his face, “I can’t- I can’t-“

 Virgil sat up with him, “Roman, Roman, hey.” His voice is soft, warm, even if it was perpetually low and gravelly.

 All he could see was Todd, those dark eyes burning with rage, he knew what was coming and he couldn’t he just-

 “Hey, baby?” Virgil’s voice, that _word_ broke through the frantic, terrified thoughts for just a moment, “Can you look at me?” it was gentle and soft, and Roman dared….he _dared_ to look.

 And instead of seeing the man who had hurt him, he saw Virgil. Pale, gentle, worried Virgil. Silver eyes shining with concern but warm with understanding, eyebrows slightly furrowed, dark hair moving with the breeze.

 “Virge…” Roman breathed, his hands shaking as he kept them over his face, not entirely sure _who_ he was hiding from but know he _had_ to.

 “Yeah, it’s me.” He smiled warmly, “Can I touch you?”

 Roman couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , take his eyes off Virgil. He nodded slowly, watching him as he slowly lifted a hand and gently pressed his against the back of Roman’s.

 His hand was warm against Roman’s, gentle and careful. The contrast never ceased to amaze him. Virgil’s gentle touches compared to Todd’s rough ones. The emo’s gentle and worried smile, head tilted, eyes searching, compared to Todd’s burning, dark eyes, cold expression and cruel frown.

 “Hey.” Virgil’s smile brightened and widened, “There you are.”

 Roman couldn’t help himself. He tried to smile back, eyes still shining with fear and tears, hands dropping from his face too soon. Virgil glanced down to his lap, just long enough to take both of Roman’s hands in his, before meeting his eyes again.

 “I’m ok-“

 Virgil shook his head, gently rubbing circles into his palms with his thumbs, “You don’t have to be.” He reminded him, “And we don’t have to talk about it anymore.”

 Roman’s eyes filled with tears again, feeling a weight lifting from his chest that he hadn’t even realised had been there. Was that how Virgil had known? He’d spent most of his time listening, hand on Roman’s chest, or tracing patterns on his hands. Had he noticed the shift in his breathing?

 “Okay.” His voice wobbled and cracked at the edges, fighting sobs, “I just- I _wanted_ to and-“

 Virgil moved a little closer, pressing their foreheads together, “It’s okay if you _can’t_ yet.” He murmured gently, “We’ll take it slow.” Roman let his eyes close, closing his hands around Virgil’s, “There is no rush.”

 Roman nodded, but kept his eyes closed. He was certain Virgil was smiling but he was too busy trying to calm down to figure out why. And when he opened his eyes, Virgil’s eyes were shining with tears, full of hope and warm and joy.

 He couldn’t understand why, but it made him feel like he’d done something right.

 “Okay.” Roman whispered, managing a more natural smile.

* * *

Logan sat on his favourite recliner downstairs, a hot mug of tea at his side, slowly reading the essay before him. It was another one of those nights, he supposed. Sleep had refused him once again, deciding instead to amplify every noise in the house and make it impossible to rest.

 He had considered that it was worry about Virgil. He was out late with Roman and who _knew_ what could happen to them out in a park in the middle of the night. But Virgil knew how to look after himself. There was really no need to worry too much.

 All the same, he had his phone by his side.

 And yet, as he’d pondered why he couldn’t sleep, thinking of Virgil didn’t make him feeling any _worse_. His heart rate didn’t increase, his breathing didn’t stutter and he didn’t start shaking. The dread remained coiled in his gut, like a snake ready to strike, but didn’t strike at the thought of Virgil.

 So, he’d considered that it was something else entirely.

 Logan lowered the essay he hadn’t actually been paying attention to and picked up his tea. The steam swirled around his glasses, the mug held firmly in both of his hands.

 He’d considered the other possibility, but the usual signs were also lacking. No increased attentiveness, no flinching, nothing out of the ordinary.

 He frowned as he sipped at his tea, nearly willing it to soothe his nerves and help him sleep. He’d only been managing a few hours a day, and it _was_ getting increasingly hard to focus on his work.

 And it was then that something sifted through his thoughts. The house was quiet. Far _too_ quiet. Even though Virgil was out of the house, there was _something_ he should have been hearing. Even if it was faint.

 Brows furrowing, Logan tried to remember what it was. He’d been awake the night before and surely he’d heard it then? Surely, he’d registered the sound. What _was_ it?

 He sipped at his tea again, straining his ears and racking his brain to remember what it was. And just before he went to take another sip, it dawned on him.

  _Patton_.

 Abandoning his tea and the essays, Logan quickly rose from his seat and stretched his back. He padded to the stairs over the hardwood floor, appreciating for the umpteenth time that Patton had convinced him to wear fluffy socks at night.

 As he climbed the stairs, shivering a little in his soft sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt, the first sounds drifted to his ears.

 He nearly ran up the stairs, slowing down only when he reached their bedroom door and gently pushed it open.

 “Don’t, no, please-“

 Ah. It was all suddenly so clear to Logan. Over the past week Patton had been acting strangely. It had been so incremental that he’d barely noticed.

 Carefully, Logan pressed into their room and closed the door behind him, watching Patton as he slept fitfully. He was wearing his favourite sweater, making him look tiny and almost child-like, his hair sweaty and sticking to his face. The tiniest of the Sanders family was practically thrashing in bed, crying though his words, tangled in his multiple blankets and pillows.

 He’d needed comfort, clearly. Why hadn’t he asked?

 Logan moved quickly, creeping to the other side of the bed, “Patton?” he asked softly, hoping he could gently wake him.

 “Virgil? No, no, you can’t be here, no-“ Patton whimpered, curling on his side and hiding his face, choking on his sobs, “Lo-“

 “I’m here.” Logan sat on the edge of the bed, gently resting his hand on Patton’s bicep. The fabric beneath his hand was soft, “Patton, dear, I’m here.”

 The words he tried to form in his sleep became incomprehensible, caught behind his sweater sleeves and chewed up by tears. Logan’s heart ached at seeing Patton like this again. His sweet, kind husband…

 “Sweetheart, Patton, I’m here. Wake up, darling.” He gently squeezed Patton’s bicep, watching his husband’s face for a sign that he was waking up. Logan reached for the lamp by Patton’s bed, flicking it on and letting the dim light fill the room, “I’m here, you can wake up-“

 “ _No!_ ” he screamed, hands flung out as though reaching for something, eyes flying wide open. His breathing was ragged, hands shaking as his glassy eyes slowly focused on his fingers.

 “Hey, Patton, hey,” Logan gently rubbed up and down Patton’s bicep, and his pale green eyes snapped up to Logan, “Do you want your glasses, honey?”

 “Where-“ Patton’s voice was groggy and hoarse, eyes unfocussed as he looked up at Logan, “What- She-“

 “It was a nightmare, sweetheart.” He tried to keep his voice soft and gentle, but there was an unmistakable tremble there. Worry. Patton’s eyes focussed a little more, his nose scrunching up and eyebrows furrowing slightly.

 “A nightmare?” he asked softly, tears still slipping from his eyes, “No, no, she came back and I-“

 “Can you sit up, Pat?” Logan asked, watching Patton refocus on Logan’s face. Logan helped him sit up, gently adjusting his sweater, “Let’s get your glasses on, huh?”

 Patton frowned at him, but let Logan slide them on, blinking tears away as he slowly looked around the room. It was always like he was seeing it for the first time. Taking in the bed, the blankets and running his hands over them, blinking up at Logan.

 “Lo?” he whispered softy, hands trembling in his lap, “You’re…okay?”

 Logan nodded with a small and relieved smile, “I’m okay.” He reached out and took Patton’s hand, before pressing it to his cheek, “See?”

 Fresh tears welled in Patton’s eyes, “It felt- I thought she’d really come back and I-“

 Logan shook his head, “Just a nightmare, baby.” He held Patton’s hand against his cheek, gently taking Patton’s other hand with his free one, “We’re both okay. Virge is out on a date right now, remember?”

 “A date?” Patton’s eyes blew wide, “With who? How?”

 Logan smirked, “Roman. Do you remember him?”

 Patton blinked slowly as his face relaxed, “Roman.” He murmured, testing the name on his tongue, “It’s…familiar…”

 “He’s also a student of mine.” Logan nodded, “How about we go downstairs and get you some nice hot chocolate, huh?”

 Patton always said no, at first, too afraid ‘She’ was downstairs waiting for him. But a few gentle reassurances and a promise Logan would be with him the entire time, always convinced him to get out of the bed.

 The rest was nearly routine. Patton stared at his bare feet as Logan got the softest socks he could find and helped him pull them on. Patton would rub at his cheeks, brushing away old tears as new ones inevitably replaced them. He shook as Logan helped him to stand, guiding Patton to wrap his arm around Logan’s waist.

 “I’ve got you, remember?” he asked softly as they slowly walked to the door, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 Patton nodded, his other sleeve pressed to his mouth, curled against Logan’s side as they walked. They always hesitated at the stairs, Patton’s eyes wide and unfamiliar with the furniture or the house itself.

 “That’s Virgil’s room.” Logan always reminded Patton, “Want to have a quick look?”

 “Virgil’s?” he asked quietly, frowning as Logan guided him to the bedroom and opened the door, “It’s-“ he frowned, eyes focussing a little, “Virgil’s…”

 Logan stood with him as Patton took it in. The dark carpet, the posters on dark walls, the purple and black bedspread, the headphones sitting on Virgil’s pillow. The clothes strewn on the floor, his desk chair left sitting in the middle of his room.

 “Virgil’s.” Patton nodded, as though he remembered it, “His room.”

 “Mmhm.” Logan turned and gently guided Patton down the stairs, silent as Patton studied their living room.

 Walking through the house helped re-orient Patton more than anything else Logan had been asked to try. Nothing else had seemed to work. Talking, asking questions, focussing on the here and now…nothing had worked. Until Logan had been tired one night.

 That night, he’d scooped Patton up into his arms and carried him through the house. First to Virgil’s room, to check their son was still asleep and it was the first time Patton had started to calm. To show signs of re-orienting. And as they’d gone downstairs, Patton had touched things around him, as though he wasn’t sure they were real.

 Since then, the second stop had become the small bookcase opposite the front door. Patton had set-up photo frames, so many Logan had lost count, of his family and friends.

 “Remember this one?” Logan asked, pulling it down from a high shelf, “We’d been married a few years and decided to go for a holiday.”

 Patton stared at it, brows furrowed, reaching out with trembling fingers to hold it. After a few moments, Patton hissed in a breath, “I was nearly finished with therapy.” He whispered.

 Logan nodded, “And you were working again.”

 His fingers traced over the glass, “We…saw that…silly thing. What was it?” he mused to himself softly, “Virgil pouted in the car the whole ride there, but he laughed at me.” Patton smiled, “Cause I was excited.”

 Logan smirked with a nod, “Do you remember why?”

 Patton frowned as he studied the photo, before that bright grin spread on his face, “It had a pun. On the sign on the way in.”

 Gently, Logan leant down to kiss Patton’s hair, “You were spouting puns from the entrance to the actual monument.”

 He giggled, snuggling closer to Logan, “Virgil hated it.” He smiled at the photo, “But he still smiled for our photo.”

 Logan nodded into Patton’s sweaty hair, “What about this one?” he asked, swapping photo’s in Patton’s hands.

 “I remember this one.” He also ran his fingers lovingly over the glass, “Emile said we should just go for a drive.”

 “We were all in therapy then.” Logan mused, rubbing his hand up and down Patton’s bicep.

 “Virgil was still using crutches and you couldn’t walk very much.” Patton’s eyes got a little sad, “And if I remember right, you tried to propose.”

 Logan blushed with a grin, “It was a pretty sad attempt, wasn’t it?”

 Patton giggled before looking up at Logan, “It was still cute.”

 Gently, he pressed a kiss to Patton’s forehead, “I am not cute.”

 Patton poked his tongue out, “To me you are.” He put the photo frame on the book shelf, “How long has it been now? Like…five years?”

 “Married?” Logan asked and Patton nodded as he wrapped his arm back around Logan’s waist, “Hm…officially? Like four years.” They both slowly walked toward the kitchen, “But unofficially? Since we met.”

 Patton giggled, “I remember when we met.”

 “Hmm?”

 “Virgil was…what? Six?” Logan smirked, “And _you_ were a mess.”

 “Hah, yes, I was.”

 Logan guided Patton to sit at the dining table, gathering some comfort items from the living room. By the time Logan went to prepare hot chocolate, Patton looked more like a small child wrapped in a blanket with a teddy almost as big as he was.

 “If I remember right, _I_ approached you.” Patton hugged the teddy tight to his chest, hiding half of his face behind it.

 Logan glanced over his shoulder to Patton, “And if I remember right, you refused to let me take Virgil back into class.” Patton nodded, “You were also wearing that horrifying yellow sweater.”

 Patton’s entire face went red, “It’s not like I wanted to!”

 Logan chuckled, “You also didn’t know it was yellow.”

 “We argued about that until your class ended, didn’t we?” Patton’s expression softened again, “I thought it was white.”

 “You did. And you also insisted that you look after Virgil when I had class.” Patton blushed again, “He also liked you.”

 “And you said that was weird.”

 Finally, Logan made it over with their hot chocolates, nodding to the couch. Patton slowly followed, making himself comfortable before Logan sat and offered him his mug.

 They were quiet for a few moments, enjoying the warm drinks, until Patton finally sighed, “Thanks, Lo.”

 His voice was quiet and sullen, eyes cast down into his mug. Logan put his half-empty mug on the coffee table, “When I married you, I told you to stop thanking me.” Patton lifted his eyes to Logan, his head still bowed, “I love you. Nightmares, flashbacks and all.”

 Patton’s eyes filled with tears again, “Can we- I mean…I just really need-“

 Logan opened his arms, sitting back and letting Patton settle himself against him. With his ear over Logan’s heart, Patton finally started to relax. And with Patton’s warm, solid weight on his chest, Logan finally felt tired.


	20. Escalation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I struggled with Writer's Block for a good part of a week but now I have this and all I can say is...
> 
> I'm sorry? And you did ask for it XD
> 
> Warnings: Anxiety, Strained Friendships, Insecurity, Harassment, Stalking

 

 Roman yawned at his locker, the buzz of the halls washing over him but hardly noticeable as he blinked blearily at the contents of his locker. Why was he there again? Oh yeah…History.

 Oh. History!  
 He smiled slightly as he found the textbook he needed and pulled it out, replacing it with his other textbook. It was always a little strange going to History now. A few months ago, he’d been _terrified_ to even be in the same room as his History teacher.

 Now it wasn’t so bad. A little jarring, sure, but not so bad.

 Roman had done his best to keep their personal relationship separate from their school one. It was just weird…acting on it.

 “Yo!” Joan fell against the locker beside Roman, they’re eyes searching Roman’s face, “Dude.”

 “Hm?” Roman turned to them, smiling tiredly, “Hey.”

 “Did you even sleep last night?” They asked, tilting their head as they crossed their arms, “You look…”

 “Like shit?” Roman asked with a smirk.

 “Well, I wasn’t going to say it, but yeah.”

 Roman couldn’t help but laugh, noting the smirk on Joan’s face. He sighed as he closed the locker, checking his phone quickly. Nothing of real importance.

 “He’s not keeping you up all night, is he?”

 Roman jerked a little, meeting Joan’s dark eyes with a frown, “Who? Virgil?” Joan arched an eyebrow, “He’s the one telling me to go to _bed_.” He shook his head, hugging his textbook against his chest. He couldn’t ignore the edge that had been in Joan’s voice. But now wasn’t the time to talk about it.

 “Todd, then?” they asked softly, “I mean, your phone’s been quiet lately but-“

 “Virgil got me a new one.” Roman yawned, “For my birthday.”

 Joan was silent for a moment, blinking as they walked beside Roman, “He did?” he asked quietly, “Did he say why?”

 Roman sighed, “Yeah. I guess…well, I _did_ sorta breakdown about it.” He admitted with a shrug, a happy smile spreading on his face despite the fact his eyelids were hanging heavy, “Those weeks when he just didn’t relent?”

 Joan nodded, “So he just…bought you a new phone?”

 “It’s not like we could afford it.”

 Joan suddenly stopped and Roman paused, turning to face his long-time friend. There was something dark and worried in their eyes, “Did he…say you owed him?”

 Roman frowned, brows drawing together, “No.” Roman answered slowly. Joan’s eyes remained dark, searching Roman’s face.

 “Good. Because…that’s not, ya know-“

 Roman frowned, “Joan…”

 Joan waved their hand, “Look, it’s fine.” They forced a smile that deepened Roman’s frown, “As long as he doesn’t hurt you, that’s what matters.”

 Joan walked past Roman, “He won’t.” Roman answered, catching up with them quickly.

 “Hm.” Joan answered, hands tucked into their pockets, “So, what else is new?”

 Even though Roman found it easy to answer the question, he couldn’t help but watch Joan’s expression darken when Roman spoke about his new jacket.

 “What?” he asked, nearing the History room.

 “I just…” Joan sighed, “Look, I don’t know him very well but-“

 Roman had to bite back the words, _Because you haven’t tried_.

 “-I’m just… _worried_.”

 “Worried about what?” Roman tried to ask nonchalantly, keeping his eyes on the History room door as he approached. He could feel the tension between them, even as Roman avoided looking down at Joan. He really didn’t want to see what he thought he was going to see.

 “I don’t want to see you hurt again, Roman.” Joan answered simply.

 Roman drew in a deep, slow breath, “Right.”

 It was like Joan was only just registering the tension in Roman’s shoulders, his white-knuckle grip on his textbook, “What?” they asked, quickly sweeping their eyes over Roman, “Is it bad that I-“

 “I don’t want to do this now.” Roman answered tiredly, “I’ll talk to you later.”

 Roman couldn’t be more grateful that he was early today. He normally hated it, but he needed the quiet so he found his seat and fell into it.

 At his own desk, Logan was looking down at a stack of papers, blinking slowly and barely hiding a yawn behind his hand. He reached for a mug beside him, frowning when he realised it was empty and sighing forlornly when he glanced at his watch.

 Then his eyes met Roman’s and the faint ghost of a smirk pulled onto his face. Roman gave him one back.

 

* * *

 

 Maybe Logan ended class early and maybe he rushed to his office and _maybe_ he relished the quiet of the maths faculty wing because _Christ_ his head hurt.

 So, when there was a soft knock at Logan’s door, he damn near burst into tears because he just wanted _five minutes of peace-_

 He was tempted not to answer. To pretend he wasn’t present. He fell into his chair and sighed, “Come in.” he sounded disinterested and tired, but wasn’t he?

 The door opened and a familiar red and white jacket appeared, even if it _was_ the leather one Virgil had stressed about for weeks.

 “Roman?” he was genuinely surprised as the student entered.

 “Can we talk, L-“ He barely managed to bite back the name, “Mr. Sanders?”

 Logan waved to a chair opposite him, “Of course, have a seat.”

 Roman closed the door, taking a deep breath as he leant against it, “I’m struggling with the packet from today.”

 Logan shook his head, slumping ungracefully in his chair and yanking off his tie, “I’m not surprised. You look fucking exhausted.”

 Roman’s eyes widened for a second before he huffed out a tired laugh, “Geez, didn’t think _you_ swore.”

 The teacher laughed softly as he threw the tie onto the desk, “Well…shit.”

 Roman laughed again, this time a little louder as he pushed off the door and walked toward a seat. “What does Pat think of that?”

 “Oh, he hates it.” Logan answered, unbuttoning his collar, “But he’s kind of just accepted it.” Logan ruffled his hair, “I’m not as bad as I _used_ to be.”

 The student snorted as he fell into the chair, draping himself over it sideways, “I’d believe that, Specs.”

 Logan smirked wryly, “Do you honestly give _everyone_ affectionate nicknames?” Roman turned his head to Logan, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion but face twisted with confusion, “Specs, Padre, Cinderella?”

 “Cinderella was _his_ idea!”

 Logan laughed. And it wasn’t his usual, smothered, hidden laugh either. Maybe it was his exhaustion. Or he was losing his goddamn mind. But he laughed _hard_. Head thrown back, an arm around his chest, falling against his chair.

 Roman stared for a moment before he too started laughing. Maybe they were both loopy from exhaustion. Either way, they were _both_ even more exhausted after the laughter.

 “I guess I _do_ give everyone nicknames.” Roman admitted between giggles.

 Logan chuckled, smiling as he pulled off his glasses and scrubbed at his face, “I’m so _done_ with today.”

 Roman huffed, “Tell me about it.”

 The teacher frowned at him, “How about _you_ tell _me_?” Logan asked, sighing as he tossed his glasses down. He could kind of make out Roman from the distance he was sitting at.

 Well, he could make out his general form. Logan had no idea what kind of face Roman was pulling, “Are you sure? Like, we’re both exhausted.”

 Logan sighed with a laugh, “Good point. I’m probably hopeless for advice or even _listening_ right now.” He slumped forward over his desk, arms crossed, “I barely even finished that class.”

 “You _didn’t_.” Roman reminded him, “You ended it early.”

 Logan closed his eyes with a smile, feeling the burning itch ease slightly, “Shush you.”

 Roman laughed again and Logan rested his chin on his forearms. This was definitely a much nicer alternative to frightened students.

 

* * *

 

 

 Virgil was having a Bad Day.

 His hair refused to cooperate, his eyeshadow palette was a shattered mess, he’d spent the night struggling with nightmares and so he was tired and-

 And he forgot to bring his maths project.

 It didn’t help that he’d been wrestling with his anxiety since he’d woken up that morning. Every few moments he had to check his breathing, make sure he wasn’t shaking, checking in with himself. Constantly. And it was _exhausting_.

 By the time he had a moment to _be_ , he wanted to just go home and nap. For like…ever.

 It didn’t get any better.

 Sliding into his seat opposite Talyn, he looked down at the tray of food before him. When was the last time he’d eaten? Probably last night, but he couldn’t be sure. He certainly didn’t _feel_ hungry but something in the back of his head told him to eat anyway. That he _should_ eat. That it might help him _feel_ better.

 Pushing his food around with his fork was a start, right?

 He glanced up at Talyn through his bangs, not surprised to see them texting. A faint smile pulled at their face, they flicked hair out of their eyes and continued typing away.

 “Hey, Tal.” He said softly in greeting, casting his eyes back down at his unappetizing lunch. He didn’t expect a response.

 Their eyes flicked to Virgil for a moment, “Hey, V.” It was almost dismissive, distracted. Uninterested.

 “How are they?” he asked on auto-pilot, resting his cheek in his hand. Why was he asking? It wasn’t like it made any difference. They hated him.

 “Not so good.” Talyn answered distractedly, typing away again.

 “What about you?” Virgil continued, eyes still cast to his tray. He’s managed to push most of the food around. Did it look like he’d eaten anything yet?

 Talyn shrugged, “Pretty good.”

 A short silence stretched between them, broken only by the clicking of Talyn’s keyboard and Virgil’s own phone chiming once. If there was one thing that might make Virgil feel better, it was a message from Roman.

 But pulling his phone out, it was just another message on Tumblr. He could read it later.

 He let it fall onto the table with less care than usual, knowing it made a loud clattering as it hit the wood and returned his gaze back to his tray. He didn’t notice that Talyn had looked up, or that they were frowning slightly at him.

 “You okay, man?”

 “Fine.” He answered quietly, willing the twisting pain in his chest to go away, still pushing around a strange piece of lettuce with his fork, “Just… _peachy_.”

 Talyn’s concerned frown twisted into a scowl, “You look like _shit_ , Virgil.” His shoulders rose a little, pulling his soft hoodie closer around him, “What’s wrong?”

 “Bad day.” He answered simply, stabbing a piece of lettuce with his fork, “Plans for the weekend?”

 At that, Talyn’s eyes lit up, “Yeah, you know that new movie that came out?” Virgil nodded with a small smile of his own. Seeing Talyn happy always made him feel a little better. His phone chimed again, but Virgil ignored it as he watched Talyn beam, “Well, Joan and I are going to go see it!”

 Virgil tried to ignore the pang of jealousy and pain that struck then. He cast his eyes down to the tray for a second, swallowing hard, “Cool!” he managed to sound a little enthused by it, lifting his eyes back to Talyn’s, “I’m glad they make you so happy.”

 Talyn’s face morphed back into a concerned frown as Virgil’s eyes fell back to his tray and he missed the sudden look of surprise and hurt, “Oh, Virge, I totally forgot.”

 He shook his head, “Nah, it’s cool.” He shrugged, shifting his head so more of his bangs fell into his eyes. If he was being honest, it wasn’t cool. It was _anything_ but cool. But what could he possibly do about it?

 “No, it’s not cool, Virgil! I said I was going to take you and-“

 Virgil grimaced, knowing that if they cancelled to hang out with him, Joan would only have _more_ reason to hate him, “Seriously, it’s whatever.” He absently attacked a piece of carrot, “I don’t know if I’ll even be up to it by the weekend anyway.”

 “Oh…is the anxiety playing up?”

 Virgil sighed, “Kinda.” His phone chimed again and Virgil frowned, glancing at it. He shook his head, “It’ll go away, don’t worry about it.”

 Talyn sighed hard, slumping forward, “Virgil, I can feel you bouncing your leg.”

 He frowned and looked down and realised he was, in fact, bouncing his leg rapidly. When had he started doing that?

 “And yet, you’re listlessly bullying a piece of carrot around your tray.” Talyn gave Virgil a tiny, lopsided smirk when he finally met their eyes again, “What’s going on?”

 “Just anxious today, I guess.” He admitted quietly and even though it was _true_ it wasn’t the _whole_ truth. He let his gaze fall back to his tray, bored of the carrot and listlessly stabbing the weird shaped meat.

 “Hey, we’ll do something on like…Thursday?” Talyn offered, leaning back, “We’ll do it as a group thing!”

 Oh no, that was even _worse._ He grimaced and shook his head, “No, god.” Talyn froze, thumbs hovering over their screen, “I mean, it would be nice. But me being there is just going to-“ he sighed, “-make things tense and awkward.”

 Talyn frowned, lowering their phone, “What do you mean?” they asked quietly, eyes searching Virgil knowingly but waiting. And when Virgil looked up, all he could see was pity.

 “They hate me.” He finally answered, trying hard to hold Talyn’s eyes as his phone _again_ chimed, “They get tense when I’m around and they glare and get snippy and just-“ he sighed, looking back down to his tray. When did it suddenly get so interesting? “They hate me and I’m not going to ruin everyone’s fun.”

 Talyn blinked slowly, “Virgil…” their voice was soft and concerned, even if all Virgil could see was pity in their eyes, “What _reason_ would they have to-“

 Virgil dropped his fork, “I humiliated Roman-“

 “Before you were dating.”

 “And Joan’s convinced I’m-“ the words got stuck in Virgil’s throat, pressing at the back of his teeth and scrambling to exit. It hurt to even think about, his chest aching and burning and he was having trouble breathing.

 “That you’re…?”

 Virgil pushed his tray away, “That I’m another _Todd_.” He murmured, his other hand coming up to hold his head up. Now that he’d said it, admitted it aloud to not just himself, but Talyn too…it really hurt. Tears stung in his eyes, “I can’t even blame them, you know?” his voice was getting thick, “They’re just protecting their friend and-“

 “They’re hurting you though.”

 Virgil shrugged, “So?” It was so much easier to pretend it didn’t matter, even as his voice wobbled as his breathing grew uneven.

 “You’re Roman’s boyfriend.” Talyn pressed, “They should see how happy you make him.”

 Virgil’s head snapped up, stray tears rolling down his cheek, “And you think Todd didn’t at first too?” he asked, eyes wide and desperate and scared and hurting.

 “Virgil…” Talyn sat back, tucking their phone into their lap, “I’m sorry, I didn’t…know.”

 He shook his head, brushing the tears away, “It’s whatever. So, like, you guys go do stuff.” He took in a shaky breath, trying to push the sob of pain back down into his stomach, “I’ll sit out.”

 Talyn dropped their chin, “But I want to do stuff with you too, Virgil.”

 “I know.” His voice cracked, “But…” he drew in another deep breath, this one shakier than the last, “They make you happier.”

 Talyn’s head snapped up as Virgil picked up his phone and slipped the strap of his bag over his shoulder, “That’s _bullshit_ , Virgil, and you know it.”

 He was already free of the table, “No, it’s…really not.”

 There was silence behind him as he walked toward the doors leading out of the cafeteria. Well…if that didn’t destroy his friendship, he didn’t know what would. He’d known Talyn for _years_ and yeah, sure. It _hurt_ but…

 But they’d be happy.

 And that was what mattered.

 Right?

 

* * *

 

 Virgil managed to ignore the constant chiming of his phone until his last class of the day. He had his headphones on, trying to lose himself to the music and essay before him. Pa had helped him with the subject the night before, but the quiet chiming kept interrupting his thoughts.

 So, finally, he’d pulled his phone out.

 He hadn’t wanted to bother, really. It was exhausting to talk to anyone. It was exhausting to scroll through Tumblr and that didn’t take any real thought at all.

 The messages were…now that was _really strange_. Virgil felt his chest trying to tighten. He was used to messages from social media. Only a few people had his actual number.

 [Unknown]: I’ve been meaning to talk to you. So, let’s be reasonable?

 Who _was_ this? Some wrong number?

 [Unknown]: I understand that some of the things he may have told you were…exaggerated.

 Virgil frowned. He? Who were they referring to?

 [Unknown]: I’d just like for you to hear my side of the story.

 A wild thought occurred to Virgil and he became acutely aware of his own heartbeat. It was loud in his ears, beating hard against his ribs.

 [Unknown]: Oh wait, where are my manners?  
 Virgil glanced at the time on the last message. It was not even two minutes ago. His phone chimed in his hand, the messages sliding up to reveal the new one.

 He suddenly felt like he’d been submerged in ice, his muscles freezing and locking in place. And even though Virgil _really_ wanted to tear his eyes away from the phone, he couldn’t.

 [Unknown]: It’s Todd.


	21. Aftershock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. I have been wrestling with writers block all week, AGAIN, and this time I HOPE it's gone for good. Crossed fingers on that one, guys, gals and nonbinary pals.  
>  So, without further ado, chapter 21!
> 
> Warnings: Mention of Panic Attack, General Anxiety, Swearing (Please let me know if I need to add anything)

 

 Today had been a Terrible Day. It was bad enough that he’d been anxious, it had been bad enough that school went poorly. Of course, his conversation with Talyn really hadn’t helped, but his last class?

 The last class was just the cherry on top.

 The messages hadn’t really stopped and even though the memory was hazy, he recalled getting to the bathroom and collapsing into a panic attack. Virgil had no idea how long he was there for. He had no idea how he even managed to get home, but he did know he’d somehow managed to get all the way upstairs.

 He knew the messages wouldn’t stop. Part of him was even tempted to reply, to ask Todd to leave him alone, anything for the _chance_ of quiet. But the rest of him knew better. Knew that if he gave in, if he replied, that would be the end of it.

 Todd would have him ensnared.

 So, what was the next best option?

 Kick off his shoes, turn his phone off and abandon it on his desk, before crawling under his covers. As soon as the heavy covers were pulled over his shoulders, Virgil could feel the coil of anxiety starting to ease but it wasn’t enough until he had the blanket over his head and rested his cheek on his pillow.

 He wasn’t going to sleep, he knew that much. There was no point trying, even as exhausted as he felt, but at least he was comfortable. Wrapped up in familiar blankets in a familiar room with familiar sounds filtering through his closed door.

 Dad’s joyful laugh filled the air and Virgil couldn’t help the small smile that spread. Home. He was home and safe. And that was enough for now.

 But the worries of tomorrow wouldn’t leave him alone. Not enough for him to sleep. There was no chance of another attack, and another half an hour spent in his covers helped confirm that, but there was always tomorrow.

 Todd wasn’t going to let up, that much he knew for certain. He’d revealed too much to Talyn, and for all he knew, that friendship was over. He’d barely spoken to Roman all day, and the boy was probably worried out of his mind.

 At the thought of worrying Roman, his eyes slid to the desk on the opposite wall, the silent phone lying on the desk. He could afford to turn on it for a while, try and message Roman, assure him that everything was fine.

 It was better than leaving Roman out in the cold at least. And would keep him from worrying. He _really_ didn’t want Roman to worry.

 Slowly, Virgil slipped out from under his covers, retrieving his phone only to retreat once more back to the warmth and security of his bed.

 The dark screen stared blankly back at Virgil, thumb gently rubbing against the power button. What would he say? He couldn’t tell Roman about the messages. He would panic, worry over Virgil, all the security and confidence he’d built shattered like fragile glass.

 Pressing the button down for a few moments, the screen lit up as it rebooted, showering Virgil’s face in a soft blue light. A small message. Something that said he was okay and he missed him but he wasn’t feeling well.

 That would work.

 It was hard to work around the notifications of Todd’s new messages, it was hard to keep his anxiety from taking over his hands and telling too much. But after a half hour of finding the words, reading and re-reading and adjusting the text, he was finally content with it.

 Naturally, and as Virgil expected, the moment he pressed send a shot of fear wormed up his spine. What if Roman saw into it? What if he’d spoken with Talyn? Or _worse_ , Joan, and he realised Joan was right and Roman was going to break up with him-

 He locked the phone as he quickly closed his eyes, dropping it onto the mattress to vibrate, ignored. He couldn’t let himself slip back into another attack. Not today.

 As he started to doze, caught between his own anxiety and fatigue, a soft knock startled him awake and he noticed his room was darker, the afternoon light filtering away to night.

 “Sweetie?” Dad’s soft, worried voice filtered through the door, the handle turning when Virgil failed to find words to answer with, “Everything okay?”

 A small bar of light grew as the door opened, and Virgil burrowed further into his blankets, hidden entirely save for his eyes and brows. Dad frowned sympathetically, leaving the door open only a crack as he slowly approached the bed.

 He _still_ stood on that same creaky floorboard though. That made Virgil smile a little.

 “Anxious, hun?” he asked, gently sitting on the edge of Virgil’s bed, gently placing his hand over the blanket covering the side of his son’s head.

 Virgil nodded, eyes cast to the creases in the sheets that covered his mattress, “Had an attack.” He mumbled quietly, fisting the blankets closer to his mouth as tears welled in his eyes, chest protesting his anxiety and sadness.

 Dad stroked the blanket like it were Virgil’s head, applying just enough pressure to be comforting, solid and real, “Are you hungry? Pa cooked.”

 Virgil shook his head, “Not really.” He mumbled, stomach already churning at the thought, “Tired.”

 Dad hummed quietly, soft flannel pants rubbing as he quietly swung his feet above Virgil’s floor, “Where are your headphones, honey?”

 He shrugged, fingers idly rubbing at the fabric of his blankets. Movement was nice. Constant. Back and forth. Like Dad’s hand on his head.

 “Do you want company?” he asked, eyes shining in the dim light with worry. Virgil didn’t know why. Dad was struggling enough with his own problems as it was.

 But he supposed that was how Dad had always been. More worried about others than himself, always the doting father and husband and uncle. Never selfish or cruel or unkind. Sure, protective and trusting and he had limits but always caring.

 “No.” he lied quietly, certain that Pa had his hands full trying to help Dad _and_ work at the same time. He didn’t want to add to that. Even if he really _did_ want that.

 There was a pause, hesitation on Dad’s part, seeing through the lie but unsure how to confront it without upsetting Virgil further.

 He changed the subject instead, “You take the time you need, okay?” he answered softly, leaning down to gently place a kiss on Virgil’s nose. It wasn’t much, not as much as Virgil suddenly realised he craved, but it was enough.

  _Dad’s here if you need anything._

 “We’ll be downstairs if you need anything.” He whispered as he slid back off the bed, fingers gently brushing hair from Virgil’s eyes. The unspoken agreement hung in the air between them, in his soft smile and concerned eyes. Virgil nodded back, pulling the blanket down just enough to offer a small smile in return.

 A silent thanks. Acknowledgement of the offer. And Virgil was _seriously_ considering taking him up on that.

 “Alrighty.” Virgil watched as he slowly walked back to the door, pulling the blankets back up to cover his mouth again, “Pa will probably check in on you in a little while, okay?” He paused at the door, looking back to Virgil as he yawned and nodded back, “Love you, Vi.”

 Something eased in Virgil’s chest, some coil he hadn’t known was there, “Love you too, Dad.” He mumbled with as much warmth and sincerity as he could physically muster.

 And as the door closed, Virgil realised that he really, _really_ wanted someone who knew. Who he could talk to about it all. But all he had were Joan and Roman.

 But one hated him and the other would get scared.

 And he was scared enough as it was.

 

* * *

 

 Patton caught Logan’s eye as he slowly descended the stairs, smiling a little as he made his way to the living room. Logan’s eyes were warm as always, soft with concern and love, “You’re sure?” he asked into the phone at his ear, half-listening to the response on the other side as Patton fell onto the couch with a soft sigh.

 He didn’t have the energy to listen, curling himself into the corner of the couch with his feet close, letting his eyes drift closed. Logan’s soft, deep voice anchored him to the present, even as the words were lost on him, even as memories threaten to push back up from under the surface and pull him under.

 He was vaguely aware that Logan had finished the call, phone barely making a noise as he put it down on the coffee-table between them, “Sweetheart?” Logan’s voice filled the silence of the room, pulling Patton from his short doze. When Patton opened his eyes and turned to his husband, he was crouched in front of the couch, a hand hovering over Patton’s knee.

 When he didn’t flinch or grimace, Logan lowered his hand. The contact made everything easier to believe, everything more real. Secure and safe. _Logan’s here._

 “They’ve agreed to come down.” He spoke softly, ice blue eyes so earnest and worried that Patton almost dreaded telling him about Virgil. There was already so much to worry about and Logan had such a hard time with feelings…

 The unspoken question hung between them, Logan’s thumb softly brushing over Patton’s pyjamas as he reached out hesitantly and brushed his hand with his own. Gently, Logan took it in his.

 Warm. Solid. Real. _Logan’s here._

 “Vi had an attack at school.” Patton answered the unspoken question, watching the lines of worry deepen in his husband’s face, “Wants to be left alone.” His eyes fell to Logan’s loose and rumpled tie, “He says he’s still feeling anxious.”

 Gently, Logan squeezed his hand, “I’ll check on him later.” He reassured Patton in a low murmur.

 “I want to tell him they’re coming, but…”

 His sentence didn’t need to be finished for Logan to understand. _It’ll be too much._

 Logan nodded slightly, “He knows we’re here for him.” His other hand slowly came up to caress Patton’s cheek, “And you and I both know his cousin.” A small smile pulled back at Patton’s face, “We both know he’ll be a huge help for him.”

 The smiled widened and brightened a little on Patton’s face, “That boy is good for him.”

 Logan rolled his eyes fondly, “Why does our son attract people who are so… _much_?” he asked warmly, smiling at Patton. His own smile widened and brightened even further.

 “You do too.” He whispered, pulling at Logan’s hand. A quiet question. _I need you_.

 “I do not.” Logan admonished playfully, sitting against the opposite arm rest and opening his arms wide for Patton. As the other crawled between Logan’s thighs, placing his ear over Logan’s heart, he spoke softly, “Dinner’s cooling now.”

 Patton hummed as he pushed his glasses from his face clumsily, letting Logan take over to place them on the table near them. The steady thrum of Logan’s heartbeat eased some of the rogue fear in Patton’s own chest, his husband’s arms wrapping comfortably and securely around him.

 “Can you try and eat some?” he asked softly, long fingers slowly sifting through Patton’s hair as he loosely wrapped an arm around Logan’s waist and rested the other hand on his chest.

 “I’ll try.” He whispered back, wanting nothing more than to lie like this forever. Safe. Secure. _Real_. He didn’t want to sleep.

 “That’s all I ask for.” Logan leant down to press a soft kiss to Patton’s hair, “A few more minutes and then I’ll go get it ready, hm?”

 A small but sharp bolt of fear ran through him at the thought of losing this, the contact and safety and _Logan_ , but he knew Logan would come back. Logan would give him a bowl, wrap him in his comfort blanket and sit beside him, close enough for Patton to initiate contact if he wanted.

 They’ll eat in quiet unless they have something they want to talk about, Patton will press his thigh to Logan’s and eat as much as he can. It was hard when everything tasted like cardboard and took more energy than he had.

 And when Patton felt he was done, Logan would scoop him up, take him to bed and get him comfortable before tidying up downstairs and checking on Virgil.

 Maybe Patton would listen to Logan moving about downstairs. Or he’d doze off. But he never slept. He couldn’t sleep. Not alone.

 Not until Logan climbed into bed with him.

 But for now, he was safe in Logan’s arms, dozing to the steady beat of his heart, his mind filled with the calm that came with Logan.

 

* * *

 

 It was the noise downstairs that woke up Virgil from fitful sleep. Too hot, tangled in blankets, thirsty and grumpy, he both craved and dreaded a shower. He wanted to get up and have a drink of water, and he also wanted to ignore it.

 Carefully, as though his own body were made of glass, he took his phone and checked his notifications. Forty-three messages from Todd. Three from Roman. Two from Talyn.

 Part of him wanted to open the messages to see resolutions to the twisted and horrifying possibilities his mind created, but the rest of him was simply too tired to bother.

 The noise continued downstairs as Virgil finally rolled onto his stomach and buried his head under his pillow. The sheets were cool, the pillow a comforting weight over his head, dark enough that he could fall back asleep if he needed.

 As he listened to the muffled noise, a buzz of excitement in the words and giggles that filtered up, he noticed the anxiety had eased a little. He no longer feared _everything_ , only his own phone.

 And people.

 Someone was climbing the stairs, too loud to be Logan and too steady to be Patton and Virgil _dreaded_ who his visitor might be. A tiny part of him _wished_ it was Roman, wanting nothing more than to see his prince smiling at him and laughing about something.

 But he _should_ be at school. Not here.

 The door opened slowly, and a soft hum filled the room, “Oh, gurl, you having it rough?”

 Tears immediately filled Virgil’s eyes, a cruel mixture of relief and disappointment twisting together in his chest. They approached the bed slowly, sitting on the edge as Virgil struggled with the tears.

 “I was going to bring you your favourite coffee.” He continued, his voice slowly picking up it’s usual sing-song lilt, “But, we should stick with water for now, huh?”

 Virgil choked on a sob, turning away from the weight on his bed and curling up into himself. He hadn’t realised just how much he wanted _Roman_ until it wasn’t him. He _missed_ him already.

 Was this how he had felt for all that time?

 The figure stretched themselves out alongside Virgil, dramatically making noises as they settled in, “You know, I’m not against you sleeping all day.” They propped their hands behind their head, “But a ‘hi’ would be nice.”

 The poor excuse of a joke pulled a smile, and Virgil turned to face the intruder, still buried in his blankets and wanting nothing more than to stay there.

 “I mean, I drive all this way and like, my hair is a _mess_ and you won’t even-“

 Virgil shoved, satisfied when he felt the weight shift and a thud as they hit the floor, followed by a loud laugh.

 “ _Wow_. Rude!” they cried before they got back to their feet, “Also, deserved.”

 Virgil chuckled, finally pulling the blanket down enough to show his eyes. There his cousin stood, tall and thin and far too much like his father and uncle to be adopted. Dark brown hair with soft pink streaks was an absolute mess on his head, falling into and over dark shades that hid eyes Virgil _knew_ were such a pale green they were mistaken for grey.

 Remy smirked when he saw Virgil’s eyes, “Bad day?”

 Virgil nodded, remaining curled up as Remy slid off a leather jacket to reveal his tank-top and tattoos, tossing it haphazardly onto the back of the desk chair.

 “Now, I can’t have that!” he proclaimed, hands flying wildly in the air before he _tried_ to get a handle on his hair, “My cousin isn’t allowed to have bad days.” Remy gave up quickly on his hair, flopping dramatically on the bed beside Virgil, “Not when he deserves all the good ones.”

 Virgil’s brows furrowed and tears filled his eyes, even as he smiled beneath the blanket, “Get outta here.” He kicked his cousin back off the bed again, relishing Remy’s loud laugh. He reappeared, on his knees beside the bed and flopped his arms over the mattress, fingerless leather gloves catching some of the light from Virgil’s curtains.

 His fingers were just out of reach of Virgil, a question Virgil didn’t know the answer to, or _how_ to answer. One hand reached up to pull the sunglasses from his face, putting them down on the bedside table, “I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He answered with a bright smile, pale green eyes shining in the thin sliver of sunlight.

 Virgil’s eyes fell on that familiar scar, the jagged line that ran from Remy’s eyebrow down to his cheekbone, so close to his eye it made Virgil’s heart sink.

 “Hey, eyes are here, sunshine.” He pointed to his face, eyes twinkling with mischief, “I’m gonna try this one more time.”

 A tiny giggle escaped Virgil as Remy flopped beside Virgil once more, on his side with his head propped in his hand, the other arm resting comfortably on his own waist, “Don’t get comfortable.” Virgil teased, his voice small and quiet, even as Remy beamed back at him.

 Three metal rings shone on Remy’s lower lip, catching sunlight, “What’s that? I think Virgil’s in here somewhere. I swear I hear him just now.”

 “Asshole.”

 “Dick.”

 Virgil squirmed a little under his blankets, pulling them down to his chin, “Brat.”

 “Bitch.”

 Four rapid vibrations interrupted them, Virgil going stiff and his eyes wide as they moved to the phone. There was a small moment of quiet as Remy observed Virgil for a few moments, before he turned to pick up the abandoned phone.

 All Virgil could do was watch. What would he say? He couldn’t tell Remy anything…and yet he’d always told Remy _everything_. Even things his own _parents_ didn’t know! Even if there wasn’t… _much_ they didn’t know.

 “Hm.” Remy seemed to be puzzling the messages, finger moving to expand on Roman’s and Talyn’s too, “Well, first, you gotta talk to Talyn.” Remy rolled onto his stomach, one foot in the air as Virgil clung to his blanket, “They’re so worried they’re spamming _me._ ”

 Remy playfully nudged Virgil with his shoulder, smiling sidelong down at his cousin. Slowly, the smaller of the pair relaxed a little.

 “Next? Roman.” He nodded assuredly, “He sounds like he’s ready to jump in a car and _drive_ here.”

 “Roman doesn’t have his own car.” Virgil answered.

 Remy merely arched an eyebrow, “You think Uncle-Dad didn’t gush to Tom-Tom about the time Roman _walked here_?” he smirked as a small blush crept on Virgil’s face, “I’m sure Roman would do _that_ again too.”

 “You’re…probably right.” Virgil admitted, toying with his own lip ring as Remy nodded.

 “I _am_.” He winked, “This unknown number though?” Remy turned to Virgil, a surprisingly sombre expression on his face, “They’re not an ex or anything, are they?”

 Virgil shrank a little, “Not _mine_ …”

 Remy’s eyebrows shot up and a look of understanding washed over his face. He put his head down on Virgil’s pillow, face softening as he put the phone between them.

 “Hey.” Virgil’s eyes met Remy’s, “Remember what I said, when you first went to high school?”

 Virgil smirked a little, “Anyone who hurts you…”

 “Will have to catch these hands.” Remy finished, reaching out to press his hand over Virgil’s cheek, “I still mean that. We may be _technically_ cousins, but you’re a brother to me.” Virgil’s cheek warmed, even though he was sure he’d heard this speech before, “ _No one_ messes with my family.”

 Virgil knew better than to fight him on this. He’d tried, when they were younger, when he’d felt unworthy of anyone and anything. When he’d been pretty convinced he was ready to just…give up.

 It was that day that he learned about Remy’s _old_ family, and it had dawned on Virgil then. Why Remy had been such a handful through the years. Rebellious then over-eager to please. It had been the moment they promised to look out for each other, always.

 Because back then, they’d both just been scared kids. Scared of different things, sure, but scared all the same. But it was easier together.

 The world wasn’t so big and scary when they had each other.

 “Rem…”

 “Yeah?” he pulled his hand away, covering the phone instead.

 “I wanna talk to Talyn…but over text feels…”

 “Cheap?”

 “Well, yeah.” Virgil couldn’t meet his cousin’s eyes, “I was upset and anxious yesterday and I said too much-“ Remy’s hand moved to rest on Virgil’s side, on his ribs, and he forced himself to take a breath, “-I don’t want them to take it personally.”

 “And you’re afraid to text them.”

 Virgil rolled his eyes, “Yeah.”

 Remy took Virgil’s phone, rolling onto his back, “Girl, you _still_ have the same passcode?”

 “Shut up.”

 “It’s been like _six years_.”

 “Shut _up_.”

 “At least your wallpaper changed-“

 Virgil kicked him back off the bed, earning another bright laugh as Remy got onto his knees beside the bed.

 “Do you want me to text them or not?” he laughed, eyes shining as he looked down at Virgil.

 He kicked the blanket down to his waist, “I do! But don’t judge my style, man!”

 Remy climbed back onto the bed, “ _I_ am the only one who’s _allowed_ to.” He teased, thumbing through Virgil’s phone, “We _should_ block this number.” His tone was unusually serious, quiet and sombre.

 “Not yet.” Virgil squirmed. Remy quietly regarded his cousin, “I’m not going to talk to them…but there’s only person I know who can verify it’s legit and-“

 Remy quickly finished the text, rolling to face his cousin, “It’s related, isn’t it?”

 Virgil nodded, biting his lip ring and sighing.

 “Look, I don’t wanna know details you can’t or don’t wanna share.” Remy patted Virgil’s head twice, and his cousin gave him a playful scowl in response, “But if it’ll help you figure it all out, I’m all ears.”

 There was a moment of quiet as Virgil thought through his options, Remy taking the phone and replying to Talyn as he thought. It wasn’t like he was going to be able to tell the _whole_ story, but maybe he could get a different perspective.

 Besides, Remy had always been a lot of help in the past. And Virgil hadn’t _always_ been at liberty to share all the details then either.

 “So…” Virgil started, sitting up and toying with the blanket in his lap, “Roman’s my boyfriend.”

 “ _Duh_.”

 Virgil slapped Remy’s thigh and he yelped, but laughed it off, “And like…his best friend hates me.” Remy merely waved the phone, and Virgil nodded. Remy silently ‘ _ah_ ’-ed and went back to texting, glancing occasionally to Virgil, “But they…they would know what to do.”

 Virgil didn’t know why he always expected Remy to ask a thousand questions, because he almost never did. And today appeared to be no different.

 “So, what’s stopping you?”

 “Well, they think I’m-“ his throat closed up, unable to repeat the sentence he’d uttered to Talyn and merely waved at the phone. Remy’s eyes darkened, “-So, I don’t know if they’ll want to help me.”

 “For his best friend’s sake? They will.” Remy answered firmly, “And if not, then they’re opinion doesn’t matter. Because they don’t really care.”

 Virgil nodded slowly, biting his lip ring and fidgeting with the blanket. Pulling and smoothing the fabric as he thought over Remy’s words. It made sense. Joan _was_ that kind of friend. If not for Virgil, then they’d do it for Roman. And that was enough for him.

 “Okay.” Virgil sighed, turning back to Remy, “Get up.”

 “I _just_ got comfy, Virge!”

 “I got pills to take!”

 “ _Junkie_.” Remy teased, laughing when Virgil lightly punched him.

 “ _C’mon_ , Remy!”

 He laughed as he got up, waiting for his cousin to climb out of bed before pulling his shades back on, “Oh, and Talyn’s coming over later.” Remy offered the phone back to Virgil, “Game night.”

 Virgil hesitantly took the phone, “You make that sound like you’ll be there.” He asked, moving to his wardrobe. Remy was already inspecting his game collection.

 “I _might_ be. Heard there’s some kind of concert in town though.”

 “Don’t get lost.”

 Remy laughed, “You know I _will_ , boo.”

 “You’re hopeless.”


	22. Rocky Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I intended on updating this earlier but Thomas Sanders uploaded his video on the SAME DAY and I HATE updating on the same day xD So I decided to wait xD
> 
> Warnings: Harassment, Insecurity, Anxiety, Family Tension

 Virgil sat on the edge of his bed, chewing on his thumbnail as he stared down at his phone, frowning as he scrolled through the messages that Todd had already sent.

 They weren’t nearly as bad as the ones he’d sent Roman. These were strangely polite, beseeching, almost… _pleading_. Like he _needed_ Virgil to believe him. He didn’t understand why, but it made Virgil feel… _off_.

 Even if he wanted to reply (which he _didn’t_ ) what was he supposed to say? These sounded like a completely different person. How was he supposed to believe that it was? And if it _was_ Todd…which Virgil was starting to doubt…how had he even gotten Virgil’s number?

 His thoughts were interrupted by Remy sauntering into the room, sipping through a straw as he held out another cup of something cold.

 “You went all the way to Fresh Grounds for that?” he asked, dropping his phone into his lap as he reached for the drink. It was cold, the sensation snapping Virgil out of his thoughts completely.

 “It’s your favourite café?” Remy waved his hand as Virgil sipped at the straw, “And like, the barista was _really_ cute.”

 Virgil rolled his eyes, “Yeah?” he used the straw to swirl his drink around a few times, “Manage to get a name this time?”

 Remy turned back to Virgil, a hand hovering over his chest in mock offense, “What are you _implying_ , Virgil?”

 Virgil lowered his eyes to his drink but a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips, “Did you get a name this time?”

 Remy huffed, “ _Yes_.” He grumbled, pointing a slip of paper out from between his index and middle finger, “ _And_ a number.”

 Virgil suddenly beamed and laughed, shaking his head, “You _would_.”

 Remy laughed with him, sitting beside him on the bed, “I _did_.” He waved the piece of paper in the air as Virgil sipped at his coffee, and Remy crossed his legs, “ _Also_ , Talyn is going to be here soon.”

 Virgil choked on the coffee, “ _Already?_ ”

 “Yeah, boo!” Remy shot back up to his feet, sauntering back over to the television, “Might wanna freshen up.” He waved at his face and Virgil grimaced as he got to his feet.

 “Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled, taking his coffee with him into the bathroom, “Don’t get tangled in the cords, dork.”

 “It was _one time_!”

 Virgil snickered as he slipped into the bathroom, catching his own eyes in the mirror and wincing. He looked…well, shit. He was paler than usual, hair a tangled mess and he still had eyeshadow smudged down his cheeks.

 With his coffee on the sink beside him, he scrubbed the eyeshadow away and reapplied more, hoping he didn’t look washed out…or as tired as he felt.

 He was sauntering back out of the bathroom, sipping on his coffee, when a familiar shock of blue hair froze him in the hallway. They were leaning into his room, beaming as they spoke to Remy but Virgil couldn’t hear the words.

 He considered making a break for the stairs, wondering if he could make it to the front door before they turned around, only to realise they already had.

 “Virgil.”

 Their smile was gone, replaced with a sombre and guilty expression. He couldn’t help but stare, looking like a deer caught in headlights, his straw caught between his teeth.

 “How are you?”

 Virgil choked, “Good.” He answered, his voice cracking and strained before he met Talyn’s eyes again. Remy was leaning over, his head appearing in the doorway and Virgil _willed_ Remy not to say anything.

 His eyebrows rose just past his sunglasses, sipping at his own coffee.

 “How are you?” Virgil managed to ask, clearing his throat and brushing his sleeve over his mouth.

 “Good.” Talyn answered slowly, eyeing Virgil as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the hall, “So-“

 Remy made an obnoxiously loud slurping noise, before pulling his empty cup up to inspect. He looked over his sunglasses, frowning, “Who wants coffee?”

 “You _just_ finished it!” Talyn waved to the empty cup in his hand, and Remy glanced down at them over his sunglasses.

 “ _So_?” he asked, lips twisted into a smirk, “There’s a cute barista.”

 Talyn rolled their eyes as Virgil slipped a few steps closer, still sipping on his coffee, “You are incorrigible.”

 “I dunno what that means and I don’t care.” He stepped into the doorway and Talyn stepped back to let him out, “Also, _food_.”

 Remy trotted down the stairs, leaving Talyn and Virgil alone on the landing. Talyn turned to him, eyes searching as Virgil tried to stare resolutely down the stairs, “You want another coffee too?” they asked, rocking back onto their heels.

 “Yeah.” He answered quietly, shrinking a little into his hoodie as Talyn took a step closer. In his peripheral, Talyn reached out, hand gently wrapping around his elbow.

 There was a moment of tension, “Are we…good? Virge?” Talyn asked quietly, taking another step closer as Virgil chewed on the straw.

 “I’m sorry.” His voice cracked, “I didn’t…I mean…you know what I’m like and-“

 Talyn gently squeezed his elbow, “I do.” Virgil glanced at them from the corner of his eye, still chewing on the straw, “And I know you _did_ mean it just not like _that_.” A small wave of relief washed over Virgil and stole most of his anxiety away, “But we can talk about it later? Remy’s going to-“

 A horn honked outside and Virgil smirked when Talyn winced.

 “God, he’s impatient.”

 Virgil snickered, nodding Talyn down the stairs first, “Coffee and cute baristas?” Talyn snickered as Virgil followed, “Nothing makes him move faster.”

 

* * *

 

 It hadn’t taken much to see that a fight was coming. Roman could practically feel it in the air as he climbed into the car with Mum. She was tense, her hands gripping the wheel and her jaw flexing once before she finally managed an _almost_ convincing smile.

 “How was school, Ro?”

 He drew in a deep breath, “School, Mum.” He shifted in his seat as she turned out of the car park, “You okay?”

 Mum twisted her hands over the wheel, “Just stressed.” She admitted, the smile slipping slightly, “Work has been hard.”

 He nodded a little, reaching for his phone. Virgil had been sparse since the day before, but seeing a text from him made him smile, “Do you need me to take more shifts?” he asked, softly, aware that he was already doing four a week. Not that…Virgil knew that.

 “No, Ro, no.” she answered softly, taking in a deep breath, “Can I ask a favour?”

 He frowned a little, “I mean, yeah?”

 Mum kept her gaze on the road, even as she clearly battled with what she was about to ask Roman. She drew in a deep breath, “Is there somewhere you and Carla can go tonight?” she asked quietly, “Your Ma and I need to…talk.”

 Roman sighed softly, looking down to his phone, “I can ask.”

 The car fell into silence as Roman hurriedly typed a message to Joan. It was a moment later that they replied and Roman sighed with relief.

 “We can go somewhere tonight.” He flicked over to Virgil’s message, smiling softly to himself.

 “Thank you.” Mum whispered as she turned into their street, “I hate to ask…”

 Roman nodded, “I understand, Mum.”

 

* * *

 

 “You haven’t told him?” Joan asked, frowning as they leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over their chest.

 “Virgil sounds like he has a lot going on right now…“

 A small frown pulled on Joan’s face, “Talyn said that too.”

 Roman nodded as he finished fussing with Carla’s pillow, straightening back up as Carla appeared from the guest bathroom. Her pyjama shirt was buttoned wrong in several places, hanging off her shoulder and her hair was in a messy attempt at a plait.

 She shuffled over to Roman as he moved to his own bag and pulled out his pyjamas. She tugged softly at his shirt and Roman turned to her, “I got it wrong.” She whimpered, rubbing at her red, raw eyes, fresh tears already brimming.

  _I got it wrong…_ the words echoed in his head and Roman frowned, feeling his heart break at the words. She’d never said anything like that before…

 “Hey, how about we give it a shot when I get back, huh?” he asked softly, gently pulling her hand from her eye, “You did a pretty good job!”

 She frowned, but nodded, sitting on the mattress on the floor and pulling her favoured teddy against her chest. Joan frowned down at Carla, their eyes full of worry as Roman slowly dragged himself away from his sister with a forlorn frown.

 Joan had to admit, that was the fastest they’d seen Roman change, even for bed. He tossed his clothes haphazardly onto his bag as he knelt in front of his sister and gently coached her through buttoning up her shirt.

 Her smile was a little brighter but still uncertain, eyes shining with fear and Roman opened his arms to offer a hug. She leapt at him, letting Roman pick her up to sit on the mattress with her in his lap.

 “Roman…” Joan’s voice was low, a soft warning, “You need to tell him. He should be just as willing to help you now-“

 “I know.” Roman answered softly, letting Carla’s hair out and gently brushing it. She let go to turn around and sit in front of him, playing quietly with her teddy as Roman took his time with her hair.

 “Are you afraid of telling him?”

 There was that slight edge again and Roman winced, “No.” Roman answered resolutely, keeping his eyes on his sister’s hair, “I don’t want to add to whatever he’s dealing with right now.”

 Joan rolled their eyes, sighing, “Has he even _told_ you?”

 Roman could feel tension rising in his shoulders, “Has _Talyn_ told _you_?” he asked, voice veering dangerously close to a growl.

 Carla sensed the tension in her brother, one small hand resting on his foot and Roman forced himself to take a deep breath.

 “No.” Joan answered, “They didn’t feel it was their right too.”

 Roman’s frown deepened as he tied off the end of the plait, forcing himself to take a deep breath, “Look, Virgil has been nothing but patient with me about this…” he grimaced, “ _Todd_ stuff.” Carla’s hand squeezed his foot and some of the tension rolled off his shoulders, “The least I can do is be patient in return.”

 The silence between them was heavy and tense as Carla turned and crawled into Roman’s lap again, feeling a little more relaxed now that her pyjamas were buttoned right and her hair was fixed.

 “Alright man, I see your point.” Joan admitted, pushing off the doorjamb, “Still. He needs to know. And _you_ need to know what’s going on with him.”

 Roman had to fight _real_ hard not to roll his eyes, “Of course, Joan.”

 “Night.”

 “G’night.”

 Carla said a soft, “Night.” into Roman’s neck before Joan closed the behind them and her arms tightened around Roman’s neck, “ _Are_ you afraid to tell him?”

 Roman shook his head, picking up her teddy and offering it to her. She took it from him, one arm wrapped protectively around it’s neck, “No, Carla, I’m not.” He answered softly.

 “But you won’t?” she asked softly, looking down at her teddy and picking at some of the bear’s fur.

 He took a deep breath, “Virgil sounds a little stressed out, a bit like Mum is.”

 “Has he been yelling at you too?” she suddenly asked, head snapping up and eyes wide with fear and tears.

 “Oh no, _no_ , Carla.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the tiny creases in her forehead and felt them relax, “No, he hasn’t been.”

 She tucked her head under his chin, “Okay.” She whispered, turning sideways in his lap and curling around her teddy, “He seemed nice…”

 Roman smiled, “He is.” He whispered, “You remember the special code to my phone?”

 She sniffled and nodded, whispering it into the fur of her teddy.

 “How about we lie down and I tell you a story, huh?”

 She shook her head, “I don’t wanna story tonight.” She whispered, “I want-“ her voice broke, fresh tears rolling free, “I want _Mum_.”

 Roman fought tears, “Oh, sweetie.” He whispered, manoeuvring them into bed and pulling the covers tightly around them, “I’m sorry.”

 He let her curl against him, sobbing her heart out, reaching back to turn off the lamp beside them and humming softly until she cried herself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 The sun filtered in through his curtains, disrupting what little sleep Virgil had managed to get, the sounds of soft snoring filling his ears for a moment as Virgil pulled his blankets more tightly around himself.

 He wasn’t okay. He was going to admit that much to himself. The anxiety hadn’t gone away. It didn’t seem to be directed anywhere in particular, and yet everywhere.

 The phone hadn’t stopped and Talyn’s suspicious glances were only curtailed by Remy’s chatty nature. Virgil was eternally grateful to his cousin, but in desperation, he’d put the cursed device on silent.

 He wanted to block the number. He really did. But Remy had made his point clear and the chat Virgil had managed to have with Talyn had helped. Joan might not like him, but if they really cared about Roman? They would help.

 Virgil snuggled into his blankets, cracking his eyes open for a moment. Talyn was asleep on the floor, curled up on the mattress Remy had wrestled into the room. They were wrapped tightly in brightly coloured blankets, bright blue hair a mess as they slept peacefully, despite the ball of anxiety nearby.

 Remy had passed out beside them, stretched out on his stomach, face buried beneath his arms. His sunglasses were beside the mattress, his cousin’s hair an unkempt mess, snoring softly into his own arms.

 Virgil forced himself to take a deep breath, closing his eyes again as he listened to the quiet of his cousin and best friend sleeping nearby.

 He could do this. Maybe he should take Talyn up on the offer of a group outing on Thursday.

 

* * *

 

 Virgil shifted uncomfortably in his hoodie, pulling it tighter around himself as he shifted his weight awkwardly. He’d managed to ignore his phone so far, the device vibrating on and off throughout their little outing.

 It had been easy enough to ignore for the most part. The vibrations were so few and far between that he’d actually been able to enjoy some of his time with his friends. But it was starting to pick up again.

 He glanced nervously at the trio around one of the various arcade machines, hands tucking into the pockets of his hoodie and clutching the device as it vibrated. Talyn glanced over their shoulder, smiling encouragingly at Virgil before they went back to the game.

 “Hey, Joan?” Virgil’s voice worked before his brain had completely figured out _what_ he was going to say. There was no way he was going to avoid the conversation. If Remy thought it would help…

 “Hm?” they glanced over their shoulder at him, an eyebrow raised with intrigue.

 Virgil had to take a deep breath, shrinking into his hoodie, “Can we, uh…can we talk?”

 Joan suddenly straightened, a frown twisting on his lips, “Aren’t we-“

 Virgil shook his head, “I mean like…just _us_.”

 The slight look of confusion on their face morphed into deep intrigue, “I guess…?” they asked, glancing nervously to Talyn who nodded with a small smile. When Joan looked to Virgil, Talyn raised an eyebrow at him, but Virgil shrank into his hoodie and stepped away from the machine.

 Virgil led Joan out of the arcade and around the corner, shaking a little as he tried to catch his breath. His heart was racing in his chest, thundering loudly against his ribs and he forced as much air in through his nose as he could.

 He was able to straighten up, trying to drop his shoulders, managing another deep breath as Joan glanced out toward the mall.

 “Look, I dunno if Roman’s told you but-“

 “You have stuff going on.” Joan interrupted, “So why you wanna talk to me?” they shrugged, “Why aren’t you telling Roman?”

 Virgil could hear the edge and accusation in Joan’s voice, but Virgil shifted and straightened again, “I can’t tell him.”

 “Why?” Joan’s eyes darkened, his brows drawing together, “He’s your boyfriend-“

 He couldn’t help but wince when the phone started vibrating in his pocket, pulling it out and staring at the screen as Joan’s voice slowly trailed off.

 There was quiet as they both stared at the screen until it went dark, lighting up again a few times as messages rolled in. Joan’s eyes slowly rose to Virgil’s face, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the phone.

 “Because _he_ got my number _somehow_.” His voice was starting to tremble, tears already brimming in his eyes, “A… _week_. Since… _Tuesday_.”

 Joan’s eyes widened a little, “Tuesday?” they asked quietly, tilting his head slightly, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 “To _who_?” Virgil finally met Joan’s eyes and they could see the panic and fear in his eyes, “You hate me and Roman would freak and Talyn doesn’t know-“

 “Whoa whoa whoa.” Joan raised their hands, “Back up a bit. Take a breath.” Virgil actually managed to take a deep breath, a tear slipped free and he quickly scrubbed it with his sleeve, “You think I _hate_ you?”

 Virgil dropped his eyes and nodded, flinching when the phone started vibrating again, “You made it pretty clear…” he answered quietly.

 “Okay, we need to clear _that_ up another time.” Joan reached for the phone and took it gently from Virgil’s hand, “Have you talked to him?”

 Virgil folded his arms over his chest, falling back against the wall behind him, “No.” he pulled his hoodie tighter around him, “I don’t even know if it’s him…”

 “It’s him.” Joan answered as the phone started to ring again.

 “What do I do?” Virgil asked, shifting uncomfortably in his hoodie, “Answering is a bad idea and-“

 “Let’s go outside to deal with this.”

 “But Ro-“

 Joan gave Virgil what _could_ be described as a warm smile. It looked a little strained and awkward but Virgil would take what he could get from Joan. Better than the glares and rolled eyes.

 “We’ll let Roman and Talyn know where we’re going.” Joan answered, “C’mon.”

 Virgil followed, giving Roman a reassuring smile when he threw him a questioning look. Before Virgil could follow Joan outside, Roman caught his arm, “Wait a sec…”

 He paused, looking up at Roman, who was searching Virgil’s face with eyes so full of concern that Virgil was worried he’d cry.

 “Everything okay?” he asked quietly, voice so low it rumbled in his chest.

 “Yeah…” Virgil answered softly, with a nod, “Yeah, everything’s okay.”

 Roman didn’t seem to believe him, eyes dark and worried, “Are _you_ okay?”

 Virgil’s eyes widened a little and he turned toward Roman, “I will be.” He whispered, leaning up to gently press a kiss to Roman’s nose, “We’ll…we’ll be right back.”

 Roman nodded, letting go of Virgil’s arm and pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Tell me later?”

 Virgil bit his lip, “I’ll try.”


	23. Opening the Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I updated the other day, but apparently I’m on a creative streak (have a slept? Nope! Am I going to? Right after this goes up XD) So here! Have another chapter! OH! And I already have 24 done soooooooo that one might go up soon too!
> 
> Warnings: Harassment, Confrontation, Swearing, Smoking, Anxiety, Insecurity

 

 After months of bitter cold and overcast skies, the weak winter sun had managed to seize the opportunity of one clear day to remind the world it existed. For the first time in months, as spring approached, scarves and beanies and gloves were abandoned.

 A soft breeze blew through the warmed air, a nip of cold, a reminder that winter had not yet fled completely. That spring may be coming, but winter had yet to relinquish its grip.

 All the same, the sunlight was a welcome change on Virgil’s skin, feeling so warm and foreign he just wanted to sit in a patch of it.

 And yet, his feet followed Joan. They didn’t seem bothered that the phone was vibrating in their hand, or that Virgil was following at a distance.

 They ended up quite a distance from any of the entrances, at a secluded part of walkway, bathed in sunlight with a single bench for the pair to sit on. A tree shielded them from view, giving them both privacy for…whatever it was that was going to happen.

 Joan turned to Virgil, the phone lighting up again in their hands, but they either didn’t mind or weren’t going to let it show, “Why don’t you have a smoke?” they asked, gesturing to the bench.

 He was hesitant as he stepped forward, reaching into his hoodie, but Joan leant against the wall opposite, arms crossed over their chest. The moment he sat, Virgil felt uneasy, even as he ducked his head to light the cigarette.

 Joan waited for the lighter to spark to life, “First, why do you think I hate you?”

 Virgil’s leg was already bouncing rapidly, nerves alight with energy he couldn’t utilise, “It’s…” There’s a moment of bravery and he manages to take a deep breath, straightening a little, “It’s-“ but when Virgil’s eyes meet Joan’s, the courage flees and his eyes drop back to the pavement. He slumps over his own thighs, forearms bracing him over his knees. “…Stupid.”

 Joan’s eyes darkened, hand tightening around the still vibrating phone, “Virgil.” Their voice is a serious and low warning. That they aren’t taking avoidance for an answer.

 Virgil cringes from the scrutiny, pulling his hoodie more closely around himself. It didn’t matter how he said this. It was going to sound stupid and juvenile and just…

 He took a deep breath, staring at the cigarette as it burned idly between his fingers, “You’re… _different_ around me then them.” He shrugged, keeping his eyes cast to the ground as he drew in a deep drag.

 “I mean-“

 “No, look, it’s fine.” Virgil ignored the twinge in his chest that said it _wasn’t fine_ , but this was not something he wanted to talk about. “I get it. I understand.”

 “Understand?” Joan asked, voice low and softer than before, “What do you-“

 “You think I’ll become Todd, I get it.” The words shot out of his mouth, his shoulders drawing up tight and tense, taking another deep drag of the cigarette, “But it’s fine, whatever, I get it.”

 Joan frowned, pushing off the wall, “Virgil-“

 “Forget it, alright?” Virgil leant back a little, pulling his feet up onto the bench and wrapping an arm protectively around them, “Just…forget it.”

 Their brows furrowed, clearly wanting to push the issue, but Virgil looked down the walkway and taking another drag of his cigarette.

 “Alright.” Joan sighed, “Alright, I’ll drop it for now.” They flopped onto the bench beside Virgil, giving him as much room as he needed, “So, why come to me then?”

 Virgil shifted uncomfortably. There was a long, awkward silence as the phone rang on and off, Joan watching the screen light up and go dark. It was on the third ring that Virgil finally found the words he needed.

 “Because you care about Roman.” Virgil admitted, nearly a mumble as he tossed the cigarette butt away and went to pull out another, “Even if you never come to trust me, or whatever, you care about him.” Joan’s eyebrows shot up as Virgil lit the cigarette and sank back, nearly disappearing into his hoodie, “And you want him happy. _This_ …” Virgil waved to the phone in Joan’s hand, “Would be the _opposite_ of that.”

 Joan smirked, leaning back against the bench and relaxing a little, “I’m going to be honest for a little bit here, so hear me out.” Virgil squirmed, more of his hair falling over his eyes and Joan took a deep breath, “You’re right. I don’t trust you.” Virgil flinched, “It’ll take a lot for me to trust you, in all fairness.” There was silence as a breeze blew over the pair, “Todd was good for Roman in the beginning too. Made him really happy.”

 “I can imagine.” Virgil sighed, earning himself a sideways glance from Joan, “I’ve seen-” He started in a mumble, “But like-“ Virgil jerked, shaking his head, “No, forget it.”

 Joan noticed the tremor in Virgil’s hand when he lifted the cigarette to take a drag, turning their gaze back down to the phone, “To be completely honest, Virgil, this?” they lifted the phone, waving it a little in the air, and Virgil turned his head slightly. His bangs still covered his eyes, but Joan knew he was watching, “This is a start.”

 A tiny, hesitant smile pulled at Virgil’s lips. An offer at a truce. A tiny plea for help. “Cool.”

 Joan knew that was probably all they were getting out of Virgil, at least for now, “So, no, I don’t quite trust you. _Yet_.” They clarified, smirking when Virgil’s eyes met theirs, searching their face closely, “But you’re on the right path.”

 “’Kay.” Virgil breathed out, most of the tension seeping out of his shoulders and he let his feet down, boots crunching on the pavement, “So…what do we do about _that_?”

 Joan grinned, “Do _you_ trust me with this?” they asked, crossing their ankle over their knee.

 Virgil finished the last of his second cigarette and tossed it away, but Joan was glad he didn’t pull out a third. If Roman was right, a chain-smoking Virgil was dangerous. Instead, the punk let his head fall back, resting it on the back of the bench.

 “I don’t even know where to start with that.” Virgil muttered quietly, the breeze blowing his bangs out of his eyes and revealing his gaze was on the clear, blue sky above, “I couldn’t reply, I wanted to block the number, but that could have made it worse…and honestly? No one else to go to about it.”

 “Can I ask _why_?”

 “Roman is _finally_ healing.” Virgil sighed, a small, pleased smile spreading on his face, “You saw him in the arcade.” Joan’s eyes widened a little, surprised that Virgil had even noticed, “He was cracking wise again, the smartass.” He chuckled, earning a small smirk from Joan themselves, “And it’s so _nice_ to see that again.”

 Joan looked down to the phone, cradling it in their hands. Maybe they were wrong about Virgil after all.

 “And that’s why I couldn’t go to Roman about this.” He sighed hard, “And of course, even though Talyn’s my best friend, they don’t know anything.”

 Joan’s eyes widened, “You haven’t told them?”

 Virgil’s head snapped up, eyes wide as they met Joan’s, “ _No_.” he answered, looking like Joan had slapped him, “It’s not my _place_.”

 Joan’s face softened, the tiny smile growing a little, “Alright, alright.” They nodded, “So, I was both a last resort, and someone who understood.”

 Virgil’s face relaxed, the corner of his lip twitching up into an uneasy smirk, “Well, yeah…and…” Virgil sank back against the bench, head resting back, “You would know how to deal with _him_.”

 Joan snorted, looking back down at the phone, “Oh, I know, alright.”

 Virgil’s eyebrow arched, lifting his head a little, “So, what do we do?”

 They took a deep breath, “You’re probably not going to like this, but do you trust me?”

 Another long, uneasy silence fell over them as Virgil searched Joan’s face. For what? They weren’t entirely sure. But it took a very long time for Virgil to find what he wanted. Now Joan understood what Roman meant. The guy seemed to see more than he let on.

 “I don’t, if I’m being honest.” Virgil answered slowly, “But I also don’t have much choice.” He finished with an attempt at a nonchalant shrug. He started shifting his foot back-and-forth over the pavement, seeming to enjoy the steady crunching noise his boot was making as it moved, “What I care about, is if this is going to backfire onto Roman.”

 Joan was starting to think they’d _really_ misjudged Virgil.

 “Care to elaborate?”

 Virgil glanced down as the phone lit up again, but forced himself to look up at the clear sky again, “Whatever you’re going to do, is Todd going to use it to lash out at Roman?” Virgil asked slowly.

 Joan’s grip tightened on the phone again as Virgil’s boot stopped moving and he started bouncing his knee again, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

 “Before I answer that, what about you?”

 There wasn’t even a pause, not even a thought seemed to cross Virgil’s mind as he shrugged, “I don’t care what he tries to do to me.” Virgil answered with more confidence than Joan had expected, “I can handle some ass-hat with control issues.” Joan was starting to wonder exactly _what_ Virgil _wasn’t_ capable of. “What I care about is if he goes after _Roman_.”

 Joan was quiet for a few moments, pondering Virgil’s words. Sure, Virgil _could_ turn into another Todd. But even back then, Joan had sensed something off. The way Todd had spoken about Roman, tried to get between them…and eventually succeeding…it was different to how Virgil spoke about Roman.

 “Virgil, with more time, Roman _could_ take care of himself too-“

 Virgil shook his head slowly, “I would rather it never came to that.” Something hardened in his eyes, something steely that made even Joan’s shoulders tense, “Roman’s dealt with enough from that prick.”

 There was an edge; protective and fierce; that nearly made Joan shudder with the sliver of ice that shot up his spine. The doubt already taking seed in Joan’s mind, started to grow.

 “I can _almost_ guarantee that nothing will happen to Roman.” Joan answered, regretting the slight waver in their voice as they looked down to the phone. It had been silent for a while, but Joan knew that wouldn’t last long. Virgil shifted his head slightly, watching from beneath his bangs, “And I’m sure the reason will come up if you let me-“

 The phone lit up, vibrating again and Joan’s eyes snapped to Virgil’s. For the first time, the pair searched each other, no words passing between them. And for the first time, Joan could see the uncertainty and sincere concern on Virgil’s face.

 “Whatever you’re doing, it better not come back to bite you too.” He answered, nodding to Joan and shifting uncomfortably on the bench.

 Joan grinned, “Oh, Todd wouldn’t _dare_.”

 Lifting the phone, Joan flicked the answer icon across the screen and pressed the speaker icon. Virgil was silent and tense beside them, practically vibrating with anxiety as his fingers drummed over his bicep.

 “ _Look, I know I’ve been a pain, but can you please just-_ “ Todd’s voice was deep and melodic, just as Joan remembered, but they could hear through the thin veil of concern and sincerity, “­ _-Virgil, hear me out. It’s import-_ “

 Joan growled, “I thought I recognised the number.”

 There was a long, drawn out silence before Todd finally spoke again, “ _Joan.”_ He growled, all pretence of worry and innocence lost. Virgil’s shoulders rose a little, a tiny fire burning in his eyes as his jaw tensed, but his knee continued to bounce, his fingers still thrumming over his bicep.

 “Man, harassing the boyfriend?” Joan shook their head, smirking mockingly like Todd could see it, “That’s a new low, Todd.”

 “ _I have nothing to say to you._ ”

 “Then this will be a pleasantly short conversation.”

 “ _Where is Virgil?_ ”

 Joan was almost relieved that Todd had to ask. That meant he wasn’t around, and the lack of accusation in his voice meant he couldn’t see the pair. He didn’t already _know_. “Inside, I think.” Joan lied, “Said something about a drink.”

 “ _You were always a terrible liar._ ”

 They rolled their eyes, “Why would I want to be good at it?” Virgil’s eyes were still filled with uncertainty, but an amused smile was starting to pull at the corner of his mouth, his fingers no longer tapping on his arm.

 “ _I have nothing to say to you._ ”

 “That’s a relief.” Joan sighed, “Wouldn’t want to report a breach.” Virgil’s brows suddenly furrowed, shoulders hiking up a little as his eyes caught Joan’s. They shook their head, _Later._

 “ _I don’t want to talk to you._ ”

 “How unfortunate, we always have such pleasant conversations.” Joan couldn’t help but imagine the sarcasm dripping from his mouth, burning like acid.

 “ _When is he getting back?”_

 “How would I know?”

 “ _You’re his friend, aren’t you?_ ”

 Joan met Virgil’s eyes, “Acquaintances.”

 “ _Not a fan?”_

 Joan quipped, “Not your business.” Virgil gave Joan a small smirk, receiving one in return. Maybe in time that could change, Joan thought to themselves.

 “ _Have I ever told you how much I hate you?_ ”

 Joan hummed as though thinking, “Almost every single time we’ve spoken.”

 “ _It hasn’t changed._ ”

 “Oh, the feelings mutual.”

 “ _You irritate me._ ”

 “I like to think of myself as the mosquito that won’t die.”

 “ _You are such a **pain**._ ”

 “Buzz buzz, mother fucker.” Virgil had to slap his sleeve over his mouth to muffle the surprised snicker that escaped him, eyes shining with pure amusement. Joan couldn’t help but smile back.

 “ _You always liked to waste my time._ ”

 Joan snickered, leaning back and pretending to study their nails, “It was always my favourite past time.”

 “ _You are such an insolent child._ ”

 “Oh, devolving into insults already?” Joan asked, letting an eyebrow rise, “This normally goes for so much longer. I’m disappointed.”

 “ _I don’t have time to play games with you, Joan._ ”

 Joan laughed, “Is that what this is?” they asked, glancing sideways to Virgil, who was still muffling snickers into his sleeve. His knee wasn’t bouncing quite so fast now, “I thought you were stalling, hoping for Virgil to come back.”

 “ _I cannot express how much I hate you._ ”

 “Sounds like a _you_ problem.”

 There was a click from the phone and silence settled again. Joan could feel the nerves and anger catching up with them again, hand starting to shake as they lowered the phone, but Virgil quickly plucked it out of Joan’s hand.

 “Breach?” he asked quietly, thumbing through his phone for a few moments.

 Joan had to take a few deep, slow breaths, “Long story.”

 Virgil finished whatever he was doing, locking the phone and trying to relax as he tucked it into the pocket of his hoodie, “We’ve got time.”

 

* * *

 

 Talyn was pretty sure they had never seen Roman so worked up before. Sure, the arcade had been a welcome distraction for a while, but the longer Virgil and Joan were gone, the more worked up he seemed to get.

 They’d attempted to distract him further, opting to go and grab a warm drink from a nearby café, but Roman had refused pretty quickly. So now they were walking idly through clothing stores, his eyes glassy and distracted as he ran his hand over different fabrics.

 Talyn had never been so relieved to receive a text in their life.

 [Dark and Dorky]: You guys still at the arcade?

 [Tal]: Nah, we’re looking at clothes now.

 [Dark and Dorky]: Which store?

 It was the fastest Virgil had been replying in a week, and Talyn couldn’t help but smile. Maybe talking with Joan had helped. They just hoped that whatever this was, it would last longer than a few days.

 [Tal]: Hang on, Ro wants to go to a different store.

 [Dark and Dorky]: We’ll meet you there.

 When Roman settled on a store, Talyn shot a quick text to Virgil, beaming as Roman studied a few racks. He suddenly stopped, turning to Talyn as they studied a shirt with interest, “You don’t think they’re fighting, do you?”

 The sudden question stunned Talyn for a moment, the shirt half-held in their hand, “Roman?”

 “I know Joan can be stubborn and Virgil means well but-“

 Talyn quickly dropped the shirt, putting their hand on Roman’s bicep. His eyes followed their hand, “Roman, look at me.” His eyes met hers, filled with fear and concern. Talyn couldn’t blame him. They didn’t want to lose their best friend _or_ their partner either, “Joan _can_ be stubborn, but they’re also reasonable. And Virgil isn’t the type to tear you away from them.” Talyn offered a small smile, “I can’t promise they aren’t fighting, but I’m pretty sure they’re talking.”

 Roman nodded slowly, but it was pretty clear he didn’t believe them, his eyes unfocussed as he turned away and bit his lip. Talyn frowned as he wandered over to another rack, sifting through it listlessly when an idea occurred to them.

 “Hey, why don’t we just try on some stuff?”

 Roman turned to them, eyes confused but a little more focussed as they stepped over, “What? Why?”

 “For fun!”

 “I can’t _buy_ any of this.”

 Talyn shrugged, “So?” they asked, “Besides…” they glanced over their shoulder, before straining on their toes a little and whispering conspiratorially, “Tell me if you like anything.” Roman immediately wanted to protest, but Talyn continued, “Virgil’s not the only one allowed to treat you.”

 Roman’s eyes darkened, “Talyn, I appreciate the thought-“

 Talyn tutted, interrupting Roman as they dropped back down onto their heels, “I’m not taking no as an answer, Ro.” They winked, “And I’m not as nice about it as Virgil.”

 Roman frowned, holding Talyn’s eyes as he clearly considered arguing, but after a few moments sighed and slumped, “ _Fine_.” He rolled his eyes, offering a half-smile, before straightening.

 It took a few minutes for Roman to get into the swing of it, the pair moving toward the changerooms with arms full of clothes, and Talyn laughed as Roman dramatically swung the curtain closed. After the first few outfit changes, most of which looked absolutely adorable, Roman poked his head out in the middle of changing.

 “Um…”

 “Hm?”

 Roman was blushing a little, “I thought I’d take a risk with this one but, uh…” the usually confident boy’s eyes darted everywhere but Talyn, “…I’m not so sure.”

 They chuckled as they moved closer, “Gimme a look, c’mon.”

 Roman pushed the curtain aside when Talyn was in front of them, grinning as soon as he revealed the outfit. He nervously ran a hand through his hair, trying to smile bravely at Talyn.

 “You like those kinda shirts, huh?”

 Roman’s cheeks blushed a little brighter, “I know it’s not like, well, ya know…” he shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting with the ends of a lock of hair, “…I mean, it’s not- I guess I mean-“

 “Roman, it looks good.”

 He jerked with surprise, eyes going wide and bright lights danced in his eyes, a cautious smile pulling onto his face, “You don’t think it’s weird?” he asked quietly, hand dropping from his hair.

 “Not at all!” Talyn answered, “You can wear whatever you want, Roman.” They grinned proudly as that cautious smile turned into a hopeful one. Roman risked another glance into the mirror, “It looks _good_.”

 A familiar, gravelly but warm voice suddenly spoke from nearby, “What looks good?”

 Roman squeaked, throwing the curtain closed and Talyn couldn’t help but laugh as Virgil frowned at the curtain in confusion. Talyn put their hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “Roman?”

 “No one here by that name. Nope. Not Roman.” He answered quickly, voice quivering a little as he held the curtain closed.

 Virgil nodded to Talyn, smiling warmly as he put his hand against the curtain, where Roman’s was pushing against the fabric, “Hey, it’s alright.” Virgil could feel Roman’s hand shaking, “If you don’t want to show me, that’s okay.”

 “No!” Roman cried, “I do but-“ there was a silence between the pair, and Talyn could feel that something was being said they couldn’t decipher.

 “I understand.” He said softly, “When you’re ready.”

 There was another silence between them, this one more of patience than things being said. Talyn expected Roman to declare that he was changing, but instead there was a quiet, “Can I…I mean…at home? Maybe?”

 A bright, warm and genuinely relaxed smile finally graced Virgil’s face, for the first time in a week and Talyn couldn’t help but smile too, “Of course, baby.”

 “My shout!” Talyn cried, rushing off before Roman could protest and Virgil laughed as they disappeared.


	24. Glimpses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Family Tension, PTSD Mention/Symptoms, Anxiety Mention/Symptoms

** Glimpses **

 

 Virgil couldn’t help but smile as he blinked awake, breathing deeply and noticing the _quiet_. The only sounds that filtered up to his room was the quiet voice of Pa, likely comforting Dad through another nightmare.

 No buzzing. No backlight. No _pressure_.

 It felt like a bad dream now. A whole week of Todd breathing down his neck; calls, texts, voicemails, _everything._ A whole week of _noise_. The constant worrying. ‘What should he do? Block the number? Answer? Go to Roman?’

 It all seemed a little silly.

 The moment Joan had hung up, Virgil had known what he had to do. It had been so simple. Any kind of doubt that had plagued him had been vanquished with that phone call. The way Todd’s voice had changed in an instant? There was no doubt.

 The second Virgil had his phone back, he’d blocked the number. No point keeping it around if he wasn’t going to even acknowledge Todd’s presence.

 As sleep filtered away, a hopeful and warm thought flittered across his mind, and it brought with it a smile. A real one, this time.

 Two days of quiet, of _normal_ , had done wonders.

 

* * *

 

 Virgil couldn’t ignore the strange tension in the air as he followed Roman toward the kitchen, hearing the familiar sound of dishes being washed with a little more force than necessary. As they drew closer Virgil couldn’t ignore the way Roman’s shoulders tensed a little, his head swivelling to check who was in the kitchen before he relaxed.

 “Hey, Mum.” He spoke softly, moving toward her as the sound of dishes washing paused. Virgil stepped out of the hallway as Roman gently pressed a kiss to her temple, “How are you doing?”

 Virgil couldn’t help but notice the dark bags under Paula’s eyes, the messy way her hair was tied back, the exhaustion radiating from her very frame…and had she lost weight?

 “Tired.” She admitted softly, her voice strangely raw and choked, turning slightly to see Virgil. He waved awkwardly from the entry to the kitchen, smiling a little when her eyes lit up and she smiled warmly back, “Virgil, how are you?”

 Virgil let Roman step out, “Pretty good, all things considered.” He answered, gently catching Roman’s hand before he disappeared upstairs, “There’s no rush.” He gently reminded Roman, squeezing his hand gently.

 Roman’s eyes were warm and a small smile pulled onto his face, and it was a look Virgil had quickly gotten addicted to. “I’ll try to remember.” Roman answered, before slipping upstairs and Virgil stepped into the kitchen.

 “Here, let me help.”

 “Oh, Virgil, no. I couldn’t ask you to-“

 Virgil already had a tea-towel in his hands, “You look exhausted.” He murmured quietly, taking a wet dish in his hands, “If it eases the load, it’s my pleasure.”

 Tears suddenly bloomed in Paula’s eyes, having to squeeze them closed, her hands freezing still in the warm, soapy water. Virgil took his time, giving Paula all the time in the world to compose herself.

 When she finally had, all she could manage was a soft, “Thank you.”

 “Any time.” He murmured, allowing the comfortable silence to fall between them.

 As Paula was nearly finished with the dishes, the soft sound of Carla’s laughter and Roman’s voice carried downstairs.

 Paula suddenly stopped, her eyes brightening, “You’re going to want to see this.” She murmured, quickly drying her hands with the towel and nodding toward the stairs. Her eyes were alight now, bright and shining with renewed energy she hadn’t had before, “Quietly.” She whispered.

 Virgil smirked as he snuck with Paula up the stairs towards Roman’s room, realising as they got closer that Roman was _singing_. He slowed as Paula snuck over to the open doorway, a grin pulling onto her face and quickly ducking to the other side as Virgil approached.

 The voice he could hear was so enchanting, Virgil almost walked right into the bedroom. He stopped in time, listening as Roman’s voice masterfully carried notes, sounding like he was moving-

 In the reflection of his vanity, Virgil could see Roman holding Carla in his arms, singing as he swept her around the room. Virgil could feel his cheeks heating up as he watched them, his heart starting to pound loudly in his chest, lost in the secret performance before him.

 Virgil glanced to Paula, catching her eyes and the same enchanted and proud smile was on her face, before she gestured quickly for them to disappear back downstairs.

 Once they had retreated safely back to the kitchen, Paula caught Virgil’s eyes and beamed, “It’s been a real long time since he sang like that.” She murmured and returned to washing the dishes, a newfound energy seeming to fill her with life, “It’s nice to hear it.”

 Virgil returned to drying the plate, “I didn’t even know he _could_ sing.” He murmured quietly, “It’s-“ Roman broke out into a new song, with Carla squealing excitedly and joining in, “They’re _amazing_.” He breathed.

 Paula nodded, beaming with pride as she finished the washing. After a short and playful argument, Paula allowed Virgil to continue with the drying on his own, disappearing upstairs to change.

 Virgil couldn’t help but let his mind drift back to the short, impromptu and completely secret performance. He smiled to himself, listening to Roman’s voice as it continued to carry through the house.

 The warm and bright smile that had been on Roman’s face, the way his eyes danced, the accompanying smile on Carla’s face made his heart swell and ache at the same time. It was the happiest Virgil have ever _seen_ the pair and _god_ did he want to do everything he could to make them that happy _always_.

 Virgil was only halfway through the dishes when familiar footsteps thudded down the stairs and he smiled as they pulled them from his thoughts. Just as those footsteps hit the tile behind him, he turned, tossing the wet tea towel into the eight-year-old’s face, blinding her with a light squeal.

 He swooped down, tossing her over his shoulder and bouncing slightly as he carried her toward the stairs. She managed to toss the tea towel away, kicking and squealing, giggling as Virgil laughed with her.

 “No!” she cried between giggles, “I was supposed to surprise attack!”

 Virgil laughed brightly, “You would have better luck surprising the prince!”

 Carla giggled, stopping her wriggling just as they reached Roman’s room, “But I _always_ surprise attack him!”

 Roman half-turned from his vanity, smiling brightly as Virgil entered with his boyfriend’s little sister on his shoulder, “Well, surprise attacking me should be a challenge then!”

 Virgil lightly tossed her onto the bed, relishing her excited squeal as she fell and bounced on the old mattress, giggling as she quickly got to her knees, “I’ll get you one day!” she cried, bouncing excitedly on the bed, “I swear it on my Dragon Witch code!”

 Virgil laughed with her, “I look forward to the challenge!”

 

* * *

 

 

 The ride back to Virgil’s house was a little tense and quiet, though Roman wasn’t quite sure why. Virgil was distracted, looking out the window, but in the darkness of dusk, he couldn’t quite make out what was shining in his eyes. There _was_ a tiny smile though, so that had to a be good thing…right?

 Mum said farewell brightly, smiling warmer than she had in weeks. Roman wasn’t sure what it was that had her in such a mood, but he couldn’t help but smile back, “Take care, okay, Mum?”

 Mum’s grin turned into a fond smile, “I will, sweetie.”

 Roman watched her pull out of the driveway and down the street, before turning toward the front door. It always surprised him that Virgil waited at the front door, smiling and patient as always, but there was something different about the smile today.

 There was something so warm and fond and soft about the smile, and if Roman was being honest with himself, this was the most attentive and relaxed he’d seen Virgil in a week. He couldn’t help but be relieved that whatever had plagued him for the past week had finally passed.

 Before he realised it, he was standing with Virgil on the porch, bathed by the light of the interior lights, “You okay?” Virgil asked quietly, his eyes so wide and so soft…

 Roman’s eyes flicked to Virgil’s lips and even though he really-

 No. No, it felt too soon, “Yeah.” Roman answered softly, shifting his duffel and slowly raising his other hand to cup Virgil’s cheek. There was a flicker of surprise before he melted into his hand, “You?”

 Virgil’s smile brightened, “I’m great.” He answered, voice low and soft and…god. He hadn’t heard that tone from Virgil before, “Wanna head in though?”

 Roman felt a chuckle bubble out of him and he leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to Virgil’s forehead, “Can I just enjoy this a little longer?”

 A soft snicker escaped the slightly shorter boy, “The cold?”

 Roman laughed softly, pressing his forehead to Virgil’s, “You.” He answered quietly, opening his eyes to catch the surprised flash in Virgil’s eyes before the smile brightened and a warm flush spread over his cheeks.

 “Why?” Virgil laughed nervously, eyes flicking between Roman’s bright green ones, “It’s not like I’ve done anything special today.”

 He sighed softly, his hand moving to hold the back of Virgil’s neck, feeling his small shiver and soft sigh, “I missed you.” Roman whispered quietly, his voice catching at the end, and Virgil let his hand rest on Roman’s hip.

 “I missed you too.” The way his voice wavered, his breath hitching slightly, confirmed the small niggling worry that had been trying to burrow its way to the forefront of his mind. Something, or some _one,_ had made Virgil’s life hell for the last week.

 Gently, Virgil pushed Roman toward the door and he resisted for a moment, before letting his hand slide away from Virgil’s neck.

 “But it’s cold out here.”

 Roman chuckled, stepping into the house and pausing as Virgil followed, closing the door behind him. Patton twisted from his spot on the couch, his eyes hooded and red-rimmed, wrapped tightly in a blanket, “Roman,” his voice cracked as he strained to smile, sniffling softly, “How are you?”

 He hardly thought about what he was doing, sweeping toward him and dropping his bag behind the couch, “Patton,” the alarm in his voice caused Patton’s eyes to fly wide but Roman caught himself, “Sorry, sorry.” He took a deep breath, “Would you like a hug?”

 Something about the air was tense and silent, even as Roman kept his eyes on Patton, watching the usually bright and sunny father shiver in a mound of blankets. Tears suddenly flooded his eyes and Roman wondered if he’d done something wrong.

 “I would love one.” He answered, voice cracking and the tears slipping free as Roman slowly sat down beside him.

 Roman opened his arms, letting Patton slowly crawl into his arms, still wrapped in the blanket. Within moments, Patton was shaking harder, barely suppressed sobs muffled into the blanket he fisted to his mouth.

 He wasn’t sure when Virgil had snuck past, but a slightly familiar face appeared with Virgil in tow, a bright smile spreading on the stranger’s face, “You must be Roman.”

 “Yeah.” Roman answered as Patton snuggled closer to Roman, hiding his face in his chest. He wasn’t sure what was happening, or why Virgil suddenly looked so worried and serious, but whatever it was, Roman had clearly done something right.

 “I’m Thomas, Virgil’s uncle.” Thomas gently put a mug of cocoa down on the coffee table, “It’s nice to meet you.”

 “And you.” Roman answered quietly, watching curiously as Thomas knelt in front of Patton and Virgil quietly disappeared up the stairs.

 “Hey, Patton?” Thomas pitched his voice low, gently resting his hand on a patch of blanket that wasn’t touching Patton. His hair was a light shade of auburn, his eyes a deep chocolate that was warm and full of care.

 Patton shifted slightly, sniffling as Roman caught the sound of footsteps on the stairs, “Yeah?” he tried to suppress his sobs as he rubbed at his eyes.

 “I have hot chocolate here for you.” Thomas offered gently, “But you gotta let go of Roman first.”

 Patton’s face screwed up, fresh tears slipping free and Roman felt torn. He wanted to hold Patton as long as he needed…the normally bright man clearly needed the support, but-

 “Patton?” Logan’s groggy but concerned voice broke Roman’s train of thought and Logan stopped as he realised Roman was sitting on the couch. Something like gratitude and warmth ignited in his exhausted and dishevelled teacher’s eyes.

 “Lo-Lo…” Patton whined, wriggling a little and Roman slowly let go as Patton sat up, “I didn’t mean to- I didn’t want to-“

 Roman quickly got up and Logan replaced him, Patton throwing himself at his husband not a second later. Logan caught him, an arm wrapping around his shoulders and a hand burying into Patton’s hair, “I’m here, baby, I’m here.” He whispered, “You could have woken me up, sweetheart.”

 Patton was sobbing too hard for Roman to make out what Patton was saying, and Thomas quietly retreated with a small nod and smile to Logan, ruffling the teacher’s hair for good measure. Logan frowned, but let it go as he settled into the couch with Patton, rocking him slightly.

 Just as Roman went to retreat himself, unsure of what he was witnessing, Logan’s ice blue eyes met Roman’s, “Thank you.” He said softly, his tone so warm and grateful that Roman was struck dumb, “You…” Logan blinked back tears of his own, “Thank you.”

 He couldn’t help but nod, “Of course-“

 Logan shook his head, “No, Roman-“ his voice caught, pulling Patton even closer and letting his eyes close. Roman could see his lashes going dark with tears, “ _Thank you_.”

 Roman couldn’t help but feel that he’d done something so unbelievably _right_ that Logan couldn’t…well, put it into words. A hand slipped slowly into his, jolting Roman from his shock for a moment, turning to meet Virgil’s eyes. That same gratitude and warmth was in Virgil’s eyes, only so much brighter and filled with awe that Roman didn’t know what to say.

 “Roman…” he whispered, hand suddenly tightening on his, “I know you don’t…understand right now.” His voice was cracking, “But _thank you_.”

 Roman couldn’t help but look back down at the two dishevelled adults on the couch, blinking a few times, “Okay…you’re, uh…you’re welcome.”

 Virgil snickered softly and an amused smile spread on Logan’s face, “You’re a dork.” Virgil murmured, gently brushing his lips over Roman’s knuckles, “C’mon.”

 Roman let Virgil lead Roman upstairs, realising that at some point, Virgil had taken his bag. He wasn’t really sure what he was being thanked for and he really wanted to _ask_.

 

* * *

 

 They’d been settled in Virgil’s room for a few hours when Virgil had suddenly decided to duck downstairs for something, leaving Roman alone to sift through his nail polish colours. They’d already pulled the dyes out, putting them on the desk, and they’d temporarily consolidated their make-up on the floor. Roman had to admit…he wasn’t surprised they both had a huge selection of make-up.

 He also shouldn’t have been surprised to see that Virgil didn’t own _one_ bottle of black nail polish…but somewhere close to _ten_.

 He heard footsteps returning up the stairs, but two pairs this time, followed by hushed murmuring and he couldn’t help but glance up at the door before it opened. When it did, Roman couldn’t help but feel like he’d been thrown into an alternate dimension.

 Virgil was smirking with an eye roll as he opened his door, and just behind him was an older, almost _mirror_ image of his boyfriend. He was taller by a head, thinner too, and wearing sunglasses not just inside, but at _night._

 He sipped at a cup of iced coffee, leaning on one leg, and Roman suddenly realised he was being scrutinised. A hand ran through his hair, soft pink streaks catching light and a smile pulled onto his face.

 “This is Remy.” Virgil explained as he entered the room, “My cousin, but he’s like an older brother to me.”

 Remy was silent, sipping at his coffee again as Roman stared back. Where Virgil had one lip piercing, Remy had three, and a small nose piercing caught the light as he turned slightly to watch Virgil enter the room. There was something mischievous and coy in the smile as Remy stepped into the door way and leant against it with his shoulder.

 He wore a loose tanktop under a black leather jacket, donning torn skinny jeans much like Virgil’s, but decorated with badges, safety pins and even a few charms here and there. His own black boots were doodled all over, covered in silver and gold stars, crowns and a few patches of ‘Zzz’s.

 “I’m Roman.” He thought to say, blinking as Remy grinned around his straw, flashing perfectly white teeth, “Nice to meet you.”

 Remy stepped into the room, closing the door behind him as Virgil picked his way around the make-up, “Virgil?”

 “Hm?” he answered, distracted as he climbed onto the bed with Roman.

 “How did _you_ manage to land someone so cute?”

 Roman’s eyes blew wide and his face started to burn, even as a chill ran down Roman’s spine. Virgil’s head snapped to his cousin, “Can you _not_ flirt with _my_ boyfriend?”

 Remy sipped at his coffee, “Sweetie, you _know_ I ain’t flirting.” He teased, picking his own way around the make-up to fall into the desk chair dramatically, “I’m just proud of you.”

 Virgil rolled his eyes with a huff, though Roman was sure he saw the hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips, “You are the _worst_.”

 Remy laughed, tipping back a little in the chair and kicking his boots up onto Virgil’s desk, “You _love_ me.”

 Virgil gave Remy the straightest face he could, “Hardly.”

 Remy squeaked indignantly, hand to his chest in mock offense, “How _dare_ you!?”

 Roman barely suppressed a snicker, shaking his head and meeting Virgil’s eyes. There was a moment of uncertainty, of concern in his eyes but Roman grinned, “Does flirting run in the family then?”

 There was a beat of silence before Remy laughed, loud and bright, “Oh sweetheart!” he put his coffee down on the desk, “Oh sweetheart, no.” Remy sighed once he’d calmed down, “Girl, I’m adopted.”

 Roman jerked straight, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know-“

 “Relax, girl, it’s _fine_.” Remy waved his hand flippantly and grinned to Roman, “I fit in perfect here and so will _you_.”

 Roman once again found himself confused and lost, “What?”

 Virgil took a deep breath, tapping at the nail polish and silently asking Roman to pick a shade, “I wanted to wait until Dad had calmed down before I asked…” Roman picked up his favourite shade of red. Virgil smirked, hardly surprised, “And he’s okay with my explaining.”

 Remy suddenly kicked his feet down, “Guess I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it, huh?”

 “Rem, it’s alright if you stay-“

 Remy was on his feet, coffee in hand and already slipping toward the door, “Hey, serious talk time. I understand, boo.” Remy gently pulled the door open, “It was nice to meet you, Roman.”

 “You too.”

 Remy grinned, “You take care of Virgil, yeah?” he asked, one hand on the door handle as Virgil gently shook the bottle, “Enjoy your date, girls!”

 The door swung closed behind him and Roman blinked absently at the door, snapping out of it when Virgil’s cool fingers took Roman’s hand and gently pulled it toward him, “He’s… _something_.”

 Virgil snickered, “He’s tired.”

 Roman’s eyes widened a little, “What?”

 The silver eyes that met his were warm again, “Remy’s always a bit much, but he overcompensates when he’s tired.”

 “That was _tired?_ ”

 Virgil grinned, “I think you’ll like him more in the morning.” Virgil looked back down to Roman’s nails, “He’s not quite…as extra.”

 “I thought _I_ was bad…” Roman whispered, looking down to Virgil’s face as that familiar look of concentration took over his features.

 “So…I guess I should explain.”

 “You don’t have to.” Roman said quickly, not surprised that Virgil’s eyes snapped back to his, “You’re tense, babe.” He gave Virgil a small smile, “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

 Virgil smirked and shook his head, “I do. I saw how confused you were downstairs.” Virgil focused his attention back on Roman’s hand, unscrewing the bottle of polish before gently taking Roman’s hand in his, “We all have some form of PTSD…” he started quietly, slowly swiping the brush over Roman’s nails, “We try to manage it, but Dad’s hits the hardest.”

 Virgil swallowed hard, turning Roman’s hand slightly as he moved to the index finger and took a few slow, deep breaths. Roman didn’t want to interrupt, watching Virgil’s face as he considered his next point.

 “It’s hard to help him, honestly. He slips into his memories a lot and he can’t work when he relapses.” Virgil had to take a deep breath, rolling his shoulders before moving onto Roman’s middle finger, “It was a big deal because…well…” Virgil took a deep breath, “You gave _him_ the control.” He said softly, the hand trying to hold Roman’s hand steady starting to shake, “Most people don’t.”

 Roman ducked his head a little, catching Virgil’s eyes when they flicked up to meet his. The brush hovered over Roman’s ring finger, “I understand what you’re saying, Virgil.” He said softly, his other hand gently brushing through Virgil’s hair and pushing it back. He rarely ever got to see those silver eyes in full, but Virgil had started allowing it as of late.

 “I guess…it just means a lot to us.” Virgil said softly, holding Roman’s eyes like if he looked away his point wouldn’t get made, “It’s hard on all of us, around this time of year…”

 The way he winced, convinced Roman that Virgil wasn’t sure how to continue, or he was worried he’d said too much. Roman let him drop his chin, his bangs falling back over his eyes as he continued painting Roman’s nails.

 “Virgil?”

 “Yeah…”

 Roman shifted a little closer, pressing their shins together, “How do I help _you_?” he whispered, pressing their heads together, “How _can_ I help?”

 Roman let Virgil finish his pinky and start on the thumb of his other hand, nuzzling Virgil just before he moved onto his index finger. Virgil’s breathing was shaky, “I don’t know.” He answered quietly, “I really don’t.”

 Roman smiled, watching as Virgil focussed on the act of painting Roman’s nails. He’d known for a while that it was soothing to do so, it was calming to paint Roman’s nails, especially on nights like tonight, when Roman brought his whole kit.

 “Is there someone I can ask?” He asked softly, feeling Virgil’s flinch more than he saw it.

 “Remy.” Virgil’s voice was strained and choked, his hands trembling as he tried to continue onto Roman’s ring finger, “He…always just _knows_.”

 Roman took in a deep breath, shifting his head slightly to press a kiss to Virgil’s hair, “Thank you, sweetheart.” Roman whispered, feeling the familiar tang of fear. The thoughts were easier to manage now, since Virgil always relaxed at the pet names.

 “No,” his voice cracked, “Thank _you_.”

 Roman shook his head, pressing another kiss into Virgil’s hair, “You started it.”

 Virgil finished with Roman’s hands, putting the red aside, “Did not.” Virgil laughed weakly, his shoulders starting to shake, “I didn’t…” his voice was already getting thick, “I didn’t…”

 Virgil’s sleeve covered his mouth, barely catching a whimper that fought it’s way free. It was such a small, frightened sound that Roman gently put his hands on Virgil’s biceps. “Baby, can I hold you?” he asked quietly, watching and waiting for the answer. All Virgil could manage was a small nod, another whimper escaping him as Roman carefully guided Virgil into his lap.

 It took a little bit to get comfortable. But once they were, Virgil was sobbing silently into Roman’s chest, shaking as Roman hummed softly, holding him tightly in his arms.

 “Thank you…” Virgil whimpered into Roman’s shirt, “Thank you…thank you…” Virgil kept whispering between his silent sobs, a hand clinging to a fistful of Roman’s shirt.

 “It’s alright, Virgil.” Roman whispered softly, “I’ve got you.” He started shaking more, trying to suppress his sobs, “I’ve got you.”


	25. Soft Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I was worried I wasn't going to update this week, but here! Have some fluff with a miniscule amount of angst. <3 ENJOY!
> 
> WARNINGS: Anxiety Mention, Minor Angst, Smoking, Self-Neglect

 

 It had taken only twenty minutes for Roman to declare Date Night postponed. Sure, his nails were ruined already and there was still so much Virgil had wanted to do, but Roman wasn’t going to let Virgil hide this.

 And he was glad he had.

 Now, laying awake in a sleeping, dark house, Roman’s mind was on overdrive. There was…a _lot_ to take in. It had taken a _lot_ of coaxing to get Virgil to finally open up, but when he did…

 It certainly explained why Virgil had been distant the week before. He didn’t like it, not at all. In fact, it made his stomach churn and his chest tight and his heart heavy, but there were decisions he had to make.

 It had always been a certainty that this would happen. Roman _knew_ this. He had _always_ known this. But there was that hopeful part of him that had drowned it out, tried to hide the truth, to say that maybe Todd would back off.

 A soft hum against his shoulder snapped Roman from his thoughts, eyes wide as they slipped to the sleeping teen by his side.

 The moonlight streamed through the curtains nearby, painting Virgil’s face in soft blues as he slept somewhat peacefully against Roman’s shoulder. His hair had fallen over his face in places, face slack and lips slightly parted as he breathed slowly and deeply.  
 Roman couldn’t help but exhale deeply, feeling some of the uncomfortable tension flooding away. Carefully, Roman turned from his back to lay on his side, a smile pulling onto his face as Virgil sighed in his sleep, snuggling closer.

 With Virgil’s face buried in his chest, deceptively strong arms wrapped tightly around Roman’s waist, Roman wrapped his own around Virgil’s shoulders. With a soft sigh, Virgil actually relaxed, humming contentedly, hair tickling Roman’s nose as he buried his face in Virgil’s wild hair.

 Roman’s mind wandered, as it usually did, when he found himself awake like this. When Virgil’s leg hooked between his, like it would keep him close. When Virgil instinctively grabbed a fistful of his shirt, like it would keep him safe.

 And it wandered to one of two places. The contrast between Virgil and Todd; and Virgil’s past.

 Tonight, it seemed, was a night for both.

 He mused for a moment, about his protective boyfriend. About the way he curled around Roman’s back sometimes, arms sturdy and encompassing, breath on the back of his neck; or even now, his hold secure but not _tight_. Safe but not _possessive._ He mused about the small things Virgil did when he was awake too.

 Roman hadn’t missed that Virgil had remained, well, vigilant in public. It was far more subtle now, that was a fact, but he kept his eyes open and guard up.

 And it didn’t feel like Todd’s ‘protectiveness’. What his ex had labelled as protectiveness felt so…possessive now. In comparison, it felt like a trap, a leash that was too tight and too short. When… _if_ Todd cuddled him it was tight, oppressive, if Roman so much as wriggled it only got tighter.

 Roman had already noted, it was _not_ that way with Virgil. Sure, the hold might tighten with a soft grumble, but in his sleep, Virgil would shift _with_ him. Like somehow, even in his sleep, Roman’s comfort was his top priority.

 The contrast quickly brought Roman’s thoughts to Virgil’s past. And even as Roman watched the way the moon danced over Virgil’s sheets, he couldn’t help the wave of sadness and concern that washed over him.

 He had so many questions and so many concerns.

 But he knew so _little_. Too little to formulate so much as a theory. But it did push Roman towards a decision. A decision he should have made a while ago, that he had been too scared to both face as his reality, or a possibility.

 If he didn’t, who knew where this would go? How far Todd would push? Or how badly Virgil would get hurt?

 

* * *

 

 Roman was hardly surprised that Virgil pretended like his breakdown didn’t happen at all. He wasn’t surprised he attempted to give a flippant excuse of, “We were tired.” With a tense shrug when Remy questioned why they hadn’t dyed their hair or painted their nails.

 He _was_ surprised that Remy gently pulled Roman aside just after breakfast, when Virgil trudged quietly outside for his first cigarette.

 “I don’t mean to sound like an asshole, but what _happened_?” Remy’s eyes were impossible to gauge behind his sunglasses, and for the first time, Roman wondered why it seemed so _normal_ for him to wear them indoors all the time.

 Roman glanced to the doorway, “Remy, I don’t know if I should-“

 The slightly older man shifted uncomfortably, hands tucking into the pockets of his leather jacket, “I normally wouldn’t ask…” he admitted, following Roman’s gaze, “But I know Virgil. Something happened.”

 Roman’s mind raced. What was he supposed to say? How much did Remy _know_? Would Virgil be mad if Roman _did_ say something? What-

 Remy sighed, “I guess what I’m asking is:” he turned to study Roman’s face again, “Did you guys fight?”

 Roman blinked a few times at Remy, “What?” he squeaked, and Remy’s brows furrowed a little, “No! Oh my god, no, we didn’t fight.” Roman’s shoulders slumped forward, “The talk was…hard…for him.”

 Remy nodded slowly, his lips tight, “Can I ask what he managed to say?”

 The ‘ _Remy’_ Roman had met the night before seemed to be gone, replaced with a serious, protective cousin that almost rivalled Virgil’s own protective nature.

 Although it intimidated Roman, he couldn’t help but be grateful. Virgil _needed_ more people like that in his life.

 Roman gave Remy the rundown of what Virgil had managed to explain, and Remy nodded along as Roman continued into Virgil’s breakdown.

 “He told you about the calls and texts, didn’t he?”

 It wasn’t so much a question, given Remy’s tone, but Roman nodded along anyway. A small smile pulled at the corner of Remy’s mouth.

 “Good.” He sighed and relaxed a little, “The idiot was scared to.”

 Roman sighed, “He explained that too.” Remy nodded slowly, “I understand why, and I’m not mad.” That seemed to surprise Remy, who jerked a little, “But it gave me a lot to think about.”

 Something like suspicion fell over Remy’s face, his head tilting slightly, “Like what?”

 His tone was a little dark, cautious, almost daring Roman to say whatever Remy _thought_ he was going to say.

 “I… _unknowingly_ , forced him into a vulnerable position.” Remy’s face relaxed again, “I backed him into a corner and that’s not fair on him.” Roman continued, tucking his hands into his pockets, “I shouldn’t have made him feel like he had to deal with it on his own.”

 “You’re right.” Remy answered and Roman spun to look back at Remy, unsure if he’d heard the tone right. Remy suddenly grinned, “But I’m glad you recognise that.” His entire frame relaxed, slumping against the wall, “So, what’s the plan?”

 Roman sighed and relaxed, shooting Remy a grateful smile, “First, I’d like to ask you something.”

 Remy straightened again, eyebrows shooting up, “Oh?”

 

* * *

 

 Virgil was outside a lot longer than usual, giving Roman and Remy all the time they needed to exchange plans and ideas, and ultimately, formulate a plan. Sure, Roman had reached his decision the night before, but having someone to discuss it with…that helped.

 So, when Virgil eventually came back inside, shivering because he’d forgotten a jacket and refused to get one (for a reason Roman didn’t understand but _Remy_ seemed to), Roman felt lighter. More like himself.

 Remy sauntered away as Roman watched Virgil climb the stairs, arms wrapped tightly around his chest as he shook violently from the cold.

 “Hey,” Roman softly called, reaching out a hand to Virgil. He glanced nervously from Roman’s outstretched hand to his eyes, before taking it. Roman frowned at how cold his skin was, gently pulling him closer, “Why didn’t you get a jacket?”

 Virgil’s eyes skirted away from Roman’s, “Didn’t think to.” He mumbled, shivering in the house as it slowly warmed, one arm wrapped protectively around his chest. Virgil’s brows furrowed, finally meeting Roman’s eyes, something like suspicion burning in his eyes, “So…” his eyes darted away and Roman frowned, trying to catch them again with a head tilt, but Virgil turned his head away, “Do you want to like…go home? Or…whatever?”

 Roman squeezed Virgil’s hand, drawing him a little closer, but Virgil stopped short of an actual embrace, so Roman swung their hands together, interlacing their fingers.

 “I was actually thinking Date Day sounds like a _lot_ more fun.” He answered quietly, watching Virgil’s face suddenly go slack and his eyes widening and snapping to Roman’s.

 Good. He’d caught him off-guard.

 Virgil’s eyes searched Roman’s face, “But…last night, I-“

 Roman smirked, squeezing Virgil’s hand for a few seconds, “You’re allowed to rely on me _too_ , you know.” He leant forward slowly, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Virgil’s forehead. Relieved, for the most part, that Virgil hadn’t tried to pull away again, “So? Would you like that?”

 “Date _Day_?” Virgil asked quietly, shaking again but Roman was pretty sure it was for an entirely different reason.

 “Yeah.” Roman answered brightly, volume low as Virgil sniffled, his breath a little short, “I’d…I want-“

 Gently and as slowly as Roman could manage, he wrapped his other arm around Virgil’s shoulders, “Do you want to start with nails again?”

 Virgil shook his head, hiding his face in Roman’s chest as he steadied his breathing, “Hair.”

 “Okay, sweetheart.” Roman pressed another kiss to Virgil’s head, “That sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

 Virgil finished setting up what little they would need, pondering how he was going to dye Roman’s hair. Should he do highlights? Streaks? Tips? What would Roman want?

 Admittedly, his indecisiveness was him avoiding the bigger question that was making his stomach clench and flip. What was Roman up to? It was one thing for Roman to break…he had good _reason_ to. It had been _months_ of that struggle with Todd…it had only been a _week_ for Virgil.

 Virgil had no _right_ to be as distressed as he’d been and-

 The door opened suddenly and Virgil glanced up from his desk, relaxing a little when he saw Roman’s bright, beaming grin.

 “I must be the new favourite.” Roman swept into the room, towards Virgil, “I’ll be adopted in no time!” he teased, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist and lifting him from the floor, gently swinging him away from the desk.

 Virgil instinctively yelped and laughed, kicking a little as Roman held him securely by the waist, “You’re _already_ adopted!” he giggled as Roman stepped toward the bed, but swung Virgil in another circle.

 He couldn’t help but laugh, giggles fighting out of him as he recognised the pattern. It was the same circling movements he’d made with Carla.

 And Virgil had to admit, having Roman against his back, arms around his waist…felt _really_ good. Safe. Even if he _was_ being swung around like a doll.

 Roman laughed, the sound rumbling up through Virgil’s back and Virgil couldn’t hold in his own giggles, “Well that’s good!” Roman swung Virgil in a full circle this time, earning another yelp, “Better remain on my best behaviour!”

 Virgil’s laugh was loud this time, head back against Roman’s chest, hands on Roman’s arms but not pushing away. “You don’t _have_ anything less, Princey!”

 Roman’s heartbeat was rapid against the back of Virgil’s head, his breath hot on his neck as he gently let Virgil put his feet down, “Oh? Don’t I?”

 Virgil’s heartbeat quickly rose to meet Roman’s, face heating up and eyes widening with surprise as Roman gently kissed his cheek. “R-roman…” he swallowed hard, “What do you mean?”

 Roman smiled against Virgil’s cheek, “I like a little adventure from time to time.” He answered, relaxing his hold on Virgil only to spin him around and pull him close again. Virgil couldn’t help but see the blush on Roman’s cheeks, “You should know by now I’m _not_ entirely a Golden Boy.” He teased with a wink, pressing a kiss between Virgil’s eyebrows.

 Virgil wanted to know what the _hell_ Roman meant, but he flashed one of his charming grins before Virgil could formulate the question, short-circuiting the rest of Virgil’s brain.

 Before Virgil could put it back together, Roman let go of his waist and cupped Virgil’s cheeks, “Breathe, baby.” He smiled with a breathy laugh, “I’m just teasing.”

 Virgil blinked a few times, managing to take in a deep breath, “You’re… _really_ good at that.”

 “Teasing?”

 Virgil nodded, “I mean…” Virgil looked for the words and all he could manage was, “ _Shit_.”

 Roman’s face broke into another wide smile and he laughed, “That’s something we should talk about…later? I think.” He pressed a kiss to Virgil’s eyebrows and (not for the first time) Virgil wondered how they’d feel…elsewhere.

 Was it even okay to think that way? They’d been together a few months at least but…there was Todd and-

 Roman snapped Virgil quickly from his thoughts, “Did you think about how you’re going to do my hair?”

 Virgil blinked as Roman moved back to the desk, picking up the now empty dye box and studying the back. He looked so calm, confident, and…well, happy. Virgil couldn’t help but smile and relax, some of the worry fluttering away as he moved closer.

 He hadn’t seen Roman stand so tall in a long time, and he’d truly missed the banter. Virgil couldn’t and _wouldn’t_ lie about that. It was nice. To have his Roman back.

 “Well,” Virgil picked up a pair of gloves, “The question is how _you_ want it.” Roman’s eyes widened and he blinked once, before he relaxed and smiled, “So? Have _you_ thought about it?”

 “Hmm…” Roman put the box down, running a hand through his hair, “I’d thought about streaks?” he admitted, turning toward Virgil, “But I would like an opinion from the resident pro.”

 Virgil snickered, gesturing for Roman to sit down at Virgil’s desk chair, which he’d moved in front of a mirror. With Roman in front of him, it was easier to envision their different options, and he thought carefully as he picked up the small bowl and stirred it lazily.

 “You don’t _do_ subtle. But it might be-“ Roman arched an eyebrow at him, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. Virgil snickered, “Alright okay, bold it is.” Virgil pondered a little longer, “Let’s try something a little more…ombre but streaked?”

 Either Roman knew when Virgil was thinking aloud, or he was super excited to give Virgil some creative licence, “I trust you, babe.” He beamed at Virgil, eyes shining with lights and Virgil felt his heart swell in his chest.

 God it felt good to see him so _happy_.

 “Even with semi-permanent dye in my hands?” he grinned back.

 Roman’s grin somehow _grew_ , brighter and happier than before. If Virgil wasn’t completely crazy for the guy, he certainly was _now_ , “Even with semi-permanent dye in your hands.”

 Virgil grinned but his heart swelled even more and his breath caught in his throat. Words flashed to mind, words he’d never said to a _partner_ let alone a _friend_ before and they got stuck behind his teeth. Tangled in his tongue and fighting to get out.

 He moved closer, standing behind Roman and meeting his eyes in the mirror. He found words that would come out, words he didn’t get tangled in, “I adore you.” It was weak, breathless, his face pulling into a smile he couldn’t stop.

 Roman’s eyes widened a little, hopeful lights shining in his green eyes, “Virge…” he whispered, soft and gentle, his own way of understanding. A spark of anxiety shot through him, his stomach twisting as Roman smiled, “That…I…” His smile grew, “That was _really_ sweet.”

 The anxiety eased and he smiled back, relieved that Roman…

 What _was_ Virgil scared of with Roman? Nope. He wasn’t thinking about that right now.

 Virgil put the dye down to start parting Roman’s hair, surprised as always by how soft and clean it felt between his fingers. Some _girls_ Virgil knew didn’t take _this_ much care with their hair.

 “Virge?”

 “Hm?” Virgil tilted his head to the side as he gently parted Roman’s hair and didn’t notice Roman staring at him in the mirror.

 “I adore you too.”

 He stopped, blinking blankly at Roman for a second. Then he recognised the soft, adoring lights in Roman’s eyes, the small and gentle smile on his face. The hopeful tilt of his eyebrows but the fear that creased his brow.

 Virgil smiled, “It’s mutual then.”

 Roman snickered, brows relaxing, “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 Roman couldn’t believe how amazing his hair had turned out. Virgil’s idea had turned out better than Roman had imagined, the very ends of his hair turned a rich blood red with the colour climbing up into thin streaks. Roman was impressed by how varied Virgil had made it. Some streaks reached his roots, some faded back to the usual golden brown, creating layers Roman hadn’t imagined possible.

 It had also been fun learning how to help Virgil with his own hair. Finding faded tips and streaks to turn purple again. Roman found it fascinating and fun, and he understood why Virgil loved it so much now.

 Roman himself had spent the better part of Virgil’s shower admiring the way his hair looked now that it was dry. Remy had been kind enough to dry it for him, even going to far as to style it and it was even _softer_ than before.

 The room was quiet while Roman was alone and it felt strange. Nice, that Virgil trusted him so openly to be left alone in the room, but strange. It was something Todd _never_ would have allowed.

 The door opened behind him and Roman looked up, smirking as Virgil entered, a towel over his head while he scrubbed at his hair, blind as he wandered into the room. He closed the door behind him, pulling the towel back to rest over the back of his neck and that was when it hit Roman.

 Virgil…was shirtless.

 “What do you think of your hair?” Virgil asked lightly, eyes shining as Roman blinked out of his reverie and smiled back, feeling the heat flushing his cheeks.

 “I love it!” he answered, probably too loudly, as he quickly turned back to the mirror and toyed with a curly lock, “It’s a really nice red-“ his eyes caught on Virgil as he stood in front of his closet, the muscles in his back rippling as he picked up a black sweatshirt, “-I didn’t think you could get it this saturated without-“ Virgil threw the sweatshirt on and Roman had to drag his eyes away to his own, “-without bleaching it first.”

 Virgil glanced over his shoulder, smirking as Roman met his eyes in the mirror, “Your hair is light enough.” He answered quietly, “I’m glad you like it.”

 Roman smirked as Virgil shifted in the too loose sweatshirt, the sleeves covering most of his hands as his shoulders visibly relaxed. His boyfriend was…deceptively strong.

 “Did you teach yourself to do this?” Roman asked, finally turning away from the mirror now that he was… _somewhat_ composed.

 Virgil shrugged, smiling contentedly in the sweatshirt and moving toward the hoard of nail polish they’d consolidated the night before, “Talyn taught me how to bleach, but I taught myself how to colour.” Virgil answered, “I mean, they _have_ instructions.”

 Roman rolled his eyes, “Sure, they do. But it still takes some guts to do it.” Virgil’s eyes shone a little as he started picking up bottles of polish and Roman turned to the television Remy _still_ hadn’t taken out of the room.

 “It’s not that hard though.”

 “Okay, not _hard_.” Roman checked their playlist of movies on a laptop they’d plugged into the television, “But still gutsy.”

 Roman heard Virgil sit in the middle of the floor on his black rug, though he was pretty sure no one else would have noticed he’d moved. “I mean…sure.”

 That was as much of an agreement as he was going to get and Roman smiled as he started one of their movies and crawled over, “Nails now, huh?”

 Virgil nodded, quietly standing up bottles of polish into an arrangement Roman didn’t quite understand. For all of his own knowledge on make-up, Virgil had his own knowledge…and habits.

 Roman settled himself on the rug, sitting with his back against the bedframe and crossed his legs, watching Virgil as he worked quietly, even pulling out stencils and other tools and studying them.

 There was tension somewhere. Roman was sure he could see it but he wasn’t entirely sure _where_. He tried looking in the usual spots, and sure enough he found it. Virgil’s shoulders were high, his back starting to curl and there, barely noticeable, was a tremor in his hand.

 “Hey.” Roman called softly, and Virgil’s eyes flicked up to meet Roman’s. Without his make-up on, he looked younger, eyes wide and innocent, “Anxious, babe?”

 The movie played on as Virgil formulated a response, eyes falling to the polish bottles, “Yeah.” He sighed, trying to relax his shoulders, “I dunno, I just feel…” his brows furrowed a little and he shifted uncomfortably, “…like something is gonna happen. And it’s dumb, I know that, but-“

 “Hey.” Roman gently pat his knee, “You don’t always have to have a reason.” He replied as Roman shifted closer to the polish bottles and Virgil crawled closer, “I get that.”

 Virgil sighed softly with a nod, some of his damp hair falling into his eyes, “Can I…”

 Roman smirked, “Of course, you can.”

 Roman let Virgil crawl into his lap, sitting sideways, Virgil’s head tucked under Roman’s chin, “Thanks.” Virgil whispered, taking Roman’s hand and frowning at the smudged polish.

 “It’s fine,” Roman answered, his other arm supporting Virgil’s back and curling protectively around his waist, “I’ve got you.”

 He felt Virgil take a deep breath, then sigh, relaxing a little, “Okay.” He whispered, picking up some polish remover, “I had an idea…for your nails.”

 “Hm?” The images of movie played in front of Roman, but he’d lost the plot thread a while ago, more focussed on the anxious teen in his lap.

 “It’ll take a long time though.” He admitted quietly, gently wiping away polish from each nail, “And I don’t want you to get bored or-“

 Roman chuckled softly, nuzzling into Virgil’s clean hair, “I’d love to see what you do.” He answered quietly, “But can I do your make-up later?”

 Virgil snickered softly, “Deal.”


	26. One Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm alive! And here's an update I've had for a over a week!
> 
> Warnings: Minor Insecurity

**** It had taken almost an hour to finish the first hand and Virgil was proud of his work. Each nail was a different design, complex and bold and so  _ Roman _ that Virgil couldn’t help but smile as he studied it. A short discussion had Virgil switching sides, Roman’s other hand relaxed in his lap.

When the newly painted hand went to snake around Virgil’s waist, he scoffed, “Don’t you  _ dare _ ruin those nails.”

Roman tensed for a moment, before relaxing with a soft laugh, “Alright, bossy pants.” He answered quietly, voice low and drowsy, “Feeling any better?”

Virgil gently cleaned some of the ruined polish from Roman’s thumbnail, “A little.” He admitted quietly, ear resting over Roman’s heart, “Thanks.”

Roman curled a little over Virgil, cheek resting on Virgil’s head, hot breath tickling through Virgil’s hair, “Of course, babe.” He whispered, shifting a little to get comfortable, “Any way I can help, I will.”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile, sighing and feeling more tension slip from his shoulders, “Still, thanks.”

Roman smiled, laughing softly, but didn’t reply. And for a while, Virgil was convinced he’d gone back to watching the movie, though Virgil wasn’t actually sure  _ which _ one was still playing.

But by the time Virgil had finished the bright red basecoat, Roman had relaxed and the weight on Virgil’s head explained what had happened.

The big guy had actually fallen asleep.

His breathing was slow and deep, arms lax as Virgil waited for the base-coat to dry, just listening. It was quiet in the room, the only sound beyond Roman’s breathing was the movie playing softly beside them. Distantly, a laugh erupted and Virgil smiled, recognising it as Remy’s, before Thomas’ chastised him for something.

He couldn’t help but sigh against Roman, checking the nails were dry before applying the a second coat of red to Roman’s thumbnail. A quiet weekend was what he’d needed. And being able to soak up so much attention from Roman...felt so unbelievably good.

It had felt like eternity since he’d been able to enjoy this. To just sit and enjoy some peace with his family and boyfriend. To not worry about  _ anything _ happening.

It was also nice to know that Roman felt secure enough here; with him, in his home; to fall asleep and let him do his nails. To relax and soak up attention as much as Virgil was.

As Virgil was carefully decorating Roman’s thumbnail, the sleeping teen stirred, muttering something softly into Virgil’s hair, so softly Virgil missed it.

“Sorry?” Virgil asked quietly, not entirely sure if Roman was awake or asleep, feeling Roman’s arm snake around his waist and hold tightly.

“...keep you safe…” Roman murmured, his hold tightening around Virgil’s waist.

Virgil wasn’t sure if it was the start of a nightmare or just a cute conversation he was having in his sleep, “Roman, everything is okay.” he murmured softly, gently squeezing the lax hand in his as he carefully painted on Roman’s nail, “Relax, sweetheart.”

A soft noise escaped Roman, and Virgil wasn’t sure if it was sleepy frustration or genuine concern, but he still shifted a little, nuzzling against Roman’s chest. It was a long shot at comfort, but it seemed to have the desired effect.

Roman took a deep breath, “Okay?” he mumbled quietly, arm relaxing around Virgil’s waist.

“Okay.” Virgil answered, gently blowing over Roman’s fingernails to help dry the polish.

Roman sighed again, relaxing completely and falling back asleep. Virgil couldn’t help but smile, still blowing over Roman’s nails, as the rest of tension rolled away.

 

* * *

 

It was starting to get dark by the time Roman woke from his impromptu nap, well and truly disoriented, confused as he pulled Virgil closer. The movie had long since changed, and Virgil was finishing with Roman’s nails, quietly humming to himself as he studied his work.

He didn’t want to move, just to enjoy the warmth of Virgil against him and fall back asleep, but his back was  _ sore _ and his legs were numb. “Hey.” he murmured groggily, yawning as Virgil softly laughed squeezed his hand.

“Hey.” Virgil rested Roman’s hand on his lap, tilting his head backward and forcing Roman to lean back a little. He felt warmth on his throat for a second before he  _ absolutely had _ to stretch, groaning softly as his muscles protested and ultimately relaxed.

When he wrapped his arm back around Virgil’s waist, looking down to the emo teen, he was smiling, warm and happy and relaxed, ear still pressed over Roman’s heart but looking up at him.

“You fell asleep.” Virgil lightly teased, eyes shining despite the fast approaching dusk.

“I was comfy.” Roman groggily protested, leaning down to press a kiss to Virgil’s hair and earning a giggle in the process.

“So I’m comfy now?” his voice light and playful, pressing a kiss to Roman’s jaw.

Roman smirked back, eyelids low and lashes dark as his green eyes shone despite his fatigue, “Something like that.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but a bright smile broke out on his face with a laugh, “I should get up though, huh?” he asked, glancing up at Roman mischievously, “Bet your legs are numb.”

Roman’s eyes widened a little, his breath catching in his chest, “Virgil?” he asked quietly, searching Virgil’s face, “What-”

Virgil shifted, trying to climb slowly out of Roman’s lap, and he felt Roman tense, arm keeping Virgil in place as he hissed in a breath through his teeth.

“That’s  _ cruel _ , Virgil!”

Virgil laughed lightly, trying to wriggle free, but Roman’s other arm wrapped around him, keeping him in place as he tried to wriggle free, “It won’t hurt if you let me go!” he laughed.

“Stop moving and I will!”

“That makes no sense!”

“I’m going to  _ die _ !”

Virgil laughed, finally breaking free and kneeling in front of Roman, and putting his hands on Roman’s thighs, “You are  _ not _ going to die.”

“Lies!” Roman was grinning, even as he groaned, “I’m dying, Virgil,” he lamented, sitting straight against the bed frame, “You will have to live on without me-” Virgil rolled his eyes and squeezed Roman’s thighs. The other jumped and grit his teeth, “-I will not make it to help in time!”

Virgil laughed, helping Roman unfold his legs, “You’re so dramatic.” he teased, shaking his head as the other teen threw an arm over his eyes.

“This is my end, Virgil, and yet you mock me.”

The door opened behind Virgil, who glanced over his shoulder. Remy was poking his head in, an eyebrow raised over his sunglasses.

“You’re legs are just numb…” Virgil answered, grinning at his cousin as he shook his own head with a smile.

“The pain is too much, Virgil!” Roman continued his lamentation, either unaware that Remy had entered, or to absorbed with his legs regaining sensation to care.

Virgil snickered, “It’ll pass, love.” he squeezed Roman’s calves, leaning forward to kiss Roman’s throat when he let his head fall back with a soft groan, “Just  _ breathe _ .”

Roman laughed, “It is too much,” he tried to continue between his giggles, “Too much pain to bear! Just cut them off! Save me the torment!”

“Oh my god.” Virgil barely suppressed his own laugh, resting his forehead on Roman’s sternum, “Princey…” he giggled and shook his head, feeling Roman slowly relaxing as sensation returned to his legs, “You are so-”

“Dramatic?” Roman laughed with him, “Extra?” he added and Virgil snickered.

“One of us has to be.”

Remy snickered from the door and Virgil pulled back as Roman shifted, rolling his ankles, “Gurl, we all know  _ you _ are just as Extra.”

“Lies!” Virgil spun to Remy, who was grinning back.

“Truth.” he pointed at his cousin and laughed when Virgil pouted, “ _ Anyway _ , I graced you both with my presence-” Roman snickered, “-because Uncle-Dad requested pizza.”

“Okay?” Virgil answered as he got to his feet, offering his hand to Roman.

Remy groaned, “What do you want?” he asked, each word dramatically enunciated.

Roman took Virgil’s hand and Virgil smirked as he helped the other to his feet, quickly steadying him when he wavered, “You know my usual, Rem.”

Remy groaned again, sliding a little down the doorframe, “You’re so  _ boring _ !”

Roman grinned, “You definitely have favourites, Virgil.”

“And why stray from them?!” he proclaimed, looking up at Roman and catching the bright, adoring grin from Roman.

“What about  _ you _ , Roman?” Remy pushed off the doorframe, “ _ Please _ tell me you aren’t as  _ boring _ as my cousin, here.”

Roman looked up to Remy, still grinning, “Anything but, Remy.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner was louder than Virgil was used too. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it  _ was _ louder. He paused just inside the dining room, watching the family gathered around the coffee table.

Pa was sat beside Dad, both of them wrapped in a thick blanket, and both looking plenty dishevelled. Virgil wasn’t surprised they were  _ both _ taking a lazy day. Dad was having a hard enough time, given the time of year, and Pa was sure to follow soon.

Virgil dragged his eyes away as the familiar, twisting knot tried to grab at his stomach.

Uncle Thomas had taken residence in Pa’s usual recliner, smirking as he listened to the chatter in the living room. Pa and Dad were talking quietly, looking more like crazy-in-love teenagers than grown men. Especially when Pa and Dad leaned against each other, nuzzling into each other’s hair or kissing the others temple.

Remy and Roman were outstretched on the floor, debating favourite make-up brands and talking with huge, sweeping movements.

They were the source of the most noise, grinning and laughing, dramatically whining when the other brought up valid points.

Virgil sipped at his lemonade and smiled, sighing contentedly as he caught Uncle Thomas’ concerned eyes. Virgil couldn’t help it, his smile widened and he nodded.

Thomas grinned back, winking as Virgil finally slipped back into the room and sat near Roman. It was nice. Warm and loud and silly as Thomas flicked a piece of crust Remy, who yelped indignantly and Roman laughed.

Virgil caught Roman’s eyes as he sipped his drink again, Roman beaming at him and reaching out to brush something off his cheek.

“Crumbs.” Roman explained gently, turning back to continue his conversation with Remy and Virgil missed the proud and happy smiles from his father’s as he ducked his head and kept eating.

 

* * *

 

Roman laughed just inside Virgil’s bedroom door, as the smaller teen flopped face first down on his bed and groaned, “Oh my god, I ate too much!” he lamented, flipping onto his back as Roman closed the door behind them.

“You didn’t  _ have _ to eat the whole pizza, Virgil.”

“I  _ know _ that!” Virgil waved his hand, the other resting on his stomach, “But I didn’t want it to go cold  _ either _ !”

Roman snickered, glancing down at the bottles of polish still on the floor, “That doesn’t mean you eat the whole thing!”

Virgil slowly sat back up, an arm still wrapped protectively around his stomach, narrowing his eyes at Roman, “You don’t microwave pizza.”

Roman smirked, “Wanna bet?”

“ _ Heathen. _ ”

Roman grinned, laughing hard as he picked up nail polish bottles he knew Virgil would want on his nails, “Remy was right, you  _ are _ just as dramatic.”

“You take that back!”

“Prove me wrong, baby.” he winked, waving a nail polish bottle and Virgil scowled, but crawled back onto the floor.

“Rude.”

Roman snickered and sat beside Virgil, legs outstretched and he pat the rug between his thighs. Still scowling, Virgil crawled between them, resting his back against Roman’s chest and even let his head drift back under Roman’s chin.

“How am I supposed to  _ prove _ I’m not dramatic?” Virgil mused, though Roman was pretty sure it was directed at him regardless.

“You don’t.” Roman answered, gently shaking one of Virgil’s many varied shades of black nail polish, “I like you just the way you are.” he added as he kissed the curve of Virgil’s ear, feeling Virgil hiss in a breath.

“ _ Roman _ .” Virgil whined, covering his face with his hands and giggling into them, “Nooooo…”

Roman chuckled, taking Virgil’s favourite shade of purple and shaking it too, “What?”

“That was  _ cute _ .” he curled his legs close, still hiding his face and Roman chuckled, letting Virgil curl up over his legs. He lifted his free hand to gently hold the back of Virgil’s neck, “You’re supposed to be  _ sassy _ .”

Roman laughed hard at that one, gently squeezing and massaging Virgil’s neck, “I can’t be  _ both _ ?” he asked, grinning when Virgil shook his head, “Well, one of us has to be the cute one.” he teased, “Are you saying you wanna be?”

Virgil whined, “ _ Roman _ !” he giggled again into his hands, and Roman could see the tips of his ears starting to turn red, “You can’t jump from cute to... _ that _ so fast!” Virgil giggled again, “I can’t deal with you!”

Roman gently ran his hand down Virgil’s back, feeling each ridge of Virgil’s spine, “Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” he chuckled lightly, running his hand back up again, “You have an adorable giggle though.”

“ _ Roman! _ ” Virgil whined again, trying to suppress his giggles and failing, “ _ Stop _ !”

“Stop complimenting you?” Roman asked, “Why?” he ran both hands down Virgil’s back, “They’re true.”

Virgil was starting to shake, his breathing a little uneven, “No, they…” Roman gently pressed into the muscles of Virgil’s back as he climbed back up, “They-”

“They’re true, Virge.” Roman gently answered, resting his hands on Virgil’s shoulders and gently squeezing, “And there is a lot more I could say.” Massaging as gently as he could, Roman could feel Virgil slowly starting to relax, “But I’ll stop for now, okay?”

Virgil nodded, trying to take a deep shuddering breath, “I’m not…” he let his hands fall into his lap, staring down at them as Roman kept massaging his shoulders carefully, “I’m not used to it...that’s all.”

Roman nodded, gently sliding his hands to Virgil’s neck and massaging the tense cords there, “I think I understand.” Roman gently massaged as much tension out as he could, “Do you like it when I do though?”

“Yeah.” Virgil shyly answered with a giggle, “I do.” he sighed, “I just...don’t know what to say back? I just...go blank.”

Roman snickered, gently pulling Virgil to rest back against his chest and wrapping both arms protectively around Virgil. The emo relaxed against him with a soft sigh, “I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”

“Why?”

“Cause I like complimenting you.”

Virgil squirmed with a tiny squeak of protest, “ _ No _ .” he giggled, but when Roman didn’t let him go, he relaxed back into Roman’s hold and sighed, “I can do the banter, Ro...the teasing and flirting...ya know?” he admitted, “Just not the genuine...compliments.”

Roman sighed, nuzzling into Virgil’s hair, “If you never figure out what to say beyond ‘thank you’, that’s okay.” he whispered, “But if I make you uncomfortable…”

“I’ll tell you.” he nodded, relaxing with a sigh, “Ya know...besides my parents, you’re the first to say stuff like that? That I believe?”

Roman’s eyebrows rose, “Not even Talyn?”

Virgil shook his head, “I never knew what to say.” he admitted with a shrug, “I fought them on it.” Roman nodded slowly, “I don’t blame them. Hard to compliment someone who won’t take a compliment.”

Roman sighed, “Want somewhere to start with that?” he asked quietly, squeezing Virgil for a second. He nodded, “If you want, you can always say ‘thanks’.” he whispered, “Otherwise, you don’t  _ ever _ have to take a compliment.” Virgil frowned, confused, “Especially from creeps or strangers.”

Virgil snorted, “What if  _ you’re _ a creep?”

Roman laughed, “Then you have strange taste.”

“ _ Touche _ .”

Virgil giggled as Roman reached for the purple polish, shaking it gently before taking one of Virgil’s hands in his. The skin was always so soft and it was one of the few times Virgil completely relaxed against him.

After a few moments of letting Virgil relax and settle into Roman’s hold, he opened the bottle and started painting Virgil’s thumbnail, “I know you probably don’t want to talk about last night.” He started softly, feeling Virgil’s shoulders tense a little and his hand twitch, “But it gave me a lot to think about.” Roman kept his breathing even when Virgil’s hitched, finishing with one nail, skipping to the middle fingernail, “And I wanted to apologise.”

“Apologise?” Virgil squeaked, still tense against Roman’s chest.

“I put you in a vulnerable position.” he admitted softly, leaving the two nails to dry and swapping hands, “You didn’t have anyone to turn to.” Virgil tried to shrink a little in Roman’s arms, “And that wasn’t fair on you.”

“But I understand why and-”

“Virgil…” Roman knew his voice was more serious than usual when Virgil’s protest died immediately, “I shouldn’t have expected you to deal with it alone.”

“I’m sorry…” he squeaked, dropping his chin and trying to curl his hand into a fist, “I didn’t...I just...I mean…”

Roman finished with the purple, gently massaging both of Virgil’s hands, “I’m not upset or mad or going anywhere.” Virgil tensed even further, starting to shake, “I want this,  _ us _ , as much as you do.” he kept his voice low and gentle, tucking his head low to Virgil’s shoulders, “But I also want to help keep you safe.”

With the two of them sitting up and Roman curled around Virgil, he could feel Virgil’s breathing when it hitched, “He’s going to go after you, not me, and-”

Roman shook his head, “He’s already proven that he’ll go for you too.” he murmured, “And it’s not fair that my parents know, but yours don’t.”

“Ro, you don’t have to.” Virgil’s hands curled around Roman’s, tight and desperate and scared.

“I want to.” he whispered back, still massaging as Virgil clung to him, “I talked to Remy about it this morning.” he added, feeling Virgil’s grip get tighter, “I wanted his opinion.”

“And?” Virgil sounded breathless and uncertain, swallowing hard.

“He didn’t ask for details…” he sighed, “But he agrees. For your safety  _ and _ mine.”

Roman gave Virgil a few moments to process what Roman was saying. He let the silence fall over them, keeping his breathing as deep and slow as he could, hoping Virgil could eventually match to his own. It felt like eternity before Virgil’s grip on his hands slackened a little, swallowing hard.

“I can take care of myself, Roman, I just...you don’t... _ have _ to if you’re not...ya know, ready.”

Roman shook his head, tilting his head to kiss just behind Virgil’s ear, “That’s the thing, Virgil. I think I am now.” Virgil shivered and relaxed a little more, “I  _ want _ to do this. For both of us.”

“Ro…” his voice was thick, “I’m sorry...I didn’t want to force you-”

“Sweetheart,” Roman took his hands from Virgil’s and wrapped them tightly around Virgil’s shoulders, feeling his hands wrap around his forearms, “You didn’t force  _ anything _ .” he whispered, feeling Virgil shaking with unshed tears, “I should have thought about this sooner.” he felt two small tears fall onto his forearms, “It’s okay, darling.” he whispered, “I’ve got you.”

Virgil sniffed, “I just...I didn’t want to force...but you...I-”

Roman smiled, holding Virgil tight as he started to gently rock them forward and back, “You’ve never forced me into  _ anything _ .” he whispered, “I  _ trust _ you, Virgil.” the other teen jerked with a suppressed sob, “Can you trust me?”

Virgil nodded, sniffling and wriggling, twisting around to face Roman, burying his face in Roman’s shoulder, “I already do.”


	27. Sharing the Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long while since I updated (or at least, longer than usual), but this chapter gave me such issues...hopefully it's alright, even though it's shorter than the last lot.  
>  That being said, things might get progessively darer from here. Please, please heed the trigger warnings. This is important.
> 
> Warnings: Emotional Manipulation, Fighting, Abusive Relationship

 

The door to Logan’s office had never looked so intimidating. Sure, Roman was a little more comfortable around his History teacher now and sure, he wasn’t exactly  _ afraid _ of the man. All the same, Roman knew he  _ had _ to do this. The discussion with Remy had been enough to spur him forward. Virgil’s breakdown had merely cemented it.

And now, staring at the door that led to Logan’s office, all the words he’d practiced fled his mind. There was nothing but the fluttering in his chest and wildly rushing thoughts. Somehow, he managed to raise his hand and knock twice, listening keenly for an answer on the other side.

“Come in.” Logan’s cool, calm voice was slightly muffled by the door and although Roman sucked in a deep breath and straightened his back, he just wanted to run and hide.

With all the willpower within him, he took the handle, turning it and pressing into the room. Logan glanced up from his desk, leaning onto his hand and looking both tired and incredibly bored. A smirk twitched at the corner of his lip, his ice blue eyes shining as he slid the essay as far across his desk as it would go.

The teacher was practically laying on his desk as Roman gently closed the door, fighting a smile, and turned just as Logan flicked the four-page essay off the desk. Whatever nerves Roman had, vanished in a small fit of laughter, his clearly fed-up teacher stretched out over his desk.

“Why do I assign essays?” Logan lamented quietly, “Why do I torture myself?”

Roman dropped his bag by one of the chairs, flopping into it sideways, “I don’t know. I hate them as much as you do.”

Logan rolled his eyes, smirking more freely, “So, what brings you here, Roman?” even as he remained outstretched on his desk, he tried to push his glasses up his nose.

Roman shifted uneasily in the chair, swinging his feet a little as he let his head fall back and stared up at the ceiling. He’d managed to create a few scenarios in mind, where he had a whole speech planned and ready to go but now that he was here, it was hard to pick one.

“It’s...hard to explain.” Roman answered, his voice unusually serious as he kept his eyes planted on the ceiling, green irises flashing with lights as he thought. He expected Logan to bombard him with questions, to try and get to the bottom of the issue immediately, but the teacher lazily pulled himself off his desk and flopped back into his chair.

Roman turned his head, studying his teacher as Logan studied him. He recognised the gaze, it was so similar to Virgil’s, his eyes flashing as they danced over Roman’s face and body language. More of the fear Roman had slipped away as he realised that Logan was relaxed, completely at ease despite Roman’s obvious tension.

“I have to ask, is this personal in nature?” Logan’s tone was measured and calm and yet so warm and gentle that Roman nearly sank completely into his chair, “I’m unsure how to...interpret your body language.”

Roman huffed a laugh, smiling widely at his teacher, “It is.” he answered before drawing in the deepest breath he could, swinging himself around to face Logan. The teacher arched a brow but didn’t move or speak, even as Roman braced himself, forearms on his thighs. “But it’s something I want to share with...you and Patton. And if at all possible, Remy and Thomas.”

“Oh?” Whatever Logan had been expecting, it wasn’t the request, “Roman, this...subject you wish to share with us…” the student could hear the uncertainty in Logan’s voice, “There were... _ rumours _ ...a while ago.” The colour drained from Roman’s face, his eyes falling to the floor and fingers interlacing, knuckles white, “Of course, there was nothing concrete, but...I just ask…”

“They’re probably true.” Roman answered, voice barely above a whisper, hands shaking as he gripped them together, “Some at least, not all.”

Something uncomfortable settled over the pair, but Logan slowly rose from his seat. Roman couldn’t help the scenarios his mind played for him, scenes where Logan threw him out of his office or demanded he never see Virgil again. Scenes Roman had tried to ignore for the last three days. It was all the more terrifying  _ now _ , that he was here in front of the teacher.

Roman kept his eyes firmly on the desk in front of him, scrambling for some kind of answer, something to (hopefully) calm Logan down from-

The sound of a chair shifting jerked Roman’s attention from his thoughts, turning his head to see Logan sitting in the chair beside him. He’d moved it to face Roman, bracing on his thighs the same way Roman was, eyes serious but soft.

“You have my full attention, Roman.” Logan made a point of kicking the discarded essay under his desk, “And there will be no interruptions.” His voice was as serious and soft as his eyes, open and listening, “Whatever you wish to share now, will stay with me, until I can organise a time where we are all together.”

Roman’s heart leapt into his throat, forcing himself to swallow hard as tears leapt up into their place, “I don’t quite know where to start.” he answered weakly, voice trembling slightly as he fidgeted with his fingers. Logan shifted, collecting something off his desk and offering it to Roman. The student huffed a laugh when he saw the familiar, worn-down fidget cube in Logan’s hands. Of  _ course _ , Virgil had left it in Logan’s office. The doofus hadn’t even thought to look for it here.

The plastic cube in his hands was soothing for two reasons. One, it was something to do. And perhaps that was why Logan had given it to him in the first place. And secondly, it was  _ Virgil’s.  _ Worn down on the edges by his boyfriends endless energy, some of the paint rubbed away and buttons stuck down.

“I kinda threw Virge in the middle of it.” he said softly, “He’s tried so hard to help…”

Logan gave Roman a soft smile and adjusted his glasses, “You’re special to him.” Logan’s voice was fond and warm in ways that mirrored Virgil’s all-too-well, “In ways I could never possibly explain.”

Roman smirked, “And that’s why this is so important.” he answered, “It’s been nearly six months.” he twisted the cube around in his fingers, “So, I guess, I start at the beginning.”

Logan nodded, eyes focussed on Roman, fingers intertwined, “I’m listening.”

 

* * *

_ “You must be Roman.” _

_ He turned, hair falling over his shoulder as he looked up to the stranger behind him, white teeth sparkling behind full lips, dark eyes intense. “I am.” he’d answered almost meekly, shorter then, if he remembered correctly. _

_ “I’m Todd.” the taller of them answered, eyes sweeping over Roman in the dim light of the theatre. _

_ “Oh!” Roman grinned up at the older student, “Hi, you wanna talk about the project, right?” Roman could feel Joan’s eyes on his back, eyes no doubt suspicious as they studied the strange student. _

_ “Yeah, I was wondering if you’d like to come to mine, to talk it out.” _

_ He remembered Joan hissing a warning then, something about stranger’s and public places. He hadn’t listened then, and he probably should have. He was young and naive and drunk on romantic fantasies. He knew better now. _

_ “Sure, I don’t see why not.” Roman had shrugged, ignoring Joan’s advice for the first, and sadly not the last, time. _

_ The smile had somehow gotten wider and if Roman knew then what he knew now, he would have run. Run as far as his prepubescent, chubby legs would have carried him. Taking Joan with him. Never to look back. _

_ “Awesome!” Todd pulled out his phone, “Let’s exchange numbers.” _

_ Roman remembered being giddy, stupid teenage brain swirling with stupid romantic fantasies. Joan’s hand on his elbow was tight, eyes glaring at Todd, and Roman wished he saw what they did back then. Saw the danger in Todd’s dark eyes and the flash of malice in his smile. _

_ “I’ll text you later.” If Roman knew better, he would have felt the edge in his voice. _

_ “Yeah! Sure!” But his stupid young heart didn’t know any better. _

 

* * *

Logan frowned, eyes dark with thought, “Todd Gonzalez?” he asked, voice serious and concerned.

Roman nodded, “That’s the one.” he tried for confident, and ended up sounding more than a little shaken, “We shared an English class at the time.”

“I don’t believe I was here that year.” Logan answered quietly, leaning back in his chair. He wrapped an arm around his chest, using it to brace his elbow and tapped his chin thoughtfully, “I hadn’t known you were dating.”

Roman’s eyes fell on the cube.

 

* * *

_ “We can’t tell anyone.” Todd whispered in his ear, breath warm, skating over sensitive skin. It had been no more than two weeks, Roman’s head dizzy from talking with Todd everyday, sharing so much of himself that he wondered what he had left to give. _

_ There was a moment of alarm that shot through him. Why didn’t he listen to it then? Why didn’t he run and hide? _

_ But like an idiot, he asked, “Why?” _

_ Something had flashed in Todd’s eyes, something Roman mistook for fear. Now he knew better. Now he knew it had been irritation, “I’m not out yet.” A husky whisper Roman should have known was a growl, “I  _ **_can’t_ ** _ be out yet.” _

_ “Can I at least tell my parents?” he asked, quiet and meek and he  _ **_shouldn’t have been scared_ ** _ but he was. _

_ “No.” Todd’s voice was a growl, almost perfectly hidden behind a veneer of fear, “ _ **_No one_ ** _ can.” _

_ There had been something there that frightened him then. Something that made him consider refusing it altogether. And if he had, Roman knew things would have been so much better. High school would have been so much easier. _

_ “I don’t know…” something about the secret made him uneasy, or was it that predatory glare in Todd’s eyes? Even now, Roman wasn’t sure. He’d never kept secrets from his family until then. He hadn’t wanted to start. But like all young idiots ‘in love’, he’d eventually agreed to keep them a secret. _

_ A secret that really didn’t last long. _

 

* * *

Logan’s hand fell to Roman’s knee, gentle and comforting and so warm, “Roman,” the student’s eyes flicked to his teachers, scared and vulnerable, “You were young, yes. And young people make mistakes.”

Roman’s lips twisted sardonically, “I should have known better.”

“You couldn’t have.” Logan answered firmly, squeezing Roman’s knee for a brief moment, “Even adults make mistakes like this.”

For a reason Roman couldn’t yet place, the sincerity in Logan’s eyes eased something in Roman. Something in his tone, familiarity maybe, made it easier for Roman to breathe, his shoulder relaxing. He hadn’t realised he was even tense.

“For three years?” Roman asked, trying for a smile and sarcastic tone, hoping to ease his own tension.

Logan’s expression never changed, “Decades sometimes.”

 

* * *

_ Months had passed before it happened. Roman could see now that he’d changed. That  _ **_Todd_ ** _ had helped change him. Not that he wanted to see it at the time. Because he  _ **_wanted_ ** _ Todd to love him. _

_ “Roman, don’t you see what he’s doing to you?” Joan asked, eyes wide and desperate and scared. Roman couldn’t see it then, and how he wished he could go back. “He’s  _ **_isolating_ ** _ you!” _

_ All the fear and anger and desperation whirled out of Roman then, using Todd’s own words against his best friend, “You’re just jealous you’re alone!” Roman remembered it but they didn’t feel like his words, like he was puppeted by someone else. He’d never exploded at Joan like that, not even when they were both kids with short tempers. _

_ “Why would I want  _ **_that_ ** _?!” Joan had lashed back, their eyes flaring with anger and hurt in ways Roman wished he’d never seen. _

_ “Because we’re happy!” Roman cried, ignoring that pang in his chest that said  _ **_no you’re not_ ** _ , “Because you don’t see all the other stuff and it eats you up because someone  _ **_else_ ** _ makes me happy too!” _

_ That fight ended quickly. Their friendship broken in ways Roman hadn’t thought would ever be repaired. They glared at each other in hallways, changed their routes, openly avoided projects together. The school didn’t witness the fight. But they  _ **_knew_ ** _. And Todd was more than happy to reward Roman. For a few weeks, he was happy, kind, gentle and sweet. He made him feel special when Roman ranted about Joan, reassured and reaffirmed Roman’s faulty logic. _

_ “You know they were just jealous. Maybe they had a crush on  _ **_you_ ** _.” he’d teased and at the time, Roman was so angry it made him sick. _

_ Roman saw it for what it was now. Just more fuel to the fire. A means to his own end. To make sure Joan and Roman  _ **_never_ ** _ spoke again. It didn’t take long for the praise and kindness and joy to slip away. Just like it had every other time. _

 

* * *

Logan’s frown had grown deeper, eyes unreadable but swirling with emotion. A quiet fell over them, Roman helplessly trying to swipe away tears, filled with guilt and anguish that he’d hurt his friend so badly.

“Joan…” Logan mused quietly, “Our resident enby, am I correct?”

Roman scoffed softly, smiling, “Not the only one, but yeah.”

“It still hurts? To talk about this fight?” Logan asked softly, leaning forward again. Roman couldn’t do much more than nod, his throat closing tightly and tears flooding into his eyes. He heard the chair move before something warm around his hands, “If you need to stop, we can continue another time.”

Roman shook his head, gasping in a breath, “No, I can...I just…” Logan squeezed his hands gently, “I just need a minute.”

“As long as you need.”


	28. Past Comes to Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one gets dark.  
> HEED THE TRIGGER WARNINGS. Please take care of yourselves too! We're getting into Roman's backstory and it WILL get darker from here. Please, PLEASE look after yourselves too. <3 <3
> 
> Warnings: Abusive Relationship, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Swearing, Smothering/Difficulty Breathing, Panic/Fear, Traumatic Experience, Major Injury (Broken Bone) (Torn Earring), Blood Mention

 

An uneasy quiet had fallen over the Sanders home, the air heavy with dread and deep concern. Roman had managed to tell most of the story, sitting in the centre of the couch, Virgil on one side and Logan on the other. The emo had curled himself closer and closer to Roman throughout the story, his legs now draped over Roman’s lap and head curled against Roman’s shoulder.

Roman had appreciated the small gesture, wrapping his arm around Virgil’s waist and resting his hand on Virgil’s hip. Logan, meanwhile, had rested his hand on Roman’s thigh, making small circles with his thumb as Roman recounted what both the teacher and the emo already knew.

Thomas had moved some of the furniture, the recliner now opposite the loveseat, with Thomas himself sitting in the recliner. Leaning against one of the arms on his elbow, his eyes were dark with concern, lips curled into a serious frown.

Remy had been standing behind the recliner, obviously interested in leaving for some date out in town, but as the story continued, he’d cancelled those plans. And when the name ‘Todd’ had first fallen from Roman’s lips, he’d planted himself on the arm of the chair, the same serious expression on his face as his father leant against him.

Patton had opted to sit on the floor, curled up beside Thomas legs, idly playing with shoelaces. Of the three, he didn’t look nearly as serious, eyes wide and hurting as he listened to Roman explain.

Roman took a deep breath and gave a watery smile, “And I guess the worst part…” his voice cracked, hand shaking on his thigh and Virgil’s hip, “I mean, the way we broke up was bad…”

Logan gently squeezed Roman’s thigh, “One step at a time.” the teacher’s cool voice pulled Roman from his head, and he managed another deep breath, “You’re doing great.” His cool voice held no judgement or fear, even if Roman hadn’t been able to explain  _ everything _ in the office a week ago.

He had a chance to help protect the man he loved, to make sure he was never alone with this.

“Well…” he sighed, “I tried to tell Virgil about it-” the emo perked a little, snuggling closer to Roman, “-but it was upsetting at the time…”

Patton gave Roman a watery and yet warm smile, eyes shining with tears, “If you need to cry, Roman, it’s okay.” the teens eyes flicked to Patton’s, “We won’t judge you.”

Against his will, a single tear slid free and Roman jerked, swiping at it with the sleeve of Virgil’s hoodie. Seeing the black and purple fabric, remembering who’s house he was in, the looks of gentle support and care around him…

He sucked in a deep breath, “I had to paint my nails for a production. But Todd  _ hated _ that-”

 

* * *

A year and half earlier...

 

“I’m so _sick_ of the excuses!” Todd let go of Roman’s wrist, only to shove him in the chest, “What are you trying to say? That the stupid production is more important than **me**?” Roman couldn’t help but keep backing away, terrified of the fire in Todd’s eyes, “After all I’ve done for _you_ _!?”_

Roman felt the wall at his back, his breath catching in his lungs and throat, his eyes widened as Todd stalked closer to him, “No! No, that’s not what I’m-”

He saw Todd pull his hand back, too afraid to move as pain exploded over his cheek again, head snapping to the side. He slid across the wall, turning his shoulder as his hand flew to his burning cheek, trying to shield himself from whatever else Todd was going to do.

“You ungrateful little shit!” Todd’s words burned like acid in Roman’s chest, an aborted sb escaping as he tried to keep himself shielded, knees weak as he leant against the wall. “I ask _one_ thing _-”_

Something in Roman sparked alive, something he’d almost forgotten the taste of. Anger? Indignation? He couldn’t be sure of the name. All he knew was it tasted bitter but alive and warm and oh-so-blissful.

“One thing?!” Roman cried back, straightening to face Todd. His black-as-coal eyes burned brightly, wide with disbelief. It wasn’t their first fight, not by a long shot, but he’d be damned if Roman didn’t bite back this time, “You’ve never asked for just _one_ thing!” his voice cracked and broke as Todd’s hands curled into fists by his sides, “You made me cut my hair and change my clothes and-”

Roman didn’t even have time to register that Todd had advanced, his eyes blurred with tears, until a different pain knocked Roman from his feet. His other cheek ached, jaw and teeth rattled, choking on a sob as he knelt on the carpet. His other hand moved to the new pain, the dull ache that was spreading there, forgetting about the burning.

“Of course, I did!” Todd’s roar filled the room but for once it didn’t fill Roman with fear. Maybe he was already too angry. Maybe for once, he didn’t want to run and hide. “Oh my god, you’re so annoying!” Roman felt a familiar shard of ice shift in his chest, but it didn’t quell the fight this time, “You really think I do this because I enjoy it?!”

Roman surged to his feet, backing away from Todd, “Then why do it at all?!” he cried back, stumbling away from the advancing Todd. His eyes were full of tears, blurring his vision, pain both physical and emotional making it hard to think, “I thought you loved me-!”

Something snapped in Todd, surging forward and tackling Roman backwards onto the bed. He cried out in shock at first, swinging for Todd, even as he landed on the soft mattress. A base terror inside Roman awoke then, the one thing he had been afraid to give Todd and had feared the other would take. The one thing he wanted to keep to himself.

They struggled for a moment, Roman managing to get to his stomach and clawing at the sheets as Todd climbed onto his hips, pinning him down. He knew he was screaming, though he couldn’t recall the words anymore, tears streaming down his face as he clawed for freedom.

Todd was lighter than Roman was, but he also knew where to hurt Roman. Bruises that had healed on his hips made it easy to keep him pinned, digging his knees into the sensitive flesh and making it hard for Roman to think.

“Stop screaming.” Todd’s voice was eerily calm, leaning forward to press his hands into Roman’s shoulders. He couldn’t move, save for his hands, curling for purchase in the sheets, “Roman, stop screaming.” Roman recalled it being calm, but there was something so dangerous in his voice.

Something that told Roman that if he did, he probably wouldn’t get out of that house intact. He also wasn’t sure he could stop screaming. He was _terrified_ _,_ more than he had ever been of Todd before. Everything told him to fight with all he had, so he was and if he couldn’t move, he could sure as hell scream.

Todd’s hand moved as the older teen growled, grabbing a fistful of hair as Roman begged and screamed through his tears,  _still_ trying to find a way to get out from under Todd.

“For fucks sake.” the temper returned to Todd’s voice, even more dangerous than before, and he pushed down, burying Roman’s face in the thick comforter. “I don’t want the fucking neighbours to hear you!”

Roman remembered clearly, the moment he realised he couldn’t breathe. When he realised Todd was holding him down into a comforter that wasn’t letting enough air in, or out. That he was clawing for Todd’s hand to _get it off_ so he could _breathe_ _,_ and that Todd was talking.

But he couldn’t hear him.

A strong hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling it painfully behind Roman’s back, hand pressed between his own shoulder blades. Maybe Todd had expected the fight to die in Roman then. Maybe he forgot Roman couldn’t breathe. Either way, instinct had taken over by then.

He wasn’t listening to the teen over him. All he cared about was that he couldn’t breathe and nothing was going to stop him from _trying to breathe_ _._

Not even when his arm snapped beneath Todd’s hand, the odd angle, Roman’s struggling and Todd’s pressure all taking its toll on Roman’s body.

He would have said it all became clear then, that he had a moment of clarity and realised what was happening. But he would have been lying. He was too scared to think about the consequences, even as pain tore through his arm and Todd panicked.

He screamed, louder than before, choked and full of pain, finding it harder to _breathe, scream, get away_ _,_ head spinning and heavy but lightheaded all at the same time. Maybe Todd mistook his sudden silence, as Roman struggled to find air, as the teen _finally_ listening _._

Maybe he felt some remorse for breaking Roman’s arm.

Roman wasn’t sure. All he knew was he was flipped onto his back, protectively pulling his arm close as he gasped for air and wheezed, tears flooding down his face as he coughed and choked on the air he’d so desperately wanted.

But Todd was still a threat. Todd had tried to _smother_ him. He’d _broken his arm_ _._ Who knew what else he was capable of? Roman was terrified and just wanted to go home.

“Shut _up_ _,_ Roman, jesus christ- _”_

Roman wasn’t sure what Todd had intended to do then. He couldn’t quite recall. It was such a blur, all he recalled was fighting back.

And swinging for Todd’s  _face._

The other teen cried out in shock initially, Roman’s nails catching his cheek and leaving nothing more than raised lines but when he saw Roman swinging again, he tilted his head to protect himself.

Roman’s fingers caught an earring instead.

The rest was a blur for Roman. He remembered blood, fighting to his feet, Todd’s hands on his ear as he stumbled back. To his oxygen starved brain, Todd looked more like an animal than a man, roaring as blood ran down his wrists and he disappeared to the bathroom.

Even as his arm protested and Roman wasn’t quite sure of what was happening, he pushed off the bed and grabbed his bag, dragging it behind him as he half-stumbled, half-ran for the door.

Todd’s voice was loud behind him, angry and louder than ever before. But Roman could _finally_ breathe, could _finally_ think, and he _just wanted out_ _._

Roman stumbled from the front door, more air filling his lungs and finding his feet as he made his way down the path, his half-stumble half-run turning into a sprint by the time he reached the street.


	29. The Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I know it had been literally MONTHS since I updated, but I had to take time to be aware of my own struggles the last few weeks. It was hard to get through it all (it started way earlier than I expected due to...social issues) but I have had this chapter ready for the better part of it. I just haven't been able to work up the ability to post.  
>  At this point, I'm not even sure I can update it on Tumblr, considering how much more effort it requires to do so. But I have been very gently encouraged to post here, and considering how good I'm feeling today, I am.  
>  I also can't guarantee a steady upload schedule for this one. I'm not sure where to take the story from here, so I have to review the notes again and that could take more spoons and time than I have. But I will try to at least FINISH this one.
> 
> Thank you all for being so unbelievably patient. xxx
> 
> Warnings: Smoking, PTSD symptoms, stalking, crying, anxiety, PTSD mention, swearing, verbal confrontation, objectification mention, depersonalisation mention, toxic relationship mention, abuse mention, physical violence mention, trouble breathing

 

 It was near midnight when Roman had finished the whole story. He was exhausted, in more ways than one, slumping against Virgil. The smaller teen shifted, pulling Roman against his chest, legs draped around the larger teen. The tears hadn’t stopped rolling down his face, though his sobbing had stopped, even as he explained that he was, in fact, being stalked by this ex-boyfriend.

And that he had stalked Virgil too.

He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. Anger? He had endangered their son without telling them. Then again, Roman had hoped beyond hope that maybe it would be different this time. Pity? He could certainly see Patton pitying him, coddling him almost too-

Virgil’s hand gently pulled his hair-tie free, fingers gently working through the long locks, “Could someone grab me some tea?” his gravelly voice was lower than usual, and Roman felt a familiar pang of cold in his chest.

He’d hurt Virgil,  _ again _ .

“Anxious?” Remy asked, just as quietly.

“Kinda.” he nodded, still running his fingers slowly through Roman’s hair, but he could feel the shaking. Roman could  _ feel  _ Virgil shaking.

God, what had he done?

As Remy moved to the kitchen, Thomas also shifted, mentioning food somewhere along the line. Roman wasn’t really paying attention, he couldn’t tear his attention away from Virgil’s trembling or rapidly beating heart.

“Roman?” Logan’s voice was low and serious as it had ever been, but it trembled slightly, like he was fighting his own tears or...something similar.

“Yeah?” he managed pathetically, hiding his face in Virgil’s chest, trying to find comfort in Virgil’s fingers. He wasn’t even sure he deserved it anyways.

“Is it safe to presume that you felt...obligated to tell us this-” Roman opened his mouth to protest but Virgil tightened his hold on Roman’s shoulders, “-because you feared for Virgil’s safety?”

Roman felt that dreadful lump in his throat return, trying to clog up his voice and words and he tried to pull back to look at Logan. Virgil, however, refused to let go, even when Roman struggled a little to get up. It was when Virgil followed, clinging to Roman, that he understood.

Virgil needed to be close as much as Roman needed it.

He settled back down, shifting his head instead to try and meet Logan’s eyes, “I was worried-” he sniffled, “For all of you.” he rubbed uselessly at his eye with his knuckle, the skin and eye too wet with tears to create any useful friction, “I don’t know-” his chest heaved involuntarily, “-what he’ll do-”

Virgil let Roman hide his face again, sobbing softly into Virgil’s shirt. He wasn’t sure what was said, but he  _ could _ hear Virgil and Logan talking, their voices low. Virgil’s chest vibrated with every word, eventually soothing Roman back from his tearful outburst.

“I’m sorry.” Roman whimpered into Virgil’s shirt, clinging to a fistful of the damp fabric, “I seem to cry on you so much-”

Virgil snickered softly, shaking his head before hooking his chin over Roman’s head, “Cry on me all you need.” he murmured, “You’ve been through a lot.”

Somehow, having someone acknowledge it, shattered what little strength and resolve Roman had left. He hadn’t even realised exactly how  _ hard _ he’d been trying to be strong on his own, until he had someone  _ else _ to lean on. To be emotional on. Who allowed him to be his true self.

Virgil held him tighter as Roman burst back into tears, muffling wails into Virgil’s chest, clinging like a small child to their parent. He heard shifting, before he felt more warmth and more weight around him, being moved slightly until it was all encompassing.

And it wasn’t until he registered three different breathing patterns and three voices murmuring softly to him. Logan was against his back, running his own fingers through Roman’s hair, calmly talking aloud about how Roman didn’t deserve the pain he went through. That he would come out stronger than before. Patton was curled up in his lap, rubbing up and down his sternum, softly encouraging Roman to let it all out. Cry out all the pain and don’t worry about a thing, because he was safe and loved and that...made it harder to stop. And Virgil?

Virgil had his arms protectively wrapped around Roman, face buried in Roman’s hair, whispering in his ear that he would never,  _ ever _ let anyone hurt him like that again.

And even though Roman wanted to deny it, to keep that healthy layer of distance up that he’d managed with everyone but Joan...he couldn’t. Something about Logan’s validating words, Patton’s reassurance and Virgil’s vehement protectiveness made it impossible to hold himself up.

But for once, he had someone to catch him.

 

* * *

Virgil peered up from his tea to the living room, almost smiling at the exhaustion on Roman’s face as he sipped a warm mug of hot chocolate. He was still shaking, the mug held in both hands, draped in one of Patton’s heavier blankets on the couch. He looked like a right mess and Virgil supposed he had every right too. It had taken him  _ months _ to open up. There was no doubt in Virgil’s mind that Roman’s mind was racing, even as his body demanded sleep.

His long hair was a tangled mess, sticking up in all directions, looking more like he’d just woken up. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, rubbed raw, eyelids heavy as he fought off sleep despite the early hour. He was curled up as tightly as he could, knees pressed as close to his chest as he could, trying desperately to make himself smaller.

Virgil lowered his eyes, sipping his tea and letting the fragrance fill his nose. It wasn’t going to be enough, but it was certainly helping for  _ now _ .

He felt, more than he saw, Remy’s gaze in the kitchen. The disapproving frown meant he had something to say, though he was hesitating. Virgil didn’t like it when Remy hesitated. It meant whatever he had to say was big...and now was a bad time. Which meant, at least to Virgil, that it was  _ never _ going to be a  _ good _ time. Just a ‘decent’ time.

He sighed into his tea, pushing himself out of the dining room chair and stepping quietly into the living room, “Ro?” he called softly.

He wasn’t surprised that Roman turned his head to the sound but his eyes were hazy and distant, his mind elsewhere for the moment.

“Baby?” Virgil tried again, crouching down to Roman’s level as his boyfriend sluggishly blinked back into the present, “Hey,” he smiled gently, tilting his head, “I’m just going outside for a smoke, okay?” Roman’s face twisted with uncertainty, “Dad and Rem and Uncle Thomas can get you anything you need, okay?”

Roman nodded sluggishly, shrinking into the blanket, as Dad sat beside him on the couch, “There we go!” he chirped, looking far more like himself than he had in weeks. He smiled brightly to Virgil, glasses a little crooked, “We have the best kind of Disney marathon lined up.”

“Dad, ya know Ro’s gonna-”

“Oh, Ro can fall asleep if he wants to.” Dad answered, opening an arm to the exhausted teenager and beaming when Roman curled up against him, “I figure something familiar as background noise for the night will do us all some good.”

Roman fought with his eyelids, even as he tucked his head onto Patton’s shoulder, curling up as small as he could, “Not tired.” Roman muttered, even as Virgil gently pet his leg and Patton ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay if you are, babe.” Virgil whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Roman’s temple. He felt some kind of tension rush out Roman, sagging even further against Dad, who ran his fingers through his hair.

Dad’s eyes met Virgil’s, the pale green filled with serious concern, “I’ve got him, darkling.” Dad smiled, nodding to Virgil, “You do what you need to do.”

“What about you-?”

Dad beamed, holding Roman closer, “I’ll be okay. I’ve also got Thomas.” As though he’d heard his name, Thomas stumbled out of a closet, blankets and pillows in arms, “You go do what you need to.”

Virgil didn’t wait to be told a third time, taking his tea out with him into the early morning air, feeling the bitter, harsh wind on his skin but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. He also didn’t care when the back door was closed behind him, and familiar footfalls followed him.

 

* * *

It didn’t take a genius to see that Virgil was angry and if there was one thing Remy knew, it was to never leave Virgil alone when he was angry.

He followed slowly, watching his cousin pick up his pace before flopping unceremoniously into his usual chair, snatching up his cigarettes and lighting one up. Remy folded himself carefully into a chair near him, as Virgil tossed his cigarettes and lighter back onto the table, making an awful ‘ _ clunk _ ’ noise as it hit the glass tabletop.

Remy let the silence cover them for a few moments, broken only by Virgil’s loud exhales of smoke. There was no point asking what was wrong or how to help. Remy knew Virgil well enough that pushing him when he was angry, was always a bad choice.

Finally, Virgil groaned deep in his throat, “What do you want?” he growled, eyes flashing.

“I know you’re not okay.” Remy answered as calmly as he could, watching Virgil pick up his tea and sip at it only to grimace. It had gone cold fast then, “Vent if you need.”

Virgil growled deep in his throat, “I don’t  _ want _ to.”

“ _ Need _ , Virgil.” Remy repeated.

Virgil snapped his eyes to Remy’s, met only with his own reflection in Remy’s glasses and grimaced, “I don’t  _ need _ your pity, Re-”

“When have I  _ ever _ pitied you?” Remy asked, pulling off his sunglasses and folding them, gently leaving them on the table.

Virgil was silent for a few moments, glaring at the burning end of his cigarette, before he growled, “I’m just... _ angry _ .”

“Mm-hm?” It was hard not to ask  _ why _ , even if he knew damn well why. Remy couldn’t deny he was just as angry, just as upset as Virgil was. But he knew it ran deeper for Virgil. It hurt more personally for him.

“Roman is just so...sweet and kind and careful and for someone to treat him like that?” Virgil growled and shifted restlessly, “To treat him like...an  _ object _ rather than a person? I just-” Virgil grumbled, taking  deep drag of cigarette and exhaling hard, a white plume of smoke trailing lazily in it’s wake, “I want to  _ punch _ something.”

Remy nodded, “It’s okay to be angry-”

“Don’t validate this shit for me, man, I know that.” Virgil snapped, “I don’t need  _ you _ being Picani, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.” Remy nodded, crossing his legs, “So what  _ do _ you need from me?” he asked, spotting the familiar uncertainty as it flashed in Virgil’s eyes, “I can just...listen? If you want?”

“I don’t  _ want _ anything!” the emo snapped, “I want to be alone!”

“Can’t do that, buddy.” Remy answered, smirking despite himself and relaxing into the chair. Virgil’s eyes narrowed, “I know what you’re like if I leave you alone like this.”

Virgil growled again, flopping back into his chair like a child throwing a tantrum, “Fucking fine. Suffer then.”

Remy shrugged, “You’ve done worse than swear at me, Virgil.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Fuck off.”

“Nope.”

Silence fell over them again, even as Virgil finished one cigarette and immediately started another. Remy could see the anger in his movements, jerky and shaky, the emo full of so much emotion he was certain Virgil didn’t even know  _ how _ he felt.

“You know something, don’t you?” he asked, voice a low growl, angry and dark.

Remy tensed, “What do you mean?”

“You gave me that look.” Virgil snarled, meeting Remy’s eyes, “The one with bad news.”

Remy sighed, slumping forward a little and rubbing at his forehead, “It’s not-”

“It’ll never be a good time, Rem, so fucking spill.”

He wanted to deny it, to pretend like it wasn’t a big deal or that it could wait until later. But the anger in his eyes, knowing what Virgil was like-

The back door suddenly opened and Virgil threw himself to his feet, knocking his chair backward onto the pavers. He froze, standing prepared for a fight, his blazing eyes on the figure in the doorway, tense and rigid, but he at least  _ tried _ to breathe out and relax.

Remy glanced over his shoulder, not surprised to find Logan slowly closing the door behind him and shivering in the bitter wind. It was also no surprise that both Logan and Virgil had decided to abandon their jackets.

It must have been worse than Remy thought.

“Virgil.” Logan’s own voice was terse, barely hiding the river of rage he felt himself as he approached, “Roman’s fallen asleep with Patton on the couch.”

Despite the anger in both of them, Virgil sighed and nodded, “Yeah, good, okay.” he turned to pick up the chair.

“Tense?” Logan asked, unceremonious as Virgil righted the chair with a huff.

“And so what if I am?”

Remy knew when it was time to go. But when he moved to stand, Logan’s heavy hand pushed him back into the chair.

“What can we do to-”

“I don’t need help!” Virgil snapped, turning with wild eyes to his father, who glared back, eyes smouldering.

“We’re all a little emotional, Virgil.” Logan answered, colder than usual, “ _ You  _ are also allowed to be.”

“I don’t need  _ you _ to be my therapist,  _ Pa _ .” Virgil growled back.

“I’m  _ not _ your therapist, nor will I ever  _ pretend _ to be.” Logan growled back, voice just as low as Virgil’s and for once, Remy was scared the two would come to blows.

Not that he’d witnessed this before himself. He’d heard about it from Virgil and Thomas but never... _ witnessed _ one.

“I’m your  _ father _ , and if that means I  _ remind _ you of Picani’s lessons, I  _ will _ .”

Virgil was clearly seething, shaking as he glared at Logan before throwing Remy a sideways glare, “I don’t need-”

Logan groaned, “Don’t push us away.” He growled, “Not  _ now _ .”

Whatever had been the subtext of those words, Remy didn’t know, but it snapped whatever had been holding Virgil back. And Remy wasn’t sure how he’d ever avoided this in the first place.


	30. Conflict Resolution in the Strangest Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while, but my drive for CI is a little everywhere right now...bear with me as I try to get this beast somewhere I'm happy with XD
> 
> Warnings: Panic, Swearing, Argument, Family Fights, stalking Mention, Attempted Murder Mention, Abuse Mention, Anger, Selective Mutism

Remy froze, silent and still as Virgil surged back to his feet, chair tumbling loudly over the pavers behind him, eyes flashing with rage, “Is it so much to ask for  _ five fucking minutes _ to breathe?! To fucking  _ think _ ?!”

Logan’s eyes narrowed, so tense and still that Remy was sure he was a statue, “You’re  _ angry _ , Virgil.” he answered, the measured tone doing little to mask the flashing rage in his own eyes.

“No fucking  _ shit _ , Pa!” Virgil threw his hands in the air, “Of course, I’m fucking  _ angry _ !” Logan remained silent as Virgil turned, starting to pace, “My  _ boyfriend _ just told me his  _ ex _ , the one who’s been stalking him for  _ months _ , broke his  _ arm and tried to kill him _ !”

Absorbed in their argument, neither heard the back door slide open and closed, even as Remy turned to whoever was approaching. He hoped,  _ begged _ that it was his Dad.

An angry Virgil, he could handle.

An angry Logan? That was too much.

Thomas was cast in light from the kitchen as he approached, his own face serious but eyes warming when they fell on Remy’s frightened ones. He gave him a gentle, reassuring smile that soothed something in Remy.

He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all. He felt little again, stuck and helpless.

Logan took a step to Virgil, who jumped back with something like a snarl as they continued to shout at each other. But all Remy could focus on was his father.

Thomas didn’t speak, eyes studying the fighting pair before checking on Remy with a gentle and warm smile, understanding shining in his eyes as he approached slowly.

It was Virgil who noticed him.

“Oh fucking  _ great _ !” he threw his hands in the air, “And what do  _ you _ want?!”

Thomas fixed Virgil was a glare that was so uncharacteristic, Remy nearly whimpered. He hadn’t realised tears had flooded his eyes until one slipped free, “I’m here for my  _ son _ .” It wasn’t cold or angry, as Remy expected.

It was heated and protective.

Virgil’s eyes flicked to Remy, “He  _ knows _ something and he’s not-!”

“He’ll tell you when you’ve calmed  _ down _ , Virgil.” Thomas answered, sounding far more calm as Logan snapped something at his son and Virgil bit back with the same ferocity.

Remy didn’t know how he did it, but Thomas stood before him, back to the roaring pair behind him. His eyes snapped up to his father, wide and terrified, only to be met with the gaze that was understanding, soft and worried.

His hand cupped his cheek, “Can you move?” he asked gently, such a contrast to the shouting that Remy almost burst into tears. But he could still hear them, could hear it getting  _ worse _ .

He swallowed, lips parting slightly to speak, but no sound escaped him.  _ Shit _ . He slipped his bottom lip between his teeth, unable to get his throat to even make a sound.  _ Shit.  _ No, he couldn’t do this  _ now _ !

Thomas must have seen the panic in his eyes, thumb gently stroking his cheek, “Shh, Rem.” Remy focussed back on his father, “It’ll be over soon.” he slowly knelt in front of Remy, “Keep your eyes on me, kiddo.”

Virgil moved suddenly and Remy’s eyes caught onto the movement, flicking from Virgil to Logan. They were so  _ angry _ . They were going to fight, they were-

Thomas hand moved and his eyes snapped back down to his father. He was offering his shades, “Close your eyes.” he whispered and Remy’s body reacted against his will, snapping his eyes closed and he felt Thomas slip the shades on.

Remy couldn’t keep them closed forever, but when he opened them again it was dimmer. It was easier to think just a little bit, Virgil and Logan so dark in the background he wasn’t drawn to their jerky, furious movements.

He could focus on Thomas.

“There’s my boy.” Remy huffed a laugh, unable to make a sound, “Don’t try to talk.” he answered and Remy felt himself relax a little, safe behind his shades again, “I’ll get their heads back on right, don’t you worry.”

He found he could nod, a slight movement, but enough. Thomas smiled widely, something relieved in his eyes and he got back to his feet, pressing a kiss to his hair as he did.

“I love you, Rem.” he murmured and Remy’s hands moved jerkily, his frightened attempt to sign it back and Thomas grinned. “When you can move, head inside, okay?” Remy nodded but knew he  _ was not _ going anywhere.

He needed to be close to his father. And his father was  _ here _ .

Thomas smiled and kissed his forehead, taking a deep breath and stepping toward the pair who had somehow managed to argue their way into the grass.

 

*

 

Thomas wasn’t actually sure what they were actually arguing about when he approached them but in all honesty, that wasn’t the point of this. They weren’t arguing to make a point. They weren’t trying to convince the other of something.

They were just getting the anger  _ out _ .

“It is  _ three _ in the morning.” Thomas spoke between them, interrupting the pair. Two shining pairs of furious eyes turned to him, but Thomas had been dealing with this since Virgil was thirteen. It barely even bothered him, “You’ve also scared Remy to high heaven. Mind toning it down for just a second?”

Virgil’s eyes snapped to Remy, filled with rage before his face suddenly slackened, “Oh fuck…”

Remy was fidgeting with his fingers, watching them but he wasn’t listening. His shades were back on, back too straight and breathing too fast.

Logan closed his eyes, lowering his head a little and pinching his nose under his glasses, “Thomas, I apologise-”

“Don’t apologise.” Thomas answered, his tone a little firmer, “ _ Talk _ it out. Please.”

Virgil’s face twisted as he looked to Thomas, but his uncle didn’t let him get worked up again.

“This is not the time to be shouting and punching things.” he answered firmly, “There are  _ three _ people in this house who  _ cannot _ handle that.” Virgil’s eyes flashed, “If you two need to argue that way, go to the gym.”

Virgil’s eyes snapped to Logan’s, one of their many silent conversations passing between them. Thomas couldn’t interpret what was being said, but he could see something like a resolution being reached.

“Pa…” Virgil closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and straightening, “Sorry I snapped at you.” Logan’s eyes searched Virgil’s face, “I’m angry.”

Thomas nearly sighed a breath of relief. He was actually using one of Emile’s exercises. Logan’s eyes flashed with realisation and pride before he took a deep breath of his own, trying to relax his shoulders.

“Virgil, I apologise that I wasn’t listening. I’m angry.”

What was it about Thomas bringing up the gym that made them both actually listen? He wanted to laugh to himself.

Virgil searched Logan’s face for a moment, “I understand you’re angry. But I don’t understand why.” his shoulders were slowly relaxing, eyes lightening a little with understanding, “Can you tell me why?”

Thomas tucked his hands into his pockets, glad he’d put on a jacket.

“I want to help. But I feel inadequate and unprepared.” Logan answered, “Virgil, I respect that you are also angry, but I would like to know why.”

Thomas smiled to himself, “I’ll leave you two to it.” Both of them turned to look at him, “You’re doing great. Talk it out.”

Virgil took a deep breath, “I’m angry because I’m scared. Scared I can’t protect him.”

Thomas smiled as Logan nodded and took a step forward and this time, Virgil let him. Thomas turned, walking back toward Remy who had relaxed a little, back curling again and fingers still in his lap.

He knew he was watching him approach, his chin tilting slowly as Thomas got closer, “Hey, kiddo.” Remy swallowed but didn’t speak, “Still stuck?”

Remy nodded, hands moving shakily, “It was scary, Dad.” he kept his movements small as he signed, “I’ve never seen them like that and it reminded me of-”

Thomas gently put his hands over Remy’s, “It’s alright, bud.” he said softly, squeezing Remy’s hands and feeling them relax, “Can I take you inside?”

His son’s brow furrowed a little, playing with a lip ring and taking a deep breath, “Can’t move.” he signed shakily and his lip trembled.

Frustration now, no doubt.

Thomas gave him a gentle smile, “Hey, I can still carry you.” he smirked when Remy looked up at him, “You can’t weigh anymore than Patton does.”

That pulled a small smirk onto Remy’s face and he relaxed a little more, “Can we wait a minute?” his hands were slow and hesitant, brows furrowing, “If I can just hear them calm for a bit…” his movements tapered off and Thomas crouched before him.

“Of course, bud.” he answered softly.

 

*

 

Remy heard his bedroom door open, from where he was laying on his bed, staring up at his phone but turned his head to his visitor. Virgil entered, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe Remy knew meant one thing. He sat up slowly, signing with one hand, “That bad?” he asked.

Virgil gave him a small nod, “I...actually came to say sorry.” his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and Remy knew he and Logan had probably cried together for a long while. Hell, it was  _ Logan’s  _ bathrobe.

“For-”

“For scaring you like that.” Virgil was still in the doorway, “I should have remembered. It wasn’t fair on you.”

Tears sprang in Remy’s eyes, “Shut up and come here.” he opened his arms and Virgil closed the door, padding to his cousin. Remy pulled him into his arms, holding him tight as Virgil held him just as tightly.

“I’m so sorry, Rem.”

Remy squeezed him, “I forgive you.” his hands shook as he signed, “Just stay close for a bit?”

Virgil nodded, holding Remy tightly, and letting the quiet settle over them both. They could hear Logan and Thomas talking softly in a room nearby, likely a similar conversation Remy and Virgil were having now.

“How does Thomas stay so calm when Pa and I are fighting?” Virgil mused quietly, feeling his cousin slowly relaxing in his arms.

Remy shrugged, “Ya know,” his hands weren’t shaking as badly now, his signs getting a little bigger, “I’ve only see him angry once.”

Virgil twisted his head to look up at his cousin, “When?”

He pushed his shades up into his hair, brushing his finger over the scar and Virgil took a deep breath. Before Virgil could speak, he signed, “Actually…” his movements tapered off, pulling Virgil onto the bed and swallowing hard. Virgil’s eyes were worried but hawkish as he waited for Remy to continue, “The thing you wanted to know about?”

Virgil took a deep breath, “Rem...I don’t think either of us can handle any more big news.” Remy was watching his cousin carefully, “Why don’t you write it down in a letter? I’m too...drained.”

Air flooded into Remy’s lungs and he realised he’d been holding his breath, “Yeah.” his hands moved easier and he smiled with relief, “Yeah, I can do that.”

They lost track of time together for a while, talking softly and laughing, but Remy knew it was almost five in the morning when they made it downstairs. He still found it too hard to form words, but Remy managed sounds. Not that he had to long. He found himself curled up in the living room with the rest of the family, where Logan and Thomas had spent hours setting up mattresses for them all to sleep on.

Virgil had curled up beside Roman on his other side, while Remy lay on a mattress beside his father, Logan curled up on the other side. He smiled as he felt the tension finally rush from his body, eyes drifting closed and Thomas smile into his temple.


	31. Chapter 31: Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been almost a year since I started this fic...almost a whole year and I'm only 31 Chapters in but this one is a lil different and I hope ya'll enjoy it.
> 
> WARNINGS: Swearing, Arguing, Cheating Mention, Casual Sex Mention,

 Roman stared into his locker with a yawn, rubbing his cheek and blinking tiredly at his books in the locker. He pulled out a textbook, closing the door and smirking when he saw Joan approaching down the hall. They looked pretty happy, smiling down at their phone before they glanced up and Roman smiled at them as they tucked their phone into their pocket.

 “Yo.” they smiled at him and Roman smiled back.

 “Yo. So how are they?”

 “Talyn?”

 Roman rolled his eyes as the wandered down the hall together, “No, your phone.”

 Joan snickered softly, “Yeah, they’re doing okay. Hanging out with Virgil and Remy today.” Roman nodded with a smile, “And how are you?”

 Roman beamed as he shrugged in his leather jacket, fingers tracing over the golden studs, “Pretty good.”

 Joan’s eyes flicked down to the date and they smirked, “Anniversary, huh?” they asked as they entered another building, “You guys doing anything?”

 Roman smirked, “We have plans later in the week.” he beamed, “And I’m excited. But today is just ‘us’ days.” his eyes widened with realisation, “Ooh! We could do a spa day!”

 As usual, Joan gave him a skeptical look and a laugh, “Roman…”

 The taller teen took their hands, earning a laugh, “ _ Please _ !” he bounced on his toes, “You know you love how your skin feels after!” he beamed, “And...and I could do your hair and nails and-”

 Joan playfully swiped at Roman, “Okay! Okay.” they grinned, “Been a while since we did one of these anyways.”

 Roman arched an eyebrow in mock judgement, “I know, I can see your pores.”

 “Roman!”

* * *

 

 

 Joan flopped onto their bed, laughing softly as Roman entered the room and closed the door, giggling himself as Joan’s mother wandered off again. They rolled their eyes as Roman dropped his bag by the door, hearing Carla’s excited giggle downstairs.

 “Getting that bad?” Joan asked as they sat up on their elbows and Roman sighed, pulling his hair out of the tie.

 “Well, it’s quieted down again. The fighting, I mean.” he moved and flopped on top of Joan, earning a surprised laugh and protests, “But I’d rather not risk her being there alone.”

 “In case it starts again.”

 “Yeah.”

 Joan shoved Roman off and they both laughed, before Joan got to his feet, “Well, I’m glad she feels safe here, at least.” Roman beamed back at him, “And you know my mom loves having her around.”

 “She’s an affectionate kid.” Roman reminded them, watching Joan dig through the bag of spa stuff they’d bought, “And you were never an affectionate kid.”

 Joan made a sound of offense, “Excuse me, but I have a rather large personal space bubble.” Roman snickered, “I just happen to like it that way is all.”

 Roman rolled his eyes and caught the face masks that were thrown at him, “Yeah, I know.” he blew a raspberry at Joan as the wandered over with the bag and plopped down on the bed beside Roman, “Does Talyn know about spa day?”

 Their eyes widened in surprise, a slight blush spreading over their cheeks, “What? No!” they squeaked, pulling off their dark beanie, “It’s not just something I’d randomly bring up.”

 Roman snickered at Joan, who glared back at him even as his lips threatened to twitch into a smirk, “We could send them both snaps?” he offered as he pretended to read over the instructions on the back of the pack, fighting a grin, “I’m sure they’d love to see us in all our spa glory.”

 There was a moment of silence as Joan considered it, Roman digging through the bag and pulling out other products they wanted to try before a bright grin spread on their face.

 “You know what we  _ should _ do?”

 Roman paused, turning to Joan with an arched eyebrow. There was something mischievous there, like they’d come up with something that would truly surprise Roman. Usually, they seemed fun and exciting but right now, it was intimidating as hell.

 “What?” he asked cautiously, prepared to tackle Joan.

 “We should invite them over.”

 Roman blinked, “I thought you said Talyn wanted to hang out with Virge and Rem?” he answered, but Joan’s grin never left their face.

 “No...all of them.”

 Roman froze, “All of them?”

 “All of them. Remy, Talyn and Virgil.”

 There was more silence as the pair stared at each other. Joan was beaming, knowing full well they’d caught Roman entirely off-guard and that they’d probably have to prepare for a very excited squeal. While Roman was trying to process what it was Joan had just asked.

 “You...” he frowned, “Want to hang out with Virgil?”

 Joan blinked. That wasn’t really the response they’d expected.

 “I mean, we gotta get to know each other better somehow.” they offered, “What better way then by chatting and doing spa stuff?”

 More silence as Roman scrutinised their face, “And you’ll...actually talk to him?”

 Joan was starting to understand why Virgil was still so hesitant to hang out with them. It hadn’t really occurred to him that Virgil wasn’t the only one aware of their behaviour, or that Roman had noticed too. No wonder Virgil was convinced Joan outright hated him.

 Even if it was wrong.

 “Yes, Roman, or I wouldn’t have suggested it.” they answered firmly, “I wanna give the guy a chance.”

 Another small bout of quiet as Roman considered Joan, though they weren’t quite sure what he would learn just by searching their face for a moment. Regardless, Roman smiled and nodded slowly, “Well, why don’t we ask?”

 Joan nodded eagerly, sending Talyn the message and quickly clarifying when they tried to explain who they were with again. It took a few moments, before they understood, glancing up to Roman who started beaming.

 “Talyn’s double checking with Virgil and Remy.”

 Roman giggled and hopped up, “We should probably tell your Mom and Carla.”

 

* * *

 Roman really hadn’t expected this to go as well as it was. Carla and Remy had been near instant friends and Roman wasn’t entirely sure if that had something to do with the fact that he was Virgil’s  _ cousin _ or if it was because he also treated her like her own person.

 Hell, it was their third trip to the store for something and Roman wasn’t even all that concerned. He normally hated her being out of his sight, but seeing how well Remy meshed with Carla already, he was happy to entrust her into his care.

 Virgil and Joan were  _ trying _ to talk, and even after Talyn had swung them by Roman’s place for a change of clothes, Talyn had pretty much left the pair to try and bond on their own terms. It was awkward and hesitant, but they were trying.

 Talyn was sitting beside Roman on the floor while Joan and Virgil compared favourite bands on the bed, sorting through what routines they should do first. He heard Remy and Carla returning.

 The door opened and they stepped in, Carla perched happily on Remy’s shoulders, “We’re back!” Remy announced as he held armfuls of bags out.

 “Did you miss us!?” Carla added excitedly.

 Virgil’s eyes caught Roman’s for a moment, full of pride and joy and Roman couldn’t help but smile back, “I did!” Virgil agreed, hopping up off the bed and helping Carla down. He earned a surprise hug from her in return, before helping take bags off his cousin with Talyn’s help.

 If there was one thing that Roman  _ had _ noticed, it was Joan’s and Remy’s seemingly mutual hesitation to interact with  _ each other _ . But there were looks shared. Knowing and suspicious looks that Roman didn’t really like.

 Virgil and Talyn were busy on the floor with Carla when Roman caught another one of these exchanges. Joan glaring suspiciously at Remy, who gave them a raised eyebrow and shrug. Roman wasn’t actually sure  _ what _ was happening, but Joan narrowed their eyes at him, and Remy rolled his eyes and huffed.

 Whatever it was, Remy was over it already, “Joan, mind coming downstairs with me to make coffee?” Remy asked, his tone something of concern if both Virgil  _ and _ Talyn looked up.

 “I don’t drink-”

 “Great, I need to know where stuff is in your kitchen, thanks babes.”

 Remy walked out of the room before Joan could protest, getting up themselves and leaving the room as Carla inspected a bottle of nail polish.

 “Was that weird to anyone else?” Virgil asked when the pair had left and Talyn looked between Virgil and Roman.

 “Yeah.” Roman answered, “I’ll go see what’s going on.”

 Virgil got up, “No, uh...let me.” he answered, catching Roman’s hand, “Why don’t you get changed?” he offered and Roman stared at down him. He looked genuinely concerned, his silver eyes shining with care as he basically begged Roman to stay in the room.

 “Yeah...actually that sounds really good.” he admitted with a smile, kissing Virgil’s forehead and Virgil smiled back at him.

 “I’ll be back soon.”

 When Roman glanced to Talyn, they shrugged and Roman wasn’t sure if that was comforting or even more disconcerting.

 

* * *

 Virgil carefully slipped down the stairs, silent as he caught the conversation in the the kitchen.

 “I know who you are.”

 “Congratu-fucking-lations.”

 “If you do anything-”

 “Why the fuck would I try?”

 Virgil had heard Remy upset before, but very rarely upset enough to be angry.

 “Because your-”

 “We weren’t dating, don’t you  _ dare _ use that word.”

 An angry huff, “He  _ cheated _ -”

 “I’m well-aware of that. It’s why I broke it off with him.”

 “You weren’t ‘dating’.”

 “No, but that doesn’t mean we weren’t  _ fucking _ .”

 Virgil frowned as he got a little closer. Who the hell were they talking about?

 “You broke it off because he was cheating on someone else?”

 “Because he fucking  _ lied _ to me.” Remy answered, “Told me he was single.”

 There was quiet for a few moments as Virgil hesitated, fidgeting just outside the kitchen.

 “So you dumped him? Look at you, good samaritan.”

 Virgil heard the clatter of sunglasses hitting the bench as he stepped closer, “Because the fucker tried to same shit on me.” he growled, and Virgil turned the corner.

 Remy was leaning over Joan, pointing to the scar on the side of his face.

 “He was a fling, and the fucker thought he  _ owned _ me enough to do  _ this _ to my face.” he growled and Joan’s eyes were dark as they flicked to the scar, “You think I’m  _ proud _ of the fact I didn’t  _ know _ he had a boyfriend? Fuck no.” Remy reached for his shades, “But I didn’t know  _ who _ that fuckwit was dating and I’d already graduated. Not much I could have done.”

 “You could tell them the  _ truth _ ?” Joan snarled back, “You don’t think Roman  _ and _ Virgil deserve to know?”

 Remy shoved his shades back on, “That Todd was a cheating scumbag?” Virgil felt his heart drop to the floor, “You  _ really _ want Virgil to-”

 “ _ He _ did that to you?” Virgil asked before he’d truly thought to speak, the arguing pair spinning to him with two horrified expressions, “Remy,  _ Todd _ did that to you?”

 Remy swallowed, “Virgil-”

 “Yes or no, Rem.” his voice was shaking, “I heard the rest. He  _ used _ you. Joan thinks you’ll try to break me up with Roman.” Joan winced, “But I just want to know. Did he?” 

 Remy took a deep breath, “Virge, I…” his cousin looked torn, like he wanted to say yes, but he didn’t trust how Virgil would react. Virgil wasn’t sure he could be angry enough to act today.

 “He  _ hurt _ you.” Virgil whispered, a hand clenching by his side, “You’re-”

 “I’m not protecting him, Virgil.” Remy answered, tone getting colder, “I just-” Remy ran a hand through his hair and Virgil took a deep breath.

 “Alright, hang on.” Virgil approached, taking a deep breath, “Look, let’s...talk this out, okay?” he offered and Remy looked down at him, eyes wide behind his shades, “I need to understand what’s happening before we...let Roman know any of this, okay?”

 Joan’s eyes were dark, “You intend on keeping this a secret?”

 “Fuck no, man!” Virgil sighed, “Look, I just wanna know the whole story.” he offered, “Can’t I have  _ that _ before we go destroying whatever confidence Roman re-built in the last week?”

 There was silence as Joan thought about what Virgil had said and Remy took a deep breath, rubbing his face, “Okay, so…”

 

* * *

 Whatever had transpired downstairs had seemingly put the trio at ease. Remy and Joan had been at least throwing friendly shade at each other when they returned, but Remy had decided he was going to take Carla out for dinner. She was excited, as Roman had expected, and only asked that Remy be safe and bring her back before eight.

 Talyn dragged Joan down to prepare snacks themselves, something they’d already told Roman they would do, so Roman had a chance with Virgil alone.

 And now that he had it, he was nervous.

 Virgil seemed to sense it from the bed, hopping up and wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist, nuzzling between Roman’s shoulder blades, “Everything okay, baby?”

 Roman took a deep breath, “You remember that day you talked with Joan and...Talyn bought me all these nice clothes?”

 Virgil nodded, “Yeah.”

 “Well, there was one thing they...really wanted me to get. And show you. And I like it! But I’m…” he took a deep breath and fidgeted with Virgil’s fingers, “I’m nervous about your reaction.”

 Virgil smiled against his back, pride trying to burst free. A few months ago, Roman would have never admitted that, “Now I’m excited to see.” he answered softly, “But you know I won’t force you.”

 Roman took a deep breath, feeling Virgil gently rubbing his chest, kissing over his back, “Okay. But you have to promise not to laugh.”

 Virgil rolled his eyes and grinned, “I promise.” he answered warmly, “Should I close my eyes?”

 “Uh huh.” Roman swallowed and took another deep breath, “And take a step back.”

 Virgil did as he was told, smiling as he waited with his eyes closed and heard Roman doing something. Roman, meanwhile, stripped off the loose shirt he’d put on over the top.

 He liked the shirt, he really did. But all that held him back was Virgil’s reaction. And he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect.

 “Okay.” he whispered, turning to face Virgil and he took another deep breath as he saw Virgil offering his hand, “Okay,” he took Virgil’s hand, “You can open your eyes now.”

 

* * *

 Virgil slowly opened his eyes, smiling up at Roman before they fluttered down to Roman’s shirt. He was wearing a loose, pale pink croptop, his stomach and hips exposed from the jeans that clearly didn’t fit anymore. Virgil’s mouth went dry as he took a step closer, his hand gingerly sliding onto Roman’s hip.

 His skin was so  _ warm _ , and surprisingly pale compared to the rest of him, and he looked up to Roman’s face. The slightly younger teen was blushing brightly, eyes wide and full of fear as he expected some kind of response from Virgil.

 “You look…” Virgil whispered, leaning back a little and tracing his fingers over Roman’s stomach, “Amazing.” he whispered.

 Roman’s breathing hitched slightly, “You think so?” he asked softly, voice breaking a little and tears welling into his eyes.

 Virgil smiled widely, “Yes!” he beamed, hand sliding around to his back so their chests pressed together, “You look so  _ good _ .” he answered softly, “Do you like wearing clothes like this?” he added gently.

 He felt Roman tense a little, “I mean...sometimes?” he offered quietly, blushing brightly, “I know it’s we-”

 “Roman, we both have nonbinary best friends. It’s not weird.”

 Stunned silent for a moment, he stared at Virgil as smiled brightly up at him, “You...think so? But I’m cis, I-”

 “Doesn’t matter.” Virgil answered warmly, “Clothes, are clothes.” he shrugged, “And you look good.”

 “So...if I wanted to wear like...a dress-”

 Virgil nodded, even as a blush spread over his cheeks, “I support it.” he whispered.

 Joy welled up in Roman’s chest then, hot and overwhelming and  _ happy _ . He cupped Virgil’s cheeks, eyes wide and shining as the emo beamed back up at him. Everything else fell away then.

 And all he could see was Virgil. Silver eyes shining and happy, the bags hiding beneath his eyeshadow so much smaller now and his skin no where near as pale. Hell, Roman was sure he saw freckles under the foundation but he couldn’t be sure.

 “Roman…” Virgil whispered, staring up at him with the same intensity, blushing softly but whatever it was he wanted to say, was lost in his throat and scrambling in his head.

 Roman swallowed hard, blinking a few times and he took a deep breath, his eyes skating down to Virgil’s lips. Purple lipstick as usual, lined in black, masterfully blended and  _ welp _ Roman knew what he wanted to do now.

 “Virgil.” he whispered back, his heart racing but never more sure that  _ this _ was what he wanted and he wanted it  _ now _ .

 

* * *

 Virgil felt air rush out of his lungs when Roman whispered his name, staring up at Roman and unable to process the intensity Roman was staring at him with. He’d been a blushing, embarrassed teenager not moments ago. He was still blushing, no doubt about it, but now he looked determined, eyes bright and shining and so full of love that Virgil didn’t quite know what to do or say.

 But Roman seemed to make a decision, the thought flashing over those bright green eyes and he took a deep breath.

 “I want to kiss you.” he whispered, and Virgil’s heart pounded louder, mind giddy at the thought.

 “Then…” Virgil whispered, “Then kiss me already.”

 Roman didn’t need much more than that, pulling Virgil up but hesitating just shy of his mouth, “Virg-”

 Virgil surged up the rest of the way, their lips meeting and Roman felt like everything in his life suddenly made sense. There were no fireworks or sparks, but everything seemed to fall into place. His lips were warm and soft and Roman’s hands fell from his cheeks to wrap around his waist, as Virgil’s snaked up around his neck.

 Faintly he heard the door open and close, but no voices, too distracted by the mouth on his and the body in his arms. It was slow, shy, hesitant almost as Roman pulled Virgil closer, and Virgil relaxed, taking Roman’s lead.

 For Virgil, in that moment, the world got a little brighter and a little warmer. It was still dangerous and confusing and frightening, but it wasn’t quite as dark. Roman seemed so sure and certain and confident, he couldn’t help but melt into the sensation, following Roman’s lead.

 And he heard Talyn drag Joan back out of the room and shoo them downstairs.


	32. Post-exam Pampering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I chose not to post last week to let you guys enjoy Thanksgiving, and even though Tumblr really wants to burn itself to the ground, I'm gonna post this week.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Smoking, Allusion to Stalking, Being Followed

It was the first moment of quiet that Roman was able to snatch in about a week, and he couldn’t help but rest his forehead against the cool metal of his locker door. His phone vibrated and Roman winced, expecting a message from his mother and half-afraid to pull it out and check but…

At this point, school had leeched all the life and joy from his soul. He was a husk. It didn’t matter at this point if it was his mother or-

His eyes lit up a little when he saw the contact name. This was a much better alternative.

[Dark Prince <3]: Hey darling. I know you had a rough day with exams and such, but remember tomorrow! Xxoo I’m so proud of you! Call me if you wanna have a vent, okay? Xoxo

Roman’s eyes filled with tears for a moment, closing them and pressing the phone to his chest with a shaky inhale and exhale. School might have been leeching all the good from his soul, but Virgil always seemed to know how to put some back.

“Yo…” Joan’s worried voice interrupted Roman’s thoughts and he turned his head to them, “You alright?”

Roman laughed bitterly, “Exams.” he whispered.

“Exams have never made you cry and hug your phone before.” they answered, “Hey, look. Last day of the week.” Roman smirked, “Ditch your school shit, we’re getting food.”

“Joan, I don’t have-”

“Did I ask if you have money?”

Roman laughed again, “No...you didn’t.”

“Then c’mon!” they bounded toward the door and Roman did as he was bid, putting away everything he didn’t need and finding Joan at their car, playfully exaggerating how long they’d been waiting.

Roman laughed softly, climbing into the passenger seat and Joan beamed as they turned the car on.

“Right! Preferences?”

Roman rolled his eyes, “You invite me out for food but don’t know what you want?”

Joan snickered, “Hey, lemme enjoy a bestie date, okay?” they smirked, “I’m more worried that you  _ haven’t _ been eating.”

He blinked at Joan before it dawned on him, “Oh Joan, no.” he laughed softly, “Ma got us some new...well,  _ relatively _ new clothes.” Joan regarded Roman sidelong, “The usual handmedowns…”

Joan sighed and rolled their eyes, “All the same, you look thinner than usual.” they turned toward the mall, “So you’re gonna tell me about your week, your plan for the weekend, and I’m gonna make sure you stuff your face.”

Roman laughed, nodding as Joan turned into the parking lot and slowly found a space.

 

* * *

 

[Princey Dork xo]: I’m having some food with Joan. They think I’ve lost weight??? Like ???? how ???

Virgil snickered softly as he read the message.

[Princey Dork xo]: It’s just the clothes, dude, chill. But anyways, imma prolly be away from my phone for a while. I might call for the vent later xoxo thank you, baby...i needed that message.

Virgil smiled softly, tapping out a reply to Roman as he waited by his bike for Talyn.

[V]: Of course, honey. Go enjoy your time with Joan. Tell ‘em I said hi!

He looked up as Tayln approached, the collar of their uniform sticking up over their sweater, “You have no idea how much I hate after school shifts.”

Virgil smirked, offering a helmet, “I think I do.”

Talyn rolled their eyes and took it, “If the girls here knew I worked there? All I’d hear is ‘can you get me free stuff’-” she imitated the girls with an obnoxiously high, nasally voice, “-what about a discount? Sephora’s so good but so expensive, like, could you get me anything for cheaper?’”

Virgil snorted as he climbed onto his bike, adjusting his own helmet with an eye roll and waited until Talyn climbed on behind him, “I mean,  _ they _ could just get jobs.”

“Ugh, but then I’d be working with shallow ass bitches.” The conversation tapered off as Virgil rode, Talyn leaning back on the bike and climbing off first as Virgil kicked the stand out, “And they’d wanna be friends with me, and god, don’t fucking get me started on trying to discuss pronouns with them.”

Virgil chuckled as he pulled his helmet off, climbing off his bike and opening the compartment, “So...what you’re saying is: exams were hard and everyone sucks.”

Talyn whined, “Yes! Everyone does suck!” they threw their hands in the air, “The questions were dumb, my classmates are dumb just- ugh!”

Virgil let them rant as they both made their way to their store, and he explored the aisles as Talyn went out back to change. They returned soon after, wearing their name and pronoun badge, smirking when he saw a girl pass with her own pronoun badge.

“You got them all doing it?” he asked warmly and Talyn smiled.

“No...actually one of the girls saw mine and just...got everyone else badges.” Talyn mused, leading Virgil to their station, “I didn’t even know til I came in the next day. It was...nice. Some of us even had ‘he’ badges and that...that means a lot.”

Virgil smiled brightly, “That’s...amazing, Tal.” he breathed and they grinned back at him.

“Anyways, you don’t need make-up help.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “No, but this isn’t for me.”

“Okay?”

Virgil sat in their chair anyway, knowing that to keep Talyn from being pulled away to another customer, they’d have to do his make-up. Talyn pouted, but started wiping his face clean, “Roman’s just finished his exams. And he’s mentioned he’s having a hard time of it at home too.” Talyn nodded as they cleaned off Virgil’s face, “So, I wanted to do something to lift his spirits.”

“You think a consultation will do that?” they asked, picking up Virgil’s shade of foundation.

Virgil snickered, “Talyn, I’m not just getting him dolled up.”

Talyn blinked, “You’re gonna buy him a set, aren’t you?”

Virgil grinned, “Bingo. Whatever shades he needs, palettes he wants...I wanna spoil him.”

“He’ll fight it.”

“I know.” Virgil let Talyn work their magic, “But the boy has six different shades of foundation. The one that fit  _ kinda  _ closely ran out last week.”

“He told you that?”

“He lamented.”

Talyn giggled, “So he doesn’t know his own shade?”

Virgil sighed, “Boy tans easy. Not that he’s been out much  _ to  _ tan.”

“So he needs something that won’t show too harshly when he’s not as dark...and won’t wash him out when he is.”

“Yeah.”

Talyn hummed, “A consultation might help then.” Talyn smirked, “Not to mention, make him feel all kinds of gorgeous.”

 

* * *

 

 

Roman yawned as he stood outside the mall, smirking at the text from Virgil saying he was on his way and rubbed his eye. It was odd for Virgil to specifically state no make-up, but he hadn’t argued. He was technically out anyways.

“Heya, babe.”

Virgil’s cool voice snapped Roman from his thoughts, spinning around to him and smiling with relief, “Hey.”

Virgil beamed up at him, “You are a dork.” he tugged playfully at Roman’s jacket, “No scarf or beanie?” he teased, pulling him into the mall.

Roman rolled his eyes, “No.” he stole Virgil’s hand as soon as they were inside, shivering at the shock of warmth on his skin, “Though this jacket is amazing.” he sighed happily, “I’m nowhere near as cold.”

Virgil grinned, “I’m glad it helps.”

Roman raised an eyebrow as he was pulled by Virgil, “You’re so excited.” he chuckled, smiling as Virgil beamed over his shoulder, “What’s the occasion?”

A soft giggle escaped Virgil, “You had a hard week.” he answered warmly, “I want to help you feel better.”

A small frown crossed his features, “Feel better?”

“Yeah! Cause it’s...been a hard week. I want you to feel good too.”

The frown quickly turned into a bright grin, his hand squeezing Virgil’s, “That’s...that’s really sweet!” he giggled, meeting Virgil’s pace, “So where are we going?”

Virgil giggled, “It’s a secret.” He stopped just outside the food court, “First, you need to eat.” he answered, poking at the extra fabric on Roman’s shirt.

“I’m not starving.” Roman chuckled, “You and Joan  _ both _ came to that conclusion…”

Virgil took the fabric and wiggled it, “Hey...Remy could help make these fit better.” he offered, pulling Roman into the food-court, “And look nicer. But!” he gestured outward, “That doesn’t change my point. Pick something!” Roman giggled at Virgil’s excitement and grin, “Lemme spoil you.”

He couldn’t help himself. He dragged Virgil over to his favourite restaurant, sitting and laughing with him as they ate together. Being able to vent about his week and listen to Virgil’s own wacky stories helped him calm and relax.

Before he knew it, he was being pulled toward another store, paling when he recognised the brand name, “Baby, no…” he whispered, hand tightening around Virgil’s.

His boyfriend only grinned, “We already have a consultation booked  _ and _ I told you I’d spoil you.” he pulled at Roman’s hand.

“They’re going to try to sell you so much, Virge and I can’t possibly-”

Soft, warm lips against his stalled his thoughts, resetting and restarting Roman’s thought processes, “Hey.” Virgil whispered, “It’s okay.”

“Virgil...Don’t buy everything they offer, please-”

Virgil squeezed his hand, “I’m only buying what  _ you _ say yes to.” he answered softly, “If you don’t like it, I won’t get it.” he smiled, “Deal?”

Roman took a shaky breath in, “Okay...deal.”

 

* * *

 

The half an hour he got on his break was the only plus side he had to working eight hours in the cesspit he called a job. If Sheryl asked him one more time how to do a fucking transaction he was going to lose his goddamn mind.

He stalked through the mall, well aware his uniform was visible but no longer caring, texting as he wandered.

He could never say for certain what it was that pulled him from the conversation on his phone. Had he heard the voice at first and just not realised? Had he even been paying attention to his phone?

He didn’t know.

But what he  _ did _ know, was  _ that _ laugh.

Loud, bright, booming with joy and excitement. It had been younger then but surely the last few months hadn’t changed him that much already, had it? He looked around carefully, spotting a cafe nearby and ordering a coffee. He didn’t care about being back late for his break or losing his job.

This was far more important.

 

* * *

 

Virgil beamed as Talyn worked their magic, gently squeezing Roman’s shoulder, “I’m gonna duck out for a smoke, okay?” he cooed gently, kissing Roman’s temple, “I’ll be right back.”

Roman beamed at him, pulling Virgil down by his shirt for a warm and very happy kiss, “Don’t get lost.”

“It was one time!”

He made his way through the halls, finding the exit door he’d wanted and stepping out into the brisk, cold chill of the covered parking lot. It was eerily quiet, save for car motors and the wind, but it was better than the  _ loud _ inside.

He walked for a little while, hiding himself behind a pylon as he lit a cigarette and took a drag. Who knew how long it would take security to come down and grab him.

Was that breathing? He poked his head around the pylon but the only person he could see was some dude fiddling with a paid parking meter. Did he-

Virgil hid back behind the pylon before their eyes could meet. It was the weird bike junkie! Did he work here? Good god, he really hoped he wouldn’t recognise him. They’re last exchange had been so odd…

He heard the automatic doors open and close, and he saw the junkie moving to a car, climbing in and pulling out his phone. He didn’t move to start the car...maybe he was just on a break or something...yeah.

That made sense.

He finished his smoke, crushing it beneath his boot, making his way back to Roman and Talyn quickly. He just couldn’t quite shake the unnerving feeling that something...was wrong.


	33. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, money insecurity, conforming to gender norms, alcohol mention, panic, trouble breathing, shaking, past physical violence mention, attempted murder mention, suffocation, broken bone mention, physical violence, abuse, crying, family tension, family conflict, verbal confrontation

Virgil stalked back through the halls, hands shoved into his pockets and looking into stores as he passed, trying to hide the reason behind his brisk pace. As he glanced into stores, he tried to steal glances over his shoulder, worrying his lip as he made his way through the mall. **  
**

Either this was a coincidence, or Biker Junkie was following him. And Virgil knew well enough than to bank on _coincidence._

All the same, Virgil really had no way of  _proving_  it. He had an employee shirt on, so he had to work somewhere, and whenever Virgil managed to steal a glance he was casually checking out something on his phone…

He beamed when he saw Talyn and Roman in the distance, both of their expressions bright and happy and even from where Virgil was, he could see that his boyfriend was finally relaxing.

His golden brown hair was swept into a messy ponytail, that for once wasn’t  _styled_  that way, with Talyn expertly applying a contour to Roman’s face. As Virgil got closer he could see a slight blush under the foundation, beaming brighter as he approached.

Maybe Biker Junkie was a coincidence.

He slid over to the pair, beaming as Roman’s eyes met his and caught alight, shining happily as he held out a foundation Talyn had recommended for his skin tone. Virgil nodded, making note of the name and shade, before kissing Roman’s forehead gently.

 

* * *

 

“I need some caffeine.” he teased lightly, looking to Talyn, “Anyone want anything while I’m over there?”

Talyn smirked, “The usual would be great.”

Roman’s eyes flit over Virgil’s face with worry, and Virgil  _knew_  the boy had to be trying to calculate costs in that brain of his. Virgil raised an eyebrow as Roman blinked hard.

Virgil caught his hand, “Anything at all?” he asked softly, rubbing the knuckles gently with his thumb and Roman melted, relaxing again and laughing softly.

“Um...a small cappuccino? With like...two sugars.”

Virgil smiled back, kissing his hair gently, “Sounds wonderful. I’ll be right back.”

He made his way over, spotting the Biker Junkie sitting at a table amongst the crowd. Huh. Maybe this just happened to be his favourite too? He shook the thought away as he regarded the display cabinet, looking up when a worker called for him to order.

When they seperated to fulfill his order, Virgil sat at a table closest to the store, throwing casual glances to Roman and Talyn as they both laughed and bantered, Talyn’s hands working magic over Roman’s face.

And all it took was the right foundation.

He smiled as he watched them, catching Talyn’s eyes at some point and waving back, beaming when Roman wriggled in his seat with a goofy, very excited grin.

Virgil sighed happily to himself, leaning into his own hand. The jacket suited Roman, the red in Roman’s hair suited Roman... _red_  suited Roman. Bright and vibrant and demanding of attention...Virgil hadn’t been sure if they would work out, if they were compatible enough...not that they were concerns he had often now.

But in the beginning they had been. Roman was terribly insecure, scared, afraid to love or trust because all he knew of it was pain. And Virgil...really wasn’t much better.

But Roman was growing into his favourite colour. He didn’t shrink from attention or hide when eyes turned to him. He stood straighter, taller than he ever had, truly wearing the colour like it belonged on him.

And even though that made a tiny part of him afraid...the rest of him was proud.

“Virgil?”

His head snapped to his name, smiling back at the barista as they slid a tray toward him with a few small brown bags. He hopped up, making his way over and taking the tray, moving back toward the group at the coffee shop.

 

* * *

 

 

This wouldn’t do. No, this wouldn’t do at  _all._  Virgil bought him  _coffee_  and some kind of sweet thing, didn’t he understand how bad that was for Roman’s teeth? He slid closer, trying to listen to their conversation as Virgil offered the coffee to Roman.

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

Pet names? Seriously?

“I forgot to ask…”

“Yeah?”

“For...lactose-free milk…?”

He smirked to himself. Yes, maybe Virgil would finally snap and he-

A soft, deep chuckle filtered over to him, “Baby, I know you’re lactose intolerant.” he kissed Roman’s hair and he wrinkled his nose at the sight, “I remembered just in time.”

Roman had left him...for  _this?_  For some punk in too much black who smiled and showered him in...whatever the fuck  _that_  was? That wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Roman could crush him, turn Virgil into an ‘upstanding’ citizen, turn heads with how well-off they looked.

Hell, Roman could bleed Virgil dry of his cash and  _run_ , but he...wasn’t? He should have known Roman wouldn’t ever, but he’d tried to make him see!

Lost in his thoughts he’d missed the conversation for a while, straining again to catch one of their voices, subtly watching as the...blue-haired one started doing Roman’s make-up. He grimaced at the sight and huffed hard. Roman was  _no girl_ and he was certainly disappointed to see him  _dressing_  like one again.

And what was worse, this Virgil was  _encouraging_  it!

He would need a moment when Roman was without the little punk again. He didn’t know when that would happen, but maybe...maybe if he could talk to Roman face-to-face again, he would see. He would see what he was missing out on, who he should be with, why the little  _punk_  wasn’t worth his time or effort.

He just had to wait for the perfect opportunity.

 

* * *

 

 

Virgil watched as colours came alive on Roman’s face, Talyn’s talented hands moving and Virgil grinned as Roman bat blindly for his hand. He giggled softly, catching the waving appendage in his hands and stepping closer, “I’m right here.” he answered, smiling when Roman’s shoulders relaxed a little.

“I’m nervous to see how it looks.” he admitted softly.

Talyn made an exaggerated gasp, “Are you doubting my ability?”

“What?! No!” Virgil gently squeezed his hand, smoothing the other over the back of Roman’s head, “I-I mean, no.” he answered as Talyn giggled.

“I’m teasing, hun.” they answered warmly, “You’re gonna look great, don’t you worry.”

Virgil lightly kissed Roman’s temple as Talyn explained the technique and how it worked, finishing a sharp wing before sitting back and closely inspecting the work.

It was a burning, red to yellow halo around Roman’s eyes, the yellow of his lid glimmering with glitter, the wing perfectly setting off each colour.

“You should let me play with your face more often.” Talyn mused, beaming to themselves, “A blue would look so nice when you tan.”

Roman huffed a laugh, “The red looks even better.”

“Make-up is for  _playing_  let me  _play_.” Talyn whined and Roman laughed, conceding as he opened his eyes and looked to the mirror. Virgil felt Roman’s hand tighten on his, eyes widening as he saw the make-up, the red under his eye, the black waterline marked with white on the inner corner…

“Talyn, you’re amazing.” Roman breathed, blinking and catching sight of the glitter, “Ooh! Was that-!?”

“Glitter, honey, yes.” Virgil looked to Talyn and winked, smoothing his hand over the back of Roman’s head again, “It looks stunning.” he answered warmly.

Roman was beaming, searching the look, asking Talyn how it was done and where he could look to try it out himself. Naturally, Talyn was all too happy to oblige, writing down a list of artists they followed and techniques that would suit his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Roman beamed as he walked beside Virgil, swinging their hands together and giggling, “Thank you, Vee, this is the best!”

Virgil beamed just as brightly, more than happy that his entire plan was a success. Roman was happy, he was happy, and Talyn got to ignore their manager for a full hour. Overall, Virgil was feeling pretty content with how the day had gone.

“You’re very welcome.” Virgil answered warmly, “You getting a ride home with Ma?”

Roman’s face twisted, taking a deep breath and sighing, “Nah, she’s...having another ‘serious talk’ with Mum…” Virgil paused, turning to look up at Roman, “Usually means they’re fighting.”

Virgil squeezed Roman’s hand, “They’re fighting, Ro?” he asked gently and Roman’s eyes suddenly widened.

“I- I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I just- I didn’t-”

“Hey, whoa, baby.” Virgil pulled Roman close, cupping his cheeks, “I’m not mad, see?” he tilted his head, eyes full of concern,  “Is that why you’re so tired, baby?” he asked gently, watching the thoughts as they flickered over Roman’s face before he sagged with a sigh.

Like he was finally letting go of something that had been weighing him down.

“Yeah.” he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment, opening them slowly to look into Virgil’s eyes. A small crack of insecurity, “You’re...not mad?”

Virgil wanted to burst with pride. His Roman, the Roman who had been so scared to admit he  _had_ insecurity all those weeks ago, was here. In his hands right now,  _asking for reassurance_. He’d come so  _far_.

“I’m not mad.” he answered with a warm smile, pulling Roman down into a gentle and slow kiss, feeling Roman slowly relax and take a deep breath, “How about we talk about this at mine, huh?” Roman’s brow furrowed a little with concern, “Seems like you have a lot to get off your chest.”

Roman took a deep breath and sighed it out, moving with Virgil back to the pay meter, “Not really. It’s all the old stuff coming up again but... _worse_. I’m more scared for Carla than anything else.”

Virgil nodded slowly, “I’ll call Remy to come grab you, since I don’t have another helmet with me.” he handed Roman a card, “Why don’t you go grab a drink from the machine there and meet me at my bike, yeah?”

Roman looked nervously down at the card but took it, kissing Virgil’s nose gently, “Thank you, baby.”

Virgil giggled, “Never a problem, honey.”

He heard the automatic doors open and close, holding off paying the machine until after he’d called Remy. It always took far longer than it should.

He stepped away, turning his back to the windows and dialling his cousin, smiling when it picked up, “‘erro?”

“Are you hungover?”

“Virgil!” there was a pause as Remy processed the question, “It was friday...duh.”

 

* * *

 

 

Roman wandered slowly to the vending machine, looking over the options for a moment, before selecting one and sliding Virgil’s card in. It felt like a strange weight in his hand, like a responsibility he shouldn’t have...and hadn’t earned. He wasn’t sure why, but being  _trusted_  like this was both terrifying...and heartwarming.

He jumped a little when the machine beeped at him, taking Virgil’s card out and holding it close as he watched the machine whir away, dispensing a bottle of water that he crouched to pick up, opening it and wandering to Virgil’s bike.

He hummed to himself as he drank, enjoying the cool water and sighing as he stopped by the bike, closing the water bottle and slipping Virgil’s card into his bag. It was probably safer there for now anyways-

“Roman.”

The low, dark voice shocked him out of his thoughts, turning to scan the parking lot around him. He’d heard that, right? That had been...no. No, there was no way Todd would try anything  _now_  it had been forever.

His eyes caught onto Virgil, who was on the phone and pacing...probably arguing and teasing his cousin.

He couldn’t help but relax a little at the sight. Virgil was right there. There was no way that-

“ _Roman_ , I’m talking to you.”

His heart stuttered, breath seizing in his chest as he didn’t just recognise the voice, but felt the presence behind him. Todd was here. Todd was speaking to him. On reflex and out of habit, he dropped the bag and spun around.

Todd was looming over him, his eyes the darkest that Roman had ever seen, burning with rage as Roman’s legs and voice locked in place. Not that Todd seemed to mind. He was wearing an awful, tacky yellow polo with a logo Roman couldn’t even recognise right now.

“Why have you been ignoring me?” he asked, voice dark and low.

Roman’s mind was in overdrive, screaming at him to do something. He was angry,  _angry_  and that meant bad,  _terrible_  things. He couldn’t talk so...did he just run to Virgil? But Virgil’s  _bike!_ Todd was glaring, fuck, was he...what was he supposed to do-

Todd growled, “I  _asked_  you a  _question_ , Roman.” he huffed, planting his hands on his hips and Roman recoiled like he’d been hit, “I thought you were smarter than this-”

Like earning his approval somehow had unlocked Roman’s mouth, the words fell free, “What do you care?” he snarled, the way his voice trembled killing it a little. His eyes were wide, shining with terror, his body shaking harder than a leaf in a storm, but he didn’t know what else to do, to make him go away, “You  _broke_  my arm!” Todd’s eyes flashed.  _Angry angry angry-_  “You nearly suffocated me!”

Todd’s face twisted with rage. Obviously this encounter wasn’t going the way he’d hoped, “If you had just  _listened_ , I wouldn’t have had to  _silence_  you-”

Roman shuddered, taking a shaky step back, “Silence me?!” he could feel something like anger in his stomach...or maybe he was just nauseous. “You nearly _killed_  me!”

Roman hadn’t realised he was gesturing widely as he spoke until Todd’s hand snapped tightly around his wrist, eliciting a loud yelp from Roman. All the words, all the rage, all  _died_  the moment their skin made contact.

His breath hitched in his throat, yelping as Todd dragged him closer, “You are being  _insufferable_  and this  _infatuation_  ends. Now.” he growled.

Roman tugged on his wrist, but Todd’s grip tightened, and the fight in Roman died. Was he...was Todd going to  _kidnap_  him? No...No, he couldn’t do that! He had to fight back!

Todd huffed down at him, “You’re such a child.” he snarled, pulling Roman away from the bike and for a moment, Roman’s feet just followed, his mind stuttering to catch up.

He looked helplessly around the garage, hoping that someone, _anyone_ would stop him. His eyes fell on Virgil, his back to the glass, still on the phone and he remembered. He remembered that he  _didn’t_  have to take this. He was  _better_  than this. He  _deserved_  better.

Roman dug his heels in, “Virgil isn’t just some infatuation!” he roared, his voice echoing through the garage and Todd froze, turning slowly to Roman. His eyes were wide and burning, a sign that Roman had surely crossed the line but for once, it didn’t scare him. “Virgil  _loves_  me! And I love him!” Todd’s hand tightened, and Roman swore Todd paled a shade or two. “I’m  _not_  going with you!”

Todd’s eyes widened, “You  _insolent_ little  _brat_!” Roman flinched, unable to keep his glare or hold Todd’s eyes, trying to pull away, “How dare you-”

“Shut up!” Roman  _knew_ , he  _knew_ Todd hated to be interrupted. And he knew Todd wasn’t expecting this much of a fight, but...Virgil was  _right there_  and if he could just  _get his attention_ -

Todd yanked at Roman’s wrist, slapping him across the face and just like that, the fight was gone. If he kept fighting, Todd was just going to get more violent, wasn’t he...just like before. Would...would Todd  _kill_  him?

“Finally.” Todd growled, moving to step away but even though Roman couldn’t talk...couldn’t  _fight_  Todd directly...he wasn't going easily.

He wanted away. If that meant running all the way home, he  _would_ , he didn’t  _care_ but he wasn’t going with him! Tears welled up in his eyes as he dug in his heels again, pulling at his wrist, gritting his teeth as he fought the urge to cry.

Todd’s voice growled between them but he couldn’t hear the words, focussing on how he’d dug in his heels, lowering his gravity, making it as hard as possible for Todd to move him.

When Todd tried to let go, to send Roman off balance, he was ready, stumbling back. It was only a few steps before Todd had his wrist again, locked in that vice grip, but he’d  _managed to gain ground_  and that was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

 

Virgil groaned, “Remy, will you just- hang on, someone’s shouting and-”

He turned around, his eyes widening when he saw the sight. Bike Junkie had his hand tight around Roman’s wrist, trying to pull him away, Roman’s cheek red and tears falling down his cheeks. He was yelling, eyes ablaze and angry, moving toward Roman who stumbled back, forcing them to try and pull him again.

“Roman…” he whispered, “I have to go.”

“Virgil, wait, V-!”

Virgil hung up, ignoring the pay meter and sprinting out the automatic doors as Roman whimpered loudly, his face twisting with pain as he pulled hard, his feet dug in but his shoes were starting to slip on the concrete.

“What the  _fuck_ are you doing?!” Virgil roared, already halfway to the scene when Roman looked up, his eyes shining with relief and hope as more tears fell, his mouth working but no sound escaping.

The Bike Junkie released Roman’s wrist, jerking back as Virgil stormed closer. Roman fell back against a concrete pylon, pulling his wrist to his chest, his breathing ragged and uneven. The Junkie’s eyes were wide and startled, “I-”

“Leave him alone, jesus christ!”

In the corner of his eye, Virgil spotted movement. A stranger was watching with interest and concern, halfway out of their car as Virgil stood close to Roman.

“Look, you don’t understand-” the Junkie noticed the stranger too, “-he was saying all kinds of shit and-”

Roman whimpered, retreating in on himself and Virgil growled, “You think I’m gonna believe that?” he snarled. He planted his feet, shoulders squared, almost daring the Bike Junkie to do something.

And for the first time in his life, Virgil was grateful for a stranger.

“Hey guys, what’s goin’ on?” they called across the parking garage, closing their car door, “Everything alright?”

Their tone was light as they approached, and Bike Junkie turned to him, “It’s fine.” he answered in a snarl, “We don’t need-”

The stranger laughed, “Doesn’t seem fine.” he answered, looking to Virgil. The teen tried to relax, but kept a wary eye on Bike Junkie, moving closer to Roman, “Hey man,” he turned to Junkie, “Why don’t you just leave them alone, yeah?”

“Leave them alone? They-”

“I saw everything.” he answered, keeping his tone light and friendly, “Just walk away, man.”

Virgil spotted movement again, Roman’s hand waving for Virgil and he caught it, kneeling in front of his boyfriend. Roman’s eyes were wide and sparkling with panic, breathing too short and shaking as he gripped Virgil’s hand tightly.

“Hey, shh,” Virgil cupped his cheek with his other hand, “I’m right here, see?” he murmured softly, “Let’s try and get you breathing, just focus on me.”

Junkie growled when he saw Virgil trying to calm Roman, “What are you doing?! Stop-”

The stranger frowned, “Hey!” he barked, stealing Junkie’s attention, “They’re not hurting anyone by being who they are.” Todd’s eyes widened and he took a step back, “That kind of hate speech isn’t tolerated around here. Just move on.”

Virgil tuned out the rest of the conversation behind him, focussing on Roman before him. He’d seen him scared before, but this was on a whole different level. Roman had managed to steady his breathing a little more, managing to inhale to counts of two before his eyes flicked back up to the stranger and he whimpered.

Virgil blocked his view of the Junkie, smiling gently, “Focus on me, baby.” he spoke warmly, pressing Roman’s good hand to his heart, “I’ve got you.” he spoke slowly, “Breathe with me. Ready? In…” he inhaled and counted to himself, keeping his eyes locked with Roman’s as his chest shuddered and shook with his inhale, “Out.” he exhaled and counted, smiling gently when Roman tried his best to follow, “That’s it, baby, you’re doing so well. Let’s keep going.”

He was so focussed on Roman, he wasn’t entirely sure how the stranger convinced the Junkie to leave, but Roman had barely managed to calm down when he noticed a few more strangers had intervened on their behalf.

And Junkie was storming off toward a car in the distance.

“Todd…” Roman wheezed and Virgil turned back to him, “That was Todd.”

“Ro?” he asked softly.

“It was Todd.” he whimpered, tears still falling freely from his eyes, “He was going to- I didn’t- I just-”

Virgil gently stroked his cheekbone, wiping tears away, “I’ve got you.” he whispered softly, moving a little closer, “Shh, it’s over now.” Roman whimpered and pressed into the hand, “You’re safe.”

One of the strangers moved closer, “You guys okay?” he asked. The first one, who’d approached from their car, “Need me to call someone for you?”

Virgil nodded, pulling out Remy’s number and offering it to the stranger. He went back to focussing on Roman as they spoke with his cousin.

Roman swallowed hard, “Thirsty.” he whimpered, clinging tightly to Virgil’s shirt, “I was so scared.” he half-sobbed and Virgil pulled Roman against his chest, running his fingers through his hair.

“You were so brave.” he murmured, feeling Roman’s arms hesitantly wrap around his waist, “You fought so hard and I’m so proud of you.” he kissed into Roman’s hair as he felt the first of many sobs, “I know that must have been scary and hard, but you did so well.”

The stranger grabbed Roman’s bag and brought it over, finding the water and offering it to Virgil. He shook as he took it, watching as they stood and watched the garage slowly.

“Thank you.” Virgil spoke as he let Roman cry, running fingers through Roman’s hair slowly, “You...really don’t understand-”

They shook their head, “I understand enough.” they smiled down at Virgil, “He didn’t want to go. Honestly, thought it was a domestic.”

Virgil held Roman closer, “An ex.”

“Oh.” the stranger nodded slowly, “Even worse.”

Virgil nodded as Roman wailed softly into his chest, turning his attention back to Roman, “I’ve got you, baby, cry it out. I’m right here, he won’t come back.” the stranger slowly scanned the parking lot, “You’re safe now.”

A few cars passed them, drifting slowly as they watched with intense curiosity, but otherwise, only the one stranger remained with them.

It took another ten minutes for Roman to calm down enough to catch his breath, shaking and weak from the confrontation and tears, “‘m sorry-”

Virgil shook his head, helping Roman lean back against the pillar and opening the water bottle, “You have nothing to apologise for.” he answered softly, “Here. Drink.”

A car stopped behind them and the door opened, “Virgil?” Remy’s voice was unusually soft and gentle, “One to ten?”

“Nine.”

He moved around the car, shaking hands with the stranger and thanking them. Virgil helped Roman drink, “He...I just…”

Virgil kissed his forehead, “You fought back, baby, I couldn’t be prouder.” he whispered, looking up when a familiar navy blue polo entered his vision, “Pa?”

Logan smiled as reassuringly as he could, “Where are the keys for your bike?”

“Pa, I can-”

Logan’s eyes flicked to Virgil’s hands and he looked down, spotting how hard they were shaking, “Your keys, starshine.”

Virgil conceded quietly, handing them over and leaning into the hand that ran over his head, “Pa, it was-”

“At home, starlight.” Logan’s voice remained calm and low, “Let’s get you two somewhere safe first.”

Virgil nodded, handing the bag of make up to Remy as the stranger took their leave, helping Roman to his feet. He was heavy from exhaustion, clinging tightly to Virgil as they shuffled to the backseat.

Remy held the door open and watched them behind his shades, “The man described him.” his lips were set in a thin line.

“Ro said it was Todd.”

Remy nodded his confirmation, helping set Roman in his seat, and laughing softly as Virgil opted to just climb over him, sitting in the middle and letting Roman curl as close as he could.

“I’m glad someone did something.” Remy sighed deeply, “From what he said…” Virgil held Roman close, “He was going to drag Roman elsewhere.” Roman shrank against Virgil.

Virgil swallowed hard and held Roman tighter, “We’ll keep him safe.” he whispered, “All of us.”

Remy nodded, “You can count on it.” he gently closed the door and Virgil took a breath as Roman hid in his chest.

“I’ve got you, Roman.” he spoke softly, “Safe and sound. We’ll be back at mine in no time, I promise.”


	34. Retreat to Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fear, Crying, Trouble Breathing, Paranoia, Recovery from Relapse, Crisis Recovery, Relapse, Food Mention, Exhaustion, Swearing

The start of ride home was tense and quiet, save for Roman’s terrified squeaks and sobs, hiding in Virgil’s chest as the teen held Roman protectively close. For once, Roman didn’t even mind the tight hold. Sure, it was tight and close and he wasn’t really able to breathe with his nose so clogged and his face pressed tightly into Virgil’s chest but at least he was  _ safe _ . At least he knew he was  _ secure _ and  _ safe _ and  _ protected _ .

Remy’s voice was low from the front seat, “We’re headin’ straight home.” he glanced in the rearview mirror, unsurprised that Roman tried to curl even closer to Virgil, “We’ll figure out where to go from there.”

Virgil nodded as he eased Roman’s hair from the tie, pulling Roman up to rest his face in Virgil’s neck, an arm securely wrapped around his shoulders, the other dragging gentle fingers through his hair.

“Thanks, Rem.”

After that they were all quiet, even when Remy parked and helped Virgil get Roman out of the car, sweeping up the make-up gifts and following them to the front door. He didn’t miss the way his cousin’s head swivelled to find threats, his eyes dark as he tried to locate it.

Remy sighed softly as he closed the door behind him, glancing to the stairs as he spotted Virgil helping Roman up slowly. He moved to the dining room, setting the bag down and moving into the kitchen.

Patton was beating... _ some _ kind of dough in a bowl, his eyes dark and glasses foggy as he did, “Pat?” He jumped, dropping his whisk and staring up at Remy.

“Remy!” he squeaked, his hand pressed to his chest, “You startled me!”

Remy gave Patton an apologetic smile, “Sorry, UncleDad.” Patton beamed at the nickname, “You…”

Patton shook his head and gave Remy a warmer smile, “No, kiddo, I’m recovering from my relapse.” he answered warmly, “It took me a while, I know.”

Remy laughed softly, leaving the make-up on the counter and moving around to Patton, arms open, “I don’t care how long it takes.”

Patton gladly pulled Remy into a hug, giggling when he felt Remy’s breath in his hair and his glasses knocked a little askew. Patton squeezed Remy’s waist, “You alright?”

Remy shook his head, curling to hide his face in Patton’s neck, “No.” he answered quietly, knocking his shades off to the floor, clinging tighter to Patton, “I’m not…”

Patton rubbed his back in firm circles, “Thomas is upstairs, if you want to see him.” Patton offered gently, feeling Remy nod but make to no move to leave. He was silent about it, keeping the eldest ‘son’ close until he was truly ready to seek out his father.

“How do you do it?” Remy asked softly.

“Do what?”

“Handle the relapses?”

Patton sighed, “I don’t.” he whispered gently, “But I have a wonderful, loving, strong and caring support system.” he answered gently, “And I am able to give back through my work.” He felt Remy nod slowly, releasing him slowly and straightening, trying to wipe at his face.

“You know about…”

“I do.” he whispered, picking up Remy shades and sliding them on his face, “I think I know how to help him.” he offered, “But...how’s V doing?”

Remy shook his head with a sniffle, “Not so good.” he admitted quietly, “I...don’t think he realises he’s...slipping. And fast.”

Patton watched Remy hug himself and gently set his hands on Remy’s biceps. Remy turned his head to meet Patton’s eyes, “So are you.” he whispered, “And so is Logan. And that’s okay.” Patton gently reassured him, “None of you are perfect.” he gently kissed Remy’s forehead, “And Picani is a phone call away.”

Remy took a deep breath, sighing it out and nodding slowly, “Maybe I should have talked to him last time…”

Patton giggled, smearing a drop of icing of Remy’s nose. He earned an indignant squeak and giggle for that one, “There’s always this time. And the next time.” he offered, “It’s when  _ you _ are ready.”

There was a moment of quiet as Remy searched Patton’s face, his eyes shielded by the shades before he took a deep breath and sighed it out, hugging Patton tighter than before.

“Thanks, UncleDad.” he whispered warmly, “I...would like to...if that’s okay?”

Patton smiled back, hugging Remy just as tightly, “Of course, kiddo.”

 

* * *

 

**_Meanwhile_ …**

 

Roman felt Virgil lower him to the bed, “I’ve got you, baby.” he whispered softly, “You remember our deal?”

Roman’s fuzzy mind scrambled to figure out what Virgil meant, shaking his head slowly as he scrubbed at his face with soaked leather sleeves.

When he looked up, he expected...disappointment or hurt but Virgil just gave him a gentle, understanding smile.

“It’s okay if you’re tired, baby.” he whispered gently, “Just sit tight.” He felt Roman’s eyes on him as he wandered to the closet, pulling out the hoodie and offered it to Roman.

He saw the gears turning before they clicked, Roman’s eyes filling with tears as he took the hoodie in gentle hands and looked up at Virgil.

Virgil sat on the bed beside Roman, never breaking eye contact, “You want some help getting your jacket off?” he asked softly, brushing tears from Roman’s cheeks and he heard Roman hiccup on air, biting his lip as he nodded, “Okay, sweetie. Just hang in there.”

Gentle and slow, he slid his hands under the jacket, easing it off Roman’s shoulders and maintaining as much contact as he could. Roman stayed quiet, sniffling as Virgil helped him out of each sleeve and watched as Roman slipped on the soft hoodie and shrank into it.

Virgil smiled warmly, snickering softly when Roman pulled the hood over his head and a faint smile pulled onto Roman’s face from the sound.

He was preparing to ask Roman if he wanted to go back downstairs when he heard a soft knock on his door, looking up as Dad opened the door and peered in.

“Heya, kiddos.” he spoke softly and Virgil smiled as Roman leaned his head on Virgil’s shoulder, “I brought up some water and snacks.” Roman sniffled and wiped at his face as Patton moved into the room and set the tray beside Virgil’s bed.

“Thanks, Dad.” Virgil answered warmly.

Patton brushed Virgil’s hair back to kiss his forehead, “Anytime, kiddo.” he answered just as warmly. He stepped in front of Roman, “May I also interest you in a Dad kiss?”

Another faint smile pulled onto Roman’s face, followed by a small nod and Patton smiled wider, easing the hood up just a little to kiss his forehead.

“Dad…” Patton paused, “I...need to use the bathroom, would you mind staying with Roman for a bit?”

He turned back to the pair, “Of course I don’t mind.” he answered warmly, sitting on Roman’s other side and wrapping him in a sideways hug, “Take your time, V.”

Virgil moved quickly from the room and after a short while, Patton found he was humming softly and rocking Roman, the teens hands nervously snaking around Patton’s waist.

“Things will get better.” Patton murmured gently, feeling Roman stiffen a little, “I know it may not seem like it now, but it will.” he reassured, one hand moving to cradle Roman’s head, “I promise.”

After an extended moment of silence, in which Roman grew increasingly tense, he finally managed to force the words out of his mouth, “How do you know?” he whispered, voice broken and small.

Patton smiled into the hood, “Because I’ve lived this already.” he whispered, feeling Roman sag against Patton and whimper, “And if you’ll let me, I’d like to tell you about it. To see where I once was, where you are now...and where you can be too one day.”

Roman sniffled and nodded, snuggling closer to Patton, “B-but...what about Virge or...Lo? W-won’t they be mad if...if you t-tell me?”

Patton chuckled softly, nuzzling into the hood, “I know Lo wants you to know...so you can see his journey too.” he answered warmly, “He’s just...not very good at storytelling...which I think is bullshit.”

“ _ Patton _ .” Roman whispered in horror.

He giggled, “Oh hush, you think V and Lo are the only ones allowed to swear?”

Roman sniffled and giggled quietly, snuggling closer to Patton and the father looked up and spotted Virgil in the doorway. He was smiling gently, his hand on the doorframe.

He gave nothing more than a nod, but Patton knew what that meant, letting Virgil head quietly down the stairs.

“Well, I have permission all around.” he answered softly, “Would you like to lay down as I tell you?” he asked gently.

Roman nodded, “Uh huh.”

Patton smiled gently, “Make yourself comfy then. It’s a long story.”


	35. The Sanders Past, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shoutout to @thestoryofme13 for helping me flesh this part out almost a year ago XD And sticking with me as I struggled to find the right spot to put it all :)
> 
> HEED THE WARNINGS, PLEASE.  
> MAJOR WARNING FOR GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF PHYSICAL VIOLENCE
> 
> Warnings: neglect, verbal abuse, physical abuse, fear, emotion manipulation, depersonalization, controlling behaviour, illness mention, minor character death mention, accident mention, abduction mention, cheating mention, panic, lying, shaking, crying, yelling, knife, Glass Injury, hair pulling, possessiveness, choking, scratching, PHYSICAL VIOLENCE, Blood, Imprisonment, Throw Up mention, Reckless Driving, Anxiety, Swearing, murder mention, death mention, belting, bruises, falling down the stairs, description of injuries, bones breaking, passing out, broken leg, rib pain

**_Many years ago…_ **

 

This was the most exciting day of Patton’s life. He’d found the woman of his dreams, and now, here he was. Standing at the end of the aisle, fidgeting with the sleeves of his suit and waiting for the doors to open.

The air flooded from his lungs when he saw her for the first time, draped in (what he had been told was) white, looking like an angel among men.

Little did he know the turns his life would take then, even as he vowed to keep her forever and love her as dearly then as the day they met, through everything.

He didn’t know then that everything didn’t mean  _ everything _ .

 

* * *

Things went bad quickly in hindsight, but at the time, Patton was a frog in a pan of water, unable to notice the temperature rising.

At first it had been small things. The cold shoulder over a forgotten ‘good morning’, a cold coffee when he slept poorly and kept her up all night, ‘forgetting’ the laundry or dishes because he was home late.

And then...they got worse.

He only really noticed when she started to call him names and by then...it also felt too late. Three years into their marriage, and he was only now realising what was happening. It was on that night that things went from bad to  _ nightmare _ .

In hindsight, and with the training Patton had many years later, he knew he shouldn’t have tried to call her out on it. Sure, suffering in silence was  _ not _ an option; but he hadn’t known then that he could have been able to get out  _ without _ making her angrier.

That night he had seen her go from yelling and calling him names, to throwing things. Patton remembered how frightened he was, trying to dodge plates and the broken shards already on the floor.

He also remembered her teary eyed, apologetic face as she climbed down the stairs hours later, once the cleaning had been done, sweeping him away to something soft and romantic in hopes of making him feel better.

If only Patton had listened to his instincts  _ that _ night.

 

* * *

Things only really got worse from there. Patton learned to hide his treasured photos, so she wouldn’t break the frames or tear them. He learned to hide anything important to him really, trinkets, games, cd’s...anything that meant more than a couple bucks.

He learned when he pushed too far, when she would ‘fly into a rage’, doing things that she would ‘regret later’ and that took ice packs and make up to deal with.

But it was also around that time that his job asked him to go and earn a certificate required to keep his job. She was against it from the beginning, he knew that, but if she wanted to stay at home and do nothing...she’d have to let him go.

So she did. But  _ only _ on certain conditions. And by that point, Patton was far too tired to try and fight it.

As some kind of punishment, she dressed him in the  _ worst _ kind of outfits known to man. Made him use pencils, limited his study time…

Patton learned quickly to spend as  _ much _ time as possible at the college. He didn’t want to fail the course! He  _ needed _ this job. And he didn’t care what she thought of him being out late. He was  _ going to pass _ .

He couldn’t quite remember what had made him late that day. But it was  _ because _ he was late he’d even noticed him at all.

Sure, it had been hard to miss the tall, quiet student with dark hair and icy eyes. He also  _ looked _ more like a professor than a student. Always wearing polos or dress shirts and  _ ridiculous _ ties. But it wasn’t that the man was pretty (which he  _ was _ ) that had made him hard to miss.

It was the young child he  _ always _ had with him.

Though he had no friends in the lecture, he was no stranger to the gossip. But normally he paid no attention. The boy seemed quiet enough, easily distracted or shushed by his father, usually content to sit in his arms and watch the lecture hall behind him.

But  _ because _ Patton was late, he’d noticed the boy was unusually fussy that day. And that the man who usually brought him in…. _ something  _ Sanders...looked unusually unkempt, tired and frustrated.

Patton still remembered staring as he rushed past with everything in hand, the boy on his shoulder crying and fussing and for the first time in years...Patton had followed his instinct.

He hadn’t really thought about it at the time...or what kind of backlash he’d receive, but he found the man sitting at a picnic table, his things scattered on the grass and flat surface. He was sitting with the fussy boy, trying to settle him in some way, pleading softly with the small child.

Patton moved toward him, picking up loose paper as he moved, tucking them into a binder he found on the way over. The dark haired man spotted him, but didn’t speak, obviously expecting nothing more than for his things to be collected and dumped at his feet.

He was surprised then when Patton continued to collect the textbooks, a pacifier and a stray toy from the table, setting them beside the stranger.

“Thank you.” his voice was deep, gravelly and splintering and now that Patton was so close, he could see frustrated tears shimmering in his eyes, even as he looked resolutely to the fussing tiny human in his hands.

Patton smiled as he sat beside him, “No problem.” he answered brightly, watching the child for a moment, “I’m Patton. We’re in the same lecture.”

That caught the stranger’s attention, “You should be-”

Patton shook his head, “You need help.” he answered gently, “May I?”

There was a dark look that crossed his face, “Virgil is...picky.”

Patton smiled warmly, “Virgil...that’s a very pretty name.” he looked to the youngster, “Hi, Virgil. I’m Patton.” the fussy child went quiet for a few moments, wiping his eyes, “You wanna come with me for a second?”

The man’s eyes widened when Virgil made grabby hands at Patton, relinquishing him over and watching as Patton wrapped him in folds of fabric and rocked him. Virgil was silent, eyelids heavy before finally-

A sneeze.

“I thought so.”

“He’s sick?” icy eyes widened in surprise, staring at the small boy and frowning, “Oh...Oh, starlight…”

An inexplicable softness fell over the strange man’s face, brushing long dark hair from the child’s eyes and Patton smiled warmly at him.

“I am Logan Sanders.” he explained finally, “And this is my son.”

Patton smiled down at the small tired bundle in his arms, “He’s an angel.” Patton answered softly, “If I may ask...is your partner unable to care for him during the day?”

A soft and sad smile spread over his face, “Wife.” he answered quietly, looking over Virgil’s face, “Though I appreciate you not simply assuming I’m het.” Patton grinned back as Logan sighed, “She...passed away recently.” he answered softly, “An accident.”

Patton’s smile slowly faded, “Oh...Logan, I’m so sorry.”

Logan flicked his gaze up to Patton then back down to Virgil, an attempt at a thank you, Patton figured, “I have no family here so...this is the best I can do.”

For a few moments, Patton thought over his options, wondering how he could help when it occurred to him.

“I can look after Virgil for you while you sit through the lecture.” He offered gently.

Logan’s eyes widened, eyes flashing with fear. Yeah, Patton wasn’t surprised by that at all, “No!” he cried, “I mean-” he cleared his throat, “No, thank you.”

And that was where the stand-off began. Patton didn’t want Logan to miss out on the lecture, and Logan didn’t want Patton to miss out either (or disappear with his son).

When the lecture ended, neither of them really noticed, their disagreement on the lecture turning into a fascinated discussion about Virgil and eventually turning into a playful debate on date spots.

The next time Logan saw Patton, he asked him to a coffee shop nearby, smiling when Patton agreed.

 

* * *

Extending time to study soon became extending time to study  _ with Logan _ and even though he wanted nothing more than to spill everything to Logan...he feared what would happen if he did.

But...he didn’t need to.

He couldn’t remember now what it was that had made her angry. Turning the location off on his phone or something...something that made her believe he was cheating on her.

It had taken every  _ ounce _ of his being to bite his tongue from saying ‘ _ not yet’ _ .

And the next day was a more private study session. It made it easier on Logan for Patton to come over, the pair more able to keep an eye on Virgil, though the boy seemed more than content to play with his toys nearby or nap as the pair studied.

It had started out pretty easy. Patton was used to acting fine by then, as though nothing were out of the ordinary. But that didn’t last long.

Patton had been distracted for a while, studying his notes, and he brushed a piece of hair behind his ear. He hadn’t noticed Logan watching him intently, studying his study partner.

Not until a soft, warm hand reached out and lifted his chin from across the coffee table and Patton nearly dropped his pen (well, the one he’d borrowed).

His eyes blew wide and his thoughts screeched to a halt when he saw the intense gaze on Logan’s face, realising now exactly how intimidating Logan was. His expression was hawkish, and even though Patton wanted to squirm and pull away, laugh it off and run home...the thought didn’t quite initiate.

These were probably the eyes everyone else saw. Intense, calculating...cold. But there was something in Patton that  _ wanted _ Logan to know, to find what he was looking for, even if most of him was screaming to  _ run, what will she do, get out _ -

Despite the intensity of his stare, Logan’s hold was gentle, even as he turned Patton’s face to the side. Now that panic was louder, the pen dropping from his grip as he closed his eyes and swallowed.

“Who hit you?”

Logan’s voice was soft, gentle and worried, and when Patton opened his eyes, Logan’s eyes were soft again. All the worry and care in his voice was reflected in his eyes, his hold staying gentle and careful...this was the Logan he knew...the ‘secret’ Logan.

“N-no one.” the automatic response fell out before Patton had really thought about it, and Logan’s hand hesitated when he went to withdraw, “I, uh, I fell.”

There was a moment of quiet, the gears working behind Logan’s eyes and Patton swallowed down a whimper as Logan’s hand withdrew completely. He wasn’t quite sure what to say, or if he wanted to say anything...but the gears behind Logan’s eyes clicked and he didn’t need to.

“Patton.” his voice was still low and careful, the single father inching his way around the coffee table, “You don’t have to tell me everything,” he assured as he knelt in front of Patton, noticing the trembling in his hands and gently taking Patton’s hands in his own. Patton hiccuped on air, swallowing as he looked down at the hands gently holding his, “But is someone hurting you?”

He wasn’t expected to answer. The touches were gentle. His  _ voice _ gentle and kind…

How could Patton refuse?

Everything spilled out that afternoon, years of pain and fear and anguish, pouring out of him in half-formed sentences and panicked sobs. He didn’t expect Logan to handle it as well as he did, gently gathering Patton into his arms and carrying him to the couch, rocking gently as Patton let go of everything he’d been holding down.

Finally, someone had offered to listen.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he was waking several hours later, wrapped in a warm blanket with his supplies left on the coffee table. Logan’s low voice was in the air, almost lulling Patton back to sleep, his eyes drifting until he caught onto the conversation.

“I am aware it’s late, ma’am.” he spoke quietly, “Patton fell asleep during our study, and I am loathe to wake him yet. He seemed tired.” A moment of quiet as Patton shrank against the couch, “No, ma’am, it’s a group project-”

Logan was  _ lying _ for him? Was he talking to her?

On impulse, he moved to sit up, shoving his filthy glasses on his face and looking up as Logan stood in the living room, half-turning to Patton as he stayed on the phone. Even half-awake and half-panicked, he saw that softness come over Logan’s face...the same soft, fond expression he gave Virgil…

And Patton’s heart stuttered, his words trapped in his throat as Logan returned to the conversation.

“He is unable to complete it on his own. Yes, it is bizarre, I am not fond of group projects myself...or people in general.” there was a barb in that last sentence, not that Patton wanted to unpack that yet, “I’ll send Patton on his way when he wakes-” an icy shot of panic struck Patton’s heart, “-probably sometime tomorrow morning.”

And that icy spike melted into something warm, coating around his fragile heart and he sank into the couch, resting his head on the pillow Logan had fished from somewhere.

He knew she’d keep him on the phone, fish for any kind of information, anything she could use against him, but Logan was already so guarded...Patton didn’t really worry about anything slipping that shouldn’t.

Patton hadn’t realised he’d dozed off until Logan sighed, setting something on the coffee table and kneeling by Patton’s head. His eyes fluttered open, feeling warm fingers tangle in his hair and brush it away.

“She...won’t like this.” Patton whispered, as though that would change anything.

Logan gave him a small smile, “I want to help you, Pat.” it was the first time Logan had used a nickname for Patton, and it showed when Patton blushed, “I...don’t like that she hurts you.” Something inexplicably warm flashed into Logan’s eyes, a different kind of fondness that Patton didn’t recognise, “But...I need to know what you want me to do.”

He had admitted then, a moment where pride was gone, that he didn’t  _ know _ what to do. And Patton felt somewhere deep down that the conversation had ended. He wasn’t getting out and Logan no longer wanted to help.

Until the next time he arrived for study.

 

* * *

Never in his wildest dreams had he expected someone to not only want to help him escape his abusive marriage...but do all the research and planning that Patton couldn’t. He couldn’t ever forget the way Logan’s eyes darkened when Patton explained how deep her control ran, how Logan’s hand usually slid to his and squeezed, as though assuring himself that Patton  _ was _ real whenever they discussed it.

It took years for them to inch toward progress. Virgil went through school, growing up with Patton like a surrogate Dad, still surprising Logan with how much he enjoyed his company.

They both completed their courses, though Logan went on to take more, but Patton would secret himself away, just to spend some time with them where he could.

Virgil had just graduated junior high. Patton had risked a chance to go see him graduate. The loner emo smiled widely and waved when he saw Patton, who waved back. It must have been a rare occurrence, because even teachers were curious to see  _ who _ Virgil had been so happy to see.

It hadn’t occurred to Patton how  _ badly _ that would backfire.

 

* * *

“You  _ told  _ me you were  _ studying _ !”

Patton winced from the screeching, barely dodging a flying plate and whimpering softly when it shattered against the countertop.

“I was!” he lied, trying to keep the table between them as she picked up a glass.

He’d  _ known _ something was wrong when he got home. The way she had ignored his ‘good afternoon’, the fact that  _ she _ cooked, her glare as Patton slowly joined her and his good mood dissipated under her stare. He’d  _ known _ but she’d  _ waited _ until he finished eating…

Like she’d expected him to confess to some kind of crime.

“You want to sleep with him!” she screeched, throwing a steak knife at him and Patton barely dodged it with a yelp, stepping on shattered glass and yelping as he stumbled.

That was all the opportunity she needed. He blinked and she was right above him, her hand gripping his  hair, shoving him against the wall. He used to love that she was taller than him. Now he hated that extra inch or two of height.

“You’re married to  _ me _ !” she screamed in his face, pressing her forearm into Patton’s throat, leaning her weight into it until wheezed. He tried to pull her away, nails digging and scratching at her arm, yelping as she shifted her weight and cut off air, drawing him up to his toes. “You’re  _ my _ husband!” Patton choked and fought, kicking for more balance, “How  _ dare _ you?!”

The edges of Patton’s vision blurred and in a last ditch effort, he shoved her back with a foot, sliding to the floor and struggling to catch his breath, coughing harshly as he tried to breathe.

“He’s a  _ friend _ !” Patton cried, feeling his heart twist when he wished it were more, “I’m not  _ cheating _ on you!” his voice broke as tears rolled down his cheeks, “I promise!”

It didn’t matter what he said, it wouldn’t placate her. But still he tried.

She surged forward again, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him up to his feet, ignoring his yelps of pain as glass crunched under his bare feet and sliced into the sensitive skin, dragging him into the living room.

“You can’t leave me!” Patton whimpered as he tried to pull her hand away, his scalp burning with pain, “I won’t  _ let you _ .” she growled, slapping Patton when he yelped and stumbled.

He cried as she dragged him up the stairs, throwing him into the their bedroom. He stumbled and fell to the floor, his blood staining the carpet as she loomed in the doorway.

She glared at him as she slammed the door shut. Patton knew he was locked in, knew the kinds of things she’d do when she came back, the kinds of things that made his dinner want to rush up. He still crawled to the door, trying to open it, sobbing when it only jittered against the doorjambs.

For a moment, he panicked, screaming as he pounded on the door and tried to break it open. Until a small thought occurred to him, a tiny moment of clarity…

He had to take it.

He crawled to the closet, closing the door behind him, curling himself into the darkest corners. At the beginning this was where he hid, listening to her get ready for bed and go to sleep before he’d slip out and go sleep on the couch. Recently though, she’d drag him out...but he still hoped that if he hid, if he was quiet enough, she’d leave him alone.

In this secret hiding place, he’d stashed a small pre-paid phone. It had only one number, and one purpose, but now...now it would come in handy.

He whimpered as he turned it on, hearing her storming around downstairs, kicking things and shattering them against the walls. He had to remind himself that his photos and knick knacks were all at Logan’s place. Safely packed.

His hands were shaking as he searched for Logan’s number, hiccuping between sobs as he struggled to send the two words he needed to, almost cheering through his tears when he managed to press send.

Just as he heard her open the bedroom door, he managed to hide the phone again, covering his head with his hands and sobbing.

 

* * *

Virgil still remembered how his father had responded on that day. How Logan’s cool expression had shifted to rage and fear when he glanced away from his essays to his phone. How the pages fluttered to the floor and he leapt for the stairs, how he came down in a t-shirt and heavy boots, how he looked at Virgil like he had murder on his mind.

It was no secret how wild Logan  _ used _ to be. It was still surprising to  _ see _ it.

His father’s eyes were dark as Virgil jumped in the car with him, a glare shared between them as Logan gripped the wheel.

_ Get out. _

_ No. _

_ You shouldn’t see this. _

_ I’m not leaving. _

_ It’s not safe. _

_ I don’t care. _

A silent argument, one of millions they’d had over the years, one that Virgil actually managed to win. The car spluttered to life and Virgil glared out the windshield. Patton had never made it a secret to Virgil what he was going through at home. As soon as he was old enough to understand, Virgil knew where the bruises came from.

Patton had never made it a secret how much her hate hurt him.

He gripped the door tightly, knuckles white as Logan tore through the streets, his hair wild and unkempt as he weaved through traffic.

Virgil was shaking as he gripped the door, trying to keep his anxiety in check, hoping his father didn’t notice how short of breath he was.

He bit his lip as Logan weaved, seemingly knowing where he was going. Virgil wasn’t sure how, but he also didn’t want to question it.

As soon as the car bounced into a driveway, Virgil leapt out, ignoring his father’s cries as he sprinted to the front door. He could already hear cries of pain, glimpsed a few curious eyes peeking out of curtains. Hadn’t those people thought to call the cops?! It sounded like someone was being fucking  _ murdered _ !

He struggled with the front door, yanking and pushing at the door, yelping when Logan pulled him back. With a swift kick, the door broke open, slamming loudly against the other wall, Virgil tearing in before Logan did.

He didn’t want to think about how Logan knew how to do that, or where his father was going. All he knew, was that he had to stop  _ her _ .

He froze when he got to the door, staring for a second as she drew a belt back and snapped it over Patton’s back. At some point she’d torn his shirt open, blood was pouring from his hands and back, his feet curled close and smearing blood onto the carpet. Virgil nearly threw up, seeing his father figure curled in a defensive position, screaming into his knees.

And then an unholy rage tore into him instead.

Feet moving before his mind did, he raced in, grabbing the belt when she pulled it back, holding it tight when she tried to swing.

“Surprise, bitch!” he shouted, tugging on it and growling as she turned. She swung for him, but Virgil stayed out of her reach for the most part, the pair fighting for the belt.

She swung wildly for his face, Virgil barely able to dodge most of them, the pair stumbling around the room, “Let go, you  _ brat _ !”

“Fuck you, bitch!” Virgil snarled, barely dodging a swing for his face, yelping when she tugged hard on the belt and he lost his balance, stumbling forward. He collided with her elbow, tumbling to the floor onto his back.

He wasn’t able to stop her as she screeched at Patton, swinging again, but Virgil scrambled to his feet. He managed to get between Patton and the belt in time, crying out when the belt slapped his hoodie.

It didn’t hurt anywhere near as much as Patton’s did. “Virgil?” he whimpered, shaking as he looked up at him, blood pouring from his nose over swollen lips, one eye swollen shut and tears falling down over his cheeks, “Virgil, no!” he sobbed.

The belt slapped against his back, but it was fairly harmless and he winced but otherwise it barely hurt. He turned his head, catching the buckle across his cheek. He screamed from the flare of pain, his cheek wet immediately, feeling Patton flinch beneath him.

The anger flared again, growling as he turned and grabbed her wrists, pushing her toward the doorway. They wrestled as they stumbled, Virgil gripping her wrists tight enough to bruise, glaring as she screamed incoherently at him.

 

* * *

Logan paused halfway up the stairs, eyes widening at the sight. Virgil was as tall as the woman (when did he get so tall?), wrestling violently with her on the top of the landing. Blood was pouring from a gash in his cheek, and Logan felt his heart drop to his stomach.

He moved to race up the stairs, watching as she pushed Virgil against the wall, the teen growling and pushing back.

“Virgil, no! You can’t be here!” he heard Patton scream, Logan’s heart twisting at the pain in his voice.

Logan’s eyes widened, his breath catching in his lungs as she pushed again, neither of them aware of where they were. Virgil went to take a step back, his foot meeting air and Logan sprinted up the stairs as Virgil tipped back with a horrified yelp.

He felt Virgil collide with his chest, losing his own balance, holding tightly and curling protectively around his son as they tumbled down the stairs.

He heard cracks and screams, felt pain flare on his side and a cry of his own, the world going dark for a moment when his head collided with a wall.

It took some time to come to, his chest aching with every breath, his arms tight as they held someone still against him, realising quickly it was Virgil. And his leg was broken.

He was sobbing, his head tipped back, nails set on Logan’s arm, the skin stinging where Virgil must have struggled to get free. “Hey, starlight, hey.” he rasped out, holding him close as sirens and lights finally made themselves known, “Shh, hey.”

Virgil whimpered, his breathing uneven and tears mixing with the blood on his cheek, “Pa...Papa…”

“Shh, shh, starlight.” Logan rubbed his arm as heavy footfalls entered the home and he looked over at the police as they entered, “Papa’s here, I’ve got you.” at the top of the stairs, Patton was frozen, whimpering and covered in blood, staring down at the pile of bodies on the floor.

“My leg, Papa My leg-”

“I know.” Logan murmured, running a hand through his hair and kissing Virgil’s sweaty forehead, “I know, starlight, but Papa’s here, I’ve got you, someone will help soon.”

Logan stared in horror as the woman straightened, snarling as Virgil whimpered, raising a hand to swing at them when a voice barked at her to stop moving. It was a blur when she was pulled away, Patton racing down to them and curling up near Virgil and Logan as he sobbed and hid.

He turned his head into Patton’s hair, looking up as the paramedics appeared, but he kept his contact with Patton and Virgil, trying to breathe through the pain in his ribs.


End file.
